W najgorszym świetle
by drrream
Summary: [T] Severus przeżył atak Nagini i ma zostać osądzony przez Wizengamot. Dzięki pewnej luce w prawie, może wybrać dowolnego członka Ministerstwa, by reprezentował go w sądzie. Wybiera Harry'ego Pottera, kursanta Akedemii Aurorów. HP/SS Tekst jest tłumaczeniem fika autorstwa: asecretchord
1. Rozdział 1

autor: asecretchord  
tytuł: Painted in the Worst Light  
tłumacz: dreamistru  
beta: Disharmony (do 11)  
pairing: HP/SS

ostrzeżenia: język chyba tylko, no i 18+

 **Część I : Przed procesem**

 **Rozdział 1.**

— Shackelbot chce cię widzieć.

Harry skończył myć zęby, wypłukał usta i spojrzał wprost w lustro, krzyżując wzrok z ciemnymi oczami Daltona. Złapał za wilgotny ręcznik i wytarł nim twarz, nim założył na nos okulary.

— Powiedział, po co?

— Nie, wiadomość przyszła od dowódcy. — Dalton pokręcił głową. — Nie wiem, dlaczego sam Minister chce cię widzieć, ale tak właśnie jest. — Chłopak wykrzywił drwiąco usta. — Może chodzi o jakieś publiczne wystąpienie, chociaż dowódca Robards stwierdził, że to nic pilnego. Minister będzie w swoim biurze jeszcze przez około godzinę.

Harry kiwnął głową i sięgnął po dezodorant. Dalton wciąż się mu przyglądał, gdy ten czesał włosy, ale kiedy stało się jasne, że Potter nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia, chłopak opuścił pomieszczenie.

Mając na sobie tylko ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder, Harry skierował się prosto ku swej szafce i szybko się ubrał, nie zwracając uwagi na toczące się wokół niego rozmowy innych kursantów. W jego roczniku było dwudziestu uczniów i, póki co, to Harry był z nich najmłodszy. Pomijając całą tę kwestię bycia „wybawcą", niewiele miał wspólnego z którymkolwiek z nich. No, może poza palącą potrzebą ochrony społeczeństwa, za które oddał własne życie. To, że wcale nie umarł było po prostu wisienką na torcie. Harry był gotów to zrobić i tylko to się dla niego liczyło.

Założył buty i obrzucił własne odbicie przelotnym spojrzeniem. Miał na sobie czarne szaty o dość klasycznym kroju, jasną, szarą koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją, ciemne spodnie i buty. Wyglądał jakby był w żałobie i być może tak właśnie było. Merlin świadkiem, że stracił stanowczo zbyt wiele – Cedrica, Syriusza, Dumbledore'a, Remusa i Tonks. Freda.

W dniu swoich osiemnastych urodzin razem z Ginny zdecydował, że oboje byli zbyt młodzi, by trwać w poważnym związku. Ron, natomiast, wytrwał cały jeden miesiąc w Akademii, po czym stwierdził, że wcale nie chce zostać aurorem i wolał pracować z George'em w sklepie z gadżetami. Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu, by dokończyć edukację i tym sposobem Harry został zupełnie sam.

Przez większą część jesieni zaszył się na Grimmauld Place, ale potem zdecydował, że będzie szczęśliwszy mieszkając w koszarach Akedemii razem z resztą nowicjuszy. Podobała mu się – o ile w ogóle można tak powiedzieć – głusza panująca w jego jednoosobowym pokoju, ale za wspólną łazienką nie przepadał.

Harry chyłkiem wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia, po czym użył Fiuu, by dostać się na poziom pierwszy w budynku należącym do Ministerstwa Magii. Samo biuro Ministra znajdowało się nieopodal wind i Harry, z przyklejonych na ustach uśmiechem przeznaczonym do wystąpień publicznych, od razu skierował się do przedsionka biura Ministra. Od razu spostrzegł ogromne, kryształowe żyrandole wiszące pod sufitem i miękki dywan w kolorze królewskiego kobaltu, który skutecznie tłumił jego kroki, gdy kierował się prosto w stronę biurka stojącego naprzeciw wymyślnie rzeźbionych, brzozowych gablot. Światło odbijało się w szklanych szybkach, za którymi kryły się równe rzędy przeróżnych książek.

Czarownica pilnująca drzwi do biura Kingsleya przypominała Harry'emu po części McGonagall, a po części Szecherezadę, widniejącą na jednym z hogwarckich portretów wiszących na piątym piętrze. Miała długie, ciemne włosy i była dość krągła, ale sama jej postawa stłumiłaby furię hipogryfa.

— Może pan wejść, panie Potter. Minister pana oczekuje.

— Dziękuję, Daveen — odparł i bezdźwięcznie pokonał długość całego korytarza, po czym lekko zapukał w drzwi i od razu nacisnął klamkę.

Biuro Kingsleya było o wiele mniejsze, niż można się było spodziewać. W środku znajdowały się dwie wygodne kanapy i niski stolik kawowy stojący nieopodal kominka. W pobliżu jednej z sof znajdowało się szerokie biurko pełne pergaminów. Ciężka, srebrna pieczęć błyszczała w błękitnym świetle lampy o fantazyjnym kształcie, a za biurkiem wisiał portret przedstawiający George'a Villiersa, Księcia Buckingham, który wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z jawnym zainteresowaniem, po czym zamrugał porozumiewawczo i obdarzył go chytrym uśmiechem.

Kingsley podniósł wzrok znad papierów i wskazał, by Harry usiadł na jednej z kanap.

— Nalej sobie czegoś, już kończę sporządzać tę notatkę.

Harry obrzucił portret miażdżącym spojrzeniem i zrobił, jak mu kazano. Jedwabny, turecki dywanik w żaden sposób nie tłumił jego kroków.

— Tobie też mam nalać? — spytał Harry, wypełniając niemal dekoracyjny kubek zwykłym mlekiem.

— Herbatę z mlekiem i dwoma kostkami cukru, dzięki. — Kingsley podpisał się na marginesie jednego z dokumentów i odłożył pióro na biurku. Przekrzywił głowę i przetarł zmęczone oczy, nim wstał z krzesła, które zapewne miało bardziej charakter dekoracyjny, niż zapewniało wygodę. Dostrzegł, że Harry kręcił na nie głową. — Pozostałość po Knocie. Wymienię je, jak tylko znajdę czas.

— Dlaczego go po prostu nie transmutujesz?

— Czar się nie utrzyma. — Kingsley ponownie się przeciągnął. — To pewnie kolejny wymysł Korneliusza. Rufus nie dbał o to, na czym siedział, dopóki było w stanie go utrzymać. — Mężczyzna obszedł biurko, stanął naprzeciw Harry'ego i wyciągnął dłoń po kubek parującej herbaty. — Mi wystarczy po prostu wygodne krzesło. Jak idzie twoje szkolenie?

Harry oderwał błyszczący wzrok od krawędzi własnego kubka. Tutaj, przy Shacklebocie, mógł po prostu być sobą.

— Jest wspaniale. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ta praca jest tak skomplikowana. Chyba mi się spodoba. W poniedziałek zaczynamy kurs medyczny, większość Weasleyów już zgodziła się, bym na nich ćwiczył.

Kingsley zachichotał.

— Na Artura i Molly zawsze można liczyć. A po tym, jak Bill spędził całe lata wśród goblinów, niewiele jest w stanie ich wystraszyć. — Wziął głęboki łyk i odstawił kubek na blat. Wyglądał na skrajnie wyczerpanego, ale obdarzył Harry'ego uprzejmym uśmiechem, nim kontynuował: — Twoi instruktorzy wypowiadają się o tobie raczej pochlebnie i tak, zanim coś powiesz, pytam czasem o ciebie. Nie często zdarza się, że sam Minister typuje uczestnika do programu aurorskiego, ale wiem, że dobrze zrobiłem, pokładając w tobie nadzieję.

Harry złapał za jedną z kanapek rozłożonych na talerzyku i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, grając na zwłokę.

— Czasem żałuję, że nie wróciłem do Hogwartu, ale myślę, że chyba całkiem nieźle sobie radzę. — To nie była fałszywa skromność. Harry odkrył, że część kursu była tak trudna, iż opanowanie materiału wydawało się niemal nieosiągalne. Wziął ostatni kęs kanapki i obrzucił jeszcze wzrokiem talerz, nim oparł się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Lepiej, niż niektórzy i nie tak dobrze, jak inni — przyznał Kingsley. — Ale nie masz powodów do wstydu. Jedz, jeśli chcesz, mam całe mnóstwo kanapek. Doskonale pamiętam, że szkolenie to ciężka praca.

— Tak. — Harry posłusznie napełnił talerz i nalał sobie więcej herbaty, którą również zaoferował Kingsleyowi. Rozmawiali beztrosko, omawiając regulamin dotyczący błędnego korzystania z urządzeń wymyślonych przez mugoli, jak i obsesję Ministerstwa na temat składania raportów, których i tak nikt nigdy nie czytał. — Tak szczerze — powiedział Harry, gdy się rozluźnił. — Wcześniej nie wiedziałem, jak dziwaczne zastosowanie może znaleźć czarodziej dla zwykłego odkurzacza.

— To dość fascynujące, co potrafią robić czarodzieje, którzy maja zbyt wiele wolnego czasu — odparł Kingsley ze śmiechem. — Żarty żartami, ale pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego po ciebie posłałem.

— Zastanawiam się. Nie sądzę, żebyś uznał moje problemy z czarami infiltracyjnymi za aż tak interesujące. — Atmosfera zaczęła się zagęszczać, gdy Kingsley zaczął przesuwać po talerzu resztki ich nieoficjalnego posiłku. Puls Harry'ego przyspieszył i chłopak poczuł, jak ogarnia go strach, ale swoją paranoję zrzucił na karb doświadczeń związanych z wojną.

— Jak zapewne się orientujesz, procesy Śmierciożerców trwają od ponad roku i są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż mogliśmy się spodziewać. Wygląda na to, że Pius Ticknesse wydał przyzwolenie na używanie Klątw Niewybaczalnych, od czasu gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto znowu powstał, do czasu, aż ten sam je zalegalizował.

— Co? — Harry wyprostował się, wylewając odrobinę herbaty z filiżanki, którą zapomniał, że trzymał w rękach. — Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że rzucanie tych zaklęć ujdzie im na sucho? Oni zabili Freda, Lupina i Tonks, czym zrujnowali życie Teddy'ego. Torturowali ludzi, Kingsley, mordowali ich! Jak możesz pozwolić...?

— Na nic im nie pozwalam — przerwał mu Minister. — Powiedziałem tylko, że nie możemy zamknąć ich za użycie Niewybaczalnych. Ticknesse od zawsze był głupcem. Jednak, chociaż sam chcę wtrącić ich wszystkich do Azkabanu i wyrzucić klucz, jestem zobowiązany przestrzegać prawa za kadencji Vol... — zająknąl się lekko. — Voldemort pociągał za sznurki i nasz poprzedni Minister zalegalizował mroczne zaklęcia. Chciałbym machnąć różdżką i powiedzieć, że to się nie liczy, jednak nie tak załatwiamy sprawy.

Harry miał ochotę wybiec z gabinetu albo go zdemolować, krzyczeć na całe gardło z powodu niesprawiedliwości rządzącej światem, ale wciąż siedział w milczeniu i tylko jego żywo zielone oczy zdradzały jakiekolwiek oznaki gniewu.

— Więc jak załatwiamy sprawy?

— Każdy ze Śmierciożerców będzie mógł wybrać pracownika Ministerstwa, by ten reprezentował go podczas procesu przed Wizengamotem. Jak zapewne możesz się domyślić, większość z nich wybrała aurorów z, nazwijmy to, nienaganną reputacją. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów częściowo utracił wiarygodność, kiedy zaczęły się procesy. Wielu aurorów, którzy pięli się po szczeblach kariery w okresie pierwszej wojny, często przymykali oko na machinacje tych, których jedynie podejrzewano o wspierania działalności Śmierciożerców. Zostali onie oczyszczeni, kiedy Czarny Pan zniknął. Wystarczył wór galeonów, by aurorzy nie byli w stanie wychwycić nielegalnych działań, chyba że tego właśnie chcieli członkowie wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta.

— Pamiętam tych kilka artykułów w Proroku. Część wyrażała zaniepokojenie tym, że Lucjusz Malfoy w ogóle uniknie Azkabanu. Na szczęście dla nas, Malfoy Manor wystarczająco spodobała się Voldemortowi, by zmienił ją w swoje kwatery, a sam Malfoy został zmuszony gościć u siebie ludzi, których normalnie nigdy nie chciałby widzieć na oczy.

— Dokładnie. Nie możemy sądzić Śmierciożerców za używanie Czarnej Magii. Nie możemy też oskarżyć ich o rzucanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, jednak nauczyłem się jednej rzeczy, Harry: Śmierciożercy nie byli tak sprytni, za jakich ich mieliśmy. Weźmy za przykład szabrowników. Nosili ze sobą listy ludzi poszukiwanych przez Mnisterstwo, a jednak żadna z tych osób nie była o nic oskarżona. Większość po prostu uznano za wrogów, za „przestępstwo" posiadania mugolskiej krwi, a jednak nigdy nie ustanowiono żadnego prawa, które by mówiło, że posiadanie domieszki tejże krwi jest nielegalne. Jedynym, co nakazywało prawo, była rejestracja tych osób. Nie było żadnej wzmianki o przetrzymywaniu ich w lochach Malfoy Manor, czy też tutaj, w Ministerstie.

Harry zapamiętał całą sprawę nieco inaczej, ale nie był Ministrem Magii i cóż, nawet jeszcze w pełni nie należał do Departamentu, by móc zabrać w tej sprawie głos.

— Czy chcesz, bym zbadał korzenie tych ofiar? Jestem pewien, że uda się oskarżyć niektórych przynajmniej o porwanie. Szabrowników, oczywiście. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną znaleźliśmy Gryfka i Ollivandera w Malfoy Manor, był tam też Dean Thomas i Luna Lovegood. Wiem, że ona i Ollivander są czystej krwi, Dean chyba też.

— Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to... Masz rację, Harry. Możemy ich skazać i to właśnie zrobimy. Oskarżymy szabrowników o porwanie, torturowanie i przetrzymywanie siłą, a także wszystko inne, co będzie można dopisać do tej listy. Ale nie chcę, byś prowadził śledztwo w tej kwestii. Wciąż musisz ukończyć swój trening i nie mogę pozwolić ci na pracę w terenie. Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie.

— Jakie? — spytał powoli. To, że Kingsley podejrzanie unikał jego wzroku przyprawiło Harry'ego o jeszcze większy niepokój.

— Czy pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że Śmierciożercy mogą wybrać pracownika Ministerstwa w celu reprezentowania ich podczas procesu? — Harry kiwnął głową, a jego żołądek zacisnął się ze zdenerwowania. — Nie ma żadnego łagodnego sposobu, by ci to powiedzieć: Severus Snape wybrał ciebie. Jego proces jest zaplanowany na 31 maja, co powinno zapewnić ci wystarczającą ilość czasu na przygotowania.

Harry'ego ogarnęła furia i w akcie niepohamowanego gniewu chłopak strącił wszystko, co znajdowało się na blacie stolika. Na podłogę poleciały okruchy jedzenia i porcelanowych talerzyków. Imbryk płynął przez chwilę w powietrzu, po to tylko, by roztrzaskać się o biurko Kingsleya; brunatna herbata zalała wszystkie dokumenty, rozmazując atrament na pergaminach. Harry zerwał się z miejsca i krążył chwilę po gabinecie, po czym ponownie opadł na sofę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Sam nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę czuł, kiedy chodziło o Snape'a. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał, iż mógłby mu wybaczyć jego złe uczynki, przypominał sobie te wszystkie chwile, w których Snape go upokarzał bądź ignorował i gniew na powrót rodził się w duszy Harry'ego. Jedyne, czego chciał – a przynajmniej sam w to wierzył – był szacunek Snape'a, ale osiągnięcie go wydawało się niemożliwe.

Kingsley wyciągnął różdżkę i z cierpiętniczym westchnięciem machnął nią w kierunku biurka. Imbryk natychmiast się naprawił i poszybował z powrotem na tackę, a okruchy zniknęły z podłogi.

— Co gorsze, nie możesz mu odmówić.

— Nie mogę się nie zgodzić? — Harry ponownie się wyprostował i oparł ręce o kolana, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Starał się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać okulary przed zjechaniem mu z nosa. — Czy istnieje jakiś wiążący kontrakt magiczny, o którym powinienem wiedzieć?

— Nie, ale prawo mówi, że Snape może być reprezentowany przez pracownika Ministerstwa, którego sam wykaże. Wybrał ciebie. Jedynym sposobem, by odmówić, jest wystąpienie z Akademii Aurorów. Jeśli jednak to zrobisz, nigdy nie będziesz mógł ubiegać się o ponowne przyjęcie przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Czy jakikolwiek inny.

— To jakieś cholerne bzdury. — Harry podniósł na niego wzrok i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Dlaczego ten skurwiel wybrał akurat mnie?

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał Kingsley. — Sądziłbym, że wybierze członka Zakonu, na przykład Artura Weasleya. Będziesz jednak miał okazję go o to spytać, kiedy będziesz go przesłuchiwał.

Przesłuchiwał? Harry oparł głowę o zagłówek kanapy.

— Będę musiał z nim rozmawiać, zgadza się? — jęknął. — Całe godziny spędzone w towarzystwie tłustowłosego palanta. — Harry uniósł nieco głowę i otworzył jedno oko. — Czy mogę złożyć wniosek o dodatek za pracę w niebezpiecznych warunkach?

Kingsley jedynie zmarszczył czoło.

— Wybacz mi, Harry, ale sądziłem, że chciałeś, by go oczyszczono. Odniosłem wręcz wrażenie, że jesteś całkowicie przeciwny sądzeniu Snape'a.

— Bo to prawda — wybuchnął Harry. — Facet jest bohaterem. Był zmuszony robić okrutne rzeczy, ale starał się dopilnować, by nikt nie ucierpiał. Po prostu... — Harry nagle urwał, przypominając sobie wykład na temat etyki i profesjonalizmu, zaraz po przystąpieniu do programu aurorskiego. Przestrzegał ich, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy auror natknie się w pracy na ludzi, których nie może znieść, a jednak będzie musiał dać z siebie wszystko. — Po prostu się nie dogadujemy — mruknął.

Kingsley zaśmiał się głośno i odparł:

— Nikt nie _dogaduje się_ ze Snape'em. Ten człowiek, jeśli nie jest akurat zajęty dziurawieniem czyjegoś ego, stara się umniejszyć intelektowi każdego, z kim na do czynienia. Jego słowa są bardziej niebezpieczne, niż jego różdżka, a jest przecież jednym z bardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów.

— Co ty nie powiesz. Zakład, że nazwie mnie kretynem co najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy, nim w ogóle ruszymy z procesem? — „Bezczelny,leniwy, arogancki jak twój ojciec." Harry słyszał to już milion razy. I będzie miał wątpliwą przyjemność usłyszeć jeszcze więcej. — A co z moim szkoleniem?

— Jak rozumiem — zaczął Kingsley — masz egzaminy w połowie marca? Kiedy dostaniesz wyniki, otrzymasz swoje pierwsze zadanie. Zamiast przydzielenia cię do jakiegoś oddziału, zostaniesz wysłany, by pracować z Ministerstwem. Kiedy proces się zakończy, a Snape zostanie skazany, dostaniesz następne zlecenie. To nie zaszkodzi twojej karierze, Harry. Wszyscy aurorzy w którymś momencie praktyki muszą pracować z Wizengamotem lub zajmować się badaniem poważnego przestępstwa. I czasami, po zakończeniu wymaganego okresu, są proszeni o pomoc przy innych sprawach. Jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek aspiracje, by piąć się na szczyt departamentu, to doświadczenie jedynie ci w tym pomoże.

Harry sceptycznie ściągnął brwi.

— Tak samo mówili mi o Tunieju Trójmagicznym. „Sława i chwała", jedyne co musiałem zrobić, to wygrać. I doskonale wiemy, ile to przyniosło pożytku — westchnął. — Wydaje mi się, że to jest czymś więcej, niż tyko formalnością. Przecież już praktycznie skazałeś Snape'a, więc gdzie jest haczyk? Czy Robards będzie zadawać mu pytania?

Słysząc pytanie Harry'ego, Kingsley uniósł brew.

— Czy przeszedłeś już kurs o postępowaniu przed Wizengamotem?

— Jeszcze nie. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Ale Artur Weasley powiedział, że moje przesłuchanie w sprawie użycia magii przez niepełnoletniego czarodzieja było tak naprawdę procesem, więc chyba trochę wiem, jak to wygląda. — Harry oglądał też urywki procesów innych Śmierciożerców za czasów pierwszej wojny, ale Kingsley nie musiał wiedzieć, że wpadł do Myślodsiewni, przy której nawet nie miał prawa się znaleźć.

— Więc byłeś świadkiem samego końca tego przedsięwzięcia — odparł mężczyzna. — Zazwyczaj departament bada zeznania świadków, zanim Wizengamot wyda werdykt, ale Robarbs w chwili obecnej nie ma na to czasu, więc cały ten zaszczyt spadł na mnie.

— Na ciebie? — Harry wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Kingsley kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się posępnie.

— Witamy w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Kilka następnych tygodni było dla Harry'ego istnym urwaniem głowy. Musiał nie tylko sprostać szkoleniom w Akademii, ale też zająć się aktami Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a, które przesłał mu Kingsley. Nazwanie ich zwykłym plikiem było niedomówieniem. Wysłano mu kilka pudeł materiału zebranego przez Wizengamot i oddziały śledcze Departamentu. Harry miał do przeczytania zeznania składane pod przysięgą, fiolki pełne wspomnień, które musiał przejrzeć i zdjęcia, które musiał zbadać. Było tego tyle, że chłopak pocił się za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na piętrzące się dokumenty.

Z jakichś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, Harry odczuwał wewnętrzny konflikt odnośnie obrony Snape'a. Od Ostatniej Bitwy chłopak zmagał się z dezorientacją, którą wobec niego czuł. Było jasne, że nienawidził mężczyzny z powodów osobistych, ale to uczucie łagodziła najzwyklejsza w świecie empatia. Harry rozumiał, być może podświadomie, dlaczego Snape dokonał takich, a nie innych wyborów i zastanawiał się, od czasu do czasu, czy sam poradziłby sobie choć w połowie tak dobrze, gdyby znalazł się w podobnym położeniu.

Jednak pomimo swoich cnót, do Snape'a można było podejść tak łatwo, jak do wściekłego jeża. Zdawało się, że ma ostre zęby i pazury, i mnóstwo kolców. Ponadto, syczał i walczył z każdym, kto okazywał mu jakąkolwiek oznakę dobroci,a tych, którzy jakkolwiek mu zagrażali, równał z ziemią.

Ostatnim modułem szkoleniowym Harry'ego były Tradycje Sądownictwa Wizengamotu, co niosło ze sobą wiele niespodzianek. Rozumiał z grubsza proces przesłuchiwania, ponieważ posiadał już jakieś doświadczenie w tej kwestii, ale nie wiedział, że Departament Śledczy regularnie przemawiał przed Wizengamotem. Śledczy ściśle współpracowali z działem administracyjnym, który przetwarzał wszelkiego rodzaju dane i raporty, na których z kolei bazował Wizengamot w celu wydania werdyktu. To dlatego Knot znał szczegóły z tej nocy, kiedy Harry'ego i jego kuzyna zaatakowali dementorzy w alejce nieopodal Privet Drive.

Cały proces wyglądał mniej więcej tak: na początku ktoś musiał popełnić przestępstwo, potem śledczy przesłuchiwali świadków i zbierali niezbędne dowody. Przesłuchali też podejrzanych, biorąc pod uwagę każdy możliwy trop. Na koniec, ich raporty i zebrane dowody przekazywano administracji w Wizengamocie i urzędnikowi sądowemu, nazywanemu oskarżycielem, który zapoznawał się z materiałem wraz z przewodniczącym śledztwa. W przypadku grubszego przestępstwa, lub mającego związek ze sprawami polityki, sam Minister mógł pracować jako śledczy.

W trakcie zajęć na temat składania zeznań, Harry dowiedział się, że portretom nie wolno było składać wyjaśnień, jeżeli cokolwiek wiązało je z daną sprawą. Pamiętał, jaki zawód wtedy poczuł. Lwia część jego obrony opierała się na zeznaniach portretu Dumbledore'a; wszystkie jego plany, działania, wszystko to było zawsze wielką tajemnicą. Dumbledore ufał niewielu ludziom, a Severus Snape należał do nielicznych. W jednej chwili Harry stracił całą podporę swojej linii obrony, a jego działania stały się chaotyczne i bezcelowe.

— Co to w ogóle oznacza? — spytał, podczas zajęć traktujących o konflikcie interesów. Miał wielką nadzieję, że istniał jakikolwiek wyjątek, z którego mógłby skorzystać. — Dlaczego miałby wystąpić konflikt?

Terrence Patrickson, starszy członek Wizengamotu obecnie nauczający w Akademii, zajmował się tym tematem i uważał nauczanie za o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące, niż prace legislacyjne.

— Przyjmijmy, że portret jest świadkiem tego, jak wiedźma przeprowadza czarnomagiczny rytuał, by doprowadzić konkurencję do upadku. Robi to poza miejscem zamieszkania i z dala od swojego miejsca pracy. W jej domu znajduje się mnóstwo portretów, a niektóre z nich wiedzą doskonale, co kobieta robi i jaki ma w tym cel. Chcą, żeby się jej udało. Kierują nimi określone motywy, dlatego nie mogą występować w charakterze świadka przed Wizengamotem. Załóżmy jednak, że kobieta kiepsko wybrała miejsce przeprowadzenia owego rytuału, a sam rytuał został zaobserwowany przez portret, którego ta nigdy nie dostrzegała. Osoba z portretu jej nie zna, zresztą z wzajemnością. Portretu nie obchodzi wynik procesu, nie ma znaczenia, czy kobieta jest winna, czy nie. Wizengamot może wysłuchać jego zeznań, nieważne czy stanowią wartość dowodową, czy są w stanie oczyścić ją z zarzutów, ponieważ świadek i tak zostanie uznany za bezstronnego. Czy ktoś wyjaśni nam, czemu zeznania portretów nie są zbyt mile widziane?

Leigh Bates, jeden z kolegów Harry'ego, podniósł rękę i odparł:

— Sądzę, że byłoby trudno przesłuchać portret. Tak naprawdę nie używają mowy ciała, więc ciężko stwierdzić, czy mówią prawdę.

— To osobna sprawa — przyznał Patrickson. — Czy ktokolwiek poda nam inny powód, dla którego Wizengamot nie podchodzi do zeznań portretów z entuzjazmem?

Nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie szelestem kart, gdy kursanci poszukiwali odpowiedzi w podręczniku. Harry sądził, że ta najpewniej tkwiła w jednym z przypisów, które musiał przeglądać, ale okazało się, że w jakiś sposób ominął cały rozdział poświęcony temu tematowi.

Quentin Watson, Krukon, który był trochę starszy od Harry'ego, podniósł rękę.

— W podręczniku napisano, że trudno określić charakter osoby przedstawionej na portrecie, chyba że jest to osoba znana, bądź zmarła... — Chłopak szybko zerknął do tekstu i podjął: — Bądź zmarła w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat i jest możliwym znalezienie ludzi, którzy potwierdzą jej zeznanie. — Krukon przytknął palce do skroni. — I po co mamy to wiedzieć?

Patrickson zachichotał, choć Harry'emu sam dźwięk wydawał się bardziej świszczący i nieprzyjemny.

— Pytasz, dlaczego auror musi wiedzieć jak działa system prawny, w którym operuje? Czy o to pan pyta, panie Watson? — Quentin niemal zapadł się pod ziemię, gdy Harry wraz z resztą kolegów wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Auror jest reprezentantem prawa. W Wizengamocie wierzymy, że całkiem przydatnym jest znajomość tego prawa, oraz mechanizmów jego działania. Z tego właśnie powodu znalazł się pan na moim kursie, panie Watson.

To właśnie podczas wykładu na temat praw podejrzanego Harry dowiedział się, że jako obrońca Snape'a w ogóle nie będzie mógł zeznawać. W zasadzie, sprawa wyglądała tak, że każde słowo Harry'ego, każdy dowód, który przedstawi będzie wymazany z protokołu – chyba że będzie działał na korzyść Ministerstwa. Po raz kolejny chłopak szczerze zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snape w ogóle go wybrał.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2.**

Harry stał na platformie aportacyjnej i wpatrywał się w morze. Wiatr chlastał mu policzki, a morska woda osadzała się na szkłach, zza których trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec. Przeciągnął rękawem po oprawce okularów i wziął głębszy oddech.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił. Czuł, jakby jego policzki się zapadły, a ramiona zostały unieruchomione po bokach jego ciała. Wnętrzności ścisnęły mu się w supeł i, przez bardzo długą minutę, Harry nie mógł ani oddychać, ani otworzyć oczu. Zupełnie jakby niewidzialna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego serca i, kiedy chłopak myślał, że w końcu eksploduje, zmaterializował się na obrzeżach Azkabanu.

Więzienie wyrosło z morza niczym zakrzywiony kieł. Słona, morska woda rozbijała się o ciemne, granitowe wieże, w ogóle nie dodając mu otuchy – wręcz przeciwnie, czyniąc to miejsce jeszcze straszniejszym. Zbierając całą swoją odwagę i łapiąc nasiąknięte wodą szaty, Harry skierował się wprost ku szerokiej bramie, znajdując się w najbardziej posępnym miejscu, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Wszelkie znaki wskazujące wizytującym drogę do wejścia, gdzie przeprowadzano kontrolę, były poprzekrzywiane, ale, sądząc po ilości kurzu i brudu na podłodze, Harry nie sądził, by to miejsce kiedykolwiek widziało zbyt wielu gości.

Jego kroki niosły się echem, gdy maszerował korytarzem przypominającym labirynt, w którego końcu widniało małe okienko. Obrzucił wzrokiem okolicę w poszukiwaniu dzwonka i zastanawiał się, czy na terenie więzienia działały jakieś zaklęcia monitorujące. W tejże chwili arkusz pergaminu poderwał się w powietrze, tańcząc Harry'emu przed oczami, nim chłopak chwycił świstek w dłoń.

— Hmh.

Zlokalizowanie kubka pełnego piór zajęło mu dobrą chwilę. Nie pomagał też fakt, iż kałamarz był niemal pusty. Harry wypełnił rubryki: „Imię więźnia: Severus Snape"; „Imię odwiedzającego: Harry Potter"; „Cel wizyty: …". Chłopak wpatrywał się chwilę w puste miejsce, próbując zebrać myśli. Nie mógł napisać, że Kingsley kazał mu porozmawiać ze Snape'em, choć był to rzeczywisty – i jedyny – powód jego wizyty. Po chwili zastanowienia, napisał: „W imieniu Ministerstwa Magii."

Potem pojawiły się dodatkowe rubryki, więc Harry posłusznie wpisał swoje imię i obecną datę, po czym przytknął czubek różdżki do pergaminu, na którym wnet pojawiła się duża, zdobiona pieczęć. Pergamin złożył się kilkakrotnie, tworząc kształt samolotu, i odleciał w nieznanym kierunku.

Harry czekał, opierając się o biurko, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak życia w tym zapomnianym miejscu, gdy usłyszał tupot ciężkich butów w końcu korytarza. Już po chwili spoglądał w zimne, niebieskie oczy człowieka o krótkich, siwych włosach i zachrypniętym, głębokim głosie. Strażnik miał na sobie surowy mundur azkabańskiej straży i był nieco od niego wyższy. Musiał być _kobietą,_ uznał Harry.

— Czego zbawiciel czarodziejskiego świata może chcieć od Severusa Snape'a?

— Czy to oficjalne pytanie, proszę pani? — Harry uniósł brew. Podniósł też nieco głos, by zamaskować swoją niepewność. Strażniczka wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, ale ten się nie ugiął.

— Po prostu cel pańskiej wizyty wydaje się być dość ogólny. Proszę za mną — dodała i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Uderzyła czubkiem w gładką ścianę według skomplikowanej, i tylko sobie znanej sekwencji, i nagle przed oczami Harry'ego ukazało się przejście w kształcie łuku, przez które przeszli dalej. — Idź tym korytarzem aż na sam koniec, potem skręć w lewo i zejdź schodami. Na dole spotkasz kolejnego strażnika, który będzie cię eskortował do celi więźnia. Będziesz musiał zostawić u niego różdżkę.

Dobrze się stało, że Kingsley go o tym uprzedził, w przeciwnym razie Harry z miejsca ruszyłby z powrotem do Londynu, wykorzystując do tego celu wszelkie możliwe środki. Myśl o przebywaniu w podziemiach Azkabanu bez różdżki w kieszeni sprawiła, że Harrym wstrząsnął dreszcz. Przynajmniej pozbyli się dementorów, chociaż Harry był niemal pewien, że te majaczą w każdej cegle każdej ze ścian, niczym spoiwo.

Korytarz, w którym znajdowały się cele, był wyjątkowo jasno oświetlony, a ściany tak białe, że zdawały się świecić własnym blaskiem. Nawet podłogowe płytki nie nosiły śladu zabrudzeń, a latarnie wiszące pod sufitem też utrzymano w czystości. Czarne pręty w drzwiach każdej z cel były jedynym dodatkowym kolorem.

— Siedzi w szóstce — szepnął strażnik, łamiąc dudniącą w uszach ciszę i dopiero wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło, jak cicho było w tej części więzienia. Rząd mijanych po drodze, pustych cel, poinformował go, iż Snape był tutaj jedynym więźniem. Był tylko Snape i strażnik. Nikt więcej.

Harry stanął przed jego celą i obrzucił wzrokiem jej wyposażenie. Było tam wąskie łóżko z cienkim materacem, na którym pod białym kocem leżał człowiek zwinięty w kłębek. Na jasnej poduszce Harry dostrzegł ciemne, pozbawione blasku kosmyki. W drugim końcu celi znajdowała się muszla z małą umywalką tuż obok. Na zlewie stał zwykły, plastikowy kubek. Nie było niczego więcej.

— Wpuść mnie — nakazał, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwiniętej sylwetki Snape'a. Strażnik wyszeptał hasło. Uprzedzili go, że Harry przyjdzie, prawda? Nagle chłopak poczuł na własnej skórze obce zaklęcie. Zadrżał. — Na Merlina, co to takiego?

— Teraz możesz przejść przez kraty. I z powrotem, ale tylko raz w każdą stronę — odparł strażnik znudzonym głosem. — Jeśli wyjdziesz, nim z nim skończysz, nie będziesz mógł wrócić aż do przyszłego tygodnia.

— A ile czasu mogę przebywać wewnątrz?

Strażnik spojrzał na niego, nie kryjąc zdumienia.

— Tak szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia. Nie słyszałem, by ktoś chciał tam zostać aż tak długo.

Podczas całej jego rozmowy ze strażnikiem, Snape ani razu się nie poruszył. Harry przeszedł przez kraty i od razu upewnił się, czy nie zostawił niczego po drugiej stronie. Samo przejście chłopak mógłby określić, jak przeciskanie się przez tarkę.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż przy łóżku i ponownie rozejrzał po celi; jej nieskazitelna biel zaczynała działać mu na nerwy.

— Snape? — spytał niskim głosem. — Profesorze?

Człowiek leżący na łóżku nie zdradzał żadnych oznak, iż go usłyszał; jego oddech w ogóle się nie zmienił, a żadna z kończyn nie poruszyła. Harry pochylił się i odciągnął delikatnie koc. Snape wyglądał mizernie; był wychudzony, jego skóra zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej szara, niż wtedy, gdy mężczyzna mieszkał w lochach. Jego usta były spierzchnięte i popękane, a z jednego z kącików sączyła się strużka śliny.

W nozdrza Harry'ego uderzył zapach czegoś zgniłego i chłopak natychmiast się cofnął. Kątem oka dostrzegł poszarpaną i zaropiałą ranę na szyi Snape'a. _Na Merlina, co to ma znaczyć?_ Skupił wzrok i zaczął uważniej przyglądać się mistrzowi eliksirów. Dostrzegł ciemne linie mknące od szyi mężczyzny aż do jego klatki piersiowej. Nawet jeśli Harry nie miał obszernej wiedzy na temat leczenia, i tak wiedział, że te sińce nie mogą być dobrym znakiem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ponownie zbliżył do krat, zachowując jednak na tyle bezpieczną odległość, by zaklęcie nie uznało, iż zamierza opuścić celę.

— Straż! — zawył, a jego głos niósł się opustoszałym korytarzem. Strażnik kierował się ku niemu iście spacerowym krokiem, każąc na siebie czekać, aż pokona trzydzieści kilka jardów. A gdy mu się udało, obrzucił wzrokiem najpierw Harry'ego, potem łóżko i znów zerknął na chłopaka, ale tym razem uniósł obie brwi. — Czy przypadkiem nie umknął twojej uwadze fakt, że ten człowiek jest chory? — spytał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Że wymaga opieki medycznej? Albo jedzenia? Że musi się wykąpać?

Na twarzy strażnika zagościła jawna pogarda.

— Żyje, zgadza się? Za nic więcej nie odpowiadam, mam tylko dopilnować, by doczekał procesu. Zresztą, to nie mój problem, tylko Wizengamotu.

Istna furia zagotowała Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zacisnął pięści i siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed uduszeniem tego bezdusznika.

— Jak się nazywasz? — spytał lodowato i, chociaż strażnik miał ze czterdzieści lat na karku, słysząc ton Harry'ego, cofnął się i zbladł.

— Carruthers. Walter Carruthers. Ale zrozum — dodał szybko — to Śmierciożerca.

— I tylko on znajduje się w tej części więzienia. Dlaczego?

Carruthers spojrzał w zimne oczy Harry'ego i odparł:

— Wygląda na to, że reszta tego pomiotu nie za dobrze znosi zdradę. Zdumiewające, prawda? Nie przeszkadzają im też warunki, bo całą złość kierują gdzie indziej. Snape jest dla nich celem, więc trzymamy go osobno, chociaż chyba nie docenia tego wystarczająco mocno.

— Co to miało znaczyć?

— Tylko tyle, że jedynym, co Snape robi, jest sen. Cały dzień. Śpi albo siedzi i gapi się w ścianę.

— Tak, wobec tego wyobrażam sobie, jak problematycznym jest więźniem — odparł Harry ironicznie. — Musicie się z nim bardzo napracować.

— Ej, powiedzenie „proszę" czy „dziękuję" nie jest takie trudne, ale od takich jak on, nigdy tego nie usłyszysz — oburzył się Carruthers.

Harry siłą powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

— Czy macie tu uzdrowicieli albo magomedyków? I kiedy ostatnio daliście mu coś do jedzenia? Wygląda jak ledwo żywy.

— W tym rzecz. Nie chce jeść, chyba że stoję nad nim i go zmuszę. A czemu miałbym to robić? Do tej pory powinien był się nauczyć, żeby jeść, nie sądzisz?

Harry obrzucił wzrokiem pozostałe cele.

— Iloma dokładnie więźniami się opiekujesz, Carruthers? Czy może całe to miejsce służy jedynie odwiedzającym, żebyśmy nie musieli oglądać jak podle traktujecie więźniów?

Carruthers wzniósł ręce ku niebu i odwrócił się na pięcie, mówiąc:

— W porządku, zaraz przyślę kogoś z miską owsianki. Może ciebie posłucha i zje, zamiast wylać ją na twoje ubrania.

Wtem Harry usłyszał skrzypienie materaca i natychmiast zwrócił głowę w kierunku swojego więźnia. Jego „klienta", poprawił się w duchu. Snape'a, który zdawał się być kompletnie nagi pod warstwą koca, a już na pewno od pasa w górę. Harry nie chciał sprawdzać, czy tylko tam. Chłopak biegał wzrokiem po celi w poszukiwaniu wieszaka albo chociaż zwiniętych gdzieś szat, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł.

— Nie chciałem cię obudzić — powiedział niezgrabnie, gdy Snape przerzucił długie, blade i nagie nogi przez krawędź łóżka. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego pustym wzrokiem i zwilżył nerwowo wargi. Wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął blade palce na materacu, kiwając się na boki, nim spuścił wzrok.

— Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty — odparł niskim tonem, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś pokaleczył mu struny głosowe. Wstał chwiejnie, jak gdyby to zadanie wymagało od niego nieludzkiego wysiłku i pokuśtykał do toalety.

Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły ogniem i chłopak natychmiast odwrócił od niego wzrok. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie wyobraziłby sobie, że będzie siedział na łóżku Snape'a oglądając jak ten sika. Nie chodziło o to, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział – zdarzało się w publicznych toaletach, ale to... To było co innego. Czuł się, jakby on sam był tutaj intruzem. Jak wtedy, gdy zajrzał do jego Myślodsiewni, ponieważ miał piętnaście lat i był idiotą.

— Co robisz w ciągu dnia? — spytał, gdy usłyszał dźwięk spuszczanej wody.

Snape nic mu nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Matowe kosmyki kleiły się do siebie i do jednego z zapadniętych policzków, tworząc postrzępiony kształt widelca lub czarnej błyskawicy kontrastującej z jego jasną skórą. Niezdrowe zainteresowanie Harry'ego jego bladoróżowymi sutkami, czy ciemnymi włoskami na ciele ustąpiło jednak miejsca szczerej ocenie stanu mężczyzny.

Słowem, Snape był wychudzony. Nie dość, że Harry mógł policzyć jego żebra i kręgi na kręgosłupie, nawet w pozycji siedzącej jego kości biodrowe były w pełni widoczne. A promieniowe i łokciowe podkreślały stanowczo zbyt wąską talię. Jego dłonie – niegdyś tak eleganckie – nie były teraz niczym więcej, jak workiem na kości.

— Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś? — spytał Harry.

Snape podniósł na niego wzrok – ten sam, który kiedyś zdawał się znać każdą jego tajemnicę. Teraz był po prostu bezbarwny. Snape ponownie zwilżył wysuszone wargi czubkiem języka.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Nie karmią cię tu? — Harry zamarł, ale zanim mężczyzna mógł mu odpowiedzieć, chłopak ponownie zerwał się z miejsca i pomaszerował w stronę krat, wołając Carruthersa. Gdy tęgi strażnik w końcu pojawił się w polu widzenia, Harry nakazał mu natychmiast przynieść Snape'owi coś do jedzenia.

Wkrótce pojawiła się taca – zapewne za sprawą skrzatów skazanych na prace w Azkabanie – na której znajdowała się ogromna miska gęstej, jeszcze parującej owsianki. Nie było w niej mleka, ani cukru. Żadnych owoców, czy musli – słowem, nie było niczego, co uczyniłoby ją bardziej zjadliwą. Tylko zwykła, gęsta breja.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Snape zareagował konwulsyjnie, a jego oczy – niegdyś tak dumne – wypełniły się łzami. Bez żadnego słowa, mężczyzna ponownie wdrapał się na łóżko i zakrył się kocem od stóp do głów. Ale łzy wcale nie przestały płynąć wzdłuż jego zbyt dużego, zakrzywionego nosa.

Patrzenie na niego sprawiało Harry'emu ból. Jak bardzo musieli go złamać, by Snape pozwolił sobie na łzy w obecności słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, zamiast po prostu siąść i zjeść tę owsiankę? Co oni mu zrobili?

— Naprawdę musisz coś zjeść — mruknął Harry, starając się go uspokoić. Szybko dobiegło go urwane łkanie i jęk zranionego człowieka.

— Nie mogę. Naprawdę nie mogę.

— Jesteś pewien? — Na Merlina, przecież musiał umierać z głodu. — To tylko owsianka, jak źle może smakować?

Na te słowa Snape poderwał się z łóżka, a jego długi nos niemal zderzył się z nosem Harry'ego. Oczy mężczyzny wypełniała teraz złość i jakaś część Harry'ego aż odetchnęła z ulgą, wierząc, że jest dla niego jeszcze cień nadziei.

— Może od razu wlejesz mi do gardła lawę albo przebijesz cholernym mieczem Gryffindora? Czy nie rozumiesz, kiedy mówię do ciebie w normalnym języku? Nie mogę tego jeść. — Nagle, jak gdyby cała energia go opuściła, Snape opadł z powrotem na łóżko. — Ale tylko to tutaj podają. — Odwrócił głowę i wytarł łzy z policzków.

— Chwila. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie możesz tego zjeść? To znaczy, masz jakąś alergię?

— Nietolerancję — odparł Snape słabo. — To nie to samo, ale już wolałbym jeść gwoździe. Nie zrobiłoby mi to różnicy.

Harry znów znalazł się przy kratach i ponownie w jego żyłach buzowała czysta furia, kiedy wołał Carruthersa.

— Nie jestem twoim lokajem — sarknął strażnik. — Moim obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie więźnia...

— Aż jednego?

— Nie prowadzę restauracji. Jak nie chce jeść, to nie je. Jak nie chce się umyć, to śmierdzi. Jego wybór.

— Nie, jeśli jedzenie, które mu dajesz. go zabija — syknął Harry. — Natychmiast zawołaj skrzata, który obsługuje tę część więzienia, a być może nie wspomnę o tym wszystkim Ministrowi Magii. — Potem zwrócił się do Snape'a: — Masz jeszcze jakieś uczulenie, o którym powinienem wiedzieć?

— Na pomarańcze. Cytryny, grejpfruty i limonki nie stanowią problemu. Tylko pomarańcze. I owsiankę.

Twarz Carruthera zaczerwieniła złość, a jego wzrok stał się twardy, przypominając Harry'emu spojrzenie, jakim obrzucał go wuj Vernon na chwilę przed tym, jak tracił resztki opanowania. Chłopak wpatrywał się w strażnika nieustępliwie, aż ten w końcu pstryknął palcami. Skrzat pojawił się z głuchym kliknięciem i utkwił kaprawy wzrok w Harrym. Strażnik ponownie opuścił korytarz. Stworzenie było szkaradne – jeżeli nie było bratem Stworka, to na pewno choćby dalekim jego kuzynem.

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Wafel — odparł skrzat skrzekliwie. — Co mu? — Stworzenie wskazało na Snape'a, podnosząc tacę z miską nietkniętej owsianki. — Nie je, co mu przynoszę.

— Cóż, jeśli już o tym mowa... Czy dajesz mu cokolwiek poza owsianką?

— Reguły mówią, że nie ma obiadu, jak nie zje śniadania. Nigdy nie je...

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w ciągu ostatnich... — Harry zwrócił twarz w kierunku łóżka Snape'a, marszcząc przy tym czoło. Nie był pewien, jak długo ten siedział w zamknięciu. — Że odkąd się tu znajduje — podjął, zbliżając się powoli do skrzata i wyraźnie nad nim górując — nigdy nie dostał niczego innego? Nigdy?

— Jak skończy — odparł Wafel z uporem — wtedy dostanie...

— Przynieś mu jajecznicę, tosty, masło i dżem, dzbanek soku z dyni i czajnik z herbatą wraz z dwoma filiżankami. Piję herbatę z mlekiem, ale przypuszczam, że on słodzi.

— Więźnie dostają owsiankę — powtórzył Wafel, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Przez krótką chwilę, Harry naprawdę rozważał skręcenie karku tej wstrętnej istocie, albo chociaż rozwalenie więziennej ściany własną pięścią.

— Stworku! — zawył tak głośno, jak tylko mógł.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, skrzat pojawił się tuż obok niemal natychmiast.

— Panicz Harr... Ty! — ryknął skrzat, jakby raniło go jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Stworek zerwał się z miejsca i, już po chwili, jedynym co Harry mógł dostrzec, była zacięta walka pomiędzy Stworkiem a Waflem, walka godna Gryfona i Ślizgona po wyjątkowo brutalnym meczu Quidditcha.

Wrzaski i klątwy szybowały w powietrzu, razem z kurzem i powyrywanymi włosami. Harry rzucił się, by rozdzielić walczące skrzaty, jednak jedynym, co mu z tego przyszło, było to, że sam został pogryziony.

— Cholera! — zaklął i cofnął się, przyciskając do piersi zakrwawioną dłoń. Mentalnie zanotował, by jeszcze dziś odwiedzić św. Mungo. Nie mając przy sobie różdżki, chłopak nie mógł ogłuszyć skrzatów, chwycił więc za plastikowy kubek stojący na umywalce i oblał wodą oba stworzenia.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Wafel zaczął walić głową o sąsiednią ścianę, a Stworek utkwił pełen odrazy wzrok w Harrym.

— Co panicz Harry robi z _tym?_ — warknął i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, iż tak zimnego tonu jeszcze u niego nie słyszał. Stworek wskazywał palcem Wafla, który teraz próbował oderwać sobie uszy, zawodząc żałośnie. — On oczernia dobre imię skrzatów.

Wrzaski Wafla zaczęły działać Harry'emu na nerwy, co samo w sobie było zdumiewające, ponieważ trwały już dobre piętnaście minut.

— Zamknijże się, dobrze? — rzucił i ponownie oblał zawodzącego skrzata wodą. Na wszelki wypadek. — Co masz na myśli, Stworku? W jaki sposób je oczernia?

— _To_ zdradziło swoich panów. Dlatego tu jest. Zdrajca! Panicz Harry nie powinien zadawać się z takimi. — Stworek skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Nim Wafel choćby pomyślał o skoczeniu na Stworka, Harry stanął pomiędzy nimi, ledwie powstrzymując chęć rozdeptania swoim ciężkim butem stopy dyszącego skrzata.

— Nie tkniesz go. I nigdzie stąd nie pójdziesz. Będziesz stał i zachowasz milczenie, rozumiesz?

Wafel syknął w odpowiedzi, skacząc z nogi na nogę i ściskając dłonie w pięści, ale posłuchał. W tym momencie Harry'ego naprawdę nie obchodziło, czy skrzat później się za to ukarze. Zdrada była występkiem, którego chłopak nie był w stanie wybaczyć, więc jeśli cholerny stwór tak bardzo chciał oderwać sobie własne uszy, droga wolna. Harry obrzucił Stworka krytycznym wzrokiem, sprawdzając czy Wafel nie zadał mu większych obrażeń i powiedział:

— Czy możesz aportować się do Azkabanu, jeśli nie przebywam wewnątrz?

Stworek obnażył zęby w kierunku Wafla, nim odpowiedział.

— Stworek może pojawiać się w Azkabanie, jeśli panicz nie jest więźniem. Co panicz chce od biednego skrzata?

Harry obrzucił spojrzeniem łóżko, gdzie wciąż spoczywał Snape, nie mogąc pojąć, jakim cudem był w stanie spać przy całym tym jazgocie. Gdy ponownie utkwił wzrok w Waflu, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać odrazy malującej się na jego twarzy.

— Ten skrzat właśnie mi powiedział, że więźniowie nie dostają posiłku, dopóki nie skończą poprzedniego. A skoro Snape nie może jeść owsianki, w ogóle go nie karmią. Chcę więc, abyś przynosił mu jedzenie, trzy razy dziennie i najlepiej takie, które lubi. Teraz, Stworku, chcę, żebyś przyniósł mu śniadanie. — Harry szybko opisał, co dokładnie skrzat miał zabrać i już po chwili rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji. Gdy tylko Stworek rozpłynął się w powietrzu, Harry zbliżył twarz do Wafla, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.

— Odejdź. Nigdy więcej nie chcę cię tu widzieć — powiedział. Skrzat zniknął tak nagle jakby goniło go stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów.

— Sądziłem, że te stworzenia cię wprost uwielbiają — wychrypiał Snape, kiedy zostali sami.

— Nie znoszę zdrajców. — Głos Harry'ego przepełniał chłód, a jego wzrok nie zostawiał miejsca na dyskusję. — Wiem jednak, czemu ty to zrobiłeś. Nie wiem tylko, jakim cudem przekonam resztę. — Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z ust. — Ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. Chcę upewnić się, że jesteś należycie traktowany i że twój proces będzie uczciwy. — Cała energia nagle opuściła jego ciało. Harry oparł się o ścianę i ześlizgnął po niej na zimną podłogę, wciąż wpatrując się w Snape'a. — Jeśli mam być szczery, sądzę, że gdybyś naprawdę chciał zostać uniewinniony, wybrałbyś kogoś innego. Merlinie, Snape, co ty sobie myślałeś?

Głuche pyknięcie zasygnalizowało powrót Stworka. Skrzat dzierżył w dłoniach tacę pełną jedzenia, znalazł się tam też dzbanek z już zaparzoną herbatą. Ponieważ w celi nie było żadnego miejsca – poza łóżkiem Snape'a – by Harry mógł usiąść, skrzat wyczarował mu krzesło. Snape podniósł się na materacu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok jedzenia, które w końcu mógłby zjeść. Mężczyzna wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w kierunku dzbanka i nalał sobie soku dyniowego, rozlewając trochę na ugotowane jajka. Pił zachłannie, jego grdyka poruszała się rytmicznie, a Harry nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Snape owinął się w talii pościelą i chłopak obserwował z fascynacją, jak ten ostrożnie kroi jajko i układa je na jednym z tostów, po czym przykrywa go kolejnym i je tak wolno, jak tylko potrafi. Nalał też sobie drugą szklankę soku, potem trzecią. Ostrożnie jadł chleb, chcąc jak najdłużej się nim delektować.

Przez cały ten czas Harry sączył swoją herbatę. Sam doskonale znał ból, który towarzyszył wygłodzeniu. Wiedział, z własnego doświadczenia, że lepiej od razu nie połykać większych kawałków. Że istniało prawdopodobieństwo, iż żołądek Snape'a się zbuntuje.

— Błagam, nie proś mnie o więcej — powiedział chłopak cicho, gdy mężczyzna wypił ostatnią porcję soku. — Dostaniesz, ale przez kilka kolejnych dni musisz zachować ostrożność. Dać czas żołądkowi przypomnieć sobie, czym w ogóle jest jedzenie. — Harry nalał mu filiżankę herbaty i wyciągnął dłoń. Uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu. Snape kiwnął głową, a chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

— Minęło... Jaką mamy datę, Potter?

— Nie wiesz?

— Niby skąd? Nigdy nie gaszą tu światła. Mają dziesięciu zmieniających się strażników, ale nie jestem w stanie dostrzec żadnego wzoru, według którego pełnią służbę, a cholerny skrzat przynosi owsiankę, kiedy sobie przypomni, co zarówno zdarza się zbyt rzadko, jak i stanowczo zbyt często. Nie wolno mi czytać książek, dzienników, ani gazet. Nie ma też radia, a nie posiadam przyjaciół, którzy zechcieliby do mnie pisać. — Snape zmienił pozycję i oparł plecy o zimną, więzienną ścianę. Wypił kolejny łyk herbaty i zamknął na chwilę oczy, delektując się błogością tej chwili. — To najlepszy dzień, jaki miałem od lat i denerwuje mnie, że to właśnie ty za niego odpowiadasz — powiedział ciężkim głosem. — Zaspokój moją ciekawość, Potter. Skąd wiesz, jak należy zachować się w przypadku wygłodzenia? — Snape uniósł powieki i wpatrywał się w chłopaka swoim czarnym wzrokiem. Jedynym problemem był fakt, iż w tych oczach ledwie tliły się resztki życia.

— Wiesz, że byliśmy w drodze. Że trafiliśmy do lasu Dean. Nie wiesz jednak, że nigdy nie byliśmy w stanie splądrować cudzego domu, nie mogliśmy kraść. Żadne z nas nie było też wybitnie uzdolnione, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie, zwłaszcza gdy posiłek miał składać się głównie z, cóż, igieł, szyszek, mchu, czy ślimaków. Jedliśmy to, co udało nam się znaleźć i nigdy nie było tego zbyt wiele.

Przez pierwsze dni, które spędzili w Muszelce, po tym jak pochowali Zgredka, a Harry rozmówił się z Ollivanderem, Harry był przekonany, że umrze na dyzenterię. Minęły trzy długie dni, nim udało mu się utrzymać jedzenie w swoim organizmie i cały tydzień, nim kolejny kęs przestał zmieniać się w wodę i po prostu przez niego przelatywać. Tyle razy był zawstydzony tym, że niemal zasypiał w łazience. Jedynym, choć marnym, pocieszeniem był wtedy fakt, że Ron i Hermiona wcale nie mieli się lepiej.

Cisza zalegająca między nimi trwała już jakiś czas, jednak dla Harry'ego nie była przytłaczająca, ani uciążliwa. Po prostu obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy zagubiony w gąszczu własnych myśli. Harry nie wiedział już nawet, po co tutaj przyszedł. Nie miał takiego obowiązku, nie musiał się z nim spotykać przed rozpoczęciem procesu. Kingsley przekazał mu wszystkie materiały zebrane przez Departament, jednak Harry musiał na własne oczy zobaczyć Snape'a. Usłyszeć, jak wyjaśnia swoje okropne czyny – być może dzięki temu sam opracowałby jakąś linię obrony i uchronił go przed dożywociem w Azkabanie.

Harry został nagle wyrwany z zamyślenia przez Snape'a, który bezwładnie opadł na bok. Pamiętając kurs medyczny, chłopak upewnił się, że mężczyzna wciąż oddychał, a jego serce biło. Gdy Harry lekko nim potrząsnął, z ust Snape'a wydobyło się głębokie chrapnięcie. Widocznie mieszanka gorącej herbaty i pełnego żołądka z nim wygrała. Zasnął.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3.**

Harry opuścił Azkaban, pogrążony w głębokiej furii, przez co w ogóle nie myślał trzeźwo. Powinien był się domyślić, że pozbycie się dementorów nie wystarczy, by zreformować system karny. To, że Azkaban nie był już tym samym piekłem, wcale nie znaczyło, iż więźniów traktowano lepiej, niż za czasów Knota bądź Scrimgeoura.

Harry użył sieci Fiuu, by bezpośrednio dostać się do Ministerstwa Magii. Ominął wejście dla pracowników i znalazł się w przedsionku sąsiadującym z biurami Aurorów. Strącił z ubrania niewidzialny kurz i, minąwszy biurka dowódcy i jego zastępcy, przekroczył ciężkie drzwi, na których widniał złocony napis: „Dział Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów".

Był zbyt poirytowany, by czekać na windę, więc rzucił się spiralnymi schodami prowadzącymi na poziom pierwszy – ten, na którym znajdowali się wszyscy istotni pracownicy. Jakim prawem Ministerstwo traktowało ludzi jak bydło? Nie, nawet gorzej. W końcu nawet rolnicy traktowali swoją trzodę lepiej, karmiąc ją i pojąc, zapewniając schronienie. Carruthers chciał, by Severus umarł od obrażeń zadanych mu przez Nagini, a gdyby to nie zadziałało, aby stało się to za sprawą głodu i wycieńczenia. Nie do pomyślenia jak nisko można upaść, gdy wierzy się w to, że sytuacja nikogo nie obchodzi.

Sapiąc niczym stary miech, Harry minął kolejne drzwi i znalazł się w szerokim korytarzu o jasnoszarych ścianach i z niebieskim dywanem tłumiącym jego kroki. Chłopak ledwie rzucił okiem na portrety znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, ignorując ich rozbawiony chichot, gdy te obserwowały każdy jego ruch.

Znalazł się przed pięknymi, zdobionymi drzwiami, na których napisano z dumą, iż tuż za nimi pracuje sam Minister Magii, i nacisnął klamkę, chcąc wejść do środka pomieszczenia. Drzwi nie ustąpiły. Harry cofnął się, lekko zamroczony, i spróbował raz jeszcze, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

— Ministrze? Kingsley! — Harry uderzył pięścią w drewno, co tylko sprawiło, że boleśnie obił sobie dłoń.

— Jako, że jest weekend, Ministra nie ma.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie, słysząc wyniosły głos i znalazł się oko w oko z portretem kobiety w średnim wieku. Miała utrwalone pudrem włosy i sznur pereł zawieszony wokół gardła.

— Weekend? — powtórzył bezmyślnie, czując napływającą falę wstydu. Nic dziwnego, że Aurorzy dziwnie mu się przyglądali.

Śmiech wiedźmy dźwięczał w pustym korytarzu niczym srebrne dzwoneczki.

— Minister przygotowuje się do nadchodzącego procesu. Jeśli jednak sobie tego życzysz, młody Harry Potterze, mogę go tu dla ciebie sprowadzić.

— Tak, to by było... Jeśli byłabyś tak uprzejma — wymamrotał pod jej wyniosłym wzrokiem. Jakimś cudem nauczył się manier i kilku formułek, choć Hermiona zapewne i tak doskonale wiedziała, że nie używał ich tak często, jak powinien.

Kobieta z portretu obdarzyła go krótkim skinieniem głowy i zniknęła, a Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy drzwi do gabinetu Ministra otworzyły się, zanim zdążyła wrócić.

— Podobno niemal wyważyłeś moje drzwi — powiedział Kingsley, zapraszając Harry'ego do środka. — Co jest tak pilne, że nie może czekać do poniedziałku?

— Snape, panie Ministrze.

Cień irytacji zniknął z twarzy mężczyzny i został zastąpiony wyrazem zrezygnowania. Kingsley westchnął ciężko.

— Pracowałem nad moim oświadczeniem dla Wizengamotu i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie ustaliliśmy listy świadków, których zechcesz powołać. Sam nie miałem czasu porozmawiać ze Snape'em i poruszyć kilku nieścisłości. Usiądziesz? — Kingsley wskazał jeden z foteli.

Jako że była sobota, mężczyzna zaproponował Harry'emu dowolny trunek, wliczając w to whisky bądź mocne piwo, ale chłopak uparcie wybrał kremowe. Nie odmówił jednak, gdy ujrzał talerz pełen jedzenia.

— Dopilnowałem, by mój skrzat przynosił posiłki Snape'owi podczas pobytu w więzieniu — oznajmił, pomiędzy kęsami. — Nie karmią go tam, a ja nie dopuszczę do tego, by go zagłodzono, a w konsekwencji tego stanął przed Wizengamotem na wpół żywy.

Kingsley odłożył sztućce i oparł się wygodniej w fotelu. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego wielkimi oczami.

— Jak to, nie karmią go? Wprowadziliśmy około setki nowych wytycznych i punktów regulaminu, pomimo głosów dochodzącym z Proroka, że rozpieszczamy morderców i śmierciożerców. Każdy więzień ma prawo do trzech posiłków dziennie, dostępu do prysznica i zmiany pościeli raz w tygodniu.

— Powinni też mieć dostęp do książek, jakiegoś ubrania i możliwość socjalizowania, ale Snape'owi nic takiego nie zaproponowano. Ciągle trzymają go w celi, nie mam pojęcia kiedy ostatnio brał prysznic… A w mojej obecności paradował nago. — Harry czuł, jak jego policzki płoną i rozważnie unikał wzroku portretu księcia Buckingham. Wydawał się zbyt... Harry sam nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, jednak portret sprawiał, że chłopak czuł się dziwnie zawstydzony. Jak gdyby namalowana postać znała jego sekrety i była więcej niż chętna, by się nimi ze wszystkimi podzielić. — Pamiętam, jak wyglądał Syriusz, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem. Miał te ogromne cienie pod oczami i był diabelnie chudy. Nosił to pasiaste ubranie, przypominające piżamę i miał na nim wyszyty swój numer. I lepił się od brudu, a to wszystko po spędzeniu dziewięciu miesięcy w psiej skórze. A mimo to wyglądał lepiej niż Snape teraz. Oni nawet nie zajęli się raną po Nagini, pod skórą wciąż ma ropę. I cuchnie. — Harry zmarszczył nos. — Naprawdę cuchnie, gorzej niż czyrakobulwa. Poza tym Snape jest jedynym więźniem na bloku, a jego strażnik śmiał mi się w twarz, gdy poprosiłem go o należytą pomoc medyczną.

Kingsley podniósł się z sofy i skierował w stronę biurka; poły jego szaty zatrzepotały jak skrzydła czapli. Mężczyzna chwycił za pióro i pusty arkusz pergaminu, po czym zaczął notować.

— Mów dalej, Harry. Co jeszcze zaobserwowałeś?

Chłopak wyciągnął szyję, by dojrzeć, co też Minister zapisywał, ale stał zbyt daleko od biurka.

— Cóż, mają jakąś chorą zasadę polegającą na tym, że więzień nie dostaje obiadu, dopóki nie skończy śniadania. A skoro karmią Snape'a jedzeniem, którego ten nie może zjeść, nigdy nie dostaje niczego poza owsianką. Powiedział mi, że wolałby jeść gwoździe. To chyba jakaś alergia. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek pozwolili mu się tam wykąpać... — Harry urwał. Snape nie był aż tak brudny, tak naprawdę mogło być znacznie gorzej. Musiał więc, w jakiś sposób, starać się utrzymać w czystości. — Może myje się w umywalce, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jego włosy wyglądają okropnie. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek wyglądały cudownie, ale teraz są matowe i posklejane, i wiszą w strąkach. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie rwie ich z głowy.

Kingsley odłożył pióro i uklęknął przy orientalnie wyglądającej szafeczce. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach, wyjął z niej kilka butelek.

— Czasem jedynym wyjściem jest gin z tonikiem. Piłeś kiedyś? — spytał, przywołując parę szklanek. Zerknął na Harry'ego przez ramię, podczas gdy sam wyciskał kawałek limonki do szkła wypełnionego lodem. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

— Nie miałem nigdy okazji poznać się na trunkach. — Nie wspominając już o tym, że wuj Vernon był przebrzydłym pijakiem, co skutecznie odstraszało Harry'ego od alkoholu. Ale skoro Kingsley przygotowywał dwie porcje, Harry stwierdził, że chociaż spróbuje. Minister podał mu szklankę, po czym usiadł na sofie.

— Wyślę oficjalne zapytanie w sprawie procedur panujących w Azkabanie. — Wziął spory łyk i oblizał wargi. — To będzie już piąte. Mówię ci, Harry, są takie dni, gdy sam mam ochotę zwołać zebranie wszystkich departamentów i spytać, co oni właściwie wyprawiają. Niestety, muszę najpierw spytać głowę oddziału, by przedstawiła mi raport, a żeby go sporządzić, ta musi skontaktować się z szefem departamentu, który z kolei chce wiedzieć, dlaczego w ogóle o to pytam. To okropna praca.

— Być może, ale robisz o wiele więcej niż Knot kiedykolwiek — odparł Harry, po czym wziął ostrożny łyk napoju. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu smakuje, czy nie. Limonce towarzyszył jakiś ostry smak, mógł też wyczuć odrobinę goryczy, ale to alkohol palił go w gardle, więc szybko odstawił naczynie.

— Snape płakał.

Kingsley opróżnił własną szklankę i wstał, by przygotować sobie następną, kręcąc przy tym głową i mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

— Severus Snape płakał? — spytał, ponownie opadając na kanapę. — Ten Severeus Snape? Płakał? Masz na myśli łzy? — Harry kiwnął głową. Kingsley wydawał się dość przejęty. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ten skurczybyk posiadał jakiekolwiek serce, a teraz mówisz mi, że tak po prostu rozkleił się przed tobą. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i uniósł różdżkę; gruby plik dokumentów natychmiast poszybował w ich kierunku i zgrabnie wylądował Harry'emu na kolanach. Chłopak wyjął ze środka pierwszą stronę; była to karta informacyjna dotycząca Minerwy McGonagall. Znajdowały się tam: jej miejsce urodzenia, szkoły, do których uczęszczała, imiona jej rodziców i kariera zawodowa po skończeniu Hogwartu.

— Co to jest?

— Z tego powodu chciałem się z tobą spotkać pojutrze. To dokumenty wszystkich osób przesłuchanych przez Dział Śledczy. Znajdziesz tam personalia każdego, kogo możesz powołać na świadka w procesie Snape'a. — Kingsley wciąż wskazywał akta dłonią kurczowo ściskającą szklankę. — Jest tam nawet plik o tobie, choć ty sam nie możesz zeznawać.

Harry wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu, ale tym razem nie zwrócił żadnej uwagi na jego smak. Wewnątrz folderu znajdowało się pięćdziesiąt, może sześćdziesiąt, akt. Każde zawierało nazwisko i cały życiorys danej osoby. Była tam nie tylko McGonagall, ale i Flitwick, Trelawney, wszyscy żyjący członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i Gwardii Dumbledore'a, a także mnóstwo ludzi, o których Harry nigdy nawet nie słyszał.

Trochę zajęło mu przeskanowanie dokumentów wzrokiem.

— A co mam zrobić, gdy zechcę powołać świadka, którego akt tutaj nie ma?

Kingsley wciąż delektował się drinkiem - już trzecim albo czwartym – Harry sam nie pamiętał. Był zbyt pochłonięty plikiem pergaminów, by zwracać uwagę na to, czym zajmował się Minister.

— Śledczy są dość dokładni, Harry. Nie sądzę, by mogli kogokolwiek pominąć, ale jeśli uznasz, że ktoś ma coś wartego wysłuchania, wyślij mi listę nazwisk, a nakażę przygotować ich profile.

Kingsley zmarszczył czoło, a jego oczy zrobiły się mniejsze i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Minister nie przysypia. Najpierw Snape, teraz Kingsley. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie był najnudniejszą osobą na tym świecie – wierzył, że ten tytuł od dawna należał do Percy'ego. W końcu nieczęsto spotykało się osobę rozprawiającą przez dwie godziny o grubości kociołków, czy liczbie włókien zaklętych w latającym dywanie. Merlinie! Percy mógłby sprawić, że nawet Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu byłyby nudne.

— Jeśli uznasz, że chcesz powołać dodatkowych świadków — powiedział Kingsley nieoczekiwanie, a Harry niemal podskoczył w miejscu. — Nie odpłynąłem, Harry. Po prostu organizuję informacje. Jak mówiłem, możesz to zrobić, jednak nie sądzę, byś miał więcej niż jedno czy dwa dodatkowe nazwiska.

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło opanowanie tłukącego się serca. Był lekko zawstydzony tym, że na to nie wpadł. Kingsley miał naprawdę wymagającą pracę. Nie pomagał też fakt, że Harry wpadł do jego biura w środku weekendu i przeszkodził Ministrowi w przygotowaniach.

— A co z magicznymi artefaktami? Patrickson mówił, że nie mogę wykorzystać portretów, jeżeli mają w całej sprawie jakiś interes. Czy to znaczy, że muszę wykluczyć je wszystkie?

— Wszystkie obrazy wiszące w Hogwarcie? Naprawdę sądzisz, że Wizengamot musi je wszystkie przesłuchać? — Kingsley zachichotał i pokręcił głową. — Doceniam twoją gorliwość, Harry, ale musisz zrozumieć, że w Wizengamocie przeczytają mój raport i od razu podejmą decyzję. Uniewinnienie Snape'a wymagałoby cudu.

— Jeśli potrzeba aż cudu — zaczął chłodno Harry — to dlaczego w ogóle próbujemy? Dlaczego mogą zapoznać się z faktami i podjąć decyzję, nie dając mi nawet szansy, by zadać komukolwiek choć jedno pytanie? To nie jest w porządku.

— Nie jest, ale gdyby osoba poddana procesowi była niewinna, czy sądzisz, że w ogóle zostałaby oskarżona? Przypomnij sobie swój proces, Harry. Użyłeś magii w obecności mugola gdy miałeś zaledwie czternaście lat. To było jawne naruszenie prawa, z tym wyjątkiem, że broniłeś siebie i swego kuzyna przed atakiem dementora. Wizengamotowi powiedziano, co zrobiłeś, ale nie [i]dlaczego[/i] to się stało. — Minister zrobił pauzę. — Będziesz musiał wyjaśnić im, co kierowało Snape'em. Wpleść wszystkie jego poczynania w odpowiedni kontekst i nadać im znaczenie. Jeżeli jakieś znajdziesz.

— Ale nie wolno mi nawet zeznawać — krzyknął Harry. — Snape sam tego dopilnował. Jakim cudem mam wszystko wyjaśnić, skoro słowa jedynej osoby, która może to zrobić, się nie liczą? Wszyscy inni zginęli, a portret Dumbledore'a nie ma prawa głosu, ponieważ to wszystko było jego pomysłem, więc oczywistym jest, że chciałby, żeby wszystko się udało. — Harry bezsilnie opadł na oparcie kanapy.— Jestem w czarnej dupie.

Obraz wiszący na ścianie odparł:

— Jeszcze nie, drogi chłopcze, ale nim to wszystko się skończy, z pewnością tak będzie. — Książę Buckingham puścił mu oczko i wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

Harry zadrżał.

— Och, zamknij się — warknął, wpatrując się w obraz ze złością. Miał ochotę zabrać go na Grimmauld Place i powiesić centralnie naprzeciw matki Syriusza. Ciekawe, jak by mu się tak spodobało. — W ogóle nie pomagasz. — Ponownie skierował uwagę na Kingsleya i rzekł: — Więc tak, jeśli zechcę dodać kogoś do listy świadków, wysyłam nazwiska do ciebie. Śledczy przygotowują profile, żeby wszyscy obecni na procesie mogli poznać ich przeszłość. Muszę chyba odświeżyć pamięć, żeby dodać tam kilka osób. Nie wolno mi powoływać się na portrety... Właściwie, dlaczego?

— Ponieważ Snape był dyrektorem Hogwartu i nawet jeśli obrazy za nim nie przepadały... — Harry wydał z siebie głośne prychnięcie. — Posiadają jakąś lojalność względem samej szkoły. Ci, którzy mogliby zachować neutralność zmarli wiele lat temu, a prawo nie pozwala na wysłuchanie portretu starszego niż...

— Dziesięć lat, wiem. — Harry ściągnął okulary i potarł zmęczone oczy. Nieważne jak bardzo się starał, przed oczami wciąż tańczyły mu obrazy przedstawiające nagiego Snape'a paradującego... Nie. On nie paradował. Był zbyt nieruchomy, za bardzo pozbawiony życia, by mógł to robić. Zupełnie jakby Snape zaakceptował swoją nagość jako część kary, którą musiał odbyć za to, że wciąż żył.

— Problem tkwi w tym — podjął Harry, wsuwając okulary z powrotem na nos — że nikt nie lubi Snape'a. Ani ja, ani ty. Hogwart też nie. Merlinie, nawet śmierciożercy sprowadziliby do Azkabanu dementorów, gdyby to oznaczało, że dostanie pocałunek. Nie możemy po prostu wysłać go do Nurmengardu, czy coś w ten deseń? Wymienić na więźnia, który jest dla nich niewygodny?

— I zrzucić nasz problem na barki kogoś innego? O to mnie pytasz? — Głęboki głos Kingsleya pobrzmiewał rozczarowaniem i Harry zwiesił głowę. Tak, dokładnie o tym pomyślał. Nie był prawnikiem. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie robił. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego zależało mu tak bardzo na tym, żeby Snape'a traktowano fair. Harry'ego też by skazano, gdyby nie Albus Dumbledore. I może nawet złamanoby mu wtedy różdżkę...


	4. Rozdział 4

**Część II: Proces  
Oskarżenie.**

 **Rozdział 4.**

Harry zawitał w poniedziałkowy poranek na poziom dziewiąty Ministerstwa Magii, nie mając żadnego pojęcia, gdzie, ani czego, od niego oczekiwano. Co chwila poprawiał kołnierzyk swojej nowej szaty służbowej i przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem po obszernym korytarzu; stukot jego ciężkich, czarnych butów odbijał się echem, a peleryna łopotała za nim gdzieś na wysokości kolan. Jedynym, o czym wiedział, był fakt, że proces Snape'a będzie miał miejsce w sali numer dziesięć, a baliw, któremu przydzielono tę sprawę, miał spotkać się z nim przed salą.

— Pan Potter? — Harry odwrócił się, słysząc swoje nazwisko i ujrzał Rhodę Gauntletta, zmierzającą ku niemu długim korytarzem. Kobieta otworzyła drzwi do sali sądowej i zaprosiła go do środka. — Możesz zostawić swoje rzeczy na stoliku. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, zabiorę cię do twojego klienta — oznajmiła grzecznym tonem, choć jej orzechowe spojrzenie wyrażało znudzenie.

— Mojego... klienta?

— Snape'a. Mogłabym nazywać go oskarżonym, ale skoro to ty go reprezentujesz...

— To on mnie wybrał — odparł Harry twardo. Istotnym było, aby nikt nie myślał, że Harry robił to wszystko z dobroci własnego serca. To nieprawda. Gdyby znalazł jakikolwiek sposób, który umożliwiłby mu wymiganie się z tej sytuacji, dawno by z niego skorzystał i zrezygnował. Jednak Kingsley wyraził się jasno i rezygnacja kosztowałaby go karierę aurora.

— Cóż — odparła Gauntlett — moim obowiązkiem jest zaprowadzenie cię do niego. Właśnie przybył z Azkabanu, więc nie jest jeszcze przebrany w nic godnego stawienia się w sądzie.

— Nie rozumiem. — Godnego stawienia się w sądzie? Cóż to miało znaczyć?

— Jedynym ubraniem, jakie posiada, jest więzienny mundurek i klapki.

Harry znieruchomiał.

— To znaczy, że nie ma zwykłej szaty, ani nawet butów?

— Nie, chyba że sam mu je przyniosłeś.

— To niedorzeczne. — Zwrócił się w kierunku Gauntlett i wyciągnął ku niej wskazujący palec. — Znajdź Kingsleya. Powiedz mu, że odraczamy rozpoczęcie rozprawy, dopóki nie znajdę Snape'owi jakiegoś ubrania. W międzyczasie zaprowadź mnie do niego, żebym mógł chociaż spytać go, jaki nosi rozmiar.

— Ale...

— Nie postawię Snape'a w więziennych ciuchach przed grupką ludzi, którzy pragną jego śmierci, żeby wyglądał, jak zbieg. Uznają go winnym, nim powie choć jedno słowo. Przekaż Kingsleyowi, że zaczniemy później, sam znajdę Snape'a.

Kobieta westchnęła, ale machnęła ręką.

— Na pewno im się to nie spodoba, ale to chyba twój problem — powiedziała i wskazała dłonią koniec korytarza. — Jest za podwójnymi drzwiami na samym końcu, trafisz — dodała i czym prędzej zniknęła mu z oczu, choć Harry wpatrywał się w jej plecy, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem.

Kiedy cała ta sprawa się skończy, pomyślał Harry ze złością, popełni książkę na temat tej żałosnej imitacji systemu prawnego. Jakim cudem ktokolwiek miał dostać szansę na sprawiedliwe przesłuchanie, kiedy co chwila zmieniano wszelkie zasady? Otworzył drzwi na oścież i znalazł za nimi Snape'a; siedział samotnie w pokoju o ogromnych oknach i chłopak trochę się dziwił, że nie spróbował ucieczki, ale z drugiej strony z Ministerstwa nie można było tak łatwo wydostać się niezauważenie.

Zaledwie sekundę później Harry odkrył prawdziwy powód. Snape został przykuty do krzesła; wygięte za plecy ręce oraz stopy krępowały srebrne kajdany, bezpośrednio połączone z owiniętym wokół jego bioder łańcuchem i przypięte do metalowego krzesła. Kolejny łańcuch opleciono mu wokół bioder i połączono je z tymi na obu nogach, by następnie przypiąć do metalowego krzesła. Harry obrzucił spojrzeniem wyblakłą, pasiastą koszulę i potrząsnął głową.

— Na Syriuszu wyglądała o wiele lepiej — zażartował — ale jego była za duża tylko o kilka rozmiarów.

Snape podniósł głowę i przeszył go ostrym jak włócznia spojrzeniem.

— Nieważne, jakim okrutnikiem był twój ojciec chrzestny, Potter — Snape wykrzywił pogardliwie usta — nawet ja mam tę świadomość, że ludzie nie pragnęli wydrapać sobie oczu, kiedy na niego patrzyli.

Harry obrzucił mężczyznę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Ubranie, które miał na sobie, nadawałoby się na Slughorna, z kolei na Snape'ie wisiało jak płaty skóry zrzucanej przez bazyliszka. Poza tym ktoś ściął mu włosy, tak że teraz były krótsze niż te Harry'ego, co z kolei niefortunnie uwydatniało rozmiar jego nosa. Cóż, przynajmniej nie wyglądał na wygłodzonego, choć jego kości policzkowe wciąż mocno wystawały, nadając mu ostrzejszy wyraz twarzy.

— Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że nie masz niczego lepszego do ubrania na salę rozpraw — powiedział Harry. — Przekazałem więc Kingsleyowi, że odraczamy ją na jakiś czas. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jaki nosisz rozmiar.

— Nie.

— Co? Oszalałeś? Chyba nie zamierzasz wejść tam ubrany w taki sposób.

— A dlaczego nie? — sarknął Snape. — Oczekujesz, że komukolwiek zmięknie serce, ponieważ mój wygląd nagle stanie się reprezentacyjny?

— Bo pokazanie się jak skazaniec będzie dla ciebie o wiele lepsze, tak? — westchnął chłopak. — Dlaczego wszystko zawsze traktujesz jak walkę? Musisz ubrać się stosownie na rozprawę i jeśli sam nie posiadasz odpowiednich ubrań, to je zorganizuję. Więc jaki nosisz rozmiar?

Snape odwrócił głowę i utkwił wzrok w jakimś niewidzialnym punkcie na ścianie.

— A może powinienem poprosić babcię Neville'a o jedną z jej starych sukni — mruknął Harry pod nosem. — Razem z tym kapeluszem z wypchanym sępem. — Podniósł się na nogi. — Bądź wdzięczny, że jestem kiepski w transmutowaniu ubrań. Wrócę za jakiś czas i lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nadal tu był.

Snape uniósł jedną brew w odpowiedzi.

— Albo?

— Albo ogłoszę, że zaginąłeś i jesteś uważany za niebezpiecznego. Pamiętaj: aurorzy najpierw ślą klątwy, a dopiero później zadają pytania — odparł Harry z wymuszonym uśmiechem i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Skurwiel. Dlaczego Snape każdy przejaw dobroci traktował jak śmiertelne zagrożenie? To niedorzeczne.

Znalezienie Kingsleya zajęło mu kilka minut, lecz Ministrowi potrzeba było jeszcze mniej czasu, by roztrzaskać jego plany na milion kawałków.

— Nie będziemy odraczać tego procesu tylko dlatego, że zamierzasz ubrać Snape'a jak lalkę.

— Nie to chcę zrobić — odparł Harry przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. — Ale nie mogę dopuścić, by wszedł tam jak człowiek, który odniósł klęskę w walce ze sklątką tylnowybuchową. Pozwól mi użyć Fiuu w twoim gabinecie, skontaktuję się z profesor McGonagall. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, wszystkie rzeczy należące do Snape'a nadal znajdują się w Hogwarcie. Powinna bez trudu znaleźć jakąś szatę i parę butów. Piętnaście minut, Kingsley, tylko o tyle cię proszę.

Minister skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Masz piętnaście minut, powiedz Daveen, że masz moją zgodę.

Harry nie tracił czasu na podziękowania. Miał do pokonania dziewięć poziomów i rozmowę do przeprowadzenia, a Minerwa też potrzebowała czasu, by znaleźć ubrania należące do Snape'a. Oczywiście wszystkie windy były wypchane ludźmi, jednak cały tłum, jak zaobserwował Harry, musiał przybyć na zbliżający się proces, ponieważ wszyscy wyszli, ułatwiając mu tym samym podróż na poziom pierwszy.

Szczęście się go trzymało. Profesor McGonagall siedziała za swoim biurkiem, kiedy użył Fiuu.

— Muszę przyznać, że byłam równie zaskoczona, co ty, wyborem Severusa — powiedziała, gdy wymienili grzeczności. — Nigdy nie ukrywał, jak źle o tobie myślał. Zawsze sądziłam, że dobrze by mu zrobiło zamknięcie z tobą w pokoju przez miesiąc, z drugiej strony ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego, by sobie zasłużyć na taką karę.

Zamknięty w pokoju ze Snape'em? To był okropny pomysł.

— Lekcje oklumencji były wystarczające okrutne. Prędzej byśmy się powybijali, niż doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia. On jest... Po prostu jest zbyt niesprawiedliwy. Myśli, że wszystko wie lepiej, że jest z nas najmądrzejszy, ale wcale tak nie jest. W porządku, jest bystry, ale nie przemówisz mu do rozsądku, kiedy się uprze. Przysięgam, że nie spotkałem nikogo bardziej upartego. Wydaje mu się, że wszyscy powinni posiadać wiedzę absolutną, a to _mnie_ nazywa aroganckim. Gdyby moje ego było choć w połowie tak wielkie jak jego, byłbym nie do zniesienia! — Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że podniósł głos. Zamilknął.

McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego, jakby wyrosła mu dodatkowa para uszu.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że Albus miał rację. Jesteście do siebie podobni. Spieszyłeś się dokądś, prawda?

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

— Kingsley mnie wypatroszy — zawył, ale McGonagall pokręciła głową.

— Za Myślodsiewnią znajdują się kręte schody. Na samej górze skręć w lewo, a znajdziesz się w prywatnych komnatach dyrektora. Są w takim stanie, w jakim Severus je zostawił.

— Dlaczego nie pozbyłaś się jego rzeczy? — spytał, kierując się ku schodom.

— Przez ponad trzydzieści lat mieszkałam w Wieży Gryffindoru, panie Potter — odparła kobieta. — I jest mi tam dobrze. To mój dom i nie widzę powodu, by go opuszczać. Poza tym co wieczór mogę wychodzić z tego gabinetu, zupełnie jakbym wychodziła z pracy.

Harry uznał, że to całkiem racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Ruszył pędem po krętych schodkach i już po chwili znalazł się w pokoju zajmowanym niegdyś przez Snape'a. W środku zobaczył wielką szafę, ale niezależnie od tego, jak mocno ciągnął za rączkę, drzwiczki się nie otwierały.

— Czy trzeba znać jakieś hasło? — krzyknął w kierunku schodów.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedziała McGonagall, choć jej głos był przyciszony i dochodził z oddali, jakby właśnie opuszczała pomieszczenie.

— Słuchaj, potrzebuję dla niego jakiegoś ubrania. — Zacisnął zęby, szarpiąc za zablokowane drzwiczki. Próbował użyć _Alohomora_ , ale bezskutecznie. Pociągnął za rączkę ostatni raz i niemal się przewrócił na plecy, kiedy drzwi w końcu ustąpiły. Szafa wypluła szaty w kolorze akwamaryny, czarne buty i szpiczasty kapelusz. Potem w Harry'ego uderzył jeszcze kłębek bielizny. Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w szaty, ale drzwiczki szafy ponownie się zamknęły. Wiedząc, że nie miał już czasu, złapał wszystkie ubrania i zadrżał na myśl o tym, co powie Snape, kiedy je zobaczy.

Biegł sprintem po spiralnych schodach i nie był wielce zaskoczony tym, że McGonagall opuściła już pomieszczenie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy portrecie Dumbledore'a.

— Żałuję, że nie mam więcej czasu, ale Kingsley mnie zabije, jeśli nie wrócę za jakieś trzydzieści sekund.

— Nie możesz kazać Ministrowi czekać, Harry — odparł Albus z portretu, a jego błękitne oczy zamigotały radośnie. — Jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać.

Harry wsypał garść proszku Fiuu do kominka i zastanawiał się, czy nie istniało żadne hasło dostępu do komnat Ministra. Wkroczył wprost w płomienie, zmierzając bezpośrednio do biura aurorów na poziomie drugim. Z tamtym kominkiem przynajmniej nie było problemów, nawet jeśli teoretycznie powinno się go używać tylko w nagłych przypadkach.

Winda, którą jechał na dziewiąty poziom, zdawała się szybować w przestrzeni całą wieczność, a kiedy Harry znalazł się na miejscu, ujrzał Kingsleya gorączkowo przechadzającego się pod drzwiami sali procesowej.

— Wiem, wiem — wysapał Harry. — Daj mu minutę, żeby się przebrał. — I pobiegł do sali, w której trzymano Snape'a. Mężczyznę nadal tłamsiły kajdany, poza tym Harry mógł wyczuć bijący od niego gniew, gdy tylko znalazł się w pomieszczeniu. — Musisz... dać mi... hasło... do szafy — sapał, kładąc na stoliku zwinięte ubrania. Jego płuca zdawały się palić i minęła dobra minuta, nim Harry zdołał skończyć pojedyncze zdanie bez kolejnego, łapczywego wdechu. — Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale myślę, że dała mi szaty należące do Dumbledore'a, zamiast twoich. Dlaczego ich nie wyrzuciłeś?

Snape po prostu wpatrywał się w stertę ubrań przyniesionych przez Harry'ego, który z kolei zajął się rozpinaniem jego łańcuchów. Mistrz eliksirów nie wydał z siebie słowa, gdy ściągał pasiastą koszulkę, nie musiał. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko i gdyby można było usmażyć kogoś wzrokiem, Harry dawno zostałby spopielony. Snape ubierał się, a chłopak go obserwował, mając nadzieję, że ta chora fascynacja jego ciałem nie jest wymalowana na jego twarzy.

— Czar służący eliminowaniu zagnieceń to... — syknął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

— Znam go. — Wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem sprawił, że Snape wyglądał całkiem porządnie. Ignorując gorąc palący jego policzki i niewygodne uczucie gdzieś między nogami, Harry otworzył drzwi i czekał, aż mężczyzna przekroczy próg.

Gauntlett już czekała po drugiej stronie i wystarczył jeden ruch różdżka, by kajdany wróciły na nadgarstki Snape'a. Harry ruszył ich śladem, nie do końca wiedząc, czy powinien iść obok niego, czy może jednak z Kingsleyem. Jakaś ulotka na temat procedur sądowych byłaby teraz bardzo pomocna, zresztą mając na uwadze dbałość o szczegóły, z jakiej słynęło Ministerstwo, dziwiło go, że taka instrukcja jeszcze nie powstała.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5.**

Sala sądowa numer dziesięć była ogromna. Czarne ściany znikały w nicości wysoko ponad ich głowami, nie sięgało tam nawet płoche światło pochodni. Wzdłuż każdej ze ścian ustawiono strome rzędy ław, jedna za drugą. W samym środku znajdowała się ta największa i Harry'emu natychmiast stanęła przed oczami scena, w której Umbridge pastwiła się nad biedną czarownicą oskarżoną o kradzież różdżki.

Harry nienawidził tego miejsca i wszystkiego, co reprezentowało. Echo przeszłości dzwoniło mu w uszach, a już zwłaszcza paniczny krzyk młodego Barty'ego Croucha, kiedy przekonywał o swojej niewinności: _„Ojcze, proszę, to nie byłem ja!"_ Harry zamknął oczy, czując w gardle narastającą gulę. _„Ojcze, proszę!"_ W jakiś sposób te słowa sprawiały, że robiło mu się niedobrze. _„Nie jesteś moim synem."_

Szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłopak obserwował, jak Gauntlett zapina szeroki, skórzany pas wokół bioder Snape'a, przymocowując go do krzesła dla więźnia. Srebrzyste sznury łańcuchów natychmiast oplotły jego kończyny i jasnym było, że mężczyzna nigdzie nie pójdzie, bez pozwolenia.

Jakiś hałas po jego lewej zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego. To ława przysięgłych w końcu się zapełniała. Składała się z członków Wizengamotu, których wybrano wiele miesięcy wcześniej drogą losowania, które wymyślił Kingsley. Musiał powstać jakiś system, ponieważ Minister miał zaledwie setkę potencjalnych ławników do dyspozycji i tyle samo czekających w kolejce procesów. Wyczarował więc małą, czarną torbę i umieścił w niej runiczne płytki, biorące udział w losowaniu. A w pewne deszczowe, niedzielne popołudnie dział administracyjny Wizengamotu, a także ich przyjaciele i rodziny, zasiedli w kręgu; każdy z nich dzierżył ponumerowany zwój. Wyciągali z małej torebki płytkę i jeśli ta przedstawiała symbol pochodzący z początku runicznego alfabetu, nazwisko losującej osoby zostało zapisane na pergaminie. Jeśli im się nie poszczęściło, odpuszczali dany proces.

Jedni mieli więcej szczęścia niż inni. Athelmore Barrow wylosował ponad siedemdziesiąt rozpraw, Regina Chandler zaledwie jedenaście. Jednak do czasu procesu Snape'a, wszyscy zostali już doświadczonymi ławnikami. Zasiedli więc w swoich miejscach, wyciągnęli zestawy do robienia na drutach albo zeszyty, przygotowując się na długie godziny zeznań. Wtedy jeszcze żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że proces będzie ciągnął się całymi dniami.

Trzy długie ławy zostały zapełnione ponad dwudziestoma członkami Wizengamotu; ludźmi, którzy mieli zadecydować o losie Snape'a siedzącego na podwyższonym krześle, tuż obok Harry'ego. Jego błękitne szaty skrzyły w magicznym świetle, dochodzącym gdzieś z góry, wysoko ponad ich głowami.

— Proszę wstać! Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt nadchodzi. — Baliw Rhoda Gauntlett zrobiła krok w tył, kiedy Kingsley przekroczył olbrzymie drzwi tuż obok ławy, na którą tak naprawdę składali się też rówieśnicy Snape'a.

Miejsce przeznaczone dla publiczności pękało w szwach; pierwszy rząd został oczywiście zajęty przez pracowników _Proroka Codziennego, Czarodziejskiego Radia_ i _Czarownicy._ Jeśli ci ostatni znów chcieli mu znaleźć dziewczynę, polegną z kretesem. Gdy tylko ta myśl na dobre uderzyła Harry'ego, zaczął zastanawiać się, skąd właściwie wzięła się w jego głowie. Podświadomie skierował wzrok na Snape'a i jego puls przyspieszył. Znowu. Ta cała obsesja stawała się męcząca.

Unikając wysokiego stołu, za którym Umbridge tak lubiła przesiadywać podczas przesłuchań ludności, Kingsley przechadzał się wokół, a jego szaty łopotały tuż za nim. Jego ciemny wzrok padł kolejno na publiczność i członków Wizengamotu, potem zbadał Harry'ego i w końcu spoczął na siedzącym obok Snape'ie. Złość w jego spojrzeniu wciąż narastała, aż zdawała się przeistoczyć w ogień przepełniony furią.

— Ten człowiek — zagrzmiał Minister, wskazując na mistrza eliksirów — wykonywał rozkazy Lorda Voldemorta, zamordował Albusa Wulfrica Percivala Briana Dumbledore'a, dyrektora Hogwartu, Najwyższą Szychę Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów i Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu, zdobywcę Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy, jak i lidera Zakonu Feniksa. Jego zdrada zaczęła się przed wielu laty, kiedy dobrowolnie przekazywał informacje Lordowi Voldemortowi, informacje niezbędne, by ten zamordował Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Ten gorzki, mściwy człowiek poszukiwał zemsty za szkolne wygłupy, stawiając swych kolegów na celowniku Czarnego Lorda i, jako jego najbardziej zaufany sługa — głos Kinsleya ciął ciszę niczym ostry nóż — wpuścił go do zamku pełnego bezbronnych uczniów, przyprowadzając ze sobą śmierciożerców, Amycusa i Alecto Carrowów. Zagwarantował im dostęp do najsłabszego ogniwa, do dzieci, które odtąd uczono Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, ba, oczekiwano od nich ich swobodnego użycia. — Minister zrobił pauzę. — Uczniowie Slytherinu, którym Snape rządził żelazną ręka przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, szybko podchwycili nowe zasady. Jednak pozostałe domy nie przywykły do takiego okrucieństwa. Zmuszono ich więc, by się ukrywali, broniąc się przed chłostą bądź karą w postaci użycia na nich Cruciatusa. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów, Snape, śmierciożerca, szpieg, wybrał Harry'ego Pottera jako swojego obrońcę. Być może wierzy, że człowiek, który pokonał Voldemorta nada jego wyjaśnieniom choć cień wiarygodności. Ciężko jest zgadnąć, co też krąży po głowie człowieka, który z zimną krwią spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy i zabił Klątwą Uśmiercającą. Snape będzie próbował sprawić, byście uwierzyli, że to był akt miłosierdzia. Że Dumbledore umierał z powodu czarnomagicznej klątwy. Że on sam zachowywał się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel, kładąc kres cierpieniom Albusa. Zauważmy jednak, że działał tak tylko wtedy, kiedy było to dla niego wygodne. Konającemu człowiekowi nie okazano litości, nie, Snape widział jedynie okazję, by piąć się wyżej w szeregach śmierciożerców. Został przecież należycie wynagrodzony. Zadecydujecie więc, wy, członkowie Wizengamotu, którzy zaszczyciliście obecnością procesy ponad stu śmiercożerców i niemal w każdym przypadku zasądziliście sprawiedliwy wyrok, skazując ich na pobyt w Azkabanie z powodu ciężkich przestępstw. Ich własność i pieniądze przeznaczono na odbudowę domów, przedsiębiorstw, oraz przekazano rodzinom zniszczonym przez wojnę. Hogwart odbudowano dzięki wielu godzinom spędzonym przez ochotników, dzięki ich hojności. Podsumowując, Severus Snape zostaje oskarżony o: przyczynienie się do morderstwa Lily i Jamesa Potterów, próbę zamordowania Harry'ego Pottera, zagrożenie życia ponad pięciuset Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów będących pod jego opieką. I, w końcu, o zabójstwo z premedytacją Albusa Dumbledore'a, jednego z największych czarodziejów na świecie. Przyjaciele, istnieje tylko jeden słuszny wyrok. Kiedy dowody zostaną przedstawione, gdy wysłuchacie obrony w wykonaniu Harry'ego Pottera i zeznań jego wielu świadków, będziecie musieli uznać Severusa Snape'a za winnego i podtrzymać dożywotni wyrok uwięzienia w Azkabanie. Tylko tak uchronimy się przed niebezpieczeństwem i złem obecnym w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Gdy skończył, Kingsley wszedł na schodki wysokiej ławki, gdzie siedział Percy Weasley z samopiszącym piórem tańczącym po kartach pergaminu. Jeśli zaszłyby rozbieżności pomiędzy zapisem i zeznaniami świadka, albo Wizengamot po prostu zapragnąłby ponownie przejrzeć zeznania, wspomnienia Weasleya będą dla nich dostępne w Myślodsiewni. Harry chciałby, by administracja Wizengamotu wybrała na świadka procesu kogoś mądrzejszego, ale całe Ministerstwo już dostatecznie wykończyły ciągnące się procesy. Koniec końców, tylko Percy zgłosił się na skrybę, a jego wcześniejsze doświadczenie bezapelacyjnie za nim przemawiało. Mimo to Harry żałował, że nie wybrano na to stanowisko Hermiony, która potrafiła wyłapać najmniejsze niuanse, co czyniło jej spostrzeżenia pełnymi ważnych detali. Dumbledore działał na podobnej zasadzie.

Kiedy minęła cała minuta kompletnej ciszy i bezczynności, Kingsley zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Harry'ego:

— Teraz twoja kolej wygłosić przemowę, panie Potter. Bez obaw, znajdujesz się wśród przyjaciół.

Jednak Harry nie dał sobie mydlić oczu. Jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi obecnymi na tej sali byli Molly i Artur Weasleyowie, siedzący z tyłu wysokiej ławy w miejscu dla publiczności, Kingsley Shacklebolt, który z kolei pragnął uznania winy Snape'a i, cóż, sam Snape.

Włączenie tego człowieka do grona przyjaciół było naprawdę dziwaczną myślą, jednak Harry spędził cały miesiąc zagłębiając się w zeznania i raporty na temat tego człowieka. Zaczął widywać go nawet w snach, choć działo się to w okolicznościach, do których nigdy i przed nikim by się nie przyznał.

Harry wytarł dłonie o skraj szaty i podszedł do stołu, przełykając stres. Zmierzał w sam środek pomieszczenia, a kolana trzęsły się pod nim z każdym krokiem. W końcu stanął w tym samym miejscu, w którym Kingsley zaprezentował swoją mowę i obrzucił wzrokiem członków Wizengamotu, a także wszystkich gapiów bezczelnie wlepiających w niego pełen politowania wzrok.

— Severus Snape zaufał nieodpowiednim ludziom, jak czyni wielu z nas. Wierzył w kłamstwa swoich domowników i dał poparcie szaleńcowi, czego później żałował w każdym momencie swojego życia. Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Jego tak zwani sprzymierzeńcy wyśmiali go i zmieszali z błotem, kiedy błagał o życie jedynej osoby, którą kochał ponad wszystko. — Harry zamilkł, wpatrując się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Powoli podszedł do podwyższonego krzesła i zwrócił się przodem do członków Wizengamotu, nagle czując się bardzo małym i nic nie znaczącym, skoro nawet Snape nad nim górował. — Wyobraźcie sobie tego człowieka, tak dumnego, sprowadzonego do parteru, błagającego na kolanach najpotężniejszego z czarodziejów o życie kobiety, którą darzył miłością. Zaklinającego, że zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko była bezpieczna. Wyobraźcie sobie zdradę, rozpacz i złość, jaką czuł, kiedy ów czarodziej złamał swoją obietnicę. Postawcie się w sytuacji, w której odechciewa się wam żyć, a mimo to musicie ochraniać syna człowieka, który was prześladował i nienawidził za samo istnienie. Wiem, co sobie myślicie. „To było dziecko, któż mógłby żywić nienawiść do dziecka?" Ale to narodziny tego dziecka skazały jego matkę na śmierć. To z powodu tego okropnego, znęcającego się dupka, który ją poślubił zrodził się ich syn i gdyby nie on, oboje nadal by żyli. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście w stanie dostrzec, jak taki bieg wypadków mógł rozszarpać serce przeciętnego człowieka. Tyle, że Severus Snape nigdy nie był zwyczajny. Nigdy nie miał tego, co wielu z nas uważało za pewnik: przyjaźni, współczucia, akceptacji, nawet zwyczajnego dobrego samopoczucia. Nawet Albus Dumbledore niewystarczająco w niego wierzył, by zaufać jego słowom i zmusił go do złożenia przysięgi gwarantującej, że będzie chronił dziecko, które przez siedem lat obrzydzało mu życie.

Harry zrobił krok do przodu i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.

— Czy wiecie, co jest najtrudniejsze w byciu jego obrońcą? Fakt, że znam prawdę i nie mogę o niej mówić. Bycie jedyną żyjącą osobą, która zna całą historię, ale nie może jej opowiedzieć. Więc będziecie musieli mi zaufać, kiedy przeprowadzę was po zeznaniach moich świadków, którzy znają zaledwie małe kawałki tej historii. W zamian ja zaufam wam i będę wierzył, że samodzielnie ułożycie je w całość.

Harry przekrzywił nieco głowę, spoglądając na zgromadzonych przed nim ludzi. Tylko nieliczni z nich byli pogrążeni w zamyśleniu, reszta wciąż patrzyła na Snape'a z obrzydzeniem i nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Przekonanie ich, że mężczyzna działał z rozkazu Dumbledore'a będzie ciężką batalią, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru przegrać. Hermiona zawsze twierdziła, że musiał ratować ludzi z każdej opresji, ale on nazywał to po prostu byciem przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Albo poczuciem odpowiedzialności.

— Los nie był dość łaskawy w przypadku Severusa Snape'a, muszę także przyznać, że sam przyłożył rękę do swej destrukcji. — Kilkoro zgromadzonych potrząsnęło głowami, jak gdyby właśnie usłyszeli najbardziej idiotyczne stwierdzenie w życiu. — Nie będę was winił, jeśli wywrócicie oczami, ale rozważcie jedną rzecz: ludzie, którzy znają całą prawdę, poza mną, są martwi. Lily, moja mama, a jego przyjaciółka już nie żyje. Huncwoci, jak zwykli się nazywać, również. Albus Dumbledore też jest martwy...

— Tak, ponieważ Snape go zamordował — odezwał się nieoczekiwanie jeden z członków Wizengamotu.

Harry zachwiał się, jakby ten człowiek zadał mu fizyczny cios.

— Dumbledore zaplanował swoją śmierć z taką samą starannością jak wszystko inne. — No, może z wyjątkiem poszukiwań horkruksów. W tej kwestii Harry posiadał niewiele informacji, w konsekwencji czego ukrywał się z przyjaciółmi całymi miesiącami. To było dla nich zbyt wiele. Wizengamot nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, więc Harry bezpiecznie pogrzebał tę myśl wewnątrz swojego umysłu. — Kiedy proces dobiegnie końca, poznacie prawdę. Snape popełnił wiele błędów, ale zapłacił za każdy z nich. A nawet ich żałuje...

Snape siedział w milczeniu i ze zwieszoną głową. Bez zwyczajowej kurtyny czarnych kosmyków, Harry doskonale widział, że jego oczy były zamknięte, a pięści ściśnięte na oparciu krzesła do tego stopnia, że prześwitujące przez skórę kości świeciły bielą. Ku zmartwieniu Harry'ego, wyglądał jak skazany człowiek.

— Um, to wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia. Czy teraz Kingsley wezwie świadków?

Percy wydał z siebie prychnięcie, czym zarobił sobie ostre spojrzenie od samego Ministra.

— Teraz nastąpi ta część, w której przesłuchuję oskarżonego, panie Potter. Moment, w którym ten ma okazję przedstawić swoją wersję wydarzeń i pierwszą szansę, aby przekonać Wizengamot, iż informacje zebrane przez śledczych są zasadne. Kiedy skończymy, sam będziesz musiał udowodnić, że wszystko, co mówi oskarżony, jest prawdą.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6.**

Harry, po raz pierwszy w życiu, był naprawdę wdzięczny za kawałek pergaminu i atrament, które Rhoda dla niego przygotowała. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie słowa opuszczą usta Snape'a, ale znał drania i wiedział, że nie będzie to nic dobrego. Z tych kilku rozmów, które przeprowadzili, Harry był pewien, że Snape wcale nie chce zostać uniewinniony. Cel był zbyt nieosiągalny, za bardzo wymagający, i mężczyzna w ogóle się nim nie kłopotał.

— Czego mam się spodziewać, panie Potter? Jestem zdrajcą obu stron. Kto mnie zatrudni? Kto odwiedzi aptekę, w której, hipotetycznie, znajdę pracę? Jaki sensownie myślący czarodziej czy czarownica, kupi warzony przeze mnie eliksir? Choć raz przestań patrzeć na świat jak Gryfon i ujrzyj go takim, jaki jest. Znajduję się, i zawsze tak było, po kostki w szambie, spoglądając w górę. Czy mam się więc dziwić, że dostaję pomyjami w twarz? Mam na tyle rozumu, by nie mylić ich z deszczem.

Przez bardzo długą chwilę Harry w ogóle mu nie odpowiedział.

— Nie obrzuciłbym cię pomyjami nawet gdybyś tańczył w płomieniach, obaj o tym wiemy. Moją pracą jest zabranie ci z dłoni łopaty i sprawienie, byś przestał pod sobą kopać.

Harry zajął swoje miejsce i spojrzał na Ministra; wielka, gruba książka pojawiła się na jego biurku oraz na stoliku, za którym siedział Potter. Przerzucając cienkie stronice, chłopak dostrzegł nazwisko McGonagall na samym szczycie listy znajdującej się na kolejnej stronie. Miał przed sobą streszczenia zeznań, z którymi zapoznał się wcześniej.

— Dzięki — mruknął. Harry sam wpadłby na pomysł przygotowania czegoś takiego, ale przecież Dumbledore nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnych pomocy, kiedy uczestniczył w rozprawie dotyczącej dementorów. Tamta sytuacja nie należała do standardowych, więc w sumie nie powinno go dziwić, że nie wszystkie procesy wyglądały tak samo.

Kingsley otworzył swoją kopię książki gdzieś w połowie. Zdenerwowanie rosło Harry'emu w żołądku, zmroziło mu palce i sprawiło, że wiercił się w miejscu. Złapał za pióro i zanurzył końcówkę w atramencie, a cała sala zdawała się wydać z siebie stłumione westchnięcie.

— Severusie Snape, czy przekazywałeś Voldemortowi informacje związane z jego upadkiem, które zawierała Przepowiednia?

— Tak.

— Czy pamiętasz jej słowa?

— Tak — przyznał Snape, oblizując wargi i czekając, ale kiedy Kingsley nie zadał kolejnego pytania, odparł: — „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca." Tyle usłyszałem. — Harry zanotował na kartce nazwisko Trelawney.

— Co dokładnie zrobiłeś z tą informacją?

— Poszedłem z nią do Czarnego Pana.

— W jakich okolicznościach udało ci się usłyszeć słowa Przepowiedni?

— Na polecenie Czarnego Pana, spotkałem się z Albusem Dumbledore'em i ubiegałem o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Zamiast tego, zaproponował mi eliksiry. Po naszej rozmowie, Albus zorganizował sobie kolejną i wtedy usłyszałem słowa kobiety, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia. Barman wyrzucił mnie, gdy zauważył, iż podsłuchuję.

— Gdzie dokładnie to było?

— W Świńskim Łbie. — Harry zanotował kolejną osobę; Aberfortha.

— A więc przyczyniłeś się do śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów, zgadza się?

Snape podniósł głowę i wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie. Harry zdążył poczuć ulgę na myśl o tym, iż mężczyzna jest gotowy walczyć, jednak właśnie wtedy Snape otworzył usta i powiedział:

— Jeżeli dostarczenie Czarnemu Panu ogólników pochodzących z przepowiedni, która mogła tyczyć się kogokolwiek, czyni mnie współwinnym ich śmierci, to owszem, moje czyny do tego doprowadziły. Gdybym o niczym mu nie powiedział, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie wiedziałby o istnieniu przepowiedni.

Cudownie. Snape właśnie przyznał się do udziału w zabójstwie rodziców Harry'ego. Chłopak odrzucił pióro na stolik ze złością i westchnął. To będzie bardzo długi proces. Nawet on miał problem z uporządkowaniem sobie tego wszystkiego w głowie.

— Czy poinformowałeś Lorda Voldemorta o tym, że przepowiednia dotyczyła Potterów?

— Nie. — Snape potrząsnął głową. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że Lily była w ciąży. Jednak Czarny Pan posiadał innych szpiegów, którzy dopasowali ludzi do słów przepowiedni.

— I co zrobiłeś, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że przepowiednia mówi o jej synu, o Harrym?

Przez chwilę Snape milczał, po czym zwrócił twarz w kierunku chłopaka i uważnie się mu przyglądał. Harry nie pozostał mu dłużny. Przecież nic, co powie Snape, nie mogło być dla niego niespodzianką.

— Spotkałem się z Albusem i powiedziałem mu, że Czarny Pan chce zamordować Lily. Błagałem go, by pomógł mi ją ocalić.

— A co z Harrym i Jamesem?

Snape wzruszył ramionami i ponownie zwiesił głowę.

— Ich życie nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. — Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok na Kingsleya. — Nie byłem w stanie przejąć się tym, co stanie się z Jamesem Potterem. Nie mieliśmy dobrej historii. Tylko Lily się liczyła.

Cała sala wypełniła się szeptami pełnymi niedowierzania, iż Snape tak po prostu i bezdusznie zlekceważył ojca Harry'ego, ale jego samego nie dziwiło absolutnie nic, co mężczyzna miał do powiedzenia o jego ojcu. Dla Snape'a James był pierwowzorem kilku najgorszych cech Harry'ego i, nawet po tylu latach, nikt nie mógł sprawić, by mistrz eliksirów inaczej na niego spojrzał.

— Czy rzuciłeś Klątwę Uśmiercającą na Albusa Dumbledore'a, trzydziestego czerwca 1996?

Wszyscy członkowie Wizengamotu wychylili się ze swoich siedzeń, by usłyszeć jego przyznanie się do winy. Harry praktycznie usiadł na swoich dłoniach i mocno trzymał kciuki. _Nie pogarszaj sprawy, proszę cię. Po prostu tego nie pogarszaj,_ myślał gorączkowo. Starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale nieświadomie zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Snape splótł dłonie na kolanach i wpatrywał się w tych wszystkich ludzi, jak gdyby widział ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wziął głęboki wdech i uniósł ramiona, a także brodę, spoglądając Kingsleyowi prosto w oczy.

— Tak i zrobiłbym to ponownie.

Minister splótł dłonie na piersi, czekając aż gwar, który przetoczył się przez salę, ucichnie. Kiedy ledwie podniósł się z miejsca, szum natychmiast ucichł i sala wypełniła się martwą ciszą.

— Dziękuję, to wystarczy, panie Snape. Członkowie Wizengamotu z pewnością nie będą musieli tracić ogromnej ilości czasu, by roztrząsać słuszność pańskich zarzutów.

Harry drżał, prawie podnosząc się z miejsca, by wyrazić swój protest, ale wtedy Kingsley zwrócił się do Percy'ego:

— To była niestosowna uwaga z mojej strony, panie Weasley. Wykreśl ją z protokołu. — Harry opadł na krzesło i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Walka ze smokami była o wiele prostszym zadaniem niż ten proces. Może po prostu powinien wysłać sowę i spytać Charliego, czy przypadkiem nie potrzebują nikogo do pomocy w rezerwacie? Tym sposobem Harry mógłby po prostu zrezygnować z bycia aurorem, z reprezentowania Snape'a, przy czym jego życie nie byłoby tak do końca beznadziejne.

— Ostatnie zarzuty to narażenie pięciuset uczniów należących do Gryffindoru, Hufflepufu i Ravencalwu, kiedy pełniłeś obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu. Departament Prawa Czarodziejów nie jest w stanie podać dokładnej liczby dzieci, choć sądzę, że była znacznie wyższa. Nasz zespół śledczy próbował przesłuchać uczniów, którzy uczęszczali w zeszłym roku do szkoły. Pracownicy Ministerstwa wyznali, iż w wielu przypadkach, nie mogli uzyskać jednoznacznych zeznań, ponieważ... — Kingsley otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej przez siebie stronie i zaczął czytać na głos: — „Albo popadali oni w histerię, albo zaczynali płakać i się trząść, odmawiając przy tym rozmowy z pracownikami Ministerstwa i żądając, by ci opuścili ich domy. W przeciwnym razie grozili, iż sami rzucą na siebie Petrificus Totalus, aby uniknąć odpowiedzi na pytania." Uzdrowiciele ze św. Munga zgodnie stwierdzili, że dzieci mają traumatyczne przeżycia. Dowody mówią również, że zatrudniłeś znanych śmierciożerców, Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów, by nauczali mugoloznawstwa. To prawda?

Snape zmarszczył czoło i odparł:

— Zgadza się, Alecto Carrow nauczała mugoloznawstwa. Jednak nie ja ją zatrudniłem, o ile mi wiadomo, jej kontrakt został podpisany przez Piusa Thicknesse we własnej osobie.

— Czy to samo twierdzisz w przypadku Amycusa Carrowa, śmierciożercy i nauczyciela, który uczył w Hogwarcie czarnej magii?

— Amycus Carrow był profesorem od czarnej magii, i owszem, to nie ja go zatrudniłem. Ministerstwo przysłało go do Hogwartu.

— Dlaczego uczyniłeś Alecto zastępcą dyrektora? Minerwa McGonagall obejmowała to stanowisko przez lata, a jednak została zmuszona zrezygnować, kiedy tylko zostałeś dyrektorem.

Przez krótką chwilę twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas, złość błysnęła niebezpiecznie w jego spojrzeniu, a policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

— Czy uważasz, że sam okrzyknąłem siebie dyrektorem Hogwartu, Kingsley? To była moja _nagroda._ ] Podobnie było w przypadku Carrowów, którzy zostali docenieni za _wierną służbę_ wobec Czarnego Pana. Powiedz mi, Kingsley, czy wystąpiły inne zmiany w kadrze, kiedy zostałem dyrektorem? Czy Hogwart nagle zalała fala profesorów-śmierciożerców? Nie. Czy mogło tak się stać? Oczywiście. — Snape oparł się o krzesło, lecz mimo to, Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna drży.

— Czy jako dyrektor dawałeś uczniom szlabany?

— Tak.

— Czy sam sprawowałeś nad nimi nadzór?

— Tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach.

— Czy pamiętasz nazwiska uczniów, którzy odbywali je u ciebie?

Snape zamrugał, kilkakrotnie, najwyraźniej zupełnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Harry rozpaczliwie przerzucał karty księgi, szukając jakichś informacji na temat szlabanów, ale jedynym, co znalazł, było wspomnienie tego tematu w karcie Rubeusa Hagrida. Przebiegł wzrokiem po akapicie i nabrał powietrza do ust. Hagrid musiał mieć mnóstwo pracy. Snape znów zaczął mówić, więc chłopak natychmiast złapał za pióro i zaczął notować.

— Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot i... — Snape ucichł, ale wykrzywił usta w grymas wyrażający odrazę. — Neville Longbottom. — Wyrzucił z siebie to nazwisko z takim niesmakiem, jakby było przekleństwem.

Harry skrupulatnie zanotował wszystkie nazwiska, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł zamienić choć słowo z każdym z nich jeszcze w ten weekend. Zaintrygowało go, że Snape wymienił tylko członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Nie było tu żadnych młodszych roczników, żadnych nieistotnych osób. Cóż to mogło oznaczać? Chłopak był tak pochłonięty analizą stworzonej przez siebie listy, że niemal nie usłyszał kolejnego pytania Ministra.

— I jak wyglądała ich kara?

Snape pochylił się i odpowiedział sarkastycznym tonem:

— Przydzielono im rutynowe zadania, odpowiednie do popełnionego przewinienia. Panna Abbot przechadzała się po zamku po ciszy nocnej, więc jej zadaniem było przepisywanie ksiąg. Panna Chang zapuszczała się w niedostępne dla uczniów zakątki szkoły i jej karą było porządkowanie dokumentów w sobotnie popołudnia. Pan Boot zapuścił się do Działu Zakazanego bez niezbędnej autoryzacji, dlatego też musiał poświęcić kilka wieczorów na porządkowanie osobistej biblioteki dyrektora. Czy muszę wymieniać dalej? Zapewniam, że każdy z uczniów pracował na rzecz Hogwartu podczas swojego szlabanu.

Interesującym, dla Harry'ego, był fakt, że Snape nie wspomniał o Ginny, Lunie i Neville'u, czyli trójce uczniów najaktywniej opierających się dyscyplinie wprowadzonej przez mistrza eliksirów. I wyglądało na to, że Kingsley również nie był usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią.

— Proszę poinformować zgromadzonych, jakie szkolne reguły złamała panna Lovegood i jak została ukarana.

Snape zaciskał zęby.

— Panna Lovegood wykazała się brakiem szacunku do nauczycieli poszczególnych przedmiotów. Została do mnie przysłana po tym, jak... Użyto na niej bardziej tradycjonalnych kar, które nie przyniosły spodziewanego rezultatu. Zdecydowałem, by spędziła miesiąc z...

— Więc wysłałeś ją w nocy do Zakazanego Lasu. To była odpowiednia kara za naruszenia, jakich się dopuściła?

— To — sarknął Snape, dawkując każde słowo, tak ciężkie jakby ciosał je z kamienia — osobna sprawa. Pytałeś mnie o szlabany, które osobiście nadzorowałem. Nigdy ne zabrałem żadnego z uczniów do Zakazanego Lasu i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś trzymał się prawdy, zamiast manipulować moimi słowami.

— Czy przydzieliłeś szlaban pannie Lovegood?

— Owszem.

— Czy szlaban ten wymagał zapuszczenia się w głąb Zakazanego Lasu?

Snape poczerwieniał i wydusił z siebie odpowiedź przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Na to wygląda.

— Przyznałeś właśnie, iż świadomie naraziłeś życie panny Lovegood! — zagrzmiał Kingsley, a jego głos odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian pomieszczenia.

Członkowie Wizengamotu ponownie wychylili się ze swoich miejsc, oczekując odpowiedzi ze strony Snape'a, który oparł się o krzesło i warknął. Harry wziął kolejny, głęboki wdech i próbował trzymać kciuki, że jadowite słowa Snape'a nie zabiją nikogo obecnego w tej sali. Mężczyzna wydawał się chcieć dostać wyrok i Harry mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jakoś zdoła wyciągnąć go z tego bagna.

Snape nie odezwał się słowem i Harry był przekonany, że dawno opuściłby pomieszczenie, gdyby tylko nie trzymały go srebrne łańcuchy.

— A więc? — spytał Kingsley. — Masz coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

— Czy tak brzmi pytanie? — Snape uniósł brew z miną tak dobrze znaną Harry'emu ze wszystkich lekcji eliksirów, że wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. — Wydaje mi się, że sam już ustaliłeś odpowiedź.

— Na Merlina! — syknął do niego Harry, kiedy fala niezadowolenia przetoczyła się po całej sali. — Czy mógłbyś zacząć współpracować?

— Panie Potter, proszę okiełznać swojego klienta. Być może nie zdaje sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji — odparł Kingsley, krzyżując wzrok ze Snape'em. Wyglądało to tak, jakby toczyli mentalną walkę.

— Okiełznać Snape'a? Oszalałeś? Wolałbym poskromić rogogona węgierskiego. — I przez krótką chwilę Harry naprawdę żałował, że nie można tego załatwić pojedynkiem pomiędzy nim a wyznaczonym członkiem Wizengamotu. Z pewnością mniej nadszarpnęłoby to jego nerwy. — Mimo wszystko, Snape ma rację. To nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

Kingsley wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zapytać go, po czyjej właściwie stoi stronie, jednak byłoby to wielce niestosowne, jako że Harry niemal stawał na głowie, by jakoś reprezentować Snape'a. Minister zacisnął zęby i wymienił kilka słów z Percym. Jego postawa wiała chłodem i Harry westchnął wewnętrznie na taki obrót sytuacji.

— Czy przyznajesz, iż naraziłeś życie panny Lovegood?

— W żadnym wypadku. — Odpowiedź Snape'a brzmiała równie pogardliwie, co zadane mu pytanie. Snape i Kingsley toczyli kolejną walkę na spojrzenia, po czym Minister w końcu westchnął i przerzucił kolejnych kilka stron w swojej książce.

— Dobrze. Przejdźmy do Ginny Weasley. Czy osobiście nadzorowałeś jej szlabany, kiedy pełniłeś w Hogwarcie obowiązki dyrektorskie?

— Ach, młoda Wesleyówna. — Snape wykrzywił usta w coś, co mogło przypominać uśmiech, jednak Harry'emu krew zamarzła w żyłach. Było jasne, iż będzie musiał zamienić słowo z Ginny i upewnić się, jak bardzo traumatyczny był dla niej tamten rok w Hogwarcie.

— Mówisz o mojej siostrze! — krzyknął Percy głosem drżącym od furii.

I to niemal wystarczyło, by zaskoczyć Snape'a i wytrącić go z jego mściwych myśli. Pochylił głowę, co zapewne miało wyrazić skruchę, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał o wiele bardziej ugodowo niż kiedykolwiek.

— Tak, osobiście nadzorowałem kilka szlabanów panny Weasley.

— Jak wyglądały te szlabany?

Po raz pierwszy, od początku całego procesu, Snape wydawał się zażenowany. Wiercił się w miejscu, a jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym, jak gdyby mężczyzna próbował go w jakiś sposób przeprosić. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło i przedarł się przez kolejne strony w książce. W końcu odnalazł zapis rozmowy śledczego z Ginny. Harry'emu wystarczyło zaledwie kilka pierwszych linijek, by zechcieć przywalić głową w ławkę. Z całej siły.

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie i wydał z siebie wstrzymywany wydech.

— Ja... Musiałem udzielić jej kilku uwag na temat dobrego zachowania. Miała ich wysłuchać bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Dziwny chrzęst dobiegł Harry'ego z sąsiedniej ławki, a kiedy poderwał głowę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym zdumieniu, a serce wprost łomotało w piersi. Chwilę zajęło mu zlokalizowanie źródła; to Percy wbił pióro w blat biurka, a gdy wypuścił je z dłonie w powietrzu nadal tańczyły jego fragmenty.

Żyła na czole Ministra pulsowała, choć on sam wciąż mocno zaciskał szczękę. Otworzył kilkakrotnie usta, po czym znów je zamykał i Harry'emu przypominał w tej chwili węgorza wyjętego z wody. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy Kingsley zamierzał się roześmiać, czy zacząć kolejną tyradę. Pewne było, iż z całą pewnością nie dowierzał w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

— _Pouczałeś_ pannę Weasley? Odnośnie zachowania?

— Należy ustalić dopuszczalne normy, jeśli ma panować porządek. Panna Weasley miała największe problemy z dostosowaniem się do nowych reguł panujących w Hogwarcie. Istotnym było uświadomienie jej, w jakim znalazłaby się niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby nie potrafiła odpowiednio się zachować. Zwyczajnie wykorzystałem każdą możliwą okazję, by jej o tym przypomnieć.

— Na Merlina, profesorze. Co pan powiedział biednemu dziecku? — Pytanie zadał młody mężczyzna w środkowym rzędzie przeznaczonym dla członków Wizengamotu. Sądząc po przerażeniu malującym się na jego twarzy, sam musiał odbębnić kilka szlabanów z eliksirów.

— To biedne dziecko — zaczął Snape sarkastycznie — zostało poinformowane, że stanowi przykład dla młodszych roczników. Że, będąc zdrajcą krwi, status jej rodziny zostanie kompletnie zignorowany przez osoby sprawujące władzę. Przypomniałem jej, że za głowę jej sławnego przyjaciela wyznaczono nagrodę i nawet wydanie go Ministerstwu nie wystarczyłoby, żeby ocalić ją od Azkabanu, jeżeli będzie tak uparta jak jej bracia.

Harry niczego tak nie pragnął jak ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak dokładnie przebiegały te „szlabany" – w końcu sam przez wiele lat był ofiarą obelg Snape'a. Ale znał Ginny i wiedział, że jego słowa na pewno nie robiły na niej wrażenia. Jej oczy lśniły uporem, ale znała swoją rolę, tak jak Snape. Opuszczała jego gabinet blada na twarzy i drżąca od gniewu. To wystarczyło, by każdego wyprowadzić w pole, by myśleli, że jej szlabany były pełne agonii. Musiała też być świadoma, że każda obelga pochodząca od Snape'a, była w jego oczach prawdziwa.

— To wszystko przy użyciu zwyczajowej, dla ciebie, ilości taktu i dyplomacji, zgadza się? — wycedził Kingsley. Kilkoro zgromadzonych prychnęło, a żądza mordu na twarzy Percy'ego jedynie przybrała na sile.

— Bezpośredni ton jest bardziej efektywny, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Gryfonów. Nie spotkałem jeszcze żadnego, który by docenił lub chociaż pojmował subtelność, ale przyznam, że nie jest to cecha domu, którego członkowie rzucają się w wir wydarzeń, których nie rozumieją. Istotnie, zwrócenie im uwagi zwykle spotyka się z pustym wzrokiem i odmaszerowaniem, po czym i tak sieją chaos. Większe szanse na sukces miałbym warząc Felix Felicis w miedzianym kociołku, dysponując zaledwie sześcioma kroplami szczuroszczetu, jedną miarką sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego i szczyptą proszku ze skrzydeł wróżki, niż zmuszając ich, by choć przez chwilę użyli własnego mózgu i _pomyśleli._

Niespodziewana cisza wypełniła salę sądową, a ostatnie słowo Snape'a zdawało się dudnić im wszystkim w uszach.

— Tylko czekałeś, żeby to powiedzieć, prawda? — spytał Harry, a przez salę przetoczył się zduszony chichot poszczególnych ławników. Nawet Kingsley wydawał się rozbawiony.

W końcu Minister odchrząknął i przewrócił kolejną stronę w książce.

— Na koniec zostawiliśmy pana Longbottoma. — Wystarczyło samo nazwisko, by Snape się skrzywił. — Według raportu, karano go regularnie. Podobno otrzymał kilkanaście szlabanów tylko z dyrektorem. Jakie złamał reguły?

Snape potrzebował chwili, by odzyskać opanowanie, a gdy już to zrobił, odparł:

— Pan Logbottom stał na czele grupki popierającej pana Pottera. Niemal każdy przypadek łamania szkolnych reguł prowadził wprost do niego, a to, z kolei, wymagało ode mnie podjęcia pewnych działań dla dobra szkoły i bezpieczeństwa jej uczniów.

— Tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, Snape, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś. Wygląda na to, że nie było ani jednego przewinienia — zagrzmiał Kingsley. — Dostałem dziesiątki raportów opisujących tortury zadawane przez zastępczynię dyrektora i jej brata. Mam udokumentowane przypadki użycia klątw i zaklęć używanych przez domowników Slytherinu na członkach pozostałych domów. Jak możesz patrzeć ludziom w oczy i wmawiać im, że nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za krzywdę wyrządzoną tym dzieciom?

Nim Kingsley skończył krzyczeć, łańcuchy oplatające Snape'a zacisnęły się wokół jego łydek i przedramion. To samo stało się ze skórzanym pasem oplatającym jego biodra, kolejny pojawił się na jego piersi. Ale nawet w takim stanie, Snape'a rozsadzała czysta furia. Harry był w stanie wyczuć ją w powietrzu; napływała do niego niczym morskie fale.

— Być może uciekło twojej uwadze, _panie Ministrze_ , iż za wszelkie zmiany w szkole odpowiedzialny jest poprzedni Minister Magii oraz Sekretarz Edukacji, którzy wprowadzili je zgodnie z życzeniem Czarnego Pana. Uczniowie, którzy aktywnie sprzeciwiali się działaniom Ministerstwa, pan Longbottom i jego wesoła gromadka chłoptasiów...

— I dziewczyn! — przerwał mu Harry. — No co? — spytał, gdy w pomieszczeniu zapadła zupełna cisza. — Mieliśmy dużo dziewczyn w Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

Snape spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem na twarzy, a policzki Harry'ego zrobiły się gorące.

— Przykładna prezentacja gryfońskiego idiotyzmu, panie Potter — zadrwił mężczyzna. — Być może powinienem ci podziękować, że zaprezentowałeś to, o czym wcześniej mówiłem. Wracając do tematu, uczniowie, którzy stosowali się do panujących zasad, marginalnie bądź całościowo, mieli święty spokój...

— Chyba że byli półkrwi albo pochodzili z mugolskich rodzin — przerwał mu Kingsley. — Innymi słowy: wszyscy, nie należący do Slytherinu.

— Carrowowie stosowali się do wytycznych Thicknesse'a, który, z kolei, został wyznaczony bezpośrednio przez Czarnego Pana, kiedy Ministerstwo Magii upadło. Powołał on do życia Inkwizycję stworzoną przez Umbridge i jej ówczesnego zwierzchnika, Korneliusza Knota. Sam Albus Dumbledore był wtedy sparaliżowany dekretami podpisanymi przez Knota — odparł Snape. — Cóż innego miałem zrobić, Kingsley? Jakakolwiek wątpliwość z mojej strony w działania Ministerstwa prowadziłaby do mojej śmierci i Carrowów beztrosko biegających po Hogwarcie. Nie byłoby tam nikogo, kto mógłby im przypomnieć, że przyszłość magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii zależy od dzieciaków, których zostawimy przy życiu. Gdybym coś zrobił, zaoszczędziłbym wam procesu, ale pomyśl, co by się działo, gdyby szkołą rządzili Bellatriks Lestrange i Fenrir Greyback.

Snape oddychał ciężko, próbując wytrzeć pot z czoła, ale łańcuchy skutecznie udaremniły jego starania. Próbował się wyswobodzić, szarpać rękami i kopać powietrze, ale gdy nic mu to nie dało, opadł bezsilnie na krzesło.

Nikt nie powiedział nawet słowa, Harry słyszał nawet skrobanie pióra Percy'ego po kartach pergaminu. Członkowie Wizengamotu siedzieli, wpatrując się prosto w Snape'a, zupełnie jak gdyby mężczyzna był eksponatem w muzeum.

— Sądzę, że to wystarczy — powiedział Kingsley powoli. — Chyba że pan Potter ma świadka, który mógłby poprzeć zeznania oskarżonego? 


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7.**

Harry niezgrabnie podniósł się z miejsca i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty kawałek pergaminu.

— Tak właściwie wybrałem około dwudziestu świadków, ale nie do końca wiem, jak ich tutaj sprowadzić. Czy każdy z nich będzie musiał zeznawać innego dnia?

— Przepraszam, — przerwał mu Percy — powiedziałeś: dwudziestu świadków? — Zerknął na swoje notatki i ponownie podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Jego brwi niemal ginęły pośród rudej grzywki. Harry zmarszczył czoło i poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

— Czy to zbyt wielu? Wiecie, oskarżyliście Snape'a o narażenie pięciuset uczniów, ale myślę, że sprowadzenie tutaj każdego z nich zajęłoby jeszcze więcej czasu, więc wybrałem tylko tych najważniejszych. Poza tym niektórzy z nich zdają w tym roku egzaminy i ściąganie ich do Londynu wydaje mi się nie najlepszym pomysłem. Och, wybrałem też jednego mugola.

— Nie możesz...!

— Co ze statutem...?

— Mugola? Tutaj?

Wydawało się, że tysiąc różnych głosów rozbrzmiało dokładnie w tym samym momencie i Harry aż zamrugał, czując ogarniającą go dezorientację i widząc notujących coś gorliwie reporterów _Proroka Codziennego._

Chłopak był w szoku, że ci ludzie byli aż tak zdziwieni. W końcu Knot był przekonany o tym, iż pani Figg również była mugolką i wtedy nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Harry sądził, że mógłby użyć telefonu, ale wizja ciotki Petunii korzystającej z Fiuu i otoczonej płomieniami, drącej się niczym strzyga, była zbyt zabawna. O ile mugole w ogóle mogli podróżować w ten sposób. Może po prostu ginęli w trakcie? Warto było o to zapytać, ale Harry zdecydował, że zrobi to później. Taki eksperyment z pewnością wydawał się mu kuszący, ale sam miałby ogromne problemy, gdyby nie wypalił.

— Jest już wystarczająco późno, więc zakończymy na dziś — powiedział Kingsley. — Wznowimy rozprawę w środę rano. Gauntlett, proszę wyprowadzić więźnia i umieścić w jego celi. Reszta może odejść. Harry, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo.

Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić powodu, dla którego Kingsley go wzywał, chyba że chciał podpowiedzieć mu, jak skłonić świadków do stawienia się na rozprawie. Tego nie przerabiali w Akademii. Tam bardziej dyskutowali nad tym, jakie dowody są dopuszczalne i kto miał prawo składać zeznania, ale nigdy nie roztrząsali przebiegu samego procesu. Poza tym Harry był zajęty czytaniem wszystkich raportów i nie miał jak dowiedzieć się, jak to wszystko wygląda w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

Kilkoro łowców autografów przylgnęło do barierki oddzielającej publiczność od reszty sali i, głównie młode kobiety, krzyczały jego imię, machając zachęcająco piórami. Harry starał się je ignorować, zakręcił kałamarz i zabrał się za chowanie swoich notatek, podczas gdy Kingsley i Snape wymieniali inwektywy. Już miał zniknąć za drzwiami, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł zielony błysk.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie z różdżką w dłoni i zaklęciem ogłuszającym na języku, ale wtedy oślepił go flesz i zadowolony uśmiech fotografa.

— Dzięki, kolego. Trafi na pierwszą stronę jutrzejszej gazety!

Harry prawie kazał się mu odpieprzyć, ale obawiał się, że to sprowokuje kogoś do użycia klątw, więc zdecydował się po prostu opuścić pomieszczenie. Był na tyle wściekły, że mógłby skopać nawet Pufka. Zamiast tego wymierzył kopniaka drzwiom i wypadł z sali rozpraw, znikając gdzieś w zakamarkach Ministerstwa. Chciał poczekać, aż windy będą puste, by móc pojechać na górę w samotności.

Minęło całe dwadzieścia minut, nim Harry pojawił się w biurze Kingsleya. Chłopak zignorował uwagi Villiersa na temat swojego wyglądu i opadł na sofę, przy której już czekał na niego stolik z talerzem pełnym kanapek. Minister siedział przy biurku i organizował dryfujące w powietrzu liściki; spiął ze sobą jedną czy dwie pary.

Na tacce nie zabrakło dzbanka herbaty i dwóch porcji ginu z tonikiem. Harry odłożył nadgryzioną kanapkę i złapał za jeden z nich. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim w końcu oparł dłonie o podłokietniki i zwiesił głowę. Mięśnie jego szyi protestowały, więc zamknął oczy i nabrał powietrza do płuc.

— Jego królewska mość powiedział kiedyś, że mam złote ręce. Och, jakże bym chciał je na tobie przetestować... — wymruczała jedna z postaci na portrecie.

— George... — przerwał mu Kingsley ostrzegawczym tonem. Nawet nie podniósł oczy znad papierów, którymi się zajmował. Harry postanowił się trochę porozciągać, a kiedy skończył, czuł się już nieco lepiej.

— O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — spytał, łapiąc za kolejną kanapkę. Był naprawdę wygłodniały.

— Nie, nie zatwierdzę wydania tysiąca galeonów na wydanie zestawu szachów z moją podobizną... — mruknął Kingsley do siebie, przekreślając dokument i odkładając go na górę odrzuconych, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i złapał za szklankę. Usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego i zjadł jedną z kanapek, nim oparł się wygodnie i westchnął.

— Dwudziestu świadków, Harry? — spytał, odchylając głowę. — Znalazłeś dwudziestu ludzi, którzy chcą zeznawać na korzyść Snape'a? Jakim cudem udało ci się tego dokonać?

— Nie powiedziałem im, że będą zeznawać na jego korzyść — odparł chłopak, zerkając na książkę z profilami, po czym wyciągnął po nią rękę. — Ale oni tam byli, no, większość z nich. To, co widzieli, mogło nie być tym, co naprawdę miało miejsce, a skoro mi nie wolno mieszać się czy nawet zeznawać na korzyść Snape'a, muszę dać szansę ludziom, by mieli okazję ujrzeć te wydarzenia w innym świetle. Rozumiesz?

Kingsley zastanowił się przez chwilę, sącząc swój napój.

— Chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Minister ponownie wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. — Dobrze więc. Możesz przesłuchać swoich dwudziestu świadków.

— Około. Nie mam pojęcia, ilu z nich będę tak naprawdę potrzebował. Może więcej, a może mniej. Jak mam ich tu sprowadzić?

— Właśnie to chciałem ci wyjaśnić — odparł Kinglsey. — Wyślij mi listę i kopię do administracji Wizengamotu. Nie sądzę jednak, żebyś miał jakikolwiek wpływ na kolejność, więc bądź przygotowany przesłuchać każdego z nich.

To z pewnością podnosiło poprzeczkę, ale Harry był przekonany, że da sobie radę.

— Co, jeśli będę chciał przesłuchać kogoś ponownie?

— Nie widzę powodu, żebyś musiał, ale jeśli tak się stanie, wyślij mi wiadomość. — Kingsley obrzucił spojrzeniem dwa papierowe samolociki wciąż krążące nad jego biurkiem. — Tylko nie używaj różowego atramentu, żebym od razu wiedział, że to od ciebie.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8.**

 **Obrona**

W środę rano Harry pojawił się w Ministerstwie o ósmej. W jednej ręce dzierżył kubek kawy, w drugiej croissanta z jajkiem i bekonem. Pędem ruszył w kierunku pokoju, w którym trzymano Snape'a, tylko po to, by znów zastać go w więziennym ubraniu. Chłopak wszedł powoli do malutkiego pomieszczenia i wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie masz na sobie normalnych szat?

Snape splótł palce na drewnianym stoliku i odparł:

— Być może taki, iż strażnicy odebrali mi szaty, które dla mnie znalazłeś poprzednim razem i oddali strój więzienny. Albo dlatego, że jednak lepiej się czuję pokazując w paskach niż bez żadnego ubrania. Może też z tego powodu, iż ten strój jest mniej krzykliwy od ostatniego.

Harry był pewien, że musiał istnieć ktoś, kto mógłby zapewnić Snape'owi stosowne ubranie, jednak nie miał pojęcia, do kogo powinien się z tym zwrócić.

— Jadłeś coś? — spytał, oblizując palce po rogaliku. Snape wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem, który sprawił, iż chłopak znieruchomiał. Widział w jego oczach głód, ale miał pewności, czy jedzenie było tym, czego Snape potrzebował. To było w jakiś sposób niepokojące uczucie i chłopak nieświadomie cofnął się o krok.

W następnej chwili mężczyzna znów przywdział swoją maskę i odwrócił głowę. Przełknął, nim potrząsnął głową.

— Przynieśli mi owsiankę — odparł szeptem.

— Zajmę się tym — wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Obiecuję. W międzyczasie pójdę po jakąś szatę...

— Przyrzekam ci, Potter, jeżeli spróbujesz mnie upokorzyć... — Reszta groźby mężczyzny utonęła w głośnym dudnieniu w drzwi. Harry rozejrzał się za słoikiem z Fiuu, by ponownie udać się do zamku po odpowiedni strój. Chciał też upewnić się, że Snape dostanie coś sensownego do jedzenia.

Podróż siecią Fiuu do Trzech Mioteł wydawała się zająć całą wieczność. Harry puścił się biegiem, gdy tylko udało mu się wydostać z kominka. Tracił kolejne sekundy, aportując się na granicę Hogwartu. Brama stała otworem – w końcu nie istniało już żadne zagrożenie, dla którego trzeba było szczelnie zamykać szkołę – i Harry uśmiechnął się, nim ruszył sprintem w kierunku odbudowanego mostu, wiszącego nad rzeką wpadającą do Czarnego Jeziora. Na dziedzińcu panowała cisza, widocznie zajęcia były już w toku. Zauważył też przyczepione do drzwi Wielkiej Sali ostrzeżenie, mówiące o tym, że spotkają go przykre konsekwencje, jeśli przeszkodzi w SUMach.

Ruszył schodami w górę, zastanawiając się, gdzie uczniowie pisali Owutemy; sam nie dotrwał tego momentu na ścieżce swojej edukacji, więc nie miał pojęcia, w jakiej części zamku je przeprowadzano. Mógł spytać Hermionę, która na pewno odesłałaby go do _Historii Hogwartu._ Ron przysiągł nigdy nie otwierać tej książki.

Jedyną żywą istotą, na którą Harry natknął się po drodze do gabinetu McGonagall, była pani Norris, sycząca i warcząca na niego, ponieważ śmiał przebywać w korytarzu. Harry automatycznie rozejrzał się za Filchem i ruszył na siódme piętro. Po chwili w końcu stanął przed gargulcem.

— Pewnie mnie nie wpuścisz, skoro nie jestem już uczniem?

— Nie jesteś uczniem, hm? — Wydawało się, że gargulec uniósł brew. — Może więc spróbujesz poprosić nieco bardziej uprzejmym tonem?

Cóż, dobrze. Harry potrafił być uprzejmy.

— Czy zechcesz wpuścić mnie do gabinetu profesor McGonagall?

Gargulec posłusznie odskoczył w bok i pozwolił mu wejść na spiralne schody.

— Zadziwiające, że to bardziej skuteczne niż używanie haseł — mruknął, kiedy Harry go mijał. Roześmiał się. Gdy posąg wrócił na swoje miejsce, Harry zastanawiał się, ilu ludzi potrafiłoby zdobyć się na zwykłą uprzejmość. Snape zawsze wymagał szacunku, słów takich jak „proszę pana" i „profesorze". To było dla niego ważne. Jednak ludzie tacy jak Carrowowie nigdy by się nie potrafili na nie zdobyć.

Kiedy Harry wspiął się na samą górę, zapukał lekko w drzwi, ale nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Ku jego uldze, klamka ustąpiła i mógł bez problemu wejść do środka. Rozglądał się przez chwilę, na nowo odnajdując się w gabinecie McGonagall. Nie słyszał już w głowie rozpaczliwego tykania zegara i nie czuł uciekających mu minut.

Gabinet nie zmienił się tak bardzo od czasu bitwy. Portret Dumbledore'a wisiał sobie za krzesłem dyrektorki; tam, gdzie kiedyś powiesił go Snape. Wszędzie było pełno wirujących urządzeń, jednak obracały się wolniej niż przez ostatnie lata. Żerdź należąca do Fawkesa zniknęła i na jej miejscu pojawiła się konstrukcja z legowiskami umieszczonymi na różnych poziomach. Gdy tylko Harry wykonał kolejny krok, wyczarowana mysz przebiegła mu pod nogami i zniknęła w szczelinie szafy, w której Dumbledore trzymał swoją Myślodsiewnię.

Wspinając się na ukryte schody, o których powiedziała mu dyrektorka ostatnim razem, Harry znów stanął oko w oko z szafą, która sprawiła mu tyle problemów w poniedziałek.

— Potrzebuję szat dla Snape'a — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy ciągnął za nieugiętą rączkę. Po chwili zdecydował się postąpić według procedury; rzucił więc zaklęcie otwierające na drzwiczki i ponowił swoją prośbę. Chwilę później w jego kierunku leciało ciężkie zawiniątko z szatą, bielizną i butami. Chłopak nie tracił czasu na podziękowania; zbiegł szybko po schodach i popędził z powrotem w kierunku Fiuu.

ooo

Harry przełknął zbliżające się mdłości, gdy tylko stanął pomiędzy Snape'em a swoim pierwszym świadkiem. Nic dziwnego, że gabinet dyrektorki był tego ranka pusty. Ławki skrzypiały, gdy zasiadała na nich ława przysięgłych i wiercąca się publiczność, a Harry natychmiast poczuł na sobie ciężar ich spojrzeń. Chciał wręcz wybiec z sali i zwymiotować tuż za drzwiami.

Dziennikarze siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia; przypominały sposób, w jaki testral patrzył na kawałek mięsa. Ich pióra wisiały nad pergaminem i Harry'emu przez chwilę wydawało się, że ich stalówki drżą niemal tak samo jak on. Ława wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco, aż poczuł, że jedzenie w jego żołądku zbija się w twardą kulę przypominającą tłuczek. Odchrząknął i zaczął kaszleć, aż w jego oczach stanęły łzy. Usłyszał też wzdychającego mu za plecami Snape'a.

— W porządku — wydusił z siebie Harry, gdy Rhoda zaczęła nalewać mu szklankę wody i nie odeszła, dopóki jej nie wypił. Bo przecież cudownie czuć się jak byle dwunastolatek przed setką ludzi, prawda? — Jest dobrze — powtórzył, tym razem mocno i wyraźnie. — Dziękuję, Rhodo.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Potter — odparła, ewidentnie próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Harry nie odważył się spojrzeć na Snape'a, zresztą wystarczył mu wzrok Kingsleya. Harry mógłby się założyć o zjedzenie własnej miotły, że Minister właśnie przygryzał sobie policzek, próbując się nie roześmiać.

— Moim pierwszym świadkiem jest Minerwa McGonagall. — Odwrócił się plecami do członków ławy i wskazał na kobietę, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni swój notes. — Muszę poprosić , by się pani przedstawiła.

— Minerwa McGonagall — odparła, a wszyscy zgromadzeni na sali wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Jasne, należało mi się — powiedział Harry. — Jestem przekonany, że niemal wszyscy obecni wiedzą o twojej pracy w Hogwarcie.

— Być może będzie prościej, jeśli od razu zadasz swoje pytania, panie Potter. W końcu jestem tutaj, by na nie odpowiedzieć, prawda?

Harry czuł się niemal jak na lekcji Transmutacji, i to takiej, na którą nie do końca się przygotował.

— Dobrze, pani profesor. Gdzie pani pracuje? — Dziwnym trafem to pytanie wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu, Harry dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiał, dlaczego. Snape musiał uważać go za idiotę.

— Jestem dyrektorką w Hogwarcie, szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. I jeśli chcesz ukończyć swoją edukację i przystąpić do Owutemów, jestem przekonana, że będzie to możliwe. — Harry szybko potrząsnął głową. — Nauczałam Transmutacji i byłam zastępcą dyrektora w ostatnim roku dyrektury Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zajęłam jego miejsce jako profesor Transmutacji, gdy on objął posadę dyrektora.

Harry zauważył, że w trakcie całej swojej wypowiedzi kobieta ani razu nie obdarzyła Snape'a choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy McGonagall w ogóle była ich sprzymierzeńcem. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, lecz trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy. Szaty w odcieniu karmelu w ogóle mu nie służyły. Według Harry'ego Snape wyglądał jak ktoś pogrążony w apatii bądź głębokim zmartwieniu. Chłopak musiał, póki co, stłumić swoją ciekawość, zajrzał więc do notatek.

— Czy pamiętasz, kiedy skończyła się wojna?

McGonagall skinęła ostro głową.

— Drugiego maja, 1998. W dniu, w którym pokonałeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

— Nazywał się Tom Riddle — odparł Harry z uporem. —Albo Lord Voldemort. Ale tak, to było wtedy. — Harry przechadzał się po sali, przerzucając w umyśle kolejne pytania i wziął głęboki wdech. — Chcę, abyś uważnie zastanowiła się nad następnym pytaniem, nim udzielisz mi odpowiedzi. — Spojrzał wprost na nią tymi jaskrawo zielonymi oczyma. — Zanim skończyła się wojna, czy kiedykolwiek przedtem słyszałaś choć słowo o horkruksach?

Zaledwie garstka osób spoza Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów mogła wiedzieć, co oznaczał ten termin i Harry był przekonany, że Kingsley chciał, aby tak zostało. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował cały czarodziejski świat, była kolejna osoba pragnąca zgłębiać sztukę czarnej magii, by podążać ścieżką Lorda Voldemorta w jego wyprawie po nieśmiertelność.

— Harry, proszę cię na słowo — powiedział Minister, wskazując drzwi, przez które ledwie kilka chwil wcześniej ten chciał uciec. Kiedy już oba skrzydła zamknęły się za nimi, Kingsley zwrócił się w jego stronę ze wzrokiem, który mógłby ciskać błyskawice.

— Sądziłem, że rozumiesz, iż musimy trzymać te informacje w tajemnicy, a teraz podnosisz temat przed dziesiątką dziennikarzy, ponad dwudziestoma członkami Wizengamotu i setką zwykłych widzów. Co dokładnie ma na celu pytanie Minerwy o te obrzydlistwa?

Harry podniósł dłoń, chcąc jakoś złagodzić gniew Ministra.

— Chcę jedynie dowiedzieć się, czy o nich słyszała. Obiecuję, Kinglsey. To ważne, inaczej w ogóle nie poruszałbym tego tematu.

Mężczyzna oparł dłonie na biodrach i uważnie przyglądał się Harry'emu.

— Ilu jeszcze świadkom planujesz zadać to pytanie?

— Pozostałym głowom domów, Ronowi i Hermionie — odparł, zastanawiając się, czy jedyna możliwość obrony zostanie mu za chwilę odebrana. — Ale w ich przypadku, być może, będę musiał omówić część historii dość szczegółowo. Czy moglibyśmy, nie wiem, zastosować Fideliusa na ławie przysięgłych i utajnić tę część rozprawy?

— Podejmę taką decyzję, gdy uznam to za stosowne — powiedział Kingsley, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem w poprzek korytarza. Potem otworzył drzwi i nakazał mu, by wszedł do sali. — Po prostu bądź ostrożny, Harry. Wiesz, co leży na szali. — Miał rację; nikt przecież nie chciał kolejnego Czarnego Pana goniącego za wiecznym życiem.

Kiedy już obaj na powrót znaleźli się w sali i zajęli swoje miejsca, Harry zerknął na Snape'a, jednak jedynym, co ujrzał, był kompletny brak zainteresowania z jego strony – mężczyzna równie dobrze mógł właśnie prowadzić skomplikowane kalkulacje dotyczące jakiegoś eliksiru.

— Wspomniałaś, że zatrudniono cię w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielkę Transmutacji, kiedy Dumbledore awansował na dyrektora. Mniej więcej kiedy to było?

— W 1956.

— A więc nauczałaś także profesora Snape'a, kiedy był w szkole.

— Zgadza się.

— Jaki wtedy był? Nie pytam o to, jak sobie radził; wszyscy wiemy, że jest bardzo mądry i zdał mnóstwo Owutemów. Pytam, jakim był dzieckiem.

Po tych słowach McGonagall w końcu skierowała wzrok na byłego mistrza eliksirów. Snape kurczowo ściskał oparcie krzesła, a jego ramiona były podciągnięte niemal po same uszy. Wydawać się mogło, że uparcie wpatrywał się we własne kolana i Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby nie przykuto go do krzesła, nie zwinąłby się gdzieś w kącie i ukrył pod kocem.

— Pamiętam jak go przydzielono. Był chudy i mizerny, miał kościste ręce i nogi wystające spod używanych szat. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że nigdy nie doświadczył porządnej kąpieli i nie zaznajomiono go z grzebieniem. Gdy Lily Evans została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, można było pomyśleć, że doświadczył fizycznej krzywdy. Wyglądał na tak zranione dziecko... — Na krótką chwilę rysy twarzy kobiety wygładziły się, ale gdy tylko ponownie na niego spojrzała, znów przybrały ostrzejszy wyraz. — Kiedy Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu... Cóż, nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek widziała kogoś tak pokonanego. Mój Dom odetchnął jednak z ulgą, że nie trafił do Gryffindoru i, muszę przyznać, podzielałam ich zdanie. Tamci pierwszoroczni nigdy nie polubili Severusa. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo przypomina mi innego Pottera, który zdołał zyskać wroga w Slytherinie ledwie pierwszego dnia szkoły.

— A więc wiedziałaś, że Huncwoci pastwili się nad nim od samego początku? — spytał Harry.

— Ta piątka zaczęła ciskać w siebie klątwami już po pierwszych zajęciach obrony przed czarną magią, panie Potter. Żadna ze stron nie była niewinna — odparła kobieta.

— Czy profesor Snape zarobił u pani wiele szlabanów? Gdy był uczniem?

— W porównaniu do tego, gdy był już nauczycielem? — McGonagall uniosła brew. — Nie, panie Potter. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wolał się uczyć, o wiele bardziej niż reszta jego domowników. Uczył się w towarzystwie Lily gdzieś do czwartego roku, jednak twój ojciec i chrzestny... Proszę wybaczyć. James Potter i Syriusz Black byli tymi, którzy pragnęli pobić rekord przydzielonych szlabanów. Tylko bliźniacy Weasley mogli się z nimi równać. Tamci dwaj potrafili wymyślić więcej przewinień tylko przed samym śniadaniem niż większość ludzi w ciągu całego swego życia.

— Czy dlatego moja mama... To znaczy, czy dlatego Lily Evans uważała Jamesa Pottera za kretyna?

McGonagall poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

— Proszę wybaczyć, panie Potter, nie wiedziałam o istnieniu jakiejkolwiek wrogości pomiędzy pańskimi rodzicami, ale skoro o tym wspomniałeś, pamiętam, że na samym początku dogadywali się jak Ron Weasley z Hermioną Granger. Czy to chciałeś wiedzieć?

Harry sam tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co chciał od niej usłyszeć, poza oczywistym stwierdzeniem, że Snape był w tym wszystkim bardziej ofiarą niż wichrzycielem.

— Pamiętasz, kim byli przyjaciele mojego ojca, prawda? — spytał.

— Jego najdroższym przyjacielem był Syriusz Black. Przyjaźnił się też z Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. — Kobieta niemal wypluła to ostatnie nazwisko, jak gdyby nagryzła coś zepsutego. — Przez wiele długich lat wszyscy byliśmy przekonani, że Black sprzedał twoich rodziców... Tomowi Riddle. A potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Pettigrew był zdrajcą.

— Dokładnie. — Harry energicznie kiwał głową. — Gryfon zdradził moich rodziców. Żaden Ślizgon. Gryfon. Członek twojego Domu, mojego zresztą też. Czy pamiętasz, jak siebie nazywali?

— Przypuszczam, że określali się mianem „huncwotów". Czy to ma jakikolwiek związek z Severusem Snape'em?

— Czy byłaś świadoma tego, że podczas SUMów nad Snapem znęcali się...

— Dość! — To pojedyncze słowo opuściło usta mężczyzny niczym jadowita klątwa. — Ani słowa więcej, Potter.

Harry aż drgnął, jednak mówił dalej, nie ważąc się nawet na niego spojrzeć.

— … James Potter i Syriusz...

— Nie godzę się na to. Nie pozwolę ci drwić z...

— … Black. Zawiesili go w powietrzu za pomocą zaklęcia...

— Nie różnisz się od swego ojca, wciskając nos w nie swoje...

Harry słyszał brzęczące łańcuchy i w jednej chwili zwrócił się przodem do Snape'a i znalazł tuż przy nim.

— W ogóle nie jestem taki, jak mój ojciec — syknął, czując płynący mu w żyłach gniew trawiący wnętrzności niczym śmiertelna pożoga. Snape wychylił się do przodu najdalej jak tylko mógł, a jego twarz była wyrazem czystej furii.

— Jesteś dokładnie taki sam; leniwy, arogancki, myślisz, że cały świat...

— Czy możesz się w końcu zamknąć? Próbuję cię bronić, kretynie — zawył Harry. — Mógłbyś przynajmniej...

Harry i Snape na dobre pogrążyli się w wojnie na inwektywy i słowa pełne oskarżeń, przekrzykując się jeden przez drugiego, nie słysząc nawet własnych odpowiedzi. Kingsley kilkakrotnie uderzył pięścią w ławkę, ale to Gauntlett wyciągnęła różdżkę i szybkim machnięciem uciszyła Snape'a. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc i wrócił do McGonagall.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, pani profesor. Nigdy nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać. Jak już próbowałem spytać: czy była pani świadoma tego, iż James Potter razem z kolegami zawiesili go w powietrzu za pomocą zaklęcia tak, że szaty opadły na twarz, zostawiając go niemal nagiego przed dużą grupą osób? Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, jak poniżająca jest taka sytuacja dla każdego piętnastolatka?

McGongall sztyletowała wzrokiem zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Snape'a. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle słyszała pytanie.

— Pani profesor? — spytał łagodniejszym tonem. — Czy wiedziała pani, że James Potter dręczył ludzi?

— Och, Harry — odparła w końcu, a w jej oczach błysnęło coś na kształt współczucia. — James i Syriusz byli bardzo żywiołowymi chłopcami. Nie pałali celowym okrucieństwem. Jeśli coś takiego miało miejsce, jestem pewna, że Remus Lupin zainterweniował i odebrał im kilka punktów. Był wtedy Prefektem, a spostrzegawczością w pełni dorównywał pannie Granger.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

— To miało miejsce, pani profesor. Syriusz powiedział mi potem, że byli razem z Jamesem idiotami, ponieważ każdy taki jest w wieku piętnastu lat. Wiem, że Huncwoci... Że James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter nienawidzili Severusa Snape'a, i że on sam nie pozostawał im dłużny. Nie wiem jednak, dlaczego nauczyciele nigdy nie zrobili niczego, aby to wszystko powstrzymać.

Powietrze zdawał się wypełniać chłód i nawet głos McGonagall zdawał się bardziej odległy i zimny.

— Przypominam sobie trio Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, którzy nie potrafili minąć się na korytarzu bez wyciągnięcia różdżek. Ile szlabanów otrzymałeś za wszystkie klątwy i obelgi wymienione z Draco Malfoyem?

Harry niechętnie chciał się do tego przyznać, jednak wiedział, że kobieta miała rację.

— W porządku, prawdopodobnie powinienem był dostać ich znacznie więcej. — Jakimś cudem Snape'owi udało się prychnąć w odpowiedzi na jego stwierdzenie. — Jednak czy pamiętasz, by Snape miał jakichś przyjaciół, którzy mogliby się za nim wstawić jak Ron i Hermiona wstawiali się za mną? Czy może zwykle walczyli czterech na jednego?

McGonagall zmarszczyła czoło.

— Jedyną taką osobą była Lily Evans, ale i to się zmieniło. Coś musiało się stać, ponieważ w późniejszym okresie trzymał się na dystans albo socjalizował z innymi Ślizgonami.

Harry doskonale wiedział, co takiego się wtedy wydarzyło, ale nie sądził, by mówienie o opinii Snape'a na temat statusu krwi jego matki było rozsądnym posunięciem.

— Właśnie. Nie był więc szczególnie popularny.

— Powiedziałabym, że to eufemizm — odparła McGonagall sucho.

— A czy miał jakichkolwiek przyjaciół, gdy zaczął uczyć w Hogwarcie? Czy wtedy ktokolwiek go polubił?

McGonagall otworzyła usta, lecz prędko zamknęła je bez słowa. Spojrzała na Kingsleya, ponownie marszcząc przy tym czoło, jak gdyby próbowała sobie przypomnieć jakiś konkretny moment. Potem skierowała wzrok na członków Wizengamotu i zdawała się skupić uwagę na jego młodszych członkach, czarodziejach w wieku, powiedzmy, Billa Weasleya.

— Przez pierwszy rok był dość zamknięty w sobie. Używał wtedy planów lekcji należących do Horacego Slughorna, jednak potem stał się bardziej pewny siebie podczas zajęć z uczniami. Proponowaliśmy mu pomoc, służyliśmy radą, ale ciężko stwierdzić, czy kiedykolwiek wziął sobie nasze słowa do serca. Jego przedmiot należy do tych trudniejszych, panie Potter. Jeden błahy wypadek mógłby zabić wszystkich uczniów w klasie, jeżeli nauczyciel nie przykłada wagi do tego, co robią jego uczniowie. Można powiedzieć, że stał się tyranem z konieczności. A odnośnie jego relacji z kadrą... — Przez chwilę oczy kobiety zabłysły, ale odważnie uniosła brodę i wyprostowała ramiona. — Ja sama uważałam go za przyjaciela do momentu, w którym zamordował Albusa Dumbledore'a. — Nawet Harry mógł poczuć płynący od niej żal. Wrócił więc do własnego stołu, by jakoś nad sobą zapanować.

Być może w tonie McGonagall było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że sam poczuł się, jakby znów stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Widział zielony blask pędzący w stronę Dumbledore'a. Nim panika ogarnęła go na dobre, zwrócił twarz w kierunku Snape'a. Jego serce przyspieszyło a usta wypełnił metaliczny posmak strachu, gdy tylko spojrzał mu w oczy; po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko jego wspomnienia, zwykłe złudzenie.

— Jak myślisz, dlaczego to zrobił? — spytał, nie znosząc tego, jak drżący był jego głos. Zacisnął więc dłonie na blacie stolika, próbując utrzymać równowagę, ponieważ jego kolana również zaczęły drżeć. _Opanuj się,_ rozkazał sobie w duchu. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu jego kark palił, jak gdyby znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

— Czy dobrze się pan czuje, panie Potter? — spytała McGonagall z troską. — Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, Severus był...

— Przepraszam, pani profesor — przerwał jej. — Nie pytam o to, co pani powiedziano, tylko o to, co pani myśli.

— Gdy Severus zabił Albusa, zdradził nas wszystkich — powiedziała kobieta ciężkim głosem. Po chwili uniosła dłoń i wskazała go palcem. — Był twoim mentorem i przyjacielem. Zaufał ci, wierzył w ciebie, wziął pod swoje skrzydła, gdy nikt inny tego nie zrobił. Jak mogłeś? — Gdy jej wzrok ponownie spoczął na Harrym, jej głos był ostry jak szkło. — Severus Snape wybrał odpowiedni moment, by zamordować Albusa. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że działał z rozkazu — przełknęła — Lorda Voldemorta. Skorzystał na tym najwięcej, w końcu w prezencie otrzymał cały Hogwart.

— Otrzymał w prezencie? — Harry nie sądził, by Snape tak to odbierał, ale jego opinia przecież nie miała żadnego znaczenia. — Jak wyglądałby Hogwart pod rządami Carrowów albo Lestrange? — To była okropna, obrzydliwa wręcz myśl i Harry autentycznie zadrżał. McGonagall również nie ucieszyła się z tego pytania.

— Wątpię, bym mogła się tego dowiedzieć — przyznała. — Chyba nie przeżyłabym, by móc złożyć jakiekolwiek zeznania. — Przenikliwość błysnęła w jej oczach. — Być może Severus Snape był najlepszą dla nas opcją, jednak to w żaden sposób nie rozgrzesza go z popełnionych przez niego przestępstw.

— Nie? Byłaś w Hogwarcie, kiedy Umbridge została dyrektorką, gdy powołała swoją małą Inkwizycję. A co by było, gdyby wtedy powróciła? Nie sądzisz, że zaczęłaby od zwolnienia wszystkich nauczycieli, pozwoliła Ślizgonom frywolnie używać Niewybaczalnych, czy nawet czarnej magii?

— To jest podsumowanie tego, co faktycznie się stało, panie Potter.

— Czy oby na pewno, Minerwo? — spytał Snape i choć jego głos był już łagodniejszy, dało się w nim wyczuć pewien wyrzut.

Czy Snape jakimś cudem złamał zaklęcie Gauntlett? Kobieta oglądała różdżkę ze zmarszczonym czołem. Czy Snape mógł być na tyle potężny, by wyswobodzić się spod czyjegoś czaru bez użycia własnej różdżki? To zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się oniemiały w Kingsleya; Minister zdawał się zadawać sobie to samo pytanie.

Minerwa założyła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów, ściągnęła usta i pokręciła głową.

— Zostawiłeś nas wszystkich w szkole, muszę przyznać, że wiele razy zastanawiałam się, dlaczego. — Nim Snape zdążył choćby spróbować odpowiedzieć, Kingley rzucił na niego kolejne _Silencio._ Sądząc po kolorze czaru, ten był o wiele silniejszy.

Pomiędzy tą dwójką z pewnością chodziło o coś jeszcze, ale Harry nie mógł odkryć, czym też mogło to być. Rok za panowania Snape'a nie był tak czarno-biały jak pragnęła to widzieć McGonagall, jednak chłopak nie wiedział, jakie powinien zadać pytanie, by ten temat sam wypłynął na wierzch. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że ława zdoła to rozgryźć lepiej niż on sam.

— W porządku, a więc podsumujmy: Snape zamordował Dumbledore'a na rozkaz Voldemorta i otrzymał w zamian Hogwart. I nawet jeśli niespecjalnie obchodzi cię los tego człowieka, wychodzi na to, że sytuacja wyglądałaby znacznie gorzej gdyby u władzy byli Carrowowie albo Umbridge. Czy dobrze to rozumiem?

Minęła chwila nim kobieta obdarzyła Harry'ego swoją pełną uwagą, lecz kiedy to zrobiła, na jej ustach pojawił się iście matczyny uśmiech.

— Możemy uznać, że tak, panie Potter. Czy masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Niejedno — odparł Harry szczerze, a dziennikarze wydobyli z siebie szereg umęczonych jęków. Jeśli miał nieograniczony czas, by przepytać McGonagall, nie chciał pozwolić, by jej opinia wpłynęła jakkolwiek na to, w co sam wierzył. Zerknął na kilku członków ławy i otrzymał od nich kilka zachęcających kiwnięć.

Chwycił za pióro i zakreślił kilka pytań, które planował jej zadać.

— Kiedy ostatnio, zanim zaczął się proces, widziałaś Severusa Snape'a?

— Pozwól, że odrobinę ci pomogę — odparła kobieta. — Mówimy o ostatniej nocy, gdy pełnił obowiązki dyrektora, tak? — Harry przytaknął i oparł się o stolik, nie do końca na nim siedząc, jednak pozycja ta umożliwiła mu skrzyżowanie nóg w okolicach kostek. Do tej chwili nigdy by nie uwierzył, że praca obrońcy jest tak wyczerpująca, a jednak jego mózg panicznie wręcz starał się przesiać wszystko to, co mówiła mu McGonagall, jak również zapamiętać wszystkie te pytania, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Był niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny za notes pełen karteczek, które umożliwiały mu bycie ze wszystkim na bieżąco.

— Razem z profesorem Flitwickiem spotkaliśmy Severusa przy Wieży Ravenclawu. Upierał się, że wiemy, gdzie się znajdujesz i żądał, byśmy go do ciebie natychmiast skierowali. Oczywiście odmówiliśmy, więc wywiązał się między nami pojedynek. Mieliśmy jednak przewagę liczebną i Severus zdecydował się uciec, wyskakując przez najbliższe okno, i odlecieć. Nie widziałam go później do czasu aż Poppy poinformowała mnie, że znaleziono go ledwo żywego we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i przeniesiono do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Spędziłam tam z nim kilka minut, spytałam czy to, co powiedziałeś, było prawdą, czy naprawdę był po stronie Dumbledore'a i... — McGonagall zamrugała kilkakrotnie i pociągnęła nosem. — Po dziś dzień sama nie wiem, w co powinnam wierzyć. Zamordował Albusa. Naraził życie tak wielu dzieci. Nie wiem, czy potrafię wybaczyć coś takiego.

— On nadal jest po stronie Dumbledore'a, pani profesor — wyszeptał Harry. — Jestem tego pewien.

Kingsley podniósł dłoń i rozkazał:

— Percy, wykreśl ostatnie zdanie z protokołu. Harry, muszę ci przypomnieć, że nie wolno ci składać zeznań. Proszę o następne pytanie.

Zebranie na nowo własnych myśli zajęło Harry'emu chwilę.

— Tak, w porządku. Powiedziałaś, że razem z profesorem Flitwickiem pojedynkowaliście się ze Snape'em. Czy pamiętasz, jakich użył klątw?

— Jakich klątw? — McGonagall zmarszczyła czoło. — Używaliśmy zaklęć niewerbalnych, panie Potter. Nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować ich wszystkich.

— Dobrze, ale czy użył przeciwko wam Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych? Chodziło mu o mnie, prawda? Chciał się do mnie dostać i Imperius z pewnością by mu w tym pomógł.

— Nie. — Kobieta ponownie wydała z siebie cichy szloch. — Nie użył przeciwko nam żadnych Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

— Nawet Klątwy Uśmiercającej? Przecież trwała wojna i to on był wrogiem, czyż nie?

Przez chwilę na twarzy kobiety zagościł wyraz najprawdziwszego szoku.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

— A inne czarno magiczne klątwy?

— Nie zauważyłam...

— W takim razie musieliście odbijać dużo innych zaklęć, prawda?

— Ja... — McGonagall urwała nagle i oparła się o krzesło jak wryta. Przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę i ściągnęła brwi, kierując wzrok prosto na Snape'a. — Nie sądzę, bym odbiła jakąkolwiek klątwę — powiedziała powoli. — Sama rzuciłam na niego całkiem pokaźną ilość zaklęć, ale nie pamiętam, bym jakiekolwiek blokowała.

— Ale przecież chciał mnie schwytać, tak? To dlatego z nim walczyliście. Żeby mnie chronić.

— Owszem — odparła, wciąż wpatrując się zagadkowo w mistrza eliksirów.

— Zresztą, Snape miał mnóstwo okazji, by schwytać mnie w Hogwarcie, prawda?

McGonagall spojrzała na niego ostrym wzrokiem.

— Nie, kiedy był tam Albus. Poza tym ja również starałam się ciebie chronić.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób to robiła, ale nie drążył tematu. Nie było powodu podważać jej słów.

— A jednak Snape także to robił. Czy pamiętasz mój pierwszy mecz quidditcha?

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się, a jej spojrzenie nieco złagodniało.

— Wygraliśmy, o ile się nie mylę. Były jednak pewne problemy z twoją miotłą.

— Tak. I prawie połknąłem znicza, ale nigdy więcej nie popełniłem tego błędu — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. — Ale tak, moja miotła. Czy wiesz, co dokładnie się wtedy stało?

Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, a siedzący nieopodal Kingsley wydał odgłos świadczący o zniecierpliwieniu, więc Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie poruszałby przecież tego tematu, gdyby to nie było istotne, a każda sytuacja, w której Snape powstrzymał śmierć Harry'ego musiała coś w końcu znaczyć.

— Okazało się, że profesor Quirrel rzucił czar na twoją miotłę tak, żeby cię z siebie zrzuciła. Severus zaczął mamrotać przeciwzaklęcie, ale wtedy, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, jego szaty się zapaliły — powiedziała kobieta swoim nauczycielskim głosem. — Przypuszczam, że nic na ten temat nie wiesz? — spytała takim głosem, jakby Harry miał stracić setkę punktów od Gryffindoru.

— Cóż — odparł powoli. —Wiem, ale nie sądzę, że teraz ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Czy wiesz o jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, w której Snape próbował ratować moje życie zamiast pozwolić Voldemortowi wygrać?

— Na niebiosa, panie Potter — krzyknęła kobieta cierpko. — A kiedyż on nie próbował ratować ci życia? Obronił cię przed wilkołakiem, przed wężem podczas lekcji pojedynków. Stanął między tobą a Umbridge, więcej niż raz. I, o ile dobrze pamiętam, ostro kłócił się o to, by nie pozwolono ci wziąć udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Szkoda, że Albus go wtedy nie posłuchał. Myślę, że Severus uratował ci życie wiele razy, ale — dodała stanowczo — to nie rozgrzesza go z czynów, których się przy tym podjął.

To był chyba odpowiedni moment, aby przerwać rozprawę; żołądek Harry'ego również tak uważał.

— Chyba nie mam więcej pytań, Ministrze — powiedział, spoglądając na mężczyznę niepewnie i czekając na jakieś wskazówki.

— Dobrze więc. — Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Kingsley zamierza się przeciągnąć, ale było to tylko złudzenie. — Minerwo, dziękuję ci za to, że pojawiłaś się tu dzisiaj. Możesz odejść. — Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy Percy zamykał swój notatnik i chował samopiszące pióro. — To chyba odpowiednia chwila na przerwę na lunch. Gdybyś chciała mi towarzyszyć, możemy przy okazji rzucić okiem na propozycje budżetu, które mi przesłałaś.

Percy skrzywił się tylko, a Harry opadł na krzesło. Kingsley zniknął razem z Minerwą, a Gauntlett przerwała nałożone na Snape'a _Silencio_ i rozpięła jego łańcuchy. Eskortowała go przez te same drzwi i dalej do pokoju, w którym trzymano go zawsze przed rozprawą, gdzie Stworek miał podać mu posiłek. Widownia i ławnicy także musieli być wygłodniali, ponieważ cała sala opustoszała w rekordowym czasie, zostawiające Harry'ego sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9.**

Zbliżało się wpół do drugiej, gdy Gauntlett ponownie przyprowadziła Snape'a na salę rozpraw. Harry obserwował znad swoich notatek, jak kobieta eskortuje go z wyciągniętą różdżką i prowadzi do miejsca, w którym siedział oskarżony.

— Nie sądzę, byś musiała w niego celować — powiedział. — Nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia.

— Tego nie możemy być pewni w stu procentach, panie Potter, nieprawdaż? — odparła, przypinając Snape'a do krzesła. — Zdumiewające, że ludzie naprawdę myślą, iż uda im się wywinąć od czegoś takiego. Ledwie tydzień temu jeden ze śmierciożerców próbował pogryźć aurora eskortującego go z Azkabanu.

— Czy mogłabyś choć nie wiązać mu rąk? Przypuszczam, że wolałby mieć je wolne.

Perspektywa bycia spętanym przez cały dzień wydawała się Harry'emu istną torturą. Niezdolność do poruszania którąkolwiek częścią ciała, wstania i przejścia się po pomieszczeniu... Nie miał pojęcia, jak Snape to znosił.

— Dobrze, ale jeden głupi ruch i łańcuchy wracają na miejsce. — Gauntlett rzuciła kolejny czar w kierunku mistrza eliksirów i kajdany oplatające jego przedramiona zniknęły. Jednak pas owinięty wokół jego talii zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej, tak samo z łańcuchami pętającymi mu nogi. — Robię to tylko dlatego, że mnie o to poprosiłeś — dodała, a Snape aż wywrócił oczami. Cudownie.

Kiedy mężczyzna był już gotowy, Gauntlett wpuściła na salę resztę towarzystwa. Rzędy ławek zapełniły się dość szybko. Jeden z reporterów [i]Czarownicy[/i] plotkował z przedstawicielem [i]Czarodziejskiego Radia[/i]; obaj chichotali pod nosem. Harry odwrócił od nich wzrok, a jego uszy zaczęły palić żywym ogniem, nawet jeśli nie miał bladego pojęcia, z czego właściwie się śmiali. Gdy znów otworzył swój notes, Kingsley i Percy zdążyli wrócić na swoje miejsca.

— Wznawiamy rozprawę. Rhodo, czy kolejny świadek jest gotowy?

— Tak, proszę pana. — Kobieta zniknęła na moment z sali i już po chwili wróciła, prowadząc ze sobą wysoką blondynkę. Nosiła ciężką, satynową pelerynę, która sunęła po kamiennych płytach z każdym jej krokiem. Miała uniesioną brodę i trzymała się prosto. — Wizengamot wzywa na świadka Narcyzę Black Malfoy.

Harry przerzucił kilka stron, gorączkowo szukając jakichkolwiek zeznań i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ujrzał, iż przygotował dla niej w miarę skromną listę pytań. Uderzył w notes różdżką i zawartość kilku stron została przekopiowana na pergamin, który trzymał w dłoni. Diabelnie użyteczne zaklęcie, jednak w pełni rozumiał, czemu w Hogwarcie zostało zakazane.

Gdy tylko wstał, natychmiast poczuł dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Świadomość, iż zawdzięczał Narcyzie swoje życie w ogóle mu nie pomagała. Gdyby kobieta nie skłamała na jego temat, byłby martwy – nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Jak i co do faktu, iż z całą pewnością jego śmierć nie byłaby litościwa.

— Dziękuję za przybycie, pani Malfoy — powiedział uprzejmym tonem. — Mam do pani zaledwie kilka pytań.

— Ocalił pan mojego syna, panie Potter, nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Może pan pytać o co tylko chce, a ja postaram się odpowiedzieć najdokładniej jak potrafię. — Wzrok Narcyzy spoczął na Snape'ie, ale Harry nie mógł odczytać z niego jej zamiarów. — Zgodzę się także na przyjęcie Veritaserum, jeżeli uzna pan to za stosowne.

Jedynym sposobem, by pokazać ławnikom, iż Harry w pełni ufał tej kobiecie, było odrzucenie tej propozycji. Tak też uczynił.

— Doceniam jednak gest — odparł. — Jak długo zna pani Severusa Snape'a?

— Od razu do rzeczy — powiedziała z powściągliwym uśmiechem tańczącym na ustach. — Dobrze więc. Znam Severusa od dawien dawna, od czasów, gdy Czarny Pan doszedł do władzy. Wcześniej jednak również o nim słyszałam. Jestem od niego trochę starsza, jednak spotkaliśmy się w Hogwarcie i nie uciekło mojej uwadze, że był czymś w rodzaju celu dla małej grupki Gryfonów. Takie historie szybko rozprzestrzeniały się po całym Slytherinie. Obserwowaliśmy go, ciekawi, w jaki sposób spróbuje się od nich uwolnić.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej historii, więc nadstawił uszu.

— I jak to przebiegło?

— Lepiej, niż można było przypuszczać. Jednak wracając do tematu, nie znałam tak dobrze Severusa zanim przyjął Znak. — Kobietą wstrząsnął niekontrolowany dreszcz. — Ciężko było mu się odnaleźć w jego szeregach i desperacko starał się zasłużyć na zaufanie Czarnego Pana. Z tego powodu zgodził się aplikować na stanowisko nauczyciela czarnej magii.

— Ma pani na myśli: obrony przed czarną magią? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Jak pan woli. Jednak Severus swój prawdziwy talent przejawiał w stosunku do eliksirów. Garstka ludzi jest tak uzdolniona jak on, więc Czarny Pan był usatysfakcjonowany jego tytułem mistrza eliksirów i posadą nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Umożliwiała mu swobodne szpiegowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a i informowanie Czarnego Pana o jego planach.

— A co z Przepowiednią?

— Cóż z nią, panie Potter? — Kobieta zmarszczyła lekko czoło.

— Czy Voldemort nie... — Narcyza gwałtownie nabrała powietrza do ust. — Proszę wybaczyć. Czy będzie lepiej, jeśli nazwę go Tomem? — Kobieta kiwnęła głową. — W porządku. Czy Tom nie zaczął tak naprawdę ufać Snape'owi w chwili, gdy ten przekazał mu słowa Przepowiedni?

Narcyza zaśmiała się krótko, jednak jej głos pozbawiony był wszelkiej radości.

— Zaufanie? Jakiekolwiek zaufanie zostało zniszczone wraz z chwilą, w której Severus błagał go o życie Lily Evans. Jedynym sposobem, by mógł je odzyskać, było szpiegowanie dyrektora, co zresztą szło mu bardzo dobrze. Moja siostra jako jedyna go przejrzała. Jakimś cudem wiedziała, że był zdrajcą, jednak nikt z nas jej nie uwierzył. — W głosie Narcyzy zabrzmiała nuta prawdziwego smutku. — Bella nie za dobrze zniosła Azkaban. Kiedy udało jej się uciec, szaleństwo zdążyło już odcisnąć na niej swoje piętno. Lecz mimo to okazuje się, że miała rację. Severus od samego początku pracował dla Dumbledore'a.

Stwierdzenie, że szaleństwo odcisnęło swoje piętno na Bellatriks było niedomówieniem. Lestrange po prostu była wariatką.

— Jednak ty i tak mu ufałaś? Mimo słów swojej siostry, obdarzyłaś go zaufaniem i zgodziłaś złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, prawda? By ratować swojego syna.

W jednej chwili resztka koloru zniknęła z twarzy Narcyzy, a jej oczy wyrażały czyste zdumienie.

— Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłam... Żaden z przesłuchujących mnie aurorów o to nie zapytał. Skąd dowiedziałeś się o przysiędze?

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, jednak Kingsley go powstrzymał, mówiąc:

— Ani słowa, panie Potter. — Po czym zwrócił się wprost do kobiety: — Proszę opowiedzieć ławnikom o Przysiędze Wieczystej, którą zawarła pani z Severusem Snape'em.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, jednak jej oczy nadal skierowane były wprost na Harry'ego.

— Wydarzyło się to w wakacje poprzedzające szósty rok nauki Draco — powiedziała w końcu. — Czarny Pan zlecił mu zabicie Dumbledore'a, by nasza rodzina odpokutowała porażkę, którą poniósł mój mąż w Departamencie Tajemnic. Gdyby Draco się nie powiodło, cała nasza rodzina miała zostać zgładzona. Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić — ciągnęła, po czym splotła razem swe smukłe dłonie i spuściła wzrok na kolana. — Severus był na miejscu, w Hogwarcie, pracując ramię w ramię z dyrektorem. Miał doskonałą okazję, by wykonać to zadanie, gdyby mój syn zawiódł.

— Jak brzmiały warunki tej przysięgi? — spytał Harry.

— Miał czuwać nad Draco, chronić go i... Wykonać jego zadanie, gdyby mój syn nie podołał — odparła Narcyza niemal mechanicznie. — Okrutnym było zlecać coś takiego dziecku, zwłaszcza tak nierozsądnemu jak mój syn. Jednak jego ojciec wierzył, że Draco zdoła przywrócić honor rodzinie, że zajmie jego miejsce. — Zamilkła, a jej oczy wypełniła czysta pogarda. — Malfoyowie zostaną zapamiętani w historii jako ci, którzy zawiedli — odparła z obrzydzeniem w głosie. — Pomyśleć, że byliśmy kiedyś dumni z popierania Ciemności, z należenia do Slytherinu. Powinni do cna spalić ten dom.

Dziennikarze natychmiast chwycili za pióra i Harry po prostu wiedział, jak będzie wyglądał jutrzejszy nagłówek na pierwszej stronie. „ Zniszczyć Slytherin – mówi Narcyza Malfoy" albo „Spalcie go! Narcyza Malfoy wnosi o unicestwienie domu Salazara Slytherina..." Być może nawet: „Slytherin gniazdem czarnej magii według Narcyzy Malfoy." Jakby McGonagall i bez tego miała mało roboty.

W sali wciąż brzmiały przyciszone głosy i szepty i nawet członkowie ławy pochylali się i wymieniali uwagi między sobą.

— Oczywiście Snape dotrzymał słowa — powiedział Harry, gdy rozmowy ucichły. Zbliżył się do niej na kilka kroków, po czym odwrócił gwałtownie, by móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Założył dłoń na kark i mocno zmarszczył czoło. — Czy Przysięga nadal jest w mocy? — spytał, a oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku.

— Słucham? — Narcyza również wydawała się być zdziwiona jego słowami. Harry zwrócił twarz w jej kierunku.

— Czy Przysięga Wieczysta nadal jest w mocy? — powtórzył. — Czy Snape nadal jest zobligowany czuwać nad Draco i go chronić? Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie działa — przyznał w końcu.

— Ja... — Narcyza podniosła dłoń do krtani, równie wybita z rytmu, co Harry. — Wydaje mi się, że założenie przysięgi zostało spełnione, ale tak zupełnie szczerze, ja także nie mam pojęcia. — Oboje spojrzeli na Kingsleya, ale on też miał zmarszczone czoło. Razem ze Snape'em wydawali się równie zamyśleni.

— Dopilnuję, by ktoś z Departamentu Tajemnic jeszcze dziś zbadał Snape'a — powiedział Minister w końcu. — Powinni być w stanie stwierdzić, czy magia przysięgi jest wciąż aktywna. To było bardzo dobre pytanie, Harry. Cieszę się, że je zadałeś.

— Cóż, dzięki. — Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Snape padł trupem w trakcie procesu tylko dlatego, że Draco Malfoy zrobił coś głupiego w swoim życiu. Harry potrząsnął głową, odganiając natrętną myśl i wrócił do miejsca, w którym wciąż siedziała Narcyza, zapewne oczekując następnego pytania.

— Jak już mówiłem, Severus dotrzymuje słowa, zgadza się?

— Owszem, panie Potter. Być może jest najbardziej cynicznym i złośliwym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam, jednak nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że jest również najbardziej lojalnym. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Nie jest człowiekiem, od którego można oczekiwać wsparcia. Nie traci czasu na takie rzeczy i nie ma cierpliwości dla tych, którzy nie widzą czegoś, co znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Posiada ostry intelekt, ale i łagodny umysł. Jest bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem posiadającym rzadką zdolność do bycia ostrożnym, jednocześnie potrafi być dalekowzroczny. Rzadko zdarza się, by jego działania nie zostały gruntownie przemyślane. Gdyby tylko zachowywał się tak w młodości, zaoszczędziłoby to wiele jego cierpienia.

— Co ma pani na myśli?

— Tamtego dnia coś w nim umarło. Chyba nadzieja. — Narcyza pochyliła głowę, lecz kiedy ponownie ją uniosła, jej wzrok przeszywał Harry'ego na wylot, jakby rozbierał go na części pierwsze. — Zawsze zastanawiałam się, na jakiego człowieka Severus by wyrósł, gdyby za młodu posiadał choć mglistą wiedzę na temat miłości. Przypomina mi wysuszoną roślinę wytrwale chwytającą się życia, ponieważ nie zna żadnej innej drogi. Nigdy nie miał dość jedzenia, światła, ani ciepła, lecz zapuszczał korzenie po to tylko, by nie zostać z nimi wyrwany. Wyrastał pośród kamieni, aby inni nie mogli go rozdeptać. Czasami próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak by to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby miał odpowiednie warunki. Gdyby usuwano zeschnięte gałązki, gdyby osoba mu życzliwa o niego dbała. Lubię tkwić w przekonaniu, że byłby wtedy wystarczająco silny, aby zatrząść ówczesnym porządkiem.

Serce waliło Harry'emu w piersi, a kobieta wciąż nie odwracała od niego wzroku. Po chwili wydała z siebie ciche prychnięcie i coś na kształt chichotu.

— Severus Snape kochał Lily Evans na tyle mocno, by narazić się na gniew Czarnego Pana. Odezwał się, wiedząc, co robili z takimi jak ona... — Kobieta wzięła głębszy oddech i spięła ramiona. — Mugolakami. To mogło skończyć się dla niego śmiercią.

Po jej ostatnich słowach, Harry nie mógł wymyślić już żadnego sensownego pytania, podszedł więc do mównicy i, kłaniając się lekko, ujął jej dłoń w swoją.

 **xxx**

— Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego tu jestem, panie Potter — powiedział Ollivander, wpatrując się swymi niebieskimi oczami wprost w chłopaka. — Czy ma pan jakieś pytania odnośnie różdżki pana Snape'a?

Harry również nie był do końca pewien, czemu mężczyzna znalazł się na sali rozpraw; mógł winić za to swój instynkt i wiarę w to, że jakoś przyda się całej sprawie. W końcu przeczucie Harry'ego rzadko było bezpodstawne.

— Wie pan dużo o różdżkach, wliczając w to Czarną Różdżkę, czyż nie?

Ollivander zdawał się wzdrygnąć.

— O tej różdżce wolałbym nie dyskutować. Gdybyś jednak chciał dowiedzieć się, która będzie najlepsza przy leczeniu, a która przy transmutacji, czy też jakie rdzenie są najbardziej przydatne w pojedynkach, to jak najbardziej służę pomocą.

— Czy patrząc na różdżkę, byłbyś w stanie określić, czy czarodziej bądź czarownica są dobrzy? — spytał Harry. Pamiętał, że Ollivander opisał różdżkę Draco jako „umiarkowanie giętką", co Harry zinterpretował jako „podatny na manipulację", mimo że tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy właśnie to czarodziej miał na myśli.

— Ależ tak. Na przykład różdżka twojego ojca była najlepsza do Transmutacji. Rozumiem, że opanował przemianę w animaga w dość młodym wieku. Twoja różdżka, z kolei, jest ciekawym łącznikiem pomiędzy ciemną magią, a magią przywrócenia czy odrodzenia. Nic więc dziwnego, że wybrała właśnie ciebie. Jestem też przekonany, że będzie ci dobrze służyła do końca życia i jej siła nigdy nie osłabnie, na zawsze pozostając w twoich rękach.

Zadanie kolejnego pytania trochę bolało, jednak Harry musiał to uczynić.

— Czy różdżki mogą... słabnąć? — Oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczał, litościwe szepty i pomruki natychmiast wypełniły całą salę. Ollivander jednak wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

— Istotnie, mogą. Różdżki tracą swoją magię, szczególnie te wykonane z leszczyny. Niektóre są tak lojalne wobec swojego czarodzieja, że przestają działać, kiedy ten odejdzie. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że to różdżka umiera i wtedy nawet wymiana jej rdzenia nie pomoże — powiedział smutno, a Harry wyobraził go sobie pogrążonego w żalu nad umierającą różdżką.

— Czy Snape zakupił swoją w pańskim sklepie?

— Tak sądzę — odparł mężczyzna z nutką niepewności w głosie. — Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, jaką zrobiłem — dodał z dumą. — Mogę zbadać każdą z nich i powiedzieć ci, kogo wybrała. Nie pamiętam ich jednak, kiedy dysponuję jedynie czarodziejem, ale skoro Snape zajmuje się eliksirami...

— Jest Mistrzem Eliksirów — poprawił go Harry, choć w tej chwili nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy.

— Zgadza się — przyznał starzec, choć wpatrywał się w niego jakoś dziwnie. — Przypuszczam więc, że jego różdżka wykonana jest z ciemnego drewna orzecha włoskiego, dębu albo drzewa różanego. Rdzeń zapewne kryje włosie jednorożca, chociaż pióra feniksa także są możliwe w tym zestawieniu, jak również włosie testrala, chociaż żadna z moich różdżek nie posiada takiego rdzenia.

Było coś niepokojącego w tym, iż różdżka Snape'a mogła kryć w sobie pióra feniksa. Harry kojarzył te istoty z Dumbledore'em, poza tym ostatnim razem, gdy widział feniksa, ten opłakiwał śmierć swojego pana.

— Ale to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja — naciskał Harry. — Czy Snape byłby równie dobry w eliksirach, gdyby posiadał inną różdżkę?

Brwi Ollivandera zniknęły w jego siwych włosach.

— Intrygujące pytanie, panie Potter. A czy ty mógłbyś wyczarować Patronusa w wieku trzynastu lat, używając do tego celu innej różdżki? Używał pan kilku, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Najlepiej wiesz, co można, a czego nie można osiągnąć przy pomocy zupełnie obcej różdżki. Jednak, czy byłbyś lepszy w Zaklęciach, gdybyś posiadał inną? To są te pytania, które nie pozwalają wytwórcom różdżek zmrużyć oka.

— Nie wątpię, że potrzebuje pan odpoczynku — odparł Harry, dziwiąc się na dochodzący jego uszu śmiech. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że praktycznie nazwał Ollivandera starcem.

— Nie wszyscy mogą być młodzi — odparł jedynie mężczyzna.

Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły i przez chwilę udawał, że przerzuca kolejne kartki w notatniku, jednak tak naprawdę rzucił okiem w kierunku Snape'a. Tak jak się spodziewał, twarz mężczyzny była zamknięta i niemal krzyczała do niego „ty idioto", jednak ten jeden raz Harry musiał przyznać, że Snape miał całkowitą rację.

— Czy różdżka pozostaje lojalna, gdy już wybierze swojego czarodzieja?

Zainteresowanie błysnęło w oczach starca na te słowa.

— Nie zawsze. Różdżkę można wygrać, przejąć, kiedy zostaniemy pokonani w walce. Wiele czarownic i czarodziejów walczyło w tej wojnie, wielu straciło swoje różdżki i odkryło, że nie działają już tak dobrze jak kiedyś. Jak dobrze pamiętam, ty sam pokonałeś pana Malfoya. Czy wciąż posiadasz jego różdżkę?

— Tak — odparł Harry, biegając wzrokiem po sali jak gdyby sprawdzał, czy może odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. — Próbowałem ją zwrócić, ale Malfoy już nie mógł jej używać. Pomyślałem, że kupił nową.

— Kiedy różdżka stanie się posłuszna innemu panu, bardzo ciężko odzyskać jej lojalność. — Ollivander pochylił się do przodu i wpatrywał w Harry'ego błyszczącym wzrokiem. — Niektóre zostają w rodzinie, aby mógł odziedziczyć ją brat albo syn. Jednak różdżka, która zostanie pokonana w walce... To zupełnie inna historia. Czarodziej nie tylko traci wtedy jej posłuszeństwo, to samo dzieje się z różdżką, której używał do tej pory.

— Przyjmijmy więc, zupełnie hipotetycznie, że Severus Snape zdołał rozbroić i zabić czarodzieja. Czy jego różdżka stałaby się wobec niego lojalna?

Ollivander spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Powiedziałbym, że tak. Pokonana różdżka uznałaby Severusa Snape'a jako swego nowego pana.

— A co, jeśli — podjął Harry powoli — ktoś inny rozbroił tamtego czarodzieja, zanim Snape go zabił? Czy Snape nadal stałby się panem tej różdżki? Czy może uznałaby ona osobę, która dokonała rozbrojenia?

— To bardzo niecodziennie pytania, panie Pottter — odparł starzec. — Różdżka uznałaby czarodzieja, który jako pierwszy ją zwyciężył.

— Gdyby miał pan określić Severusa Snape'a jednym słowem — powiedział Harry — jakie by pan wybrał? — To było dziwaczne pytanie i chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie podkreślało żadnej z zasług Snape'a, nie rzucało światła na motywy stojące za decyzjami, które podjął.  
Wzrok Ollivanera stał się jeszcze ostrzejszy, jak gdyby nagle posiadł moc pokrojenia Harry'ego na kawałki i wtargnięcia do jego umysłu, zostawiając go niezwykle bezbronnym.

— Lojalny. — Jego głos był doniosły. — Aż po grób, poza wszelkim wyobrażeniem. Żywiący taką lojalność, o jakiej opowiada się legendy.

Harry zadrżał. Ollivander jak zwykle go zaskoczył. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby starzec mógł zobaczyć więcej, jakby znał jakieś tajemnice, posiadał wiedzę – być może nieskończoną. Z dwojga złego, wolał już podejście do świata Luny Lovegood. Ona przynajmniej nie sprawiała, iż czuł się jak gdyby stał nad własnym grobem i robił rachunek sumienia.

Harry czuł na sobie wzrok Snape'a i zerknął w jego kierunku. Na twarzy mężczyzny królowało zdumienie i, być może, odrobina powściągliwego szacunku. Ciepło natychmiast wypełniło ciało Harry'ego i przez ułamek sekundy chłopak miał wręcz ochotę świętować. Zamknął jednak to uczucie w szerokim uśmiechu i pozwolił sobie cieszyć się chwilą. To było bardzo dobre zakończenie tego dnia.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10.**

Następnego ranka Harry wstał razem ze słońcem. Po uporaniu się z porannymi czynnościami i pochłonięciu filiżanki kawy, aportował się na Pokątną i użył Fiuu, aby dostać się do Hogsmeade, skąd znów przeniósł się pod bramy Hogwartu i puścił biegiem w kierunku gabinetu McGonagall. Przywitał portret Dumbledore'a machnięciem dłoni i pobiegł schodami na górę, do kwater mieszkalnych byłego dyrektora, by przypuścić atak na jego szafę i wyjąć z niej kolejny zestaw szat dla Snape'a.

Tym razem ubrania były jaskrawo żółte, nawet Ksenofiliusz Lovegood by ich nie założył. Harry aż się skrzywił. Snape spopieli go żywcem, ukrzyżuje ledwie kilkoma pojedynczymi słowami. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na mebel i spytał:

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to dla Severusa Snape'a, prawda? Człowieka, który namalowałby tęczę odcieniami szarości?

Szafa nie odpowiedziała, ale też nie otworzyła się już tego dnia, nieważne jak bardzo Harry ją o to błagał. W końcu, zupełnie zrezygnowany, zmniejszył krzykliwe szaty i wepchnął je głęboko w kieszeń, nim zawrócił w kierunku schodów. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed portretem Dumbledore'a.

— Przekaż, proszę, profesor McGonagall, że zginąłem dziś od chłosty słownej.

Twarz dyrektora rozjaśnił uśmiech.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Tak, ciekawe tylko kiedy — mruknął Harry, wrzucając do kominka garść proszku Fiuu. — Ministerstwo Magii — powiedział wyraźnie i wkroczył w szmaragdowe płomienie.

Snape siedział w swojej celce i jadł śniadanie, które dostarczył mu Stworek. Skrzat zostawił Harry'emu drugi talerz i rzucił nań czar utrzymujący temperaturę. Chłopak usiadł więc naprzeciw więźnia i zaczął jeść. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem, tak zresztą było każdego ranka. Dzięki uprzejmości Rhody Gauntlett, Snape dostał też egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_ , po który Harry wyciągnął teraz rękę. Przerzucił szybko kilka pierwszych stron, by oszczędzić sobie patrzenia na nagłówki.

Kiedy obaj skończyli jeść i sięgnęli po drugą filiżankę kawy, Harry uderzył czubkiem różdżki w stolik sprawiając, że talerze zniknęły.

— Kojarzysz szafę w pokojach dyrektora? — spytał, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na ciepłej porcelanie. — Tę, o której wcześniej wspominałem? Czy istnieje jakieś zaklęcie, aby ją otworzyć? — Snape wpatrywał się w niego znad krawędzi własnej filiżanki. — Tej w Wieży, obok schodów tuż przy jego Myślodsiewni. Trzymałeś w niej swoje rzeczy, prawda? Profesor McGonagall tak sądziła, ale cóż, ona zachowała swój pokój w Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie do końca wiem, dlaczego, poza tym, że mieszkała w nim od trzydziestu lat i nie chce się przeprowadzać...

— Do czego zmierzasz?

— Zrobiłem już trzy wycieczki do Hogwartu odkąd zaczął się ten cały proces, żebyś miał się w co ubrać. Nie potrafimy znaleźć twoich czarnych szat. Szafa zwyczajnie nie chce się otworzyć, po prostu wyrzuca z siebie wybrany komplet i, cóż, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. To ona decyduje, co dostaniesz do ubrania i strasznie mi przykro, ale... — Harry wyciągnął i powiększył szaty, po czym przekazał je mężczyźnie bez słowa.

Cieszył się całymi trzydziestoma sekundami ciszy, nim spadły na niego wrzaski Snape'a. Mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca i miotał po małym pokoiku, a Harry zjeżył ramiona na dźwięk każdej obelgi wycelowanej w jego osobę.

— Ze wszystkich niedopuszczalnych, nieodpowiedzialnych, lekceważących żartów, jakich kiedykolwiek się dopuściłeś, postanowiłeś mnie teraz zmienić w wielkiego kanarka? Nie godzę się na to, Potter. Dopilnuję, by stało się jasne, że to ty za tym stoisz. A teraz zwróć to do tego pożal się Merlinie sklepu, z którego je wziąłeś i przynieś mi coś czarnego.

— Powiedziałem ci, że dała mi to szafa — odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jak możesz uważać, że to mój pomysł?

— Nie założę ich.

— Nie możesz pokazać się w takim stanie, jakbyś dopiero co uciekł z Azkabanu — krzyknął Harry, zrywając się na nogi. — Poza tym jestem pewien, że to sprawka Dumbledore'a. Ale w porządku. Chcesz inne ubrania? To podaj mi swój rozmiar albo oświeć, gdzie trzymasz swoje stare szaty, żebym mógł ci je przynieść.

Snape zwrócił się ostro w jego kierunku i warknął, zbliżając twarz na odległość zaledwie kilku milimetrów od twarzy Harry'ego.

— Moje szaty są w cholernej szafie.

— Cholera, może i są, ale szafa nie chce się otworzyć i nie pozwala mi ich zabrać — odwarknął Harry. I w tej właśnie chwili stał się w pełni świadomy tego, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali. Chłopak cofnął się o krok, a jego serce tłukło się w klatce piersiowej jakby ktoś rzucił na nie zaklęcie Tarantella. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował odzyskać spokój. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie zostało zbyt dużo czasu, ale zrobię co w mojej... — Wtem drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Gauntlett.

— Rozprawa rozpocznie się za pięć minut — poinformowała, a jej wzrok spoczął na Snape'ie. Kobieta uniosła brew i zwróciła się do Harry'ego: — Minister nie chce widzieć oskarżonego w więziennym stroju. Mówi, że proces nie jest wtedy sprawiedliwy, więc jeśli ma coś innego do ubrania... — Jaskrawe szaty poszybowały z podłogi i znalazły się z powrotem na stole. Na twarzy kobiety dało się dostrzec subtelny, mściwy uśmiech, kiedy lewitowała je w kierunku mężczyzny. Snape buntowniczo skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Cóż, ja bym takich nie wybrała, ale gusta są przecież różne. — I jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że więzienne szaty zniknęły, zostawiając Snape'a zupełnie nagim pośrodku pomieszczenia.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego policzki zapłonęły ogniem; z kolei z twarzy mężczyzny odpłynęła cała krew. Snape instynktownie zakrył dłońmi genitalia, ale Harry nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Wpatrywał się w linie włosków zaczynających się przy pępku i znikających już za rękami mężczyzny. Przełknął. W tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, iż zarówno Snape, jak i Gauntlett utkwili w nim swój wzrok, co zupełnie go przeraziło.

— Wyjdę, byś mógł się przebrać — wykrztusił i uciekł z pomieszczenia.

Po kilku minutach Gauntlett już prowadziła Snape'a do jego zwyczajowego miejsca. W przytłumionym świetle jego krzykliwe szaty wyglądały na bardziej stonowane; jakby w odcieniu miękkiego masła. Podkreślały też kolor włosów mężczyzny. Co dziwne, doskonale na nim leżały, nawet w ramionach czy talii, a rękawy przylegały do szczupłych przedramion, nadając dłoniom mężczyzny bardziej elegancki wygląd.

Sala powoli się wypełniała. Po kilku rozprawach ludzie już znali swoich sąsiadów. Jedna kobieta przyniosła nawet koszyk pełen muffinek i bułeczek, i rozdawała je każdemu dookoła. Jakiś czarodziej w średnim wieku, który Harry'emu boleśnie przypominał z wyglądu Lupina, rozwiązywał magiczną krzyżówkę.

W końcu odziani w purpurę ławnicy zajęli swoje miejsca i, w ciągu kilku minut, można było rozpocząć.

— Proszę o wprowadzenie kolejnego świadka — nakazał Kingsley i Gauntlett zniknęła za drzwiami, gdzie narastające zamieszanie zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego. Usłyszał brzęczenie łańcuchów odbijające się od kamiennych ścian i trzeszczący krzyk człowieka odzianego w więzienne szaty Azkabanu. Mężczyzna próbował uciec, lecz kobieta zwiększyła uścisk, a otaczający ich aurorzy próbowali przetransportować go w odpowiednie miejsce.

W końcu więzień podniósł wzrok, lecz kiedy padł on na Snape'a, świadek zaśmiał się, mimo iż jego spojrzenie wciąż przepełniała furia.

— Ty! Ty zdrajco! — Aurorzy próbowali usadzić go siłą. — Puszczajcie mnie! Puszczajcie! — Mężczyzna nie przestawał się miotać, ale Gauntlett wyczarowała sznury, które natychmiast oplotły jego całe ciało. Kiedy już został w pełni unieruchomiony, Harry pozwolił sobie zerknąć na Snape'a, który siedział niczym posąg z oczami utkwionymi gdzieś w przestrzeń. To będzie ciężka walka, zwłaszcza iż Harry nie wiedział nawet, którego ze śmierciożerców miał właśnie przesłuchać.

— Możesz zaczynać, Harry — mruknął Kingsley, dzięki czemu chłopak dał radę otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Miał wrażenie, że jego nogi były zrobione z waty, jednak mimo to wstał, wyszedł na środek sali i skinął głową w kierunku Aurorów. Za sprawą pojedynczego machnięcia różdżką, oplatające więźnia sznury zniknęły i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Harry'ego spode łba.

— Um... Kim jesteś? — spytał, czując się jak idiota, za którego zawsze miał go Snape.

— Nie za dużo to chcesz wiedzieć? — zaśmiał się więzień szyderczo, lecz Harry przewrócił oczami. W porządku, potrafił przecież radzić sobie z opornymi świadkami.

— Wnoszę o pozwolenie na użycie Veritaserum. — Gdy tylko to zdanie opuściło usta Harry'ego, mężczyzna zbladł i zaczął krzyczeć.

— Avery! Guy Avery! — Po czym opadł na krzesło, ale ledwie kilka sekund później wychylił się z niego na tyle, na ile pozwalały na to łańcuchy, i obdarzył Harry'ego morderczym wzrokiem. — Zadawaj swoje pytania.

— W porządku. — Chłopak wrócił do stolika i odszukał w notatniku Avery'ego. Wrócił do świadka z zapiskami w dłoni. — Kiedy poznałeś Severusa Snape'a?

— Co to za pytanie? Kiedy nas przydzielili do Slyhterinu, oczywiście. Ale czy sądzisz, że trzymałem się z kimś takim? Z mordercą i zdrajcą?

— Tak, właśnie tak uważam — odparł Harry zimno. — Wiem, że tak było i jeśli znowu spróbujesz mnie okłamać, użyję na tobie Veritaserum. A teraz opowiedz nam o relacji łączącej Snape'a z Jamesem Potterem.

Avery wybuchnął śmiechem i był to najbardziej ohydny dźwięk, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Relacji? — parsknął. — Chcieli się nawzajem potopić w Czarnym Jeziorze. Gdyby obaj znaleźli się w tej samej łodzi, tylko jeden z nich dotarłby do brzegu. Nienawidzili się. Jedyną osobą, której Snape nie znosił jeszcze bardziej był Syriusz Black. Trochę ironia, nie?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Och, Snape pieprzył jego brata. Nie mam pojęcia, czy było w tym coś jeszcze, czy po prostu chciał się odegrać na Syriuszu, ale zadziałało. Syriusz niemal go zabił z pomocą swojego wilkołaka, kiedy się o tym dowiedział.

Świat Harry'ego niebezpiecznie zatrząsł się w posadach i chłopak musiał złapać się krawędzi stołu, by utrzymać się na nogach. To nie mogła być prawda. Snape _kochał_ jego matkę, niemal obsesyjnie. To była jedyna stała w jego życiu, jedyna prawda na temat mężczyzny, którą Harry znał. Nawet patronus Snape'a przybierał formę łani, na Merlina.

Niezdolny spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który zapewne wpadał teraz w apopleksję, Harry potrząsnął głową, a świat zawirował razem z nią.

— To... To niemożliwe.

Avery uśmiechnął się podle, odsłaniając rządek nadgniłych zębów.

— Och, twoją mamuśką też się interesował. W końcu była jedyną osobą w Hogwarcie, która skłonna była poświęcić mu czas. Kto wie? Może ją też byłby w stanie przelecieć. Merlin jeden wie, czy naprawdę jej chciał, ale z takimi pedałami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

To przesłuchanie w ogóle nie szło w kierunku, jaki Harry początkowo miał na myśli. Jakimś cudem, przez jedno niewinne pytanie, znalazł się po szyję w śmierdzącym bagnie. Musiał natychmiast sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwy tor.

— Nie wciągaj w to mojej matki. Rozmawiamy o Jamesie Potterze i Severusie Snape'ie. Czy robili z siebie nawzajem pośmiewisko?

Avery potrząsnął głową i przeciągnął brudną dłoń po twarzy.

— Pośmiewisko? Nie, w ogóle nie masz o niczym pojęcia. Robili wszystko, by się pozabijać, w taki jednak sposób, by nie wylecieć ze szkoły. Nikt nie śmiał zostawić ich samych. James i jego kumple obrali Snape'a za cel już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Dopiero gdy James zaczął chodzić z twoją matką, Snape zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie należy podpadać ludziom, którzy mogli mu pomóc.

— Czy to prawda, że Snape znał się na czarnej magii lepiej, niż większość siódmorocznych?

Brwi Avery'ego wystrzeliły do góry.

— Gdzież żeś usłyszał taki nonsens? Nie, Snape był takim samym ignorantem jak reszta z nas. Miał jakiś talent do eliksirów i był najlepszy w zaklęciach. No, może twoja matka była trochę lepsza. Snape tworzył jednak własne czary, nim w ogóle siedliśmy do SUMów.

Harry był nieźle zaznajomiony z tą umiejętnością mężczyzny i nie sądził, by zagłębianie się w temat było rozsądne, ale nim zdołał jakkolwiek przekierować rozmowę na inne tory, Avery ponownie się odezwał:

— Wymyślił takie jedno zaklęcie... — Więzień zachichotał, a towarzyszący temu świszczący dźwięk sprawił, że Harry aż zagryzł zęby. — Biedakowi, którego przeklął paznokcie przebiły buty. Twój ojciec stracił przez to kilkanaście par, tak w ogóle. To zawsze było śmieszne, zwłaszcza gdy próbował je zdjąć. Bardzo popularna klątwa w tamtych czasach.

— Tak — wyrzucił z siebie Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Już widzę, jak wszystkich do siebie przekonał za jej pomocą.

— Przekonał do siebie? Snape? — Avery parsknął. — Przecież znasz go lepiej niż większość ludzi. Któż mógłby się do niego kiedykolwiek przekonać? — Potem odwrócił głowę w stronę Snape'a i rzekł: — Poczekaj aż wrócisz do Azkabanu. Nie zapomnieliśmy, po której stałeś stronie i każdy z nas ma ochotę pokroić cię na kawałki. I nie łudź się, że strażnicy cię uratują. Zabiłeś Dumbledore'a i oni o tym pamiętają, równie mocno jak my.

— Och, więc nie jesteście już przyjaciółmi — stwierdził Harry z pogardą, której nie mógł dłużej ukrywać.

— Przyjaciółmi? Z nim? — Avery potrząsnął głową. — Musisz zrozumieć coś na temat Snape'a. On nigdy nigdzie nie pasował, nawet do Slytherinu, nawet do wiernych sług Czarnego Pana. On wręcz płaszczył się błagając o życie twojej matki; szlam...

— Nie waż się! — syknął Snape z furią w oczach. — Była mugolakiem, z urodzenia; na to nikt nie ma wpływu. Ani ona, ani ty nie wybieraliście swoich rodziców.

— Jesteś żałosny — wypluł Avery. — Nadal murem za nią, co Snape? Płaczesz po dwudziestu latach od śmierci kobiety, którą zabił Czarny Pan? — Szaleństwo wypłynęło na jego brzydką twarz, wykrzywiając usta w dziwaczny grymas, który zapewne miał być uśmiechem. — Za biednym Regulusem pewnie nie uroniłeś ani łzy? Rozgryzłeś już, dlaczego zniknął? Czy może wyrzekłeś się go przez te wszystkie lata?

Snape odwrócił głowę i wpatrywał się w ławników bezbarwnym wzrokiem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym mógł myśleć.

— Kiedy powiedziałeś, że Snape nigdzie nie pasował — odezwał się, przechadzając po tej części sali, którą uważał za „swoją". — Co tak naprawdę miałeś na myśli?

— Nie wierzę, że jesteś aż tak tępy — odparł Avery, unosząc brwi. — Słuchaj, Potter. Zawsze jest ktoś taki, nie? Jakiś dzieciak, który odstaje, który nie ma pojęcia, jak działa świat. Zawsze mówi nie to, co trzeba, robi coś niewłaściwie, ale nie wie jak to naprawić. Miał być przebiegłym Ślizgonem, a Snape miał w sobie tyle sprytu, co jakiś Puchon. Chciał być jednym z nas, więc tworzył te swoje zaklęcia i warzył eliksiry. I przyłączył się, kiedy Lucjusz mu kazał.

Jego słowa paliły i wykręcały wnętrzności Harry'ego i chłopak uznał, że nie chce słyszeć już więcej.

— Odprowadźcie go do Azkabanu — powiedział cicho, owijając się szczelniej peleryną. Stał przy swoim stoliku z pochyloną głową, niezdolny spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy. To bolało. Świadomość, że Snape nawet we własnym Domu był tak prześladowany, że musiał kopiować zachowanie innych, by próbować się im przypodobać.

Wyprowadzenie Avery'ego z sali zajęło Gauntlett kilka dobrych minut; więźniowi widocznie nie spieszyło się z powrotem do własnej celi, do Azkabanu stojącego samotnie pośrodku Morza Północnego. Walczył więc i protestował, jak tylko mógł i dopiero, gdy zniknął z sali, miejsce świadka zajęła kolejna osoba.

Kobieta wyglądała na kilka lat starszą od Narcyzy, ale była mocniej zbudowana; jej ramiona wydawały się niemal zbyt obszerne jak na resztę sylwetki. Miała jednak ciepły, matczyny uśmiech, ale w jej orzechowych oczach czaiła się jakaś ostrożność, jak gdyby została schwytana w pułapkę. Owinęła się w szaty w odcieniu głębokiego burgundu i utkwiła wyczekujący wzrok prosto w Harrym.

— Przepraszam, ale nie znam pani nazwiska — powiedział.

— Emma Vanity.

— Jak poznała pani Severusa Snape'a?

Vanity spojrzała w kierunku mężczyzny, krzyżując z nim spojrzenie. Wydawać się mogło, że go pamiętała, jednak Harry nie mógł stwierdzić, czy o Snape'ie można było powiedzieć to samo. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, kim była, ani dlaczego znalazła się w sądzie.

— Był dwa, może trzy, lata młodszy ode mnie. Oboje byliśmy w Slytherinie — odparła, ponownie skupiając uwagę na Harrym. — Wszyscy w Domu Węża znali Snape'a albo przynajmniej wiedzieli, kim był. To on tracił nasze punkty, szybciej niż można było je nadrobić.

— Snape tracił punkty? — Harry'emu ciężko było zachować kamienną twarz. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze je odejmował za najbardziej błahe przewinienie, albo choćby podejrzenie takowego. To również wyjaśniało, czemu zawsze przydzielał je Ślizgonom za samo istnienie.

— W zatrważającym tempie — odparła. — Gdyby po prostu nauczył się ignorować Pottera, zamiast dawać się nabierać za każdym razem, może, raz czy dwa, mielibyśmy jakąś szansę na Puchar Domów. Sama, będąc w drużynie quidditcha, robiłam co mogłam, ale to nigdy nie wystarczało, by nadrobić straty.

— Grałaś w drużynie? — spytał Harry. — Na jakiej pozycji?

— Byłam kapitanem, panie Potter, ale grywałam niejednokrotnie jako ścigająca i szukająca, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Severus starał się przyłączyć, ale jego umiejętności nie były dość dobre. Mimo to znał wszystkie reguły na pamięć.

 _Założę się, że tak,_ pomyślał Harry.

— Cóż, sam jest dobry w przestrzeganiu zasad — powiedział. — Przyjaźniłaś się z nim?

— Czy przyjaźniłam? — Vanity znów spojrzała na Snape'a i potrząsnęła głową. — Nie. Severus nie miał przyjaciół, poza jedną dziewczyną z Gryfindoru. Zabiegał o nich, ale to zawsze wyglądało, jakby fretka pragnęła przyjaźni z hipogryfem, co było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Severus próbował wkupić się w łaski kolegów z roku, ale oni od razu go przejrzeli. Pewnie pomogłoby, gdyby czasem potrafił powstrzymać się od komentarza.

Harry przypomniał sobie słowa Avery'ego.

— Mówił nie to, co trzeba, w nieodpowiednim momencie?

— Nie, panie Potter. — W głos Vanity wkradła się pewna stanowczość. — Chodzi o obelgi, o zjadliwe komentarze. Snape był bardzo wrednym chłopakiem, potrafił też spektakularnie pogorszyć każdą sytuację. Nikt, kto zalazł mu za skórę, a więc prawie wszyscy, nie wyszedł z konfrontacji z nim bez szwanku. To przez jego własne zachowanie nikt go nie lubił.

— Ale był dobry, jeśli chodzi o magię, prawda? To musiało coś znaczyć.

— Ależ tak, dobrze mu szło tworzenie własnych zaklęć — odparła czarownica. — Musze przyznać, że jedno z nich okazało się być dla mnie przydatne w codziennym życiu.

Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że którekolwiek z zaklęć stworzonych przez Snape'a było przydatne do czegoś innego niż torturowanie. Jednak mimo iż kobieta była Ślizgonką, Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by mogła zdobyć się na większą przemoc niż danie klapsa dzieciom.

— O jakim zaklęciu mówisz?

— Nazywa się... Cóż, nie wiem, czy nadał mu jakąś specjalną nazwę, ale inkantacja brzmi _Muffliato._ Wycisza wszelkie dźwięki, co w domu pełnym dzieci jest niezwykle użyteczne. Pozwala bez przeszkód prowadzić konwersację z innymi, kiedy dzieci się bawią.

Harry'emu niemal cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Muffliato niejednokrotnie uratowało mu życie, gdy razem z Ronem i Hermioną uciekali przed śmierciożercami.

— Masz rację. Jest śmiertelnie przydatne. — Chłopak zerknął na swoje notatki i stwierdził, że nie ma więcej pytań. — Dziękuje, że pani przyszła. Pewnie tak nie wygląda, ale naprawdę pani pomogła.

Kobieta przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

— Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem pańskiej strategii, ale jeżeli uważa pan, że moje zeznanie było pomocne, to się cieszę. — Po czym wstała i skinęła głową w kierunku Kingsleya i ławników, nim opuściła swoje miejsce. Po drodze z sali zatrzymała się przy krześle Snape'a i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Życzę ci powodzenia, Severusie.

Następna rzeczą, jaką Harry zarejestrował był fakt, iż aurorzy niemal rzucili się na mężczyznę w celu sprawdzenia i prześwietlenia, czy niczego mu nie przeszmuglowano. Wyciągnęli go z miejsca i ustawili w centrum sali, a wszyscy zgromadzeni wyciągali szyje, by lepiej widzieć całe przedstawienie.

— Przestańcie! — krzyknął Harry. — Zostawcie go w spokoju. Niczego mu nie dała.

Zarządzono przerwę i pozwolono wszystkim opuścić salę. Snape'a, natomiast, wyciągnięto na korytarz i kazano zdjąć szaty, by aurorzy mogli ukończyć procedurę. Harry niemal ział ogniem, myśląc jakie to wszystko niedorzeczne.

— Czy możemy po prostu skończyć na dziś? — błagał Kingsleya. — Ona jedynie życzyła mu szczęścia, niewielu ludzi potrafi się zdobyć choćby na to. Jeżeli myślisz, że go przeklęła i jeśli sam tego chcesz, wystarczy zostawić go w pomieszczeniu pełnym gapiów obserwujących proces. Już oni dopilnują, by nie dotrwał południa.

— Nie chodzi o jego bezpieczeństwo — odparł Minister. — Wyobraź sobie, co by mógł zrobić mając w dłoniach różdżkę.

— Może powinieneś się skupić na tym, co może zrobić bez niej — mruknął Harry złowieszczo, ale wrócił do sali i opadł na krzesło. Gdy ujrzał zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy Percy'ego, miał ochotę go przekląć.

— Ej, Harry — szepnął jeden z dziennikarzy siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie. — Dała mu coś?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową stanowczo. Kiedy Snape powrócił na swoje miejsce, Harry zauważył czerwony ślad tuż pod jego okiem. Napędzany czystą furią, chwycił za różdżkę, a drugą dłonią złapał za brodę mężczyzny. Wyrywał się i próbował odepchnąć dłoń Harry'ego, ale ten jedynie złapał ją i powiedział:

— Przestań, chcę cię wyleczyć. Tylko tyle. Nie ruszaj się. — Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę i wyrażało to o wiele więcej, niż mogłyby zwykłe słowa. Snape w końcu się poddał, by Harryw końcu mógł powiedzieć odpowiednią inkantację, której nauczył się w Akademii. Rosnący siniec natychmiast rozpłynął się w nicość.

Chłopak schował różdżkę i wrócił na miejsce. Po drodze zatrzymał się jednak przy jednym z aurorów.

— Skrzywdź go jeszcze raz, a dopilnuję, by przydzielono cię na stałe do monitorowania Fiuu. Nie myśl sobie, że nie mam takiej mocy. — Skrzyżował wzrok z wystraszoną Gauntlett i wyprostował plecy. — Przyprowadź następnego świadka. Proszę — dodał po chwili.

Ku jego uciesze, na sali pojawiła się pani Hooch, którą obdarzył szczerym uśmiechem. Wymienili grzeczności i Harry pokręcił głową, pytając:

— Jak radzi sobie Gryffindor w tym roku?

— Są tuż za Krukonami, dzieli ich niewielka różnica. Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że potrzebują lepszego Szukającego. Sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdybyś tylko wrócił do szkoły razem z panną Granger.

Harry nie poczuł żadnego ukłucia winy.

— Robię to, co powinienem — odparł. — Przepraszam, że ściągam panią aż z Londynu, by otrzymać odpowiedzi na zaledwie kilka pytań. Nie jest tego dużo.

— Nie ma sprawy, panie Potter — odparła kobieta dziarsko. — Dawno nie widziałam moich znajomych z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, co więcej, zaplanowałam spotkanie z trenerką Os z Wimbourne, która pojawi się w Hogwarcie na finałowym meczu. Chodzą słuchy, że zaoferują miejsce w drużynie pewnemu Krukonowi.

— To dobrze — odparł Harry i mówił to z całą szczerością. — Chciałem zadać pani kilka pytań o quidditch.

Ludzie wymieniali skonsternowane spojrzenia; Hooch i Kingsley nie stanowili tu żadnego wyjątku. Snape, natomiast, wciąż biernie przyglądał się ścianie.

— Czy w ogóle istnieje cokolwiek na temat quidditcha, czego byś nie wiedział?

— Cóż, pamięta pani mój pierwszy mecz. Zagrałem już na pierwszym roku, chociaż teoretycznie nie powinienem. Profesor Quirrell próbował wtedy przekląć moją miotłę.

Hooch zmarszczyła czoło, ale odparła:

— To było bardzo dawno temu, ale tak. Pamiętam.

— Często pani sędziuje na meczach, zgadza się?

— Tak. Nauczam również latania, nadzoruję mecze i służę radą kapitanom podczas treningu. — Zmrużyła oczy i przekrzywiła lekko głowę. — Chociaż... — Jej żółte tęczówki błysnęły w słabym świetle, a długi palec znalazł się tuż przy wąskich ustach, gdy zbierała myśli. — Profesor zdecydował sprawować nadzór nad jednym z twoich pierwszych meczy.

— Zgadza się. — Harry energicznie kiwał głową. — Było kilka problemów przy tych pierwszych.

— Tak. Najpierw przeklęto twoją miotłę; skakała w górę i w dół, jakby ją opętano. Dopiero znacznie później dowiedzieliśmy się, że to robota Quirrella.

— A drugi mecz? Czy również go pamiętasz? Graliśmy z Puchonami.

Hooch zerknęła w kierunku Snape'a.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie sędziowałam na tym meczu. Profesor Snape pełnił obowiązki sędziowskie. Znał reguły gry prawie tak dobrze jak ja. To był jedyny raz, gdy wykazał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie meczem, w którym nie grali Ślizgoni.

Harry'ego ogarnęło poczucie bezgranicznej ulgi.

— Owszem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że może pani nie znać odpowiedzi na następne pytanie, proszę powiedzieć jeśli tak jest. Czy wie pani, dlaczego Snape został wtedy sędzią?

— Oczywiście — odparła Hooch. — Severus uznał, iż znajdujesz się w niebezpieczeństwie i zagrożone jest twoje życie. Nie ufał nikomu innemu na tyle, by powierzyć mu to zadanie.

To było zupełnie w stylu Snape'a. Zawsze musiał być lepszy niż zwykli śmiertelnicy – we wszystkim. No, może poza nawiązywaniem relacji międzyludzkich.

— Skąd pani o tym wie?

Hooch zaśmiała się krótko.

— Severus nigdy nie robił z tego tajemnicy. Kiedy chodziło o pilnowanie pana, panie Potter, zawsze stał pierwszy w kolejce, choć zawsze musiał gorzko ponarzekał, jak wielką zrzucono na niego odpowiedzialność. A jednak nikomu innemu nie potrafił zaufać, gdy w grę wchodziło pańskie bezpieczeństwo. Zgaduję, że robienie odwrotnie tego, czego chciał, musiało sprawiać mu jakąś dziwną przyjemność.

— Czy byliście przyjaciółmi?

— Przyjaciółmi? — Hooch wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na ławników. Tylko połowa z nich zwracała uwagę na to, co działo się na sali. — Nie ujęłabym tego w taki sposób, po prostu go podziwiałam. Szybko też nauczyłam się schodzić mu z drogi. Zawsze potrafił wybrać dobrych kapitanów dla Slizgonów. Byłam pod wrażeniem.

Harry uznał, iż tyle w zupełności wystarczy.

— Dziękuję pani za przybycie.

— Proszę odwiedzić kiedyś Hogwart, panie Potter. Przyjść na jakiś mecz swojej starej drużyny, na pewno zrobi im się miło — powiedziała i skinęła mu dziarsko, po czym opuściła salę rozpraw, stukając obcasami o kamienne, marmurowe płyty.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11.**

Zbliżała się pora lunchu, więc ogłoszono przerwę. Harry udał się ze Snape'em do jego tymczasowego pokoju; widok jaskrawożółtych szat zdawał się trwale odcisnąć na jego siatkówce, ponieważ, gdy tylko zamykał oczy, widział pod powiekami bladą plamę przypominającą ducha.

Harry miał właśnie siąść do stołu, gdy mężczyzna spytał:

— Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś, Potter?

Harry zamarł, wisząc przez chwilę nad wysuniętym krzesłem.

— Żeby zjeść lunch. Żeby spędzić z tobą czas. Zapytać cię, jak sobie radzę. — _Żeby przekonać się, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku._ — Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko?

Snape wskazał dłonią krzesło.

— Skoro i tak już się niemal rozsiadłeś — westchnął, rozkładając serwetkę na kolanach, po czym obrzucił nieprzychylnym wzrokiem hamburgera i frytki. Porcja Harry'ego również nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Bułka była pokruszona w wielu miejscach, w dodatku spływał po niej bliżej nieokreślony sos. Sałata zdążyła zwiędnąć, a pomidory były ledwie różowe. Jednak jedzenie miało całlkiem znośny zapach, Harry zresztą konał z głodu.

— Przepraszam za tę sytuację z Emmą Vanity — powiedział, z jedzeniem w ustach. — Kto cię uderzył?

Snape wpatrywał się w niego z obrzydzeniem.

— Wychowani ludzie, tacy, którzy posiadają dobre maniery i się do nich stosują, nie odzywają się z pełnymi ustami. Myślałem, że siedmioletnia obserwacja Ronalda Weasleya podczas posiłków czegoś cię nauczyła.

Harry nalał sobie szklankę czegoś, czym wypełniono dzbanek i wypił. Sok z dyni. Może być.

— Masz całkowitą rację. Ron chyba nie przepuścił żadnego posiłku i zawsze prezentował nam to, co akurat jadł. Wybacz. — Odstawił szklankę, pochylił się ku niemu ponad stołem i powtórzył: — Kto cię uderzył?

— To nie ma znaczenia — odparł Snape i złapał za nóż oraz widelec. Po chwili jego hamburger został zgrabnie przecięty na idealnie równe połówki. Podniósł jedną z nich i ostrożnie ugryzł, ale już po chwili okazało się, że kanapka smakowała o wiele lepiej niż wyglądała. — Sugeruję, byś porozmawiał o tym z Kingsleyem albo dał sobie spokój. Ode mnie niczego się nie dowiesz.

— W porządku. — Harry skupił się na posiłku, lecz w jego głowie dryfowało tylko jedno pytanie. Czy Snape naprawdę był gejem? Nie chciał go tak po prostu o to pytać, zwłaszcza iż było to pytanie, na które sam nie chciałby udzielać odpowiedzi. Od pierwszego dnia w Azkabanie czuł denerwujące łaskotanie w żołądku, gdy tylko był sam na sam ze Snape'em. Zwykle przypisywał to zbliżającemu się procesowi, ale coraz trudniej było mu zignorować tę fascynację.

Harry wycisnął na talerz odrobinę keczupu i zanurzał w nim każdą frytkę z osobna, kreśląc na talerzu nieregularne wzory. Podpierał brodę jedną dłonią i wciąż rozmyślał o tym, co Avery powiedział o Regulusie i jak Snape wykorzystał go, by zrobić Syriuszowi na złość.

— Czy cokolwiek z tego, co powiedział Avery jest prawdą? — spytał w końcu, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego ciemnym wzrokiem, jak gdyby zaglądał w głąb jego duszy.

— Część tak, część nie. Dlaczego nie kazałeś użyć na nim Veritaserum, jeśli tak cię martwi jego wiarygodność?

Harry nadal był kiepski w Oklumencji, pomimo iż zachęcano go do nauki tej dziedziny na kursie aurorskim, nie wyczuł jednak jego obecności w swoim umyśle. Być może jego myśli faktycznie były bezpieczne. Tak czy inaczej, bardzo trudno było mu spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy i uciekał wzrokiem na boki.

— Sądziłem, że sama groźba wystarczy. Naprawdę spotykałeś się z bratem Syriusza, gdy byliście w szkole? — Zerknął na niego przelotnie.

— Ach, więc o to chodzi. — Snape odrzucił serwetkę na stół i oparł się na krześle. Wyprostował nogi; jedna z nich zahaczyła o nogę Harry'ego, jednak nie cofnął jej, gdy natrafił na tę przeszkodę. — Czy moja relacja z Regulusem tak ci przeszkadza, Potter? Uważasz tę myśl za odpychającą? Czy to zmienia sposób, w jaki postrzegałeś moją relację z twoją matką?

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę, pragnąc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, a jednak będąc zbyt przerażonym tym, co mógł w nich odnaleźć. Nie był gotowy o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale Snape wymagał od niego odpowiedzi. Chłopak podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi. Obrzucił wzrokiem długi korytarz, gdzie baliw przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem.

— Nie, nie uważam, że to odpychające. Zbyt długo znam Charliego Weasleya, by móc tak myśleć... — Zrobił pauzę. — A jeśli chodzi o moją mamę... — Harry skubał paznokcie, próbując jednocześnie zebrać własne myśli. — To chyba tak skomplikowane jak ty sam. — W końcu podniósł wzrok i stawił mu czoła. — Wiem, że ją kochałeś albo przynajmniej to, co sobą reprezentowała. Ale nie sądzę, żeby Avery mówił prawdę. Tylko że wcale nie liczy się to, co ja myślę, prawda? Twoje uczucia należą do ciebie i nie powinienem rozgrzebywać nie swoich spraw.

Snape spojrzał na niego w dziwaczny sposób. W jego spojrzeniu czaiły się głód i wyzwanie.

— Zdumiewający jest zatem fakt, iż dokładnie to postanowiłeś zrobić, nie sądzisz? — Mężczyzna patrzył na niego, jak gdyby Harry został mu rzucony na pożarcie. Jego puls przyspieszył.

— Jak to „postanowiłem"? To ty wybrałeś mnie, nie pamiętasz? Ja tego nie zacząłem.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Snape'a było złożenie rąk i uniesiona brew.

Harry wymaszerował z pokoju, mamrocząc niezrozumiałe słowa. Dlaczego mężczyzna tak łatwo wyprowadzał go z równowagi? Nie dość, że tracił pierwszy miesiąc swojej kariery na obronę tego dupka, Snape zaczął nawiedzać go nawet w snach. To było nie do wytrzymania i Harry nie mógł się doczekać końca procesu.

Kiedy wszyscy wrócili już do sali, Kingsley oznajmił, iż wezwą jeszcze jednego świadka i skończą na dziś. Z jednej strony Harry cieszył się, że wcześniej wróci do domu, gdzie będzie mógł rozprawić się w spokoju z myślami dotyczącymi Snape'a, ale z drugiej wolałby, aby już było po wszystkim, żeby mógł iść naprzód z własnym życiem. Jednak sam wiedział, że nie miał na to najmniejszego wpływu, więc skinął Kingsleyowi, by mężczyzna wiedział, że zrozumiał.

Harry przeglądał przypadkowe profile w swoim notesie, gdy Gauntlett wprowadziła kolejnego świadka. Poderwał jednak głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał, jak ktoś gwałtownie nabiera powietrza do płuc.

— Ojej! — Na bladej twarzy kobiety pojawiły się lśniące łzy. — Widziałam zdjęcia, ale... — załkała. — Nie miałam pojęcia. — Otarła oczy wyczarowaną chusteczką. — Wyglądasz zupełnie jak James, gdy go ostatnio widziałam. Był wtedy w twoim wieku i... — Jej głos zadrżał i kobieta umilkła, odwracając głowę.

Gauntlett poprowadziła ją do miejsca przeznaczonego dla świadków i przyniosła jej szklankę wody. Harry stał oniemiały przy swoim stoliku. Jasne, wciąż powtarzano mu, że jest podobny do swojego ojca, że miał oczy po matce, ale teraz miał tyle samo lat, co jego ojciec w dniu swej śmierci i sam nigdy w pełni nie pojął, że jego wygląd może być tak bolesny dla osób, które go znały. W jednej chwili cała wrogość Snape'a znalazła swoje uzasadnienie.

Minęło całe pięć minut, nim Harry śmiał do niej podejść. Wydawała się już spokojniejsza i chłopak podejrzewał, że podano jej eliksir uspokajający.

— Nazywasz się Mary Mcdonald, zgadza się?

Mary przytaknęła i odgarnęła z twarzy ciemne loki.

— Tak. Chodziłam do szkoły razem z twoimi rodzicami, wszyscy byliśmy w Gryffindorze. Lily była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale bez wzajemności. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem był Sev. Severus. Severus Snape. Do czasu, aż się pokłócili. Powiedział jej coś strasznego, wykrzyczał to i Lily nie mogła się pozbierać. Spędziła cały dzień płacząc, ale w końcu zdecydowała. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado. — Och, ale nie o tym mam mówić, prawda?

— Nie, jest dobrze — zapewnił ją Harry. — Po prostu nam o tym opowiedz. Jesteś tu, by mówić o Snape'ie i moich rodzicach, więc powiedz nam, co o nich wiesz. Cokolwiek przychodzi ci na myśl.

— Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. — Mcdonald obdarzyła Snape'a udręczonym spojrzeniem i ponownie uniosła chusteczkę do oczu. — Lily znała Severusa, nim znalazła się w Hogwarcie. Już wcześniej byli przyjaciółmi i mieli nadzieję trafić do tego samego domu, ale tak się nie stało. Sev był tak podejrzliwym i cynicznym dzieciakiem, że od razu zrobił sobie wrogów z Jamesa i Syriusza. Byłoby mu ciężko, gdyby trafił do Gryffindoru. A Lily i tak znajdowała czas, by się z nim spotkać. Jamesowi się to nie podobało. Naprawdę nie znosił Severusa. Syriusz, z drugiej strony, cieszył się, że znaleźli jakąś ofiarę. — Przez chwilę wyglądała jak ktoś przytłoczony poczuciem winy. — Nie powinno się źle mówić o zmarłych, ale Syriusz miał w sobie coś podłego. Wiem, że nie miał lekkiego życia w domu, że wydziedziczyli go za to, iż trafił do Gryffindoru, więc to trochę naturalne, że znalazł ujście dla swego gniewu. Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy Lily by żyła, gdyby Syriusz miał lepsze relacje z Severusem.

To była dla Harry'ego nowość. Zwykle przedstawiano mu jego rodziców w samych superlatywach i jedynie Snape bez żadnego oporu wytknął wady jego ojca. Czerpał z tego jednak tak wielką satysfakcję, że Harry nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo. Przynajmniej dopóki Myślodsiewnia nie pokazała mu prawdy.

— Co masz na myśli? Wiem, że mój tata i Syriusz atakowali Snape'a, ale nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób ich relacje miałyby wpłynąć na całą sytuację?

— Nie? — Mcdonald wciąż gniotła chusteczkę w dłoniach, ale całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Harrym. — To prawda, że James i Severus od samego początku byli do siebie wrogo nastawieni, ale James był bardziej pragmatyczny niż Syriusz. Żył dla quidditcha i wciąż chciał być w centrum uwagi. Był bardzo przyjazny, Harry, i uwielbiał spędzać czas z ludźmi. Ci zawsze się do niego przekonywali. Ale Syriusz był inny. Pochodził z linii czarodziejów praktykujących czarną magię i trochę mu to nie pasowało. Otwarcie twierdził, że nienawidził swojej rodziny, ale w głębi duszy musiał się po prostu wstydzić, że byli spokrewnieni. Być może dlatego tak nienawidził Severusa. Być może widział w nim kogoś, kim sam mógłby być. A może odwrotnie, może za bardzo przypominał mu samego siebie. — Zamilkła na chwilę i podjęła: — Syriusz nie potrafił zostawić Snape'a w spokoju. Każdego dnia, od samego początku roku do ostatniego dnia szkoły Syriusz robił wszystko, by upodlić Severusa. A on, jak to on. Walczył. I nieważne, ile razy Lily powtarzała mu, by ich ignorował. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. A skoro był w Slytherinie, to nauczył się czarnej magii od swoich kolegów. Przypuszczam, że po prostu chciał się im jakoś przypodobać, ale też nauczyć bronić się przed Jamesem i Syriuszem, nawet jeśli jedynym tego skutkiem było ciągłe zaliczanie szlabanów. Nie wiem jak on to robił, ale Severus ciągle tracił jakieś punkty. Ale zauważ, gdyby Syriusz nie pałał do Severusa tak wielką nienawiścią, razem z Jamesem po prostu by go zignorowali. A gdyby tak się stało, Lily mogłaby odwieść go od czarnej magii i nie miałby żadnego powodu, aby przyjmować Znak.

Harry potarł dłonią zdrętwiały kark, myśląc, iż dawno powinien odrzucić wszelkie gdybania, a jednak sam co jakiś czas marzył, by jego życie potoczyło się inaczej.

— Rozumiem — powiedział miękko. — Wspomniałaś wcześniej, że Snape pokłócił się z moją mamą. Co wiesz na ten temat?

— Och, to było okropne. Paskudne! — krzyknęła kobieta. — Lily przyszła do pokoju wspólnego cała we łzach i było jasne, że cierpiała. Spytałam jej, co się stało, ale ona nie chciała niczego powiedzieć, nie przy wszystkich, więc złapałam ją za ręką i zaprowadziłam do dormitorium. Usiadłyśmy na łóżku i zasłoniłyśmy kotary. „Sev nazwał mnie szlamą", wyszeptała i znowu się rozkleiła. Harry, ona była tak rozbita jak nigdy. Wiedziała, że nie mogła go więcej usprawiedliwiać, że naprawdę był tak podły jak Avery i Mulcibar. Do szpiku kości. Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić tego, jak bardzo chciała, żeby był inny. Raz powiedziała mi nawet, że rozważała pójście do Dumbledore'a, by spytać, czy można było przenieść Severusa do innego Domu. Jednak koniec końców, i tak nie było ważne, jak bardzo Lily go uwielbiała. Severus nie potrafił się zmienić, nawet dla niej.

Niski jęk sprawił, iż ciarki przeszły Harry'emu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył jak Snape chowa twarz w dłoniach, jego ramiona lekko drżą i – wprost na oczach Harry'ego – pojedyncze łzy spływają wzdłuż jego nosa, rozbijają się o szaty i wsiąkają w materiał. Harry przełknął gulę rosnącą mu w gardle.

— Czy okazał jakąkolwiek skruchę? — Jego głos był nienaturalnie wyższy i spięty. Niektórzy członkowie posiedzenia otarli nawet oczy, a dziennikarze skrobali zawzięcie po kartach pergaminu. Nawet Mary Mcdonald patrzyła teraz na Snape'a z wyrozumiałością w oczach.

— Ależ tak. Severus próbował nakłonić Grubą Damę, by go wpuściła, ale ta, oczywiście, nie mogła tego zrobić bez podania hasła. Zagroził więc, że będzie spał pod jej portretem, do czasu aż spotka się z Lily, ale Gruba Dama mu nie uwierzyła. Zresztą, gdyby spróbował, McGonagall na pewno dałaby mu szlaban za błąkanie się po ciszy nocnej. Dama wciąż mówiła nam, że ktoś jest na zewnątrz, więc wyszłam, żeby mu powiedzieć, aby odszedł. Ale on wciąż błagał, by móc spotkać się z Lily. Był dość wzburzony, więc poprosiłam ją, żeby coś zrobiła, zanim Severus wpakuje się w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Wróciła po chwili. „To chyba koniec. Przynajmniej moja siostra będzie w końcu zadowolona." Była blada jak ściana, kiedy kładła się spać. Nie chciała więcej słyszeć jego imienia, ale mieliśmy wciąż wspólne lekcje ze Ślizgonami i nie mogła tego uniknąć. Po jakimś czasie było jednak jasne, że Severus dał sobie spokój. Rozmawiał tylko z członkami własnego domu, zajął się mrocznymi zaklęciami. Ironią jest, iż Levicorpus było zaklęciem, które ich poróżniło. Nigdy nie wybaczył Jamesowi, że go na nim użył.

Kolejny kawałek układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce. Nic dziwnego, że Snape był tak wściekły, gdy Harry próbował pociąć go na kawałki za pomocą Sectumsempry. Nie chodziło o to, co to zaklęcie by mu zrobiło, tylko o sam fakt, iż był jego twórcą i podobna sytuacja, z udziałem innego Pottera, miała już kiedyś miejsce. Snape pewnie przysiągł, że nigdy więcej na coś takiego nie pozwoli.

— Czy często używał określenia „szlama"?

Mcdonald kiwnęła głową i przypomniała sobie o chusteczce w dłoni.

— Oni wszyscy — wyszeptała. — Avery, Mulciber, ci dwaj w szczególności. Chcieli pokazać nam, gdzie było nasze miejsce, skoro nie byliśmy czystej krwi. Nie pasowaliśmy in do Nowego Porządku. — Jej ciemne oczy rozświetlił tlący się w nich płomień. — Dziękuję, panie Potter, za pozbycie się tego potwora z naszego życia. To wielka ulga, ze nie musimy żyć w ukryciu, ponieważ jakaś _wiedźma_ uznała, że ukradłam magię komuś innemu.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tożsamości tej wiedźmy i poczuł taki gniew, iż mógłby w tej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i rozwalić przeciwległą ścianę. Nie potrafił myśleć o Umbridge bez tak wielkiej złości, nie tylko z powodu koszmaru, w jaki przemieniła Hogwart, ale też ze względu na szkody, jakie wyrządziła wszystkim mugolakom.

— Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że magii nie można ukraść — powiedział, a w jego spojrzeniu wciąż tliło się jawne oburzenie. Potrzeba było kilka głębszych wdechów, by znów poczuł względny spokój. — Cieszę się, że moi rodzice mieli cię za przyjaciółkę. Dziękuję.

W oczach Mary Mcdonald zalśniły łzy.

— Byliby z ciebie dumni — odparła i podniosła się z miejsca. Zanim wyszła, zatrzymała się też przy miejscu, w którym siedział Snape. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mogła sobie myśleć, gdy na niego patrzyła. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że zamierzała mu coś powiedzieć, ale potrząsnęła głową i przeszła obok w zupełnej ciszy, i zniknęła za drzwiami. Gdy tak nad nim stała, Snape nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Siedział ze spuszczoną głową i zwieszonymi ramionami, jak gdyby zgniatał go ciężar popełnionych win.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rzdział 12.**

Następnego dnia sny Harry'ego okazały się tak zajmujące, że aż się spóźnił. Senne marzenia były pełne ciemnych włosów i bladej skóry, smukłych nóg i płaskiej, twardej klatki. Długie palce przesuwały się po jego ciele z oszałamiającą pewnością i zdecydowaniem, zostawiając na jej powierzchni ognisty ślad po to, by zaraz został zgaszony muśnięciem wilgotnych ust. W końcu obudziła go doskwierająca erekcja i już po chwili doszedł z imieniem Snape'a na ustach. Na drżących nogach powlókł się pod prysznic i pozwolił gorącej wodzie oblewać całe ciało, podczas gdy umysł miotał się bez opamiętania.

Szybko wykonał pozostałe codzienne czynności po czym znalazł się przed Trzema Miotłami nie mając cienia pojęcia, jak dokładnie się tam znalazł. W Hogsmeade lało jak z cebra i dopiero bezkształtny szum deszczu wybił go z otępienia na tyle, by zdał sobie sprawę, że należało się pospieszyć, jeśli chciał wrócić do Ministerstwa na czas.

Suche, ciepłe powietrze sieci Fiuu było gwarantem tego, iż nie pojawi się w Londynie zupełnie przemoczony, jednak mimo pośpiechu, Harry i tak musiał pędzić biegiem do pokoju, w którymj trzymano Snape'a, żeby ten miał czas przebrać się na rozprawę, nim przyjdzie po niego Gauntlett i zaprowadzi do sali numer dziesięć.

— Proszę — powiedział chłopak, wciąż próbując złapać oddech, i wcisnął mężczyźnie zestaw szat w kolorze głębokiego szmaragdu. — Wybacz, że przegapiłem śniadanie. Muszę też dać znać Kingsleyowi, że już jestem, więc zobaczymy się dopiero na sali. — Złapał z talerza zimny tost i pobiegł w kierunku korytarza, zostawiając Snape'a pośrodku pomieszczenia i nie dając mu w żaden sposób dojść do słowa.

Mężczyzna jak zwykle był jednym z pierwszych na sali sądowej, a gdy prowadzono go tuż obok, Harry'emu aż opadła szczęka.

— Merlinie, wyglądasz świetnie — wybełkotał i podniósł się z miejsca tak szybko, że jego krzesło niemal się przewróciło. Zarówno Gauntlett jak i Snape spojrzeli na niego, jak gdyby Harry właśnie powiedział coś w języku trytonów i chłopak szczerze zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby przypadkiem potraktować kawałka podłogi, na której stał, zaklęciem znikania, by móc spokojnie zapaść się pod ziemię. Jednak mimo to, nie mógł oderwać oczu od widoku, jaki miał przed sobą. Ciemne, zielone szaty idealnie pasowały do bladej skóry Snape'a, a dopasowany krój podkreślał jego sylwetkę. Nagle okazało się, że Snape, w istocie, był bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Harry nie mógł jednak pozbyć się myśli, że się pochoruje na to stwierdzenie.

 **xxx**

Po czterech dniach procesu rutyna zapełnienia sali sądowej była Harry'emu doskonale znana, nie musiał nawet podnosić wzroku, gdy na galerii zasiadały kolejne osoby. Rzucenie Snape'owi ukradkowego spojrzenia oczywiście nie wchodziło w grę, a jakoś nie chciał nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego z Gauntlett. Jedynym wybawieniem, jeśli można to tak nazwać, był fakt, iż Percy'ego nie było jeszcze na sali, gdy wypowiedział te zawstydzające słowa.

Jednak Harry nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność i już po chwili podniósł wzrok na Gauntlett oraz skinął głową, dając jej znak, iż był gotowy. Kilka sekund później już był na nogach i wykręcał szyję w kierunku, z którego dochodził odgłos szarpaniny.

— Puszczajcie mnie! — Rozległ się donośny, kobiecy głos. — Dopilnuję, by was za to aresztowano, zobaczycie! Pomocy! Pomocy, zostałam porwana! Ratunku!

By przyciągnąć kobietę na salę potrzeba było aż dwoje baliwów.

— Puszczajże...! Puszcz... Ugryzła mnie! — krzyknął Walter Embry, gdy Gauntlett złapała kobietę wokół talii i próbowała zaciągnąć do środka. Embry chwycił ją krwawiącą dłonią, zostawiając ślad na skórze świadka.

— Pomocy! Niech ktoś zadzwoni na policję! — krzyczała. Z wyjątkiem Snape'a, wszyscy wstali z miejsc, by bacznie obserwować rozgrywający się na ich oczach spektakl. Kobieta wierzgnęła, trafiając Gauntlett prosto w łydkę, a gdy ta złapała za obolałą kończynę, kobieta wyrwała się z jej uścisku i rzuciła do ucieczki. Embry próbował wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale kobieta uderzyła go łokciem w żebra, w efekcie czego mężczyzna przewrócił się na podłogę.

— Impedimenta. — Kingsley wypowiedział to słowo takim tonem, jakby właśnie ogłaszał wyrok. Poskutkowało; kobieta zamarła, a Gauntlett wraz z Embrym spokojnie zdążyli ją złapać. Zaciągnęli ją do środka i umieścili na krześle, a pod Harrym ugięły się nogi, gdy wreszcie ją ujrzał. To była Petunia, jego ciotka.

— Ty! — ryknęła, gorączkowo poprawiając ubranie. — Powinnam była się domyślić. Dziwak. — Jej wzrok biegał szaleńczo po sali sądowej, ewidentnie zatrzymując się dłużej na każdej z kolorowych szat. — Wy wszyscy jesteście dziwakami!

Nakryła się szczelnie swetrem, wpatrując się posępnie prosto w Harry'ego.

— Natychmiast zabierz mnie do domu — rozkazała z odrazą brzmiącą w głosie. — I nigdy więcej nie pojawiaj się w naszym domu. Jeśli to zrobisz, Vernon dopilnuje...

— Vernon niczego nie dopilnuje. — Harry starannie mierzył własne kroki w miarę, jak zbliżał się do kobiety, a jego spojrzenie przypominało bryłę lodu. — Jestem pełnoletni, gdybyś zapomniała, i mogę swobodnie używać magii gdzie i kiedy chcę. — Jego uśmiech przekształcił się w okrutny grymas. — Od naszego ostatniego spotkania zabiłem człowieka, a ci ludzie — Harry rozłożył ramiona — uważają mnie za bohatera, więc zastanów się dwa razy, nim ponownie zaczniesz mi grozić.

Salę wypełniło milczenie.

— Żałuję — podjął Harry nieco łagodniejszym tonem — że spotkały cię problemy z Aurorami pełniącymi służbę. Jenak wykonują oni jedynie swoją pracę i tak się składa, że jednym z obowiązków jest dopilnowanie, by wszyscy świadkowie dotarli na rozprawę w celu złożenia zeznań.

— Zeznań? Czy to jakiś rodzaj sądu? — Głos Petunii drżał od powstrzymywanej złości. — Jak gdyby na tym świecie istniała jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość. Gdzie byli ci wszyscy ludzie, kiedy rzucono cię na nasz próg? Gdzie byli, gdy zmuszono nas, by cię przyjąć z powodu mojej okropnej siostry? — Petunia podniosła się z miejsca i wyprostowała plecy, wciąż patrząc na niego z odrazą. — Odmawiam składania jakichkolwiek zeznań i nie możesz tego w żaden sposób zmienić. Odeślij mnie do domu.

Nieważne jak często życie Petunii ocierało się o świat pełen magii, kobieta zwyczajnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że istnieją siły wobec którym była bezbronna. Harry obawiał się, że nigdy nie zdoła tego pojąć.

— Nie — odparł. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby rozmawiał z kompletnie obcą osobą. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to mógł być ostatni raz, kiedy ją widzi. — Siadaj. — Wyciągnął różdżkę kierując jej koniec prosto w ciotkę i wskazując jej krzesło. Kobieta zamarła, ale powoli wróciła na miejsce, a jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe ze strachu. Harry bardzo chciał móc powiedzieć, że wstydził się swojego czynu, jednak jedynym sposobem, by do czegokolwiek ją zmusić, było przekonanie jej, iż znajdowała się w naprawdę poważnej sytuacji.

— Będziesz zeznawała i na każde pytanie odpowiesz szczerze. — I bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Harry skierował swe kroki w kierunku Snape'a. — Profesorze, czy mugolom można podawać Veritaserum? Czy jest to dla nich bezpieczne?

Gdy Snape podniósł na niego swe ciemne oczy, Harry czuł, iż zaschło mu w ustach, a jego policzki palił ogień. To przez zupełny brak drwiny w jego spojrzeniu, przez tę powolną ocenę zadanego mu pytania. Chłopak wolałby, gdyby mężczyzna od razu udzielił mu rzeczowej odpowiedzi.

— Tak — odparł Snape i dodał po chwili: — Jeżeli będzie to Veritaserum o wysokiej jakości, a dawka zostanie zmniejszona do dwóch kropli zamiast trzech. Mugole są bardzo podatni na odwodnienie, poza tym eliksir zwykle wyciąga z nich to, co najgorsze.

— Pamiętam cię. Nazywasz się Severus Snape! — krzyknęła Petunia. — Ten obszarpaniec, który wszędzie łaził za Lily. To właśnie ciebie sądzą, co?— Jej oczy zamigotały radośnie, sprawiając, iż wyglądała jakby właśnie wygrała na loterii i zaproszono ją do pałacu królewskiego tego samego dnia. — Zawsze wiedziałam, że ściągasz kłopoty. Twój ojciec był leniwym, bezużytecznym pijakiem, a matka tchórzem pozwalającym się nad sobą znęcać.

— Ani słowa więcej — uciął Harry ostro. — To ja zadam ci pytania i na nie będziesz odpowiadać. Nie pozwolę, byś obrażała tego człowieka, nie posiadasz takiego prawa. Wystarczająco pozwalałaś sobie w moim przypadku, ale tutaj to wszystko się kończy.

Policzki Petunii natychmiast się zaróżowiły, lecz instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. To był błąd. W następnej chwili jej szyderczy śmiech wypełnił całą salę.

— Wyrosłeś na parszywego człowieka, prawda? Cóż, nic dziwnego, naprawdę. Byłeś i zawsze będziesz dziwakiem.

W pomieszczeniu zawrzało. Gdzie Harry nie spojrzał, zauważył ludzi wpatrujących się w jego ciotkę w czystym szoku.

— Nie jesteś tu, by mówić o mnie. Jesteś tu, by zeznawać na temat Severusa Snape'a. Znaliście się, gdy byliście dziećmi, zgadza się?

— Powinnam była zostawić cię na progu, abyś zamarzł, a nie wykładać na ciebie pieniądze – na znienawidzone dziecko, którego nigdy nie chciałam.

— Zwracasz się do Harry'ego Pottera! — krzyknął ktoś pośrodku morza twarzy szepczących zawzięcie między sobą. Harry starał się zignorować to nagłe poruszenie, jak i gniew powoli piętrzący się w jego ciele. Jego ciotka była koszmarna, ale była też jedyną osobą, która znała Snape'a, zanim ten poszedł do Hogwartu.

— Możemy porozmawiać na korytarzu? — spytał Kingsleya, po czym obaj opuścili pomieszczenie. Wrócili zaledwie po chwili.

Wracając na swoje miejsce Harry wbił wzrok w ciotkę. Myślał o tych wszystkich okazjach, gdy należało jej się zaklęcie żądlące i powoli wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Skoro nie masz zamiaru współpracować, jestem zmuszony użyć magii. — Petunia wrzasnęła gdy tylko żółtawe światło zaklęcia objęło jej klatkę piersiową. Harry nie był pewien, czy była to oznaka strachu, czy może gniewu. — Spróbujmy jeszcze raz — powiedział, chowając różdżkę. — Znałaś Snape'a, kiedy byliście dziećmi, tak?

Ciotka zacisnęła zęby i wytrzeszczyła oczy, próbując z całych sił nie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale rzucony przed chwilą czar był teraz w mocy.

— Tak — odparła, natychmiast podnosząc dłoń do nieposłusznych ust. Harry ponownie sięgnął po różdżkę. — Tak, szpiegował nas w parku. Widział jak Lily czaruje i powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. — Jej oczy pobiegły w kierunku Snape'a. — Brudny skurwiel z tłustymi włosami. Wyglądał jakby nosił ubrania po swojej matce, a rozpadający się płaszcz po ojcu.

— Zdążyłaś go ocenić po ubiorze, tak? — spytał Harry zimno, przypominając sobie własną wdzięczność, gdy ciotka dawała mu używane ubrania, które w ogóle na niego nie pasowały.

— I paskudnej twarzy. Nazwał mnie mugolką i obiecał Lily, że pójdzie do specjalnej szkoły dla dziwolągów takich jak on.

— Czy chodziłaś ze Snape'em do podstawówki?

Na twarzy Petunii pojawiło się obrzydzenie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Mieszkał w podejrzanej dzielnicy, razem z innymi alkoholikami i złodziejami, i ludźmi na zasiłkach. Wszędzie dało się takiego poznać – zawsze byli źle ubrani i mieli brud pod paznokciami. Tak samo za uszami i cuchnęli papierosami. Wszyscy byli tak samo podli.

— Rozumiem więc, że Snape nie był mile widziany w twoim domu, ponieważ był biedny?

Kobieta nagle zesztywniała.

— Mamie było go żal. Karmiła go i próbowała nauczyć manier, ale on był na to za głupi. Nigdy nie powiedział „proszę" ani „dziękuję". Nie umiał zachować się przy stole. Był po prostu wstrętnym chłopakiem, który odzywał się niepytany i wpadał w szał, gdy ktokolwiek próbował mu pomóc. Poza Lily, oczywiście. Nigdy się z nim nie kłóciła.

Jakże to musiało ją boleć; Snape, któremu okazano dobroć pod jej własnym dachem.

— Czy to było w Surrey? — Harry wiedział, że istniały miejsca poza Little Whinging, których wuj Vernon nigdy nie chciał odwiedzać, on sam jednak zawsze był albo w szkole albo w domu i nie miał pojęcia, o jakie miejsca chodziło. Na twarzy ciotki pojawił się cień wstydu. Ponownie owinęła się swetrem i oparła na krześle. Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie — szepnęła. — Na północy. W Cokeworth. — Jej twarz była tak skrzywiona, jak gdyby sama właśnie wdepnęła w nieprzyjemną niespodziankę.

Cokeworth. Harry kojarzył tę nazwę, nie wiedział jednak, dlaczego.

— I pewnie nie była to podejrzana okolica.

— A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? — syknęła Petunia. — Byłeś tam, kiedy próbowaliśmy uciec przed tymi szatańskimi sowami i listami, którymi nas prześladowano. Jeśli te dziwaki tak bardzo chciały, byś do nich wrócił, nie powinny cię w ogóle zostawiać.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Kiedy...? — Niemal natychmiast uciął, przypominając sobie gorączkową podróż przez niemal całą Anglię, postój w obdrapanym pokoju hotelowym, zanim Vernon wynajął łódkę, którą popłynęli na wyspę składającą się zaledwie z kilku skał wyrzuconych przez morze. — Pamiętam. To było tak okropne miejsce jak... Zresztą, nieważne.

— Jak twoja komórka pod schodami? — szydziła Petunia. — Powinieneś być wdzięczy, że w ogóle miałeś miejsce do spania.

Kolejna fala oburzenia przetoczyła się po sali przerażając Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej, a gdy odwrócił głowę, ujrzał, że nawet Snape próbował podnieść się z miejsca. Łańcuchy prewencyjnie zacisnęły się na jego piersi i Petunia otwarcie parsknęła śmiechem.

— Widzisz? Nawet oni wiedzą, jak niebezpiecznym jest człowiekiem. Próbował mnie zabić gdy miał ledwie dziesięć lat!

Galerię ogarnęła wrzawa, a ławnicy wymieniali zdumione spojrzenia. Dziennikarze pisali zawzięcie i nawet Kingsley zmarszczył czoło, słysząc jej słowa.

— Wyjaśnij, co się wtedy wydarzyło — zażądał, a siedzący obok Ministra Percy wbił wzrok we wzburzoną kobietę. Gdy przeniósł go na Harry'ego, ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami; wiedział, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale to nie on będzie opowiadał.

— Razem z Lily gdzieś zniknęli, jak zwykle. Szeptali i mówili jak cudownie będzie w tej ich szkole, jak gdyby moja siostra nie mogła mieć lepszych przyjaciół. Zobaczył wtedy, że stoję niedaleko i rzucił jakieś czary. W następnej chwili gałąź, pod którą stałam, pękła i niemal odcięła mi głowę. Moja siostra wiedziała, że to jego sprawka.

Kingsley utkwił zdumiony wzrok w Snape'ie.

— Czy to prawda, Severusie? Czy sprawiłeś, że gałąź niemal spadła na panią Dursley?

Snape ani na moment nie oderwał swych czarnych oczu od Petunii, kiedy odpowiadał na zadane mu pytanie.

— Miałem dziesięć lat, Kingsley. Nie kontrolowałem jeszcze własnej magii. Siostra Lily sprowokowała mnie i straciłem nad sobą panowanie. To był dziecięcy wybuch, nic ponad.

— Byłeś przerażony. Przyznaj się — syknęła Petunia.

— Oczywiście, że się bałem — odparł Snape pogardliwie. — Zagroziłaś, że powiesz rodzicom. Lily była na mnie wściekła, a gdyby mój ojciec się dowiedział, że rzuciłem czar – nieważne czy było to świadome działanie – pobiłby mnie do nieprzytomności, o czym sama doskonale wiesz.

— Jakim człowiekiem był ojciec Snape'a? — przerwał mu Harry. — Znałaś go?

Po praz pierwszy od początku rozprawy Petunia zdawała się nie mieć stuprocentowej pewności.

— Widziałam go raz czy dwa, kiedy Severus przychodził do nas na kolację. Nigdy nie podszedł do naszych drzwi, ale szarpał go mówiąc, że jest nic nie wartym śmieciem.

— Rozumiem więc, że pan Snape...

— Nazywał się Tobiasz — przerwał mu Severus. — Wolałbym, abyś używał jego umienia, zamiast mojego nazwiska.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

— Jak sobie życzysz. Czy Tobiasz był surowym ojcem?

Wzrok Petunii biegał pomiędzy Harrym, a Snape'em i kobieta zdążyła kilkakrotnie otworzyć i zamknąć usta. Na jej szyi pojawiły się różowe plamy, które pięły się z powrotem ku policzkom, gdy kobieta siłą powstrzymywała się od odpowiedzi.

— Tobiasz kłócił się z żoną i Severusem. Bił ich. Wrzeszczał okropne rzeczy. Wiem, że Severus chował się przed ojcem, zwłaszcza gdy ten dowiedział się o jego skrzywieniu. — Petunia nie mogła sobie odmówić wbicia noża jeszcze głębiej. Jej oczy lśniły złośliwością, gdy mówiła: — Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz. Z tym samym głodem w oczach, jak w przypadku Lily. Świadomość, że nigdy nie będziesz jej miał musiała cię zniszczyć, a teraz jesteś gotów zadowolić się byle czym, czy tak? Ty zboczony dziwolągu, wstrętna pijawko. Jesteście siebie warci. Ty — zwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego — jesteś tak samo podły i odrażający jak on. Myślisz, że możesz to ukryć, ale ja wiedziałam odkąd zacząłeś szeptać przez sen imiona innych chłopców. Jesteście siebie warci.

Harry zamarł. Nie był w stanie w żaden sposób się poruszyć, po prostu stał w wypełnionej ludźmi sali niezdolny spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy po tyradzie ciotki Petunii. Szeptał imiona chłopców? Wiedział tylko o Cedricu, ale działo się tak, ponieważ każdej nocy musiał na nowo przeżywać jego śmierć w odmętach własnych koszmarów. Żaden pociąg nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

— Odstawcie ją pod dom i użyjcie Oliviate — nakazał zduszonym głosem. — Jest mugolką, więc Dekret Tajności jest zasadny w jej przypadku. — Po tych słowach Harry opuścił salę sądową, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przez jakiś czas włóczył się po Ministerstwie, aż natrafił na znajomo wyglądający korytarz. Zatrzymał się przed ciemnymi drzwiami i wyciągnął ku klamce drżącą dłoń. Czy tak po prostu było to po nim widać? Czy nagle wszyscy będą to w nim widzieć?

Zdenerwowany, zawrócił i zatrzymał się dopiero przed pokojem, w którym trzymano Snape'a. Zdawała się minąć cała wieczność, nim zebrał w sobie odwagę, by otworzyć te drzwi, a kiedy już to zrobił, Snape zaszczycił go jedynie przelotnym spojrzeniem. Obaj milczeli podczas lunchu, unikając swojego wzroku, gdy przekopywali się przez talerz pełen jedzenia, które, według Harry'ego, zupełnie pozbawiono smaku. Jednak co jakiś czas chłopak rzucał mężczyźnie przelotne spojrzenia, gdy myślał, iż ten nie patrzył. I za każdym razem czuł nieprzyjemny dreszczyk emocji. To te szaty. To przez nie. Wszystko inne było przecież nie do pomyślenia.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13.**

Pora lunchu szybko dobiegła końca i Harry zaczął przygotowywać się na przesłuchanie kolejnego świadka. Los musiał z niecierpliwością zacierać ręce, ponieważ następną osobą, którą zobaczył na sali była Dolores Jane Umbridge. Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. Którego z bogów zdenerwował na tyle, by musiał przesłuchiwać ciotkę Petunię i Umbridge tego samego dnia?

Kiedy już usiadł, na twarzy kobiety pojawił się słodki do obrzydzenia uśmiech, który wręcz zagotował mu krew w żyłach. Była chudsza niż wtedy, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni – a było to dokładnie w tej samej sali, z Hermioną pod działaniem Eliksiru Wielosokowego u jej boku. Z radością stwierdził, że Azkaban odcisnął na niej swoje piętno, a więzienne paski tylko podkreślały, jak podłym człowiekiem była.

Harry przez chwilę przerzucał notatki i odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ nie miał dla niej zbyt wielu pytań. Im mniej czasu spędzi w jej obecności tym lepiej.

— Czy znałaś Severusa Snape'a, zanim ofiarowano ci posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie?

— Ofiarowano? — Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — Byłam najlepiej wykwalifikowaną osobą na to stanowisko, panie Potter. Z pewnością zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę?

— Bardziej niż Severus Snape? To on został nauczycielem obrony po twojej przygodzie z centaurami. — Harry zdobył się na najbardziej niewinny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać. Jaka szkoda, że to wydarzenie stanowiło dla niej tak wielką traumę, że byle tętent kopyt powodował u niej panikę. Sam zastanawiał się czy to wciąż było prawdą. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Umbrisge, a jej wzrok stał się odległy.

— Wierzę, że lepiej nadawałam się na to stanowisko. Profesorowi Snape'owi odmówiono aż pięć razy, mnie natomiast, wyznaczył sam Korneliusz Knot.

— Ponieważ Knot bał się Dumbledore'a i potrzebował szpiega w Hogwarcie. Kogo miał wybrać, jak nie lojalnego pracownika Ministerstwa, który nie chciał uwierzyć, że Voldemort wrócił, a kiedy w końcu to zrobił, było już za późno?

— Och, panie Potter. Wiesz tak dobrze jak i ja, że nie istniał żaden powód, aby dać wiarę temu, co opowiadałeś Dumbledore'owi. To była tak niesamowita historia; porwany przez świstoklik pośrodku Turnieju. Czarny Pan, który powstał zza grobu, na cmentarzu, odrodzony z krwi Wybrańca. Któż by w to uwierzył?

— Dumbledore. Snape. Czy Knot wiedział o twoich skłonnościach do czarnej magii, kiedy powierzył ci to stanowisko?

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

— I oto kolejny dowód, że niczego się pan nie nauczył. Ludzie nie mają skłonności do bycia mrocznymi czarodziejami, to ich czyny definiują, czy używają czarnej magii, czy nie. To świadome działanie, panie Potter, a moje intencje zawsze były najczystsze.

Harry podniósł lewą dłoń, mówiąc:

— „Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw." To jest wyryte na mojej skórze, dzięki tobie i za sprawą krwawego pióra. Jakie wtedy miałaś intencje?

— Chciałam, byś przejrzał na oczy! — krzyknęła piskliwie. — Byś się opanował. Siałeś strach i terror w całej szkole. Musisz przyznać, że nie było to odpowiednie zachowanie.

— Użyłaś krwawego pióra na uczniu? — To pytanie zadał Snape, który wpatrywał się w Umbridge jak gdyby była kompletnie nieudanym eliksirem.

— To było konieczne — odparła twardo. — Plotki musiały się skończyć, inaczej uczniowie wpadliby w panikę. To był najlepszy sposób, żeby kontrolować sytuację. Pan Potter od samego początku miał problem z dyscypliną. Jak sam dobrze wiesz, mimo iż próbowałam go jakoś okiełznać, on wciąż przysparzał samych problemów całej kadrze. — Kobieta zrobiła przerwę. — O ile dobrze pamiętam, Severusie, jego wysiłki na twoich lekcjach były tak bardzo poniżej normy, iż chłopak wymagał prywatnego nauczania. Musiałam również dożywotnio zakazać mu gry w Quidditcha za bójkę na boisku. Ponadto, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, założył zgrupowanie przypominające armię i zakłócił końcowe egzaminy. Wyczarował bagno tuż przy moim gabinecie, a nawet włamał się do środka, by nawiązać nielegalne połączenie przez Fiuu z kimś spoza zamku. Wielka szkoda, że skończyło ci się wtedy Veritaserum, Severusie. Byliśmy tak blisko odkrycia całej tej rebelii i stłamszenia jej w zarodku, ale... — Na twarzy Umbridge pojawił się gniew. — Okłamał mnie. Po wszystkim, co zrobiłam, by mówił prawdę, okłamał mnie i naraził moje życie zaprowadzając mnie do Zakazanego Lasu. — Kobietą wstrząsnął dreszcz, a z jej twarzy odpłynął cały kolor na to wspomnienie, ale jej nozdrza falowały złowieszczo, a uśmiech, którym ich następnie obdarzyła, wyrażał zwycięstwo. — Ale twoja zasadzka nie doprowadziła do takiego zakończenia, jakiego pan pragnął, prawda panie Potter?

— Podsumujmy — oświadczył Harry, ignorując aluzję do Syriusza. — Użyłaś na mnie krwawego pióra, zakazałaś formowania dodatkowych organizacji w szkole. Powołałaś Inkwizycję i szczułaś na siebie uczniów. Doprowadziłaś do zwolnienia Dumbledore'a i użyłaś Veritaserum, substancji kontrolowanej przez Ministersto, na uczniach. Groziłaś mi Niewybaczalnymi. Które z tych zachowań nie jest mroczne?

— Czy ma pan choć najmniejsze pojęcie, czym jest czarna magia, panie Potter?

Harry wyrecytował z pamięci:

— „Czarna magia to mnogość najróżniejszych środków agresji, zmiennych jak kameleon i odwiecznych jak zło i dobro. Walka z nimi przypomina walkę z wielogłowym potworem: utniesz mu jedną głowę, a natychmiast wyrośnie inna, jeszcze groźniejsza i sprytniejsza. To, z czym przychodzi nam walczyć, nigdy nie jest ustalone raz na zawsze, wciąż podlega zmianom, jest niezniszczalne." ***** Profesor Snape mnie tego nauczył i to, z kolei, mówi mi, iż nie tylko nasze intencje określają, czy ktoś jest przesiąknięty mrokiem. Voldemort pragnął idealnego świata, w którym nie widział miejsca dla mugoli, mugolaków i czarodziei półkrwi. Z twojej definicji wynika, iż żaden z jego czynów nie był mroczny. Pycha, pani profesor, oraz arogancja w parze ze ślepym przekonaniem w słuszność swoich czynów jest złem. To właśnie nazywam czernią, to nazywam mrokiem. Zgodzi się pani ze mną?

Przez chwilę Umbridge nie była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby słowa. W następnej chwili ogarnęło ją obudzenie; jej ropusze oczy niemal wyszły z orbit, a usta naprzemiennie otwierały się i zamykały.

— Jak... Jak śmiesz? — wypluła. — Wszystko, co robiłam było dla większego dobra!

— I właśnie tych słów nie chciałbym usłyszeć nigdy więcej — mruknął Harry. — Jeszcze jedno, nim odeślę cię do Azkabanu. W jaki sposób Zakon dowiedział się, aby przybyć do Ministerstwa tego wieczora, kiedy spotkałaś się z centaurami?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odparła Umbridge, sztywniejąc.

— Ja odpowiem na to pytanie — wtrącił Kingsley, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego. — Severus Snape poinformował Zakon zaraz po tym, jak odmówił dostarczenia Umbridge Veritaserum. Następnie sam udał się do Zakazanego Lasu, by cię odszukać. — Minister zamilkł i wymienił spojrzenie z Gauntlett. — Chyba usłyszeliśmy dość od tego świadka. Proszę wprowadzić kolejnego.

Gdy Gauntlett eskortowała Umbridge w kierunku strażników Azkabanu, którzy czekali poza salą, Embry pobiegł po następną osobę. Rozległo się stukanie obcasów i Harry wykręcił głowę, by zobaczyć, kogo prowadzą. Wtedy stukot ucichł, zastąpiony przez jęk, który szybko urósł do piskliwego krzyku.

— Ty... To przez ciebie wciąż dokuczają mi w Hogwarcie — dobiegł ich drżący głos. — Kiedyś byłam tam szczęśliwa, ale zniszczyłaś wszystko. — Rozległ się zdławiony szloch, który zburzył ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Sybilla Trelawney ponownie ruszyła naprzód, owijając się ciaśniej różnobarwnymi szalikami i sznurem koralików. Roztaczała wokół siebie zapach kadzidła i spoglądała zza grubych szkieł okularów na twarze wpatrujące się wprost w nią. Obróciła się ostrożnie, niemal lękliwie.

— Pani profesor? — odezwał się Harry łagodnie, ale ona i tak podskoczyła jak uderzona piorunem.

— Harry? Harry Potter? Co się... Ah. Tak. — Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — I Severeus Snape. Moje wewnętrzne oko już wcześniej widziało wielką próbę, ale nic nie mogłam powiedzieć. Wielkim ciężarem jest znanie zakończenia, długo przed tym, jak ono nastąpi.

— Pani profesor, może pani usiądzie? — Harry zaprowadził ją w odpowiednie miejsce, ale ta odmówiła zajęcia go na krześle przeznaczonym dla świadków.

— Zbyt wiele zła się tutaj wydarzyło. Nie, obawiam się, że postoję obok. — Wpatrywała się w Harry'ego zbliżając głowę tak blisko, iż niemal stykali się nosami. — Jesteś w bardzo dobrym miejscu, ale jeden krok w nieodpowiednią stronę przekreśli szansę na szczęście. Jeśli wytrwasz, zaznasz prawdziwej radości.

Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

— Uczyłeś się wróżbiarstwa, Harry. Jestem pewna, że nauczyłam cię tej sztuki, jak i prawidłowej interpretacji kart.

— Zgadza się — odparł, mając pełną świadomość tego, iż rozumiał z wróżbiarstwa tyle co nic. — Ale ci ludzie tutaj mogą nie mieć o tym pojęcia.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz pytać mnie, skoro sam mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Błyskawica, która uderzyła w wieżę oznacza gwałtowną zmianę. Upadek. Chaos i nieład. Potrzebę wprowadzenia koniecznych zmian.

— Widziałaś tę kartę w dniu śmierci Dumbledore'a, prawda?

— Wtedy nie rozumiałam — zawyła. — Widziałam znaki, ale nie mogłam ich ze sobą połączyć. Próbowałam ostrzec go przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać. Śmierć! Śmierć i destrukcja! Były wszędzie i niczego nie można było zrobić, dopóki nie pojawiła się ta karta. Wydarzenia miały płynąć własnym torem, kości zostały rzucone, nie można było tego zmienić. — Rozejrzała się ze strachem wokoło.

— Jaka była rola Snape'a, gdy błyskawica uderzyła w wieżę?

Kobieta przestała szlochać i gwałtownie zwróciła twarz w kierunku Harry'ego.

— Snape'a? — Wpatrywała się w niego jakby zapomniała, że w ogóle znajdował się na sali. — Był tam, gdzie uderzyła błyskawica — odparła. — Wieżą był Dumbledore. Błyskawica uderzyła w wieżę, ale ona nie reprezentowała Severusa. Był nią Draco Malfoy.

— Błyskawicą był Draco — powtórzył Harry nieco zmieszany. — Widziałaś go tamtego dnia?

Trelawney spojrzała na niego z konsternacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Czy widziałam Draco Malfoya? Nie, nie chodził na wróżbiarstwo. Nie miałam powodu, by się z nim widzieć.

— A jednak słyszałaś, co powiedział, zgadza się? — nalegał Harry.

— Ja... — Zmrużyła oczy, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. — Już mówiłam. Pokój zrobił się czarny, usłyszałam walenie w drzwi i zostałam z niego wyrzucona, gdy... Musiałam odnaleźć coś, co zgubiłam. — Chciała wtedy schować butelki sherry, ale Harry nie miał powodu, by odkrywać jej tajemnicę, więc zaakceptował tę wypowiedź.

— Nie rozpoznałaś jego głosu?

— Wtedy tak powiedziałam — przyznała, znów biegając wzrokiem po sali, jak gdyby czegoś szukała. — Ale po wszystkim, co się stało... Jestem pewna, że to był on. Był błyskawicą. Musiał nią być. — Jej złość narastała, więc Harry ostrożnie wycofał się na swoje miejsce. — Wewnętrzne oko było przytłumione burzą... Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. To było zbyt wiele.

— Czy pamiętasz, co jeszcze powiedziałaś mi tamtego dnia?

— Ja... — Trelawney wyprostowała się nieco i rozejrzała bezradnie, aż ponownie odnalazła wzrokiem Harry'ego. — Wierzę, że wspomniałam coś o dniu, w którym Dumbledore zatrudnił mnie w szkole. Severus podsłuchał nas, gdy o tym rozmawialiśmy. Biedny człowiek. Jego życie zmieniło się wtedy na zawsze. — Trelawney skupiła wzrok na Snape'ie. — Musisz mu to wybaczyć, Harry Potterze. On od zawsze był narzędziem kierowanym przez los, a jego droga, podobnie jak twoja, nie była tą, którą chciał wybrać. — Kobieta zakaszlała i opuściła salę, poruszając przy tym dłońmi jakby dyrygowała niewidzialnej orkiestrze.

Harry nigdy nie potrafił jej zrozumieć.

 **xxx**

— Czy ktoś jeszcze czeka na korytarzu? — spytał Percy, masując sobie dłoń. Protokół rozrastał się w zatrważającym tempie i nikogo nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby objął aż dwie księgi, zamiast jednej.

— Zaraz zobaczę — odparła Gauntlett.

— To z całą pewnością nie jest mój dzień — mruknął Harry, kiedy kobieta wprowadziła do sali Slughorna. Chłopak sprawdzał swoje notatki, a jego były profesor demonstracyjnie przecierał szkiełka okularów i machał do zgromadzonych na sali. A było ich całkiem sporo, ponieważ Slughorn kolekcjonował ludzi od bardzo, bardzo dawna. W końcu Harry przedstawił wszystkim kolejnego świadka – co i tak było bezcelowe, ponieważ był znany większości z nich.

— Profesorze Slughorn, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy warzycielem a mistrzem eliskirów?

— Dzień dobry, drogi chłopcze. — Starzec obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem. — Nie widzieliśmy się szmat czasu. Muszę przyznać, że aurorskie szaty idealnie do ciebie pasują. A jeśli chodzi o twoje pytania, tytuł mistrza otrzymuje osoba, która naucza w Hogwarcie, jednak ja sam nigdy nie czułem się dobrze z takim określeniem. Wolałbym, by nazywano mnie warzycielem, ze względu na zajęcie, jakiemu się poświęcam. Jednak Severus... Czy wiedziałeś, że został najmłodszym członkiem Nadzwyczajnego Towarzystwa Eliksirowarów w ciągu ostatnich trzystu lat? Geniusz! To jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych warzycieli, z jakimi miałem przyjemność pracować. Ty też byłeś dość utalentowany, Harry, jednak zabrakło ci umiejętności ulepszania receptury. Severus to geniusz i w pełni zasługuje na miano mistrza.

Gdy tylko Harry usłyszał wzmiankę na swój temat, zerknął na Snape'a po, w pełni zasłużone, spojrzenie pełne pogardy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie znalazł niczego takiego w jego ciemnych oczach, nie było w nich nawet błysku, który mógłby sugerować, iż mężczyzna w ogóle rozważał słowa Horacego. Chłopak odnalazł tam jedynie dumę świadczącą o tym, iż mężczyzna był wdzięczny za swój niesamowity dar. Harry kiwnął głową, a łagodne ciepło ogarnęło całe jego ciało.

— Podobnie jak Snape, ty również pełniłeś obowiązki głowy Slyhterinu, zgadza się?

Slughorn ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na bezbarwnym tłumie, więc Harry musiał powtórzyć pytanie.

— Tak, byłem i wciąż jestem Opiekunem Slytherinu. Wszyscy mylnie odbierają ten Dom. Nie jesteśmy knującymi manipulantami. Jesteśmy ambitni, prawdziwi, ale też bystrzy i zaradni. Jesteśmy lojalni. Ja sam byłem lojalny wobec Albusa i wciąż jestem wobec Hogwartu.

— Czy był pan Opiekunem Domu, kiedy Tiara przydzieliła Snape?

— Tak, ale to było dawno temu. Jednak pamiętam, że był wtedy dość zadziorny, nawet jeśli nosił używane szaty poprute na ramieniu. Ciężko było mu się zaaklimatyzować, czasem tak jest. Zwykle w przypadku czarodziei półkrwi.

— Tom Riddle był półkrwi — powiedział Harry. — Czy on też miał ten problem?

Z twarzy Slughorna odpłynęła cała krew. Mężczyzna ciasno splótł dłonie, po czymś schował obie głęboko do kieszeni. Zmarszczył z zakłopotaniem czoło i przygryzł wargę, nim wydobył z kieszeni chustkę, którą wytarł twarz.

— Tom Riddle był czarującym chłopcem, który lgnął do ludzi. Był bardzo charyzmatyczny, w zasadzie stanowił przeciwieństwo Severusa. To niczyja wina, oczywiście. Niektórzy po prostu otaczają się wianuszkiem ludzi, a inni od nich stronią.

Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w łagodny uśmiech, ponieważ sam odgrywał teraz rolę nader miłego ucznia.

— Pamiętam, że pan również otaczał się ludźmi. Posiada pan wiele zdjęć w swoim gabinecie, wszystkie te osoby należą do, o ile nie przekręciłam nazwy, „Klubu Ślimaka"?

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

— Tak, zgadza się. Naturalnie, to nie ja wymyśliłem tę nazwę. Ty również byłeś tam jedną z moich gwiazd, tak jak panna Granger. To niezwykle mądra czarownica! Spodziewam się, że skończy szkołę jako jedna z najlepszych.

— Czy Severus również dostąpił tego zaszczytu, by należeć do pańskiego klubu?

Slughorn ponownie ścisnął, i tak wymiętą, chusteczkę.

— Severus? — Pióra dziennikarzy skrobały zawzięcie po pergaminie. — Cóż, jak już mówiłem, był jednym z bardziej utalentowanych uczniów, ale jego postawa... Był dość problematycznym dzieckiem i brakowało mu obycia. Miał zadatki, słowo daję, ale nie posiadał tego, czego szukałem wśród członków klubu.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, nie kryjąc zdumienia.

— Ale sądziłem, że...

— Nie, panie Potter. Severus nie należał do tego stowarzyszenia.  
Harry miał na to odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale postanowił odpuścić. Nie warto było prowokować Slughorna, poza tym cała sprawa i tak nie była jakoś bardzo istotna.

— Wspomniał pan, że Severus był półkrwi. Czy wiedział pan coś o jego życiu, zanim przybył do Hogwartu?

Na to pytanie były profesor znów przetarł pomarszczone czoło.

— Pamiętam jego matkę, Eileen Prince. Była dość ponurą kobietą, choć świetnie grała w Gargulki. Słyszałem, że porzuciła świat magii, by wyjść za jakiegoś mugola, ale jej wybór nie był najlepszy; jej rodzina była zniesmaczona. — Ściszył głos do szeptu. — Mówią, że nie była im na rękę... — Od strony Snape'a dobiegł ich głuchy trzask odsuwanego krzesła i Slughorn skulił się jak dziecko. — Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, mieszkali w brudzie. Eileen ciągle kłóciła się z mężem, wciąż ze sobą walczyli. A kiedy Severus pojawił się w Hogwarcie, on też zawsze był gotów kłócić się ze wszystkimi do upadłego. I to, iż padł ofiarą innych, popularnych chłopców było tylko kwestią czasu.

— Masz na myśli mojego ojca i Syriusza Blacka — odparł Harry ponuro.

— Harry — przerwał mu Horacy zaskakująco przyjaznym tonem. — Nie możesz obwiniać swego ojca i chrzestnego. To były tylko pomniejsze klątwy, nic więcej. Gdyby Severus nauczył się samokontroli, gdyby po prostu pohamował swoje wybuchy, nigdy nie stałby się dla nich celem. Ale chłopcy tacy jak Severus – milczący, wycofani i pilni w nauce – zawsze będą cierpieć z rąk popularnych dzieci. Tak po prostu działa ten świat.

— Dziękuję panu, profesorze. Nie mam więcej pytań. — Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce i uzupełnił notatkę na temat Slughorna, gdy ten podnosił się z krzesła. — Ah, profesorze, jeszcze jedno. Kiedy wrócił pan do Hogwartu jako mój nauczyciel, czy kiedykolwiek usłyszał pan, by ktoś wspominał o horkruksach?

Slughorn nabrał powietrza do płuc i zbladł jak ściana, po czym szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi i wypadł z sali, zostawiając pytanie Harry'ego bez odpowiedzi.  
_

 ***** „ Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" rozdział 9, str. 194


	14. Rozdział 14

Sobota przeistoczyła się w niedzielę, zanim Harry zdążył choćby zwlec się z łóżka. Jęknął z powodu zdrętwiałych kończyn i od razu pokuśtykał pod prysznic. Stał bez ruchu pod gorącą wodą przez całe piętnaście minut, nim w końcu zebrał się w sobie i umył włosy. Nawet początki w Akademii nie wprawiały go w stan tak skrajnego wykończenia, że złapanie za gąbkę zdawało się być nieludzkim wysiłkiem.

Nie odczuwał nawet żadnego zainteresowania tam, w strategicznych częściach ciała. W sumie wszystko jedno – jedynym, co ostatnio chłonęło jego uwagę, był Severus Snape i najbardziej niepokojące w tym wszystkim, iż Harry'emu zdawało się to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzać.

Jego reakcja nie wzięła się tak zupełnie z niczego. Zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona oskarżali go o zauroczenie księciem półkrwi, choć wtedy nie było jeszcze wiadomo, kim w ogóle ten człowiek był. Nie zapomniał też „przepowiedni" Parvati mówiącej o tym, że Harry nie przyzna się do swoich upodobań, aż do jej późnej starości. Gryfon śmiał się wtedy razem zresztą – zwłaszcza, że umawiał się wtedy z Ginny. No cóż, praca domowa z wróżbiarstwa zawsze była doskonałą ilustracją fikcji.

Gdy już lekko się osuszył, Harry wbił się w parę zwykłych spodni i wrzucił na siebie koszulkę z długim rękawem i logo Tajfunów z Tutshill. Ron nie znosił tej bluzki, więc naturalnie była ona ulubioną Harry'ego. Założył jeszcze trampki i przeczesał włosy palcami, by po chwili skierować na zewnątrz z Błyskawicą w dłoni.

Dzień był cudowny; na niebie nie widać żadnych chmur, a lekka bryza i chłód, nieco większy niż zwykle o tej porze roku, sprawiły iż pogoda idealnie sprzyjała lataniu. Chłopak wspiął się na dach i w następnej chwili mocno odbił od niego stopami, wzbijając w powietrze. Nie on jeden wpadł na taki pomysł; niebo było dość zatłoczone, więc Harry szybko zdecydował się odbić na południe, z dala od utartego szlaku.

Nie kierował się w żadne konkretne miejsce, po prostu latał bez celu, aż przed oczami stanął mu znajomy krajobraz. Już po chwili dotknął podłoża stopami i podniósł wzrok na Norę. Złapał miotłę w dłoń i przekroczył kuchenne drzwi.

— Harry! —Molly Weasley odłożyła nóż i miskę pełną ziemniaków, wytarła dłonie w fartuch i otoczyła go matczynym uściskiem. Harry zerkał jej przez ramię, próbując złapać oddech i chłonąc przy tym zapach ziół, melasy i pieczeni wołowej spoczywającej na kuchence. Tak pachniał dla niego dom, oparł więc głowę o ramię kobiety, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i oddał uścisk.

— Siadaj — nakazała, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Zagotuję wodę i napijemy się herbaty. — Krzątała się po kuchni z niebywałą łatwością i już po chwili na stole znalazło się pokrojone ciasto daktylowe i parujące filiżanki z herbatą. — Co sprowadza cię do Nory? Ron jest w Londynie z Georgem, a Ginny w szkole. Będzie w domu dopiero w przyszłym miesiącu.

Harry nałożył sobie na talerz kilka kawałków ciasta i wlał odrobinę mleka do filiżanki.

— Latałem po okolicy i pomyślałem, że wpadnę z wizytą. — Wyszczerzył się, po czym obdarzył ją lekko niepewnym spojrzeniem. — Wszystko w porządku, prawda? Mogłem was odwiedzić?

— Ciii — prychnęła kobieta. — Jesteś częścią rodziny. Artur jest w szopie, jeśli chciałbyś zamienić z nim słowo. Ja właśnie przygotowuję obiad na niedzielę.

Supeł w żołądku chłopaka zaczął się powoli rozluźniać. Nieważne, że wciąż mówili mu, iż jest mile widziany, jakaś mała część jego duszy nadal miała trudność, by dać temu wiarę.

— Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Z pieczeniem? Byłem w tym całkiem niezły, kiedy mieszkałem z Dursleyami.

— Robię zwykłą szarlotkę, ciasto cytrynowe i tartę z melasą, ale nie odrzucę pomocy. — Molly upiła łyk herbaty i ponownie obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem. — Z całej gromadki tylko Charlie wykazywał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie w kuchni. Reszta nie potrafiła znaleźć widelca, nawet z mapą czy za pomocą zaklęcia przywołującego. Nawet Ginny. Oczywiście jedyna osoba, która jakkolwiek mi pomagała, musiała wyprowadzić się do Rumunii.

Supeł w żołądku chłopaka ponownie się zacisnął; zwykle czuł coś podobnego w obecności ciotki Petunii.

— Charlie? Lubił gotować?

— Nadal lubi, o ile się nie mylę. Pozostali poskramiacze smoków mówią, że robi najlepszą pieczeń i tak naprawdę sądzę, że obawia się, iż każą mu tylko gotować, a przecież sam jest piekielnie dobry w okiełznaniu tych bestii. — Spojrzenie Molly się zmieniło; nabrało ostrości, ale wciąż wyrażało miłość. A może to tylko gra światła. — Czy gotowałeś u Dursleyów, ponieważ sprawiało ci to przyjemność?

— Merlinie, nie — odparł Harry. — Moja ciotka oczekiwała tego ode mnie. Nie chciałem jej pokazać, że to lubię, bo musiałbym wtedy robić absolutnie wszystko. Ale pieczenie... — Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie świeżego ciasta ze śliwkami i kruszonką. Był tak z niego dumny, ponieważ sam wymyślił przepis.

— Dopij herbatę i możemy zaczynać. — Molly poniosła się z krzesła i poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym zaczęła wyjmować przybory potrzebne do pieczenia. Harry chwycił kolejny kawałek ciasta i wypił jeszcze więcej herbaty, a gdy skończył, zaniósł wszystko do zlewu, by pozmywać. Kiedy już posprzątali, Molly zaczarowała nóż tak, aby obierał jabłka, gdy ona odmierzała potrzebną ilość mąki, masła, cukru i tłuszczu. Harry zajął się krojeniem obranych jabłek.

— Molly, czy mógłbym cię o coś zapytać?

— Naturalnie — odparła, wycierając ramieniem mąkę z policzka, gdy mieszała wszystkie składniki w wielkiej misce, zagniatając z nich ciasto, przy czym wciąż zerkała w stronę Harry'ego.

— Byłaś na sali, kiedy moja ciotka składała zeznania — powiedział z lekkim wahaniem. — Czy sądzisz, że mówiła prawdę? Czy on... Czy Snape patrzył na mnie tak, jak ona to opisała? — Nie przestawał szatkować jabłek w idealnie równe plastry i nie podniósł wzroku, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję.

Molly wsypała więcej mąki do miski i odparła:

— Pytanie brzmi: czy to ma znaczenie? Jeżeli Severus byłby tobą zainteresowany w taki sposób, nie powinno ci to robić różnicy, o ile sam nie czujesz czegoś podobnego lub cała sytuacja sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo. Czy ufasz mu na tyle, by przebywać w jego obecności wiedząc, iż mógłby cię pożądać?

Harry znieruchomiał i podniósł na nią wzrok. Intencje Snape'a nie miały znaczenia, chyba że mu zagrażały bądź były odwzajemnione – to nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl. Przez cały ten czas dręczyła go myśl, iż po prostu reaguje na całą tę sytuację instynktownie. Ponownie utkwił wzrok w jabłkach i wyznał:

— Ufam mu. Czy to złe, że mógłbym być zainteresowany? — Zadanie tego pytania nie było łatwe, musiał się do tego zmusić, wypchnąć je zza zaciśniętych zębów i ust. — Każda osoba, która się ze mną zwiąże, musi przywyknąć do tego, że jej nazwisko będzie cyklicznie pojawiało się w _Proroku_ , wiem. Ale... Molly, co się dzieje z czarodziejami, którzy, wiesz, są jak Charlie?

— Co się z nimi dzieje? — Molly zamilkła i wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. — Co masz na myśli, Harry?

Wyjaśnienie, iż chodziło Harry'emu o uprzedzenia znane ze świata mugoli zajęło kilka dobrych minut, a gdy skończył, twarz Molly poczerwieniała i przybrała groźny wyraz.

— Wyrzucają swoje dzieci z domu? — syknęła, znęcając się nad kawałkiem ciasta, odrywając kawałek po kawałku i mamrocząc pod nosem, co powinno się robić z takimi ludźmi.

— Czy... Czy to się jeszcze do czegoś nadaje? — spytał, gdy kobieta w końcu zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech. Kawałek ciasta wyglądał jak szary glut na dnie miski. Molly prychnęła i usunęła go jednym machnięciem różdżki. Kolejnym wyczyściła ją i od nowa zaczęła odmierzać mąkę.

— Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, ponieważ zamierzam powiedzieć tobie to samo, co Arturowi i Charliemu: to, kogo darzysz uczuciem jest wyłącznie twoją sprawą. Oczywiście wolelibyśmy, żebyś przyprowadził do domu kogoś z nieco lepszym charakterem, ale dopóki jesteś traktowany z szacunkiem, dopóty nasze serca i dom są otwarte na każdego. — Kobieta nie przestała zagniatać ciasta, gdy dodała: — Harry, wiem, że całe życie tkwiłeś wśród potworów i nie, nie dyskutuj ze mną w tej sprawie. Petunia Dursley pokazała, jaka jest naprawdę na sali sądowej. Wiem, że nasz świat nie jest idealny, zwykle przez stare rody, te, dla których takie związki są nienaturalne — prychnęła. — Ci sami ludzie byliby zdolni przyjąć do rodziny wampira, dla czystego urozmaicenia, więc nie przejmuj się ich opinią.

I w końcu cały ten ciężar spadł Harry'emu z serca; ciężar, którego sam nie był do końca świadomy.

— A jeśli to będzie Snape? Wpuścisz go do domu?

Kobieta utkwiła z nim ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Ten człowiek uczynił wiele okropnych rzeczy, Harry. To praktycznie z jego powodu jesteś sierotą, nie można też zaprzeczyć, że zabił Albusa...

— … ale był też...

— Wiem — odparła Molly twardo, kierując swoją uwagę na miskę z ciastem. Jej oczy błyszczały w bladym świetle przez powstrzymywane łzy. — Artur nigdy nie wątpił w Severusa, co samo w sobie jest niesamowite. No i cała ta sprawa z George'em. Nie wiem jak by się czuł, goszcząc go w domu. Może sam chcesz z nim o tym porozmawiać?

Harry uniósł brew.

— Myślę, że na to zbyt wcześnie. Póki co Snape jedynie na mnie spojrzał nieco lepiej, niż na gumochłona, którego przypadkiem rozdeptał. Nie jest też jakoś atrakcyjny i to niezaprzeczalnie najbardziej wredny człowiek, jakiego kiedykolwiek przyszło mi znać. No, nie w takim sensie jak Bellatriks — przyznał. — Ona była po prostu podła. A on...

— Został zraniony. — Molly wytarła oczy łokciem. — Jego sytuacja łamie mi serce, ale kiedy otwiera usta całe współczucie, na jakie mogę się zdobyć, ucieka do kosza. Lepiej, żebyś potrafił powstrzymać przy nim swoją złość.

— Nie chcę walk, i tak było ich zbyt wiele. — Harry przysunął się bliżej i oparł głowę o ramię kobiety. — Dziękuję, mamo. — Molly pocałowała go w czoło sprawiając, że jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

 **xxx**

W poniedziałek Harry odnalazł w sobie nowe pokłady energii. Obudził się w dobrym humorze i czym prędzej wstał z łóżka. Zdążył odwiedzić Hogwart na tyle wcześnie, by móc zjeść normalne śniadanie ze Snape'em, nim rozpocznie się kolejne posiedzenie. Dzień wcześniej udał się nawet do głupiej szafy, by pertraktować, jednak jej upór nie ustąpił niezależnie od tego, jakie klątwy Harry w nią wymierzył.

W Hogwarcie przywitał Minerwę machnięciem dłoni, po czym oparł je na biodrach ponownie kierując wzrok na szafę.

— Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że zaczynam to traktować osobiście — poinformował mebel, a ten wypluł z siebie komplet ametystowych szat i pasujące obuwie.

Gdy Harry stanął przed kominkiem w pokoju dyrektorki, znów obrzucił spojrzeniem portret Dumbledore'a.

— Pewnie nie mógłbyś jej przekonać, by dała mi na raz więcej niż jeden komplet?

Stary czarodziej miał czelność utkwić w nim rozmigotane spojrzenie.

— Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu, Harry. Możesz myśleć, że twoje wizyty tutaj są stratą czasu, ale zaczynam podejrzewać ich przyczynę. Jak się miewa Severus? Martwię się o niego.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę nad pytaniem, odsuwając na bok swoją fascynację i próbując poddać mężczyznę obiektywnej ocenie.

— Wydaje się jakoś trzymać. Nie warczał na nikogo, nawet na moją ciotkę, a to już o czymś świadczy. I na pewno jest lepiej niż w Azkabanie. Ale ma za krótkie włosy.

Oczy Dumbledore'a ponownie błysnęły rozbawieniem.

— Jeśli chce dłuższe, zaklęcie brzmi _Crinis Porrigo_. Powodzenia, Harry. Jestem przekonany, że doskonale sobie radzisz.

Po przyprawiającej o ból głowy podróży siecią Fiuu, Harry stanął na nogi w budynku Ministerstwa Magii i popędził w kierunku wind wraz z tłumem czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy próbowali dotrzeć do swych biur na czas. Natrafił na dodatkową kolejkę przy kontroli bezpieczeństwa, która obejmowała każdego, kto odwiedzał Ministerstwo w sprawach służbowych bądź chciał obserwować proces Severusa Snape'a. Chłopak wmieszał się w tłum i spuścił głowę, co umożliwiło mu bezproblemowe prześlizgnięcie się przez kontrolę.

Snape był w trakcie śniadania, gdy ten wpadł do pokoju, jednak pamiętając o manierach, przystanął przy stole czekając na zaproszenie. Ku swej uldze, nie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

— Siadaj, Potter. Nie będę jadł, kiedy wisisz tak nade mną jak jakiś złoty znicz.

Chłopak usiadł, szczerząc się radośnie, a Snape nalał mu filiżankę kawy. Harry chwycił za talerz pełen naleśników i polał je syropem, po czym zaczął jeść. Wypił też kubek jogurtu ze świeżymi owocami i w końcu poczuł się syty.

— Jak minął ci weekend? Traktują cię dobrze?

Snape objął dłońmi filiżankę, rozważając pytanie.

— Był całkiem przyjemny, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Nie byłem pewien, czy zostawią mnie tutaj, czy odeślą do Azkabanu, jednak Ministerstwem głównie rządzą Puchoni, a ci nie są znani z dobrowolnego wykonywania dodatkowej pracy. Byli więc zadowoleni, że nie trzeba mnie przenosić. — Utkwił wzrok w oczach Harry'ego. — Twój skrzat domowy przynosił mi jedzenie i książki z twojej biblioteki. Wierzę, iż nie masz nic przeciwko.

— O ile nie był to jakiś paskudny grymuar — odparł Harry. — Wolałbym nie musieć wyjaśniać Kingsleyowi, dlaczego wysyłam ci książki pełne czarnej magii. Nie wyszło by to na dobrze żadnemu z nas. Ah, mam dla ciebie szaty na dziś, ale... — Wyciągnął z kieszeni zestaw i powiększył go do naturalnych rozmiarów. W pomieszczeniu zapadło grobowe milczenie.

— Fiolet biskupi? — jęknął Snape. — Z pewnością nie masz niczego, co mógłbym założyć pod spód?

— Umm... — Harry wyłowił z kieszeni buty i stuknął w nie różdżką, a kiedy się powiększyły, wypadły z nich dodatkowe akcesoria w postaci czarnej bielizny. Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły, kiedy mu je podawał. — Zostawię cię, żebyś się przebrał.

— I przegapisz całe show? — spytał Snape zjadliwie. Zdjął przez głowę pasiastą koszulkę i rzucił ją w róg pomieszczenia. Wciąż wpatrywał się wprost w Harry'ego, jak gdyby rzucał mu wyzwanie i prowokował, by ten odwrócił wzrok. Następnie założył bieliznę, która na tle mlecznobiałej skóry wydawała się jeszcze ciemniejsza.

Harry'emu serce dudniło w uszach, lecz zdołał odwrócić się i opuścić pomieszczenie. Zdążył zauważyć, iż jego dłonie drżały, a oddech był płytki i urywany. Ciepło rozlało się po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, a gwałtowna potrzeba domagała się wyzwolenia. Snape mu tego nie zapomni, nawet gdy minie tysiąc lat. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby następnym razem mężczyzna nazwał go tchórzem.

Jednak człowiek, który dumnie wkroczył na salę z tą samą pewnością siebie, co podczas zajęć z eliksirów, w niczym nie przypominał złamanego więźnia sprzed tygodnia. Cała jego osoba prezentowała się godnie i pewnie. Snape usiadł, czekając spokojnie aż Gauntlett zaczaruje srebrne łańcuchy i sam zapiął skórzany pas oplatający go w talii. Gdy skrzyżował wzrok ze wzrokiem Harry'ego, uniósł jedynie brew, a chłopak spuścił głowę w geście ostatecznej kapitulacji. Przegrał tę rundę i był gotów w pełni to zaakceptować. A jednak Snape także kiwnął głową, jednak nie po to, by przyjąć jego porażkę. Chciał dać mu znak, iż trafił na godnego przeciwnika. Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły radośnie, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

Harry ledwie już zauważał, jak galeria wypełniała się po brzegi. Dziennikarze – ci sami co tydzień temu – jak zwykle zajmowali swoje miejsca, podobnie jak ławnicy, a Percy usadowił się na wysokiej ławce i cierpliwie czekał na Kingsleya, który trochę się spóźniał. Wkrótce drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Minister wpadł do pomieszczenia, przypominając rozmazaną plamę jasnych szat zdobionych zawiłym wzorkiem. W dłoni wciąż ściskał kubek kawy i plik pergaminów.

— Rozumiem, że wszyscy już przybyli i są gotowi, by zacząć?— spytał minister, zajmując miejsce i rozkładając na blacie pergaminowe karty. Odpowiedziały mu ciche pomruki wyrażające aprobatę i lekkie poruszenie ławników, wśród których ponownie pojawiły się krzyżówki i zestawy do dziergania na drutach. — W takim razie ruszajmy.

Embry podniósł się z miejsca i przyprowadził kolejnego świadka. Lucjusz Malfoy wyglądał nieco lepiej niż ostatnim razem, gdy Harry go widział, chociaż zwykle nieskazitelne i idealnie ułożone włosy dziś były w nieładzie, a twarz mężczyzny nie została nawet ogolona. Jego szaty zdawały się być czymś ubrudzone, a buty stanowczo wymagały wypastowania. Lucjusz Malfoy posunął się w latach i nie było mu z tym do twarzy. Gdy zbliżył się do ławki zajmowanej przez świadków, wyciągnął trzęsącą się dłoń w kierunku krzesła i szybko na nie opadł. Długo zajęło mu znalezienie odpowiednio wygodnej pozycji, lecz w końcu oparł się i utkwił wzrok w Harrym, nim ostatecznie go odwrócił.

— Dzień dobry — odparł chłopak grzecznie, wstając. W dłoni dzierżył notes z notatkami. Lucjusz nic mu nie odpowiedział, po prostu wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w kamienną podłogę. — Nie mam dla pana zbyt wielu pytań — kontynuował Harry, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Bezskutecznie. Malfoy nawet nie mrugnął, nie wykrzywił ust w drwiącym uśmiechu, nie poruszył nerwowo palcami. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak miał rozumieć jego zachowanie. — Znał pan Snape'a odkąd zaczęliście uczęszczać do Hogwartu, zgadza się? — spytał. Lucjusz otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk nie mógł się z nich wyswobodzić. — Słucham? — Harry czekał, ale nic się nie działo. — Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć?

— Tak — wyszeptał w końcu Lucjusz.

— Był pan prefektem Slytherinu, mam rację?

Malfoy skinął nieznacznie głową i tylko dzięki temu gestowi Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna w ogóle usłyszał jego pytanie.

— Musisz mówić głośniej — rozkazał Percy tak ostro, iż Lucjusz znieruchomiał. — W przeciwnym razie niczego nie będę mógł zapisać.

— Tak, byłem prefektem — odparł Malfoy piskliwie. — Rozmawiałem pierwszej nocy z Severusem. Wymagał mojego przewodnictwa. — Wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na mistrzu eliksirów, ale szybko go odwrócił.

Harry podszedł do świadka, a Gauntlett uniosła różdżkę. Nie był pewien, co zamierzała zrobić, lecz jak dotąd nie dała mu powodów do obaw, więc kiwnął lekko głową. Ku jego uldze głos Malfoya stał się mocniejszy dzięki modyfikacji zaklęcia Sonorus.

— Oczywiście — odparł Harry. — Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka została przydzielona do Domu waszych największych rywali, poza tym od samego początku miał przynajmniej dwóch wrogów. To całkiem sporo jak na pierwszy dzień szkoły. Czy coś jeszcze w zachowaniu Snape'a utwierdziło pana w przekonaniu, iż potrzebował pomocy?

— Je-jego szaty. Były używane. — Mimo zaklęcia głos mężczyzny zdawał się wiotki i Harrym niemal wstrząsnął dreszcz na widok tego złamanego człowieka. Lucjusz podniósł dłonie i zacisnął je mocno na metalowych poręczach. — Był bardzo bojaźliwy, ciągle oglądał się za siebie. Tak się zachowują dzieci, które często były bite. — Mężczyzna zaryzykował kolejne spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego, nim utkwił wzrok w drewnianym blacie.

— Czy Snape sprawiał problemy na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie?

Lucjusz gorliwie kiwał głową, jednak ruch ten zamiast płynny, wydał się poszarpany i sztuczny.

— Twój ojciec i Syriusz Black. Nauczyliśmy Snape'a, jak tworzyć własne zaklęcia. Musiał być przecież w stanie się obronić. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby byli górą. Gdyby tak zrobił, przedstawiłby cały Slytherin w złym świetle.

— Czy chodziło o coś więcej niż zwykła rywalizacja? Między nim, a moim ojcem i Syriuszem?

Lucjusz w końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i nie odwrócił wzroku. Jego białka były mocno przekrwione, kontrastując ze srebrzystymi tęczówkami.

— To nie kwestia rywalizacji, ale osobistych potyczek. To było znacznie gorsze niż relacja między tobą, a Draco. — W oczach mężczyzny mignął krótki błysk winy, a Harry wnet pomyślał o najgorszych starciach z jego synem. — Gorzej, panie Potter — powiedział cicho Lucjusz. — Znacznie gorzej niż to. — W jego spojrzenie wkradła się pewna stanowczość, mimo to zdawał się spoglądać na Harry'ego raczej przychylnie. — Czy zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie, którym go wtedy uderzyłeś, było dziełem Severusa?

— Wtedy jeszcze nie — odparł Harry. — Dowiedziałem się, kiedy Snape uciekał z Hogwartu, tej nocy, gdy zginął Dumbledore. Snape powiedział mi, że je stworzył, kiedy próbowałem je rzucić również na niego. Zablokował je. Odbił wszystkie moje klątwy.

— Nie bierz tego do siebie — westchnął Lucjusz. — Severus jest nie do pokonania w pojedynku.

— Tak, mogę się założyć. Zobaczmy... Ah, tak. Utrzymywaliście kontakt po ukończeniu szkoły?

Malfoy kiwnął głową, ale ubrał ten gest w słowa dopiero po upomnieniu ze strony Percy'ego.

— Tak, zasiadałem przecież w Radzie Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Mogłem mieć więc oko na moją... _przyjaźń_ z Severusem, jak i na samego dyrektora.

— Innymi słowy, szpiegowałeś go.

— Tak.

— I chciałeś, by go zwolniono, gdy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta.

— Tak.

— Co jeszcze wiesz na jej temat?

— Nic... — zaczął Malfoy, lecz umilkł słysząc gniew w głosie młodego Pottera.

— Niech pan nawet nie próbuje kłamać. Ginny Weasley omal przez pana nie zginęła. Co wiesz na ten temat?

Przez krótką chwilę oblicze Lucjusza przypominało dawnego siebie; jego twarz przybrała drwiący wyraz, jednak gdy salę wypełniło poruszenie od strony ławników, cała arogancja uleciała z postawy mężczyzny.

— Ja... Spotkałem się z Albusem. Wyglądało na to, że po szkole grasował bazyliszek i poruszał się za pomocą rur. Studenci byli pertyfikowani, a panna Weasley w jakiś sposób znalazła się w komnacie zbudowanej przez samego Salazara Slytherina.

— W całą sprawę zamieszany był pewien artefakt magiczny, czyż nie?

Przerażenie pojawiło się na bladej twarzy mężczyzny.

— T-tak. Stary pamiętnik, który niegdyś należał do Czarnego Pana. Powierzono mi go, jednak uznałem, iż należało się go pozbyć.

Harry obrzucił wzrokiem swoje notatki i zmarszczył czoło, próbując rozgryźć, jak sformułować kolejne pytanie.

— Mówiąc o artefaktach, pamiętasz tę noc, gdy schwytano naszą trójkę i przyprowadzono do Malfoy Manor? Czy przypominasz sobie, co takiego znaleziono wśród naszych rzeczy?

Lucjusz wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Co znaleziono? Ja nie... To był szalony dzień. Tyle krzyków. Był tam Greyback, w moim domu, i gobliny...

— I twoja szwagierka. Znalazła coś, czego nie powinniśmy przy sobie mieć.

— Miecz — wyszeptał Lucjusz i zamknął oczy, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. — Ten przeklęty miecz. Były takie dwa. — W jego szare oczy w końcu wkradł się słaby blask życia i mężczyzna ponownie utkwił wzrok w Snape'ie. — Nie wiem, jak on to zrobił — powiedział tym swoim przepełnionym arogancją tonem, który Harry znał tak dobrze — ale Snape miał duplikat. Był tak dobrze zrobiony, że oszukał nawet Czarnego Pana, który następnie powierzył go Bellatrix. Ta ukryła miecz w swojej skrytce w Gringotcie i wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że tam będzie bezpieczny. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile sprawiłeś nam kłopotu, gdy znaleźliśmy go przy was?

— Trochę — odparł Harry, a Lucjusz ponownie zwiesił ramiona. Ceną włamania się do Gringotta był sam miecz. Wprawdzie kara za ich ucieczkę była dość niepokojąca, jednak Ministerstwo zdołało wynegocjować z goblinami, iż dostaną równowartość kilku skrytek należących do Śmierciożerców. — Chcę pana zapytać o jeszcze jedną rzecz — dodał. — Zanim na dobre opuściłem dom wujostwa, miała miejsce pewna bitwa. Co wiesz na ten temat?

Lucjusz skubał nitkę wystającą z mankietu szaty.

— Nie było mnie tam, panie Potter, ponieważ nie posiadałem różdżki. Czarny Pan wierzył, że pańska różdżka jest wrogo nastawiona do tej należącej do niego. Był przekonany, że jego plan znów się nie powiedzie, jeśli będzie jej używał, więc... — Malfoy zwilżył wyschnięte wargi i skulił się w sobie. — Zażądał mojej. Oczywiście nie mogłem się na to nie zgodzić.

— Skąd wiedzieliście, kiedy będę opuszczał Privet Drive?

— Severus wiedział. Dostarczył tę informację Czarnemu Panu, wiedział też, że twoi przyjaciele użyją eliksiru wielosokowego, nie był jednak w stanie określić, kto z kim będzie podróżował. — Mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz nie kryjąc obrzydzenia. — Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że będziesz z tym gajowym. Podejrzewaliśmy, że powierzą cię Szalonookiemu Moody'emu. Z kolei Severus sądził, że będziesz z wilkołakiem, ze względu na jego relacje z twoimi rodzicami. — Lucjusz zmarszczył czoło. — Jakiego zaklęcia wtedy użyłeś na Czarnym Panu? Żaden z nas nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział.

— A to dlatego, że żadnego nie rzuciłem — odparł Harry, choć wiedział, że mężczyzna mu nie uwierzy. W jakiś sposób jego różdżka zareagowała sama z siebie tamtej nocy, nawet Ollivander nie wiedział, dlaczego. — Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. To się po prostu stało.

Malfoy uniósł brew, ale chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. To, że nikt nie potrafił tego zrozumieć nie oznaczało, że nic w ogóle się nie wydarzyło.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku swego stanowiska gotów odesłać Lucjusza, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł ukradkowy gest od strony Snape'a. Odczytał z ruchu jego ust „Lily, twoja matka". Lekko zdezorientowany ponownie utkwił wzrok w notatkach, ale nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić mężczyźnie. Kierując się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, nie odrywał oczy od pergaminowych kart, skanując materiał, jaki udało się zebrać śledczym na temat Lucjusza Malfoya, jednak nie znalazł niczego, co tyczyło się jego matki.  
Trafił jedynie na wzmiankę o czymś innym, a imię widniejące na szczycie tej strony brzmiało „Narcyza". Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, iż przerzucił o jedną stronę za daleko, ale rozumiał już, co próbował przekazać mu Snape.

— Czy pamiętasz — zaczął, odwracając się powoli, czym zupełnie zaskoczył Lucjusza — że to Snape dostarczył Voldemortowi słowa Przepowiedni?

Malfoyem wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz.

— Błagam — wyszeptał. — Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia, panie Potter. Jeżeli masz w sobie jakąkolwiek litość, nie używaj go.

— Nie będę mówił o nim „Czarny Pan" albo używał innych śmiesznych nazw — odparł chłopak zimno. — Jednak nie mam na celu dręczenia cię, mogę więc po prostu nazywać go Tomem i jedynie na takie ustępstwo jestem gotów przystać.

— Tyle wystarczy — westchnął Lucjusz i ponownie zwilżył usta. — Nie było mnie tam, kiedy Severus dostarczył mu Przepowiednię, ale należałem do wewnętrznego kręgu, który miał odkryć to, o kim mówiła. Prędko odkryłem, że Alice i Frank Longbottomowie mieli syna urodzonego u schyłku siódmego miesiąca.

— Kto poinformował Toma, że ja też się wtedy urodziłem? — spytał Harry, a Lucjusz zwiesił głowę.

— Nie wiem. Czarny Pan rzadko życzył sobie obecności nas wszystkich. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Aurorzy chwytali każdego podejrzanego o działalność na rzecz Śmieciożerców i poddawali ich przesłuchaniom.

— Ich? Masz na myśli „nas", czyż nie? Chyba nie jest wielką tajemnicą, że byłeś jednym z bardziej lojalnych popleczników Toma.

— T-Tak — odparł Malfoy, kurcząc się na swym krześle.

— Czy wiesz, kiedy Snape dowiedział się, że ja też urodziłem się pod koniec lipca, tak jak Neville Longbottom?

— Krótko po twoim urodzeniu, o ile dobrze pamiętam. — Malfoy spojrzał przelotnie na Snape'a. — On... Severus błagał, by oszczędzono twoją matkę. Tę brudną szlam... — Cała sala wstrzymała oddech na te słowa, a w oczach Snape'a zapłonęła furia. — Mugolaczkę. Czarny Pan przedrzeźniał go. My wszyscy robiliśmy to samo, wytykaliśmy jego sentyment, ale... — urwał i ponownie spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. — Nie chodziło o jej pochodzenie, choć w gruncie rzeczy właśnie ono powinno bardziej przeszkadzać Czarnemu Panu. Powinien się wściec, ale tak się nie stało... — Zerknął na Snape'a i potarł brodę w zamyśleniu. — Czarny Pan szydził z uczuć, którymi Snape ją darzył. Z miłości. Dziwne, że wtedy tego nie dostrzegłem. Nie obchodził go jej status, tylko sam fakt, że Severus ją kochał, a to Czarny Pan widział jako największą słabość.

— Twierdzisz więc, iż zdolność Snape'a do obdarzenia kogoś miłością tak obrzydzała Toma? — Nic dziwnego, że Dumbedore zawsze powtarzał, iż to właśnie miłość jest największą siłą Harry'ego. A jednak odkrycie, iż to uczucie było o wiele bardziej niepożądane i obraźliwe niż status krwi sprawiło, iż niektórzy z obecnych na sali wpatrywali się w zamyśleniu w Snape'a, a nawet kiwali głowami.

Lucjusz nic więcej nie powiedział. Siedział w ciszy i sam składał elementy układanki. Gauntlett kilkakrotnie próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, a kiedy wyprowadzano go z sali, mężczyzna wciąż spoglądał przez ramię w kierunku Harry'ego. Nim mężczyzna na dobre opuścił salę, w drzwiach pojawił się kolejny świadek, który bez ogródek skierował się ku centrum i opadł na krzesło z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Spójrz no na siebie, w szatach aurora. Wyglądasz w nich świetnie, Harry. — Mężczyzna mrugnął figlarnie, a Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

— Cześć Bill, dobrze cię widzieć. Jak Fleur i dziecko?

— Wspaniale, dzięki. Wpadniemy do Nory w przyszłą niedzielę i, och, to mi przypomniało... — Bill Weasley zwrócił twarz w kierunku Percy'ego i pomachał do niego. — Mama chce, żebyś przyszedł i nie przyjmuje odmowy.

— To oficjalne przesłuchanie — syknął w odpowiedzi Percy. — Nie wolno mi tego zapisywać. Harry, czy mógłbyś zadać świadkowi jakieś pytania? Jestem przekonany, że Wizengamot nie jest zainteresowany naszymi rodzinnymi sprawami.

— To chłopiec czy dziewczynka? — spytał ktoś z sali.

— Macie dziecko? Jak uroczo! — zachwycała się jakaś kobieta.

— Jak ma na imię? — spytała kolejna.

— Równie dobrze możesz zaspokoić ich ciekawość — odezwał się Kingsley, również nie kryjąc uśmiechu. — A ty, Percy, nie waż się rozczarować matki. Wolałbym nie dostawać więcej wyjców, że przetrzymuję cię w pracy.

— Mamy córkę — odparł dumnie Bill. — Urodziła się czwartego maja, więc daliśmy jej na imię Victoire. To szkrab, jak ujęła to profesor McGonagall. Mała ma mocne płuca, przekrzyczałaby strzygę.

— Za mało snu? — zażartował Harry, gdy Bill ziewnął.

— Trochę — przyznał Weasley. — Dobra, zadawaj pytania, Harry, nim Percy dostanie apopleksji. Prawdę mówiąc zaskoczyło mnie to wezwanie. Nie sądzę, bym posiadał jakąś przydatną wiedzę w całej tej sprawie.

— Możliwe — przyznał Harry. — Sądzę jednak, że wiesz o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na temat tej nocy, gdy eskortowano mnie z Little Whinging. Kto wpadł na ten pomysł? Mnie i Kingsleyowi nie wolno zeznawać, a Moody...

— Taa. — Bill potarł dłonią czoło. — Cóż, to był pomysł Dunga. — Zerknął na ławę i sprostował: Mundungusa Fletchera. To dupek, niech was nic nie zwiedzie, ale czasem bywa przydatny. Wpadł na pomysł z eliksirem wielosokowym, żeby nie można było nas od ciebie odróżnić. — Wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmieszku. — Dość nietypowe uczucie, żyć w twojej skórze.

Harry mógłby się z tym zgodzić, przypominając sobie czas spędzony w skórze Goyla, „Barneya Weasleya" czy Andrew Runcorna. Żołądek ścisnął mu się na samo wspomnienie, a jego ciało natychmiast przypomniało sobie to nieprzyjemne uczucie zachodzących zmian. Wszystko było wtedy inne; sposób, w jaki się poruszał, mówił oraz to, jak traktowali go ludzie. Podsumowując, wolałby nie musieć powtarzać tego procesu.

— Równie dziwnie było widzieć sześć kopii samego siebie — przyznał. — Mówisz, że to był pomysł Dunga? — Harry podrapał się po głowie. — To kłamca i złodziej, nie jest też jakoś specjalnie bystry. Czy nikt nie sądził, że to trochę dziwne, iż właśnie on wymyślił coś takiego?

— Wszyscy tak myśleliśmy. Poza tym, to zdawało się szalone — odparł Bill. — Ale nikt nie potrafił wymyślić niczego lepszego. Szalonooki mówił, że to tak chore,iż niemal genialne, więc to zrobiliśmy.

— Szalonooki pewnie zna się na warzeniu. Czy to właśnie on zajął się przygotowaniem eliksiru?

Bill obrzucił Harry'ego dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Skąd ten pomysł? Moody nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tą częścią planu. Powierzył to zadanie Fredowi i George'owi. Może i nieźli z nich żartownisie, ale obaj są świetni w eliksirach. — Harry wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Bill kontynuował: — Cóż, Fred _był_ świetny w eliksirach.

— Wiem, że był, nie mogę jednak uwierzyć, że daliście Ronowi i Hermionie eliksir wielosokowy uwarzony przez Freda i George'a!

— I mojej żonie — dodał Bill twardo. — Wiedzieli, o jaką stawkę toczyła się gra i zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by pomóc.

— Poczekaj, podsumujmy. Zakon kupił pomysł Mundungusa Fletchera, osoby zupełnie pozbawionej skrupułów, a potem kazali bliźniakom uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy dla sześciu osób. I ktoś w ogóle się dziwi, że Voldemort się o tym dowiedział?

— To nie fair — powiedział Bill. — Ci ludzie z własnej woli ryzykowali dla ciebie swoje życie. Moody zginął próbując cię chronić. Czy uważasz, że ktokolwiek z nas powiedziałby Voldemortowi?

— Peter Pettigrew nie miał żadnych oporów — skontrował Harry. — Dung sprzedałby własną matkę, gdyby miał z tego jakiś zysk. Okradł Syriusza bezpośrednio po jego śmierci i opuścił Moody'ego, gdy tylko Śmierciożercy siedli im na ogonie. Był podłym tchórzem, a mimo to cieszył się zaufaniem Zakonu.

Bill spojrzał na niego łagodniej.

— Ja też o niego nie dbam, Harry, ale Dung był wtedy przydatny. I, mimo wszystko, dobrze, że był po naszej stronie. Plan zadziałał, wydostaliśmy się z Little Whinging, czyż nie?

— Masz rację — przyznał Harry. —Powinienem być mu bardziej wdzięczny. — Westchnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

—Tyle? Nie zapytasz o nic, co miało związek ze Snape'em? — zdumiał się Bill.

— Miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz wiedział, skąd wziął się ten eliksir — powiedział Harry. Odczuwał ogromną frustrację, ponieważ doskonale znał prawdę, a jednak nie wolno mu było powiedzieć na ten temat słowa. Mógł jedynie pokazywać mały kawałek prawdy za pomocą zeznań każdego ze świadków i mieć nadzieję, że Wizengamot porzuci swoje uprzedzenia. — I nie, nic na temat Snape'a. Nie wiem nawet, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś go poza Hogwartem.

Bill podniósł dłoń do perlistej szramy przecinającej jego policzek.

— Nie widziałem go zbyt często odkąd skończyłem szkołę. Nie zawsze był na spotkaniach Zakonu, a kiedy się pojawiał, nie odzywał się zbyt wiele. Zwykle informował nas o tym, jak mało wie na temat intencji Malfoya. Draco Malfoya. To był dość ciężki okres dla Zakonu.

— Czy Snape dzielił waszą frustrację? — spytał chłopak.

— Dotykała go bardziej niż nas. Narzekał, że nie dzielimy się z nim informacjami, jednak Albus zapewniał go, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

Harry przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył czoło.

— Wszystko, czyli co?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem, czy było to związane z Malfoyem czy zadaniem, które powierzył tobie. Być może chodziło o obie te sprawy. Albus zawsze dozował informacje, nigdy nie mówił nam zbyt wiele. Zdawać się mogło, że tylko on widzi cały obraz i zna wszystkie fakty. Cała reszta widziała tylko fragmenty układanki.

— Tak, mi też niewiele mówił — odparł Harry gorzko. — To chyba wszystko. Wracasz do Gringotta?

Bill wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— Gobliny dały mi dziś wolne. Wciąż przeżywają utratę tego smoka, ale cieszą się, że wojna dobiegła końca. Mimo to nadal nie są przekonane, czy jesteś bohaterem, czy oprawcą, a może mieszanką obu, więc za każdym razem, gdy pada twoje nazwisko, pomieszczenie wypełnia milczenie.

— Minął już rok! — protestował Harry. — Zapłacono im za szkody, a bank został odbudowany. Nawet na tym wszystkim zyskali.

Bill podniósł brew, a jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.

— Czyżby nadal używali na tobie próbnika tożsamości? — spytał, a część obecnych na sali zachichotała. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Idź mi stąd, wracaj do Fleur i Victoire. Przekaż też, że będę w niedzielę. — Machnął ręką dając znak, by odprowadzono Billa, lecz zanim to nastąpiło, podszedł do niego i objął go przelotnie. Bill skorzystał z okazji i zmierzwił mu włosy. — Dupek.

— Palant — odparł Weasley radośnie i pochylił się bliżej. — Dobrze ci idzie, stary, tak trzymaj.

Embry zabrał go z sali, zanim Harry zdążył jakkolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, a Gauntlett już wzywała kolejnego świadka.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16.**

Wysokie obcasy rytmicznie uderzały o kamienne płyty, a przez całą salę rozpraw przebiegło coś na kształt ładunku elektrycznego, kiedy pojawiła się tam Madame Rosmerta. Szła z podniesioną głową, a jej zielone oczy rzucały wokół nieme ostrzeżenia. Harry znajdował się na tyle blisko, by zauważyć jej drżące nozdrza, kiedy kobieta nabierała powietrza do płuc, jak i wzrok ślizgający się po twarzach zebranych. A wzrok ten był chłodny. Gdy kobieta w końcu znalazła się u celu, zajęła miejsce, ignorując drżenie własnych dłoni. Może dla reszty wydawała się być pewna siebie, lecz Harry dostrzegł rozszerzone źrenice, które niemal całkowicie pochłonęły zielone tęczówki, a kiedy do niej podszedł, kobieta odruchowo się od niego odsunęła.

— Bardzo mi miło, że zechciała pani przybyć dla mnie tutaj aż z Londynu, Madame Rosmerto — powiedział chłopak, czując nagłe ukłucie paniki i strachu pełznącego wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Prosił pan o moją obecność, panie Potter. W czym mogę pomóc? — Rosmerta uniosła brodę i spojrzała na niego z rezerwą. Nie uśmiechała się, a bezruch, w którym tkwiła świadczył jedynie o pokładach ostrożności. Nie ufała mu, pomyślał. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego.

— Czy mogłabyś opowiedzieć tym ludziom o swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z profesorem Dumbledore'em?

Oczy kobiety na moment spoczęły na Snape'ie.

— Wszyscy wiemy, że Albus zginął — odparła ostrym tonem. — Został zamordowany przez tego człowieka. — Wskazała nienagannie wypielęgnowanym palcem postać mistrza eliksirów. — Nie sądzę, bym mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek, co zmieniałoby ten stan rzeczy.

Minęły całe wieki odkąd Harry używał tego wyrazu twarzy – proszącego wzroku dziecka pozbawionego rodziców – ale zrobił to teraz, dla dobra sprawy.

— Proszę cię, Madam Rosmerto. Nie pytałbym, byś wyjawiła szczegóły tak okropnej nocy, jeśli nie sądziłbym, iż są naprawdę ważne.

Zapadło długie, niezręczne milczenie, gdy kobieta rozważała jego słowa. Jej wzrok pobiegł wzdłuż rzędu dziennikarzy siedzących tuż przy barierce w pierwszym rzędzie, po czym pochyliła się lekko, a na jej ustach zagościł mały uśmieszek, kiedy zauważyła, jak uważnie wpatrują się w jej sylwetkę.

— Dobrze więc. Zasłaniałam wtedy okna, kiedy zauważyłam, że ktoś aportował się na zewnątrz. To byłeś ty i Albus. Natychmiast wybiegłam na dwór i zostałam wryta w ziemię. On... Jego skóra była tak blada, trząsł się i pocił jak gdyby cierpiał na jakąś straszliwą chorobę. Pamiętam też, że chciałeś zaprowadzić go do pubu, ale on się nie zgodził. Wtedy dostrzegłam Mroczny Znak wiszący nad zamkiem. — Jej dłoń powędrowała w górę i spoczęła w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce. — Byłam przerażona. Mroczny Znak! Dopiero co wypuściłam kota na dwór, a tu nagle coś takiego. Ah, gdyby tylko Albus zechciał zostać wtedy w Trzech Miotłach! Wciąż mógłby żyć, gdyby nie był tak zdeterminowany, by wrócić do Hogwartu. — Zamilkła, ale tylko na chwilę. — Zaoferowałam, że dam mu miotły, żeby nie musiał znów się wysilać i aportować, ale on zwyczajnie sam je przywołał. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mi powiedział była prośba, bym skontaktowała się z Ministerstwem. Nie przypuszczał, by ktokolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności śmierciożerców w szkole. Udało mi się skontaktować z Tonks, a ona zebrała resztę, jednak było już za późno. W następnej chwili Albus już nie żył. — Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła gniewnie w stronę Snape'a.

Harry także przeniósł na niego wzrok i zorientował się, że spojrzenie mężczyzny wyrażało zainteresowanie. Być może Snape nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej historii – sama myśl przeraziła Harry'ego. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że mężczyzna zawsze był praktycznie wszechwiedzący, mimo iż tak naprawdę to Harry często mylnie go odbierał.

— Czy widziałaś profesora Dumbledore'a wcześniej, tego samego dnia? — spytał, czując na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Próbował stłumić nagłą falę zadowolenia poprzez przekładanie notatek związanych z kobietą. Jej wzrok był przeszywający; biegał od Harry'ego do Snape'a i z powrotem, a jej brwi uniosły się lekko jak gdyby poddawały w wątpliwość jego wybór.

— Tak, był wtedy z panem. Miał pana zabrać do... — umilkła, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku, mrugnęła więc kilkakrotnie i ponownie utkwiła wzrok w Snape'ie. — Mało uczęszczanego miejsca. Dlaczego zabrał pana do Świńskiego Łba, panie Potter? W jakim celu?

Po sali przetoczyła się fala wzburzonych szeptów, a Harry miał jedynie ochotę uderzyć głową o blat stolika.

— Nie poszliśmy wtedy do Świńskiego Łba. Aportowaliśmy się do jaskini gdzieś na wybrzeżu. To miało związek z wojną, czy nie potrafi pani tego dostrzec?

— Skoro pan tak twierdzi, panie Potter. — W jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta zwątpienia. — Jednak Albus wydawał się w pełni sił, kiedy was wtedy widziałam. Z wyjątkiem jego dłoni, oczywiście. To niedorzeczne, że pozwolił się przekląć, nawet jeśli klątwa nigdy zdawała się mu nie doskwierać.

Harry zaryzykował kolejnym spojrzeniem w kierunku mistrza eliksirów wciąż wpatrującego się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy skończą dzisiejsze przesłuchania, chłopak opowie mu wszystko o wycieczce do jaskini i fałszywym medalionie. Snape dowie się o inferiusach i felernym eliksirze, który Harry kazał wypić Dumbledore'owi. Gdyby tylko miał wtedy przy sobie bezoar... Ale przecież żaden z nich nie spodziewał się znaleźć misy pełnej eliksiru. Gdyby Dumbledore zabrał wtedy ze sobą Snape'a, ten na pewno rozpoznałby eliksir i dysponowałby jakimiś składnikami, by móc zneutralizować jego działanie albo choć sporządzić antidotum, używając do tego czaszki przypadkowego inferiusa, sznura przyczepionego do łódki i wody znajdującej się w jaskini. Snape zachowałby spokój, celując różdżką w zbliżających się do nich nieumarłych.

Harry otrząsnął się z posępnych myśli i zaczerwienił, kiedy dotarło do niego, iż wszyscy uważnie mu się przyglądali, czekając aż zada kolejne pytanie. Nawet Kingsley zdradzał oznaki zniecierpliwienia.

— Przepraszam — mruknął, obrzucając spojrzeniem notatki i podnosząc wzrok z powrotem na Rosmertę. — Wiem, że nie masz przeszkolenia medycznego, jednak czy jesteś w stanie określić, że stan Dumbledore'a wcześniej tego dnia różnił się od tego, jakim widziałaś go, gdy wróciliśmy do Hogsmeade?

— Czy się różnił? — krzyknęła Rosmerta. — Dobrze wiesz, że Albus wydawał się ledwo stać na nogach, kiedy wróciliście. Prawdę mówiąc nie byłam pewna, czy zdoła bezpiecznie wrócić do Hogwartu, ale miał w sobie tyle determinacji i wciąż prosił, bym powiadomiła Ministerstwo. Powinnam była go jakoś powstrzymać, nie myśl sobie, że nie żałuję. To był mój największy błąd, panie Potter i będę tego żałować do końca życia.

— Proszę, nie mów tak — jęknął Harry. — Błagam. On miał plan, Rosmerto, musiał wtedy pojawić się na szczycie wieży Astronomicznej. Gdybyś próbowała go powstrzymać, wszystko mogło skończyć się sto razy gorzej i tak, wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale obiecuję ci, że Dumbledore wiedział, co robił tamtej nocy, nawet jeśli my wszyscy nie mieliśmy o tym żadnego pojęcia.

— Naprawdę pan w to wierzy, panie Potter? — Kobieta otarła załzawione oczy. — Że Albus był w pełni świadomy zagrożenia?

— Całym sercem — odparł Harry. — Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się przyjść. Bardzo nam pomogłaś.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Czarownica powoli podniosła się z miejsca. W drodze powrotnej z sali zatrzymała się jednak tuż przy nim i pochyliła, niemal dotykając ustami jego ucha. — Bądź ostrożny, panie Potter. Obserwuje cię niczym sęp. — Jej ciepły oddech łaskotał Harry'ego w szyję i chłopak natychmiast się od niej odsunął. Kobieta już podnosiła ku niemu dłoń, gdy nagle ktoś inny porwał ją w ramiona, zamykając w spontanicznym uścisku.

— Rosie! Jak się masz, kochana? — George Weasley cmoknął ją w policzek, a jego brązowe oczy śmiały się radośnie. — Widziałaś Billa? Był tu przed chwilą. Nie miałem pojęcia, że właśnie dziś zjedzie się cała rodzina, inaczej założyłbym buty ze smoczej skóry.

— Oczywiście, że go widziałam, jest jednak zapatrzony w swoją żonę — odparła kobieta z uśmiechem i oparła zadziornie dłonie na biodrach. — To nie tłumaczy jednak, dlaczego nie widuję ciebie w Trzech Miotłach. Sklep z gadżetami jest tak zajmujący, że nie możesz znaleźć czasu, by wpaść do starej Rosie?

— Nigdy nie będziesz stara — zapewnił ją George. — Przyprowadzę kiedyś Rona po pracy. Przyda mu się wizyta u pewnej młodej damy, lecz najpierw muszę pozwolić Harry'emu się przesłuchać. To dobry trening przed prawdziwymi łobuzami.

— Wątpliwe, aby pan Potter kiedykolwiek musiał zmierzyć się z większym łobuzem niż pan, panie Weasley — odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Snape, sprawiając, iż salę wypełnił chichot zebranych. — Madam Rosmerto. — Snape skłonił lekko głowę, ale ona w żaden sposób nie odwzajemniła tego gestu. Zamiast tego wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, jak gdyby był niesamowicie trudną układanką.

— Jaką historię mam dziś opowiedzieć? — spytał dziarsko George, gdy już opadł na wysłużone krzesło. — Och! Może opowiem im o Potterwarcie? Nie zrobilibyśmy tego bez pomocy Kingsleya. Dzięki, stary.

— Miałeś w tym swój udział?

— Oczywiście — odparł George. — Lee i Fred zajmowali się nadawaniem, a pomagali im Kingsley i Lupin. Ja pracowałem nad tą wywiadowczą stroną. A co, myślisz, że jestem na to za głupi? — roześmiał się. — To była jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie wspólnie z Fredem kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy. Zbieranie plotek na temat twojego położenia, wymyślanie wkrętów dla śmierciożerców... Jestem z tego cholernie dumny.

— Słyszałem fragmenty. Ulżyło mi, kiedy dostałem informacje o stanie Hogwartu, choć ciężko było słuchać o wszystkich tych, którzy zostali złapani. — Harry zwyczajnie nie mógł powiedzieć: „zabici". Czas nieco załagodził rany, jednak on wciąż odczuwał ból, kiedy myślał o ludziach, których nie potrafił ocalić. —Potterwarta była bardzo pomocna, ale miałem nadzieję, że dziś opowiesz nam o wydarzeniach z Privet Drive.

George odchylił się i oparł stopę o kolano.

— Noc mojej kanonizacji? — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Kiedy stałem się oduchowiony? Od czego by tu zacząć...

Harry prędko przerzucił kilka pergaminów, odkładając kartę Rosmerty na bok.

— Cóż, Bill powiedział, że razem z Fredem uwarzyliście eliksir wielosokowy na potrzeby tamtej nocy. Zacznij od tego.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Weasleya. Zamiast tego, na jego czole pojawiły się poziome zmarszczki.

— Nie mieliśmy nic wspólnego z eliksirem. Słyszeliśmy, jak Moody o nim mówił, więc zaoferowaliśmy pomoc, ale on nam nie ufał, nie wierzył, że przyrządzimy go zgodnie z recepturą. Bał się, że spróbujemy zrobić z tego żart. Obiecaliśmy uwarzyć go tak dobrze, jak zrobiłby to sam Snape, ale Szalonooki nie chciał nas słuchać. Zaproponowaliśmy nawet złożenie Przysięgi Wieczystej — dodał. — Bill musiał jakoś usłyszeć, gdy Moody mówił, że znamy się na warzeniu, nawet jeśli nie mamy na to owutemów, ale potrzebowaliśmy porcji dla sześciu osób. Miał popytać wśród osób związanych z Ministerstwem, żeby ktoś go dla nas uwarzył.

— Czy dowiedziałeś się, skąd go wziął?

George potrząsnął głową.

— Nie. Tamtej nocy Szalonooki przyniósł ze sobą piersiówkę pełną eliksiru, więc uznaliśmy, że udało mu się kogoś znaleźć albo poprosił Slughorna o przysługę. — Weasley przebiegł dłonią po miedzianej czuprynie, nieświadomie zasłaniając miejsce, w którym powinno znajdować się jego ucho. — Nigdy nie spytałem o szczegóły, wybacz.

Harry chwycił za pióro i postawił znak zapytania na jednej z kart. Skąd Zakon wziął wtedy eliksir wielosokowy?

— To i tak bez znaczenia — odparł. — Udało się i tylko to się liczy. Do kogo zostałeś przydzielony?

— Harry, musimy porządnie opowiedzieć tę historię — skarcił go George. — Nie możemy rozrzucać im okruszków. — Zwrócił się przodem do publiczności, skupiając na sobie całą ich uwagę, a Harry, korzystając z okazji, podszedł bliżej. Show należało teraz do George'a i Harry nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać. — Plan polegał na tym, aby bezpiecznie zabrać Harry'ego od jego bezdusznych krewnych i umieścić w równie bezpiecznym miejscu, o którym nikt nie miał pojęcia, więc naturalnie wszyscy, prócz Harry'ego, wiedzieli, dokąd trzeba go zabrać. Dung... Znaczy, Mundungus Fletcher wymyślił genialny plan polegający na podszyciu się pod Harry'ego za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego. Nie mogliśmy podać go Harry'emu, aby zmienił się w kogokolwiek z nas — George uniósł dłoń i położył palec na czole — przez bliznę. Nawet pod wpływem eliksiru byłaby trochę widoczna. Z oddali tego nie widać, ale ona nigdy w pełni nie zniknie. Siedmiu Potterów mogło spokojnie ogłupić każdego, jako jeden z bliźniaków wiem coś na ten temat. — Zakłopotanie zagościło na twarzy George'a, jak gdyby sam nie miał pewności, czy jego wypowiedź kleiła się kupy. — Wierzyliśmy, że śmierciożercy pomyślą, iż Harry'emu będzie towarzyszył Szalonooki albo Lupin; ten pierwszy, ponieważ to szaleniec, a drugi, gdyż był ostatnim żyjącym przyjacielem taty Harry'ego. Uznaliśmy też, że śmierciuchy będą się spodziewały ujrzeć go na Błyskawicy; w końcu to najlepsza miotła w Wielkiej Brytanii, a poza tym, po Turnieju, nikt tak naprawdę nie wątpił w to, że Harry potrafi latać. Snape wiedział o tym wszystkim, więc naturalnie poinformował Voldemorta, wydał każdą informację na temat Harry'ego, dlatego też Zakon postanowił, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli chłopak poleci z Hagridem na motocyklu Syriusza Blacka. Plan okazał się skuteczny, a zaatakowano nas tuż po starcie. — Uśmeich George'a zgasł. — Ja sam wcieliłem się w Harry'ego i leciałem na miotle w towarzystwie Lupina. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, gdy dwóch śmierciożerców złapało nas w zasadzkę. Wylecieli spośród chmur, dlatego nie dostrzegliśmy ich wcześniej. Wkrótce zostaliśmy otoczeni, nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tylu mrocznych szat. Byliśmy tylko we dwóch, mając do dyspozycji jedynie dwie różdżki. Zaklęcia cięły powietrze i ciężko było nadążyć, kto jakie rzucał. I nagle ujrzałem mocne, zielone światło, więc zanurkowałem, podczas gdy Remus wystrzelił w górę. Wpadłem na śmierciożercę i próbowałem zrzucić go z miotły, w następnej chwili zobaczyłem jasny blask, a moje ucho jakby stanęło w płomieniach. Potem ujrzałem niebieskie światło i Remusa skręcającego ostro w lewo. Za nami Snape wpadł na jakiegoś śmierciożercę. Zanurkowaliśmy – na pewno z większą prędkością, niż Viktor Krum – i manewrowaliśmy pomiędzy liniami wysokiego napięcia i latarniami. — George gestykulował żywo, próbując oddać ostre zakręty, które musieli wykonać. — Szybko się wycofali. Potem dobiegły nas słuchy, że odkryli, iż prawdziwy Harry Potter przebywał w okolicach Salisbury, a Snape pognał tam jakby goniło go stado hipogryfów. Udało mi się dotrzeć do Hestii Jones i złapać ostatni świstoklik do domu. Mama zupełnie się rozkleiła, gdy zobaczyła, że straciłem ucho, ale z drugiej strony w końcu mogła mnie i Freda jakoś rozróżnić. Zbladła, gdy dowiedziała się, że to dzieło Snape'a. No, ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Straciliśmy Freda w Bitwie o Hogwart i będzie mi go brakowało całe życie, ale wiem, że mama nie przeżyłaby straty nas obu. — George chwycił szklankę pełną wody i uniósł ją w górę. — Za Freda.

Niektórzy wyjęli różdżki i wyczarowali własne szklanki, a Harry nawet nie próbował się domyślać, czym zostały wypełnione. Uniósł jednak własną, pełną wody mineralnej.

— Za Freda — powtórzył i wypił łyk. — Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie. Skąd masz pewność, że Snape celował akurat w ciebie?

George potrząsnął głową.

— Niczego już nie jestem pewien. To był czysty chaos i, tak naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, czy chciał mnie zdjąć, czy to ja wleciałem wprost w jego czar. Wiem, że tuż po tym wydarzeniu miałem pewność, że chciał mnie zabić, ale przyznaję, że wciąż byłem pod wpływem emocji po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Wtedy mógłbym winić Snape'a za to, że w nocy panował mrok. — George uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Czy to wszystko?

— To wszystko — odparł Harry łagodnie. — Możesz iść.

George podniósł się z miejsca i skłonił lekko, a spora część osób obecnych na sali zaczęła klaskać i wiwatować, dając podziw jego odwadze w „bitwie siedmiorga Potterów".

Kingsley również wstał, górując nad nimi oboma.

— Po tak angażującej opowieści o ucieczce Harry'ego z Privet Drive, należy nam się chwila przerwy. Wznowimy posiedzenie o wpół do drugiej. — Minister wraz z Percym opuścili salę, a George podążył ich śladem. Widownia również zaczynała się ulatniać i zadziwiające, jak szybko cała sala opustoszała, gdy w grę wchodziła przerwa na lunch.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17.**

Harry dosłownie wisiał nad Snape'em, dopóki Gauntlett nie zdjęła z niego czaru trzymającego go przykutym do drewnianego krzesła. Potem razem ruszyli w kierunku pomieszczenia, w którym trzymano mężczyznę. Stworek zdążył wcześniej przygotować dla nich lunch; na stoliku znajdowały się świeże bułeczki, olbrzymia miska penne i kilka sosów do wyboru. Była też sałatka i talerzyk z różnymi gatunkami serów. Jedzenie zdawało się lepsze niż zwykle i Harry spoglądał na posiłek podejrzliwie.

— Nie lubisz makaronu? — spytał Snape, zajmując miejsce za stołem. — Zapamiętam przy następnej rozmowie z twoim skrzatem.

To odpowiadało na wszelkie pytania i Harry mentalnie się skarcił, nazywając się głupcem. Ponownie.

— Przyniósł ci to? — spytał, również siadając. — Wie, że uwielbiam makaron. Zostało mi z dzieciństwa, kiedy nie zawsze mogłem najeść się do woli. Te wszystkie mączne potrawy, ryż, ziemniaki, chleb, kluski... Cóż, przynajmniej po nich czuję się pełny. Po prostu, wiesz, chciałem zacząć trochę lepiej się odżywiać.

— Nie dostrzegłem żadnych braków w twojej diecie — odparł Snape, rozkładając serwetę. — W przeciwieństwie do zachowania manier przy stole. Na szczęście nie jest jeszcze zbyt późno, by spróbować nauczyć cię, jak zachowywać się w cywilizowany sposób.

Harry wykrzywił usta w szerokim uśmiechu i zaczął naśladować każdy ruch mężczyzny, zaczynając od lekko uniesionej brwi, kończąc na identycznie ułożonej na kolanach serwecie. I w sumie dobrze, że serwetka właśnie tam się znalazła, gdyż pewna część jego ciała zaczęła wyrażać zainteresowanie całą sytuacją, a tego nie miał zamiaru Snape'owi uświadamiać. Wyciągnął rękę po bułkę w tym samym momencie, co mistrz eliksirów, a gdy palce mężczyzny musnęły jego, Harry poczuł prąd płynący aż do palców u stóp.

— Proszę, częstuj się — powiedział szybko, chwytając za wysoką karafkę i nalewając sobie napoju do szklanki. Harry wziął duży łyk żółtawego napoju tylko po to, by zaraz zanieść się kaszlem, gdyż ów trunek okazał się białym winem. Policzki mu zapłonęły i chłopak nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Możemy zacząć naukę od tego, jak docenić smak wina — powiedział Snape sucho, gdy Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, by posprzątać bałagan. — Zwykle najlepiej zacząć od małego łyka, jeśli nie jesteś zaznajomiony z napojem, który masz przed sobą. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż wyrobisz bardziej wyrafinowane podniebienie. To, dla przykładu, jest Burgund z okolic Côte Chalonnaise. Pasuje do kremowych sosów, takich jak ten cytrynowo-kaparowy.

— Och? Myślałem, że po prostu jest zepsuty... — odparł Harry żałośnie. Przynajmniej miał z głowy rosnące podniecenie, które uleciało wraz z pierwszym łykiem wina. Chłopak obserwował teraz, jak Snape nakładał sobie penne i polał je porcją sosu, po czym dodał do tego sałatkę, bułkę i kawałek jakiegoś jasnego sera, by w końcu zabrać się za jedzenie z niezwykłą precyzją, jaką przejawiał w każdej sferze życia. Dopiero wtedy Harry zapełnił własny talerz; nałożył sporą porcję makaronu i polał go byle jak sosem. Chwycił też bułkę z koszyka i wrzucił na talerz porcję sałatki, w większości oliwki i pomidory. Zabrał się za jedzenie w o wiele mniej eleganckim stylu, niż jego rozmówca.

— Dokładnie o tym mówiłem — odezwał się Snape, a Harry wyhamował widelec, nim ten zdążył dotknąć jego ust. — Zwolnij. Ciesz się jedzeniem, przecież nie zniknie, nim skończysz. — Zmarszczył czoło i dodał: — Wiem, że trudno nauczyć się, że wystarczy ci jedzenia, kiedy głodowałeś przez bardzo długi czas. — Patrzył Harry'emu prosto w oczy i chłopak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak łagodne było to spojrzenie.

To była jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał od Snape'a.

 **xxx**

Harry poczuł silne ukłucie czegoś zaborczego, kiedy eskortował mężczyznę z powrotem na salę. Sam koncept nie był istotny; być może brało się to z tego, iż, jak mawiała Hermiona, zawsze chciał wszystkich uratować. On sam wiedział jednak, że był winien temu człowiekowi przynajmniej jak najlepsze traktowanie i miał pewne wątpliwości, czy właśnie to mu teraz zapewniał. Starał się zaprezentować wszystkie fakty, wierząc, że Wizengamot dostrzeże w nich jakiś sens.

Chłopak zatrzymał się przy krześle przeznaczonym dla Snape'a, a Gauntlett zajęła się jego unieruchomieniem. Gdy już skończyła, ścisnął lekko dłoń mężczyzny i ze zdumieniem odkrył, iż była gorąca. Przez chwilę Harry wpatrywał się we własne palce, jakby spodziewał się, że zaczną płonąć. Powinny, sądząc po tym, jak sam poczuł się w głębi duszy.

Obrzucił Snape'a ciepłym spojrzeniem, nim odwrócił się i zajął swoje miejsce. Otworzył swój notes, jednym uchem słuchając trzasków ławek i jęków znudzonej widowni, która wracała leniwie na swoje miejsca. Gdyby zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie nucił pod nosem melodię z balu na cześć Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ogarnęłoby go czyste przerażenie.

Gdy już wszyscy powrócili na swoje miejsca, Gauntlett przyprowadziła następnego świadka. Profesor Filius Flitwick truchtał za nią, aż przed oczami stanęło mu wysokie krzesło. Jęknął z dezaprobatą, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i rozmiar mebla dopasował się do jego wzrostu, po czym powrócił do pierwotnego wyglądu, gdy tylko profesor zajął swoje miejsce.

— O wiele lepiej — zaświergotał Flitwick. — Witam pana, panie Potter — dodał, lecz jego wzrok prędko pobiegł w kierunku Snape'a i jego uśmiech zgasł.

— Profesorze. — Harry skinął głową. — Jestem pewien, iż zgromadzeni doskonale wiedzą, kim pan jest, proszę jednak się przedstawić. — Czekał cierpliwie, aż Flitwick właśnie to uczyni, przechodząc przez swoje wykształcenie, tytuły; w tym championa pojedynków, to, jak został nauczycielem zaklęć w Hogwarcie i wreszcie, jak długo znał Severusa Snape'a.

— Tak naprawdę sądziłem, że trafi do mojego Domu — przyznał Flitwick beztrosko. — Był bardzo dociekliwy, to przebijało się nawet przez wrogość, jaką wszystkim okazywał. No, ale —podjął cięższym tonem — w Ravenclawie nie ma zbyt wielu morderców. — Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w głosie profesora aż takiego chłodu i zaczynało go mocno denerwować, iż wszyscy oskarżali Snape'a z taką łatwością.

— Racja, Krukoni pewnie oddają swoje ofiary komu innemu, żeby nie plamić sobie dłoni ich krwią — odparł. — Czy może nie był pan świadom, iż Ksenofiliusz Lovegood próbował wydać mnie w zamian za Lunę? Wszyscy możemy sobie wyobrazić, czym to mogło się skończyć. — Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc, próbując choć trochę się uspokoić. — Nie róbmy tego. Nie udawajmy, że jeden Dom jest lepszy od drugiego. Są inne i tyle. Tylko z tego powodu Tiara umieszcza nas w różnych Domach. — Harry rzucił okiem na trzymane przez siebie notatki. — Był pan championem pojedynków. Proszę o tym opowiedzieć.

Spojrzenie Flitwicka przypominało zimną stal – było tak różne od tego, które Harry widział, kiedy profesor wchodził na salę.

— By osiągnąć ten tytuł, trzeba dużo się uczyć i ćwiczyć. Nie wystarczy wiedzieć, jakich czarów należy użyć w danej chwili. Musisz potrafić odczytać zamiary przeciwnika, sprawdzić jego zapał. — Wrogość w jego głosie stopniowo zaczynała ustępować, jednak wtedy czarodziej ponownie spojrzał w kierunku Snape'a. — Trzeba znać jego mocne i słabe strony. Poza tym nie zaszkodzi nieco różnić się od typowego przeciwnika, przykładowo mój wzrost zawsze działał na moją korzyść.

— Pojedynkowanie obejmuje zarówno czary ofensywne, jak i obronne, czyż nie? — spytał Harry.

— Ależ oczywiście, panie Potter. Nie można wygrać pojedynku polegając jedynie na jednym rodzaju zaklęć, tak jak nie da się wygrać partii szachów bez zbijania pionków i jednoczesnej obrony króla. Wykwalifikowany czarodziej powinien mieć oba rodzaje klątw do dyspozycji.

— Przegrałem zbyt wiele partii szachów, by się o tym przekonać — odparł Harry. — Wracając do tematu, kiedy ostatni raz widział pan Snape'a? To musiał być ostatni dzień wojny, zgadza się?

— Tak — przyznał Flitwick. — Znajdował się w pobliżu Wieży Ravenclaw, walczył z Minerwą, która wcześniej wysłała do mnie swego patronusa. Stąd wiedziałem, że znajdowała się w niebezpieczeństwie. Przestraszyłem się, więc razem z Pomoną próbowaliśmy go odciągnąć. Nasza trójka walczyła z nim na korytarzu, potem trafiliśmy do pustej klasy, gdzie Snape przyznał się do swojej porażki i uciekł przez okno.

— Co pan mu powiedział w trakcie pojedynku?

— Krzyknąłem: „Nikogo więcej nie zamordujesz w Hogwarcie!", czy coś bardzo podobnego. Nie zamierzałem stać bezczynnie, kiedy Minerwie zagrażało śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Jest moją współpracownicą i przyjaciółką, podczas gdy Snape został zdrajcą wszystkiego, w co wierzyliśmy.

— Porozmawiajmy przez chwilę o tym pojedynku — przerwał mu Harry. — Czy przypomina pan sobie zaklęcia, które pan wtedy rzucał?

— Ależ oczywiście, panie Potter! — krzyknął piskliwie profesor, zdradzając swój zwyczajowy entuzjazm. — Było kilka eksplodujących klątw, zaklęcia podpalające, czar odwracający grawitację, kilka klątw obezwładniających i jedna, moja ulubiona: _Pierto Locomotor_. Sprawia, że zbroje zaczynają się poruszać. Snape, zamiast walczyć z naszą trójką, próbował się za jedną ukryć, ale one są tak zaczarowane, by chroniły szkołę. Jakże pragnąłem by dosięgło go ostrze tego topora! Zamordował biednego Albusa. Zabił go z zimną krwią.

Snape słuchał tyrady Flitwicka w zupełnym milczeniu, choć jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści. Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak okrutne były dla niego słowa Flitwicka, człowieka, który zawsze miał dla każdego dobre słowo i życzliwy uśmiech.

— Wrócimy jeszcze do tego, dobrze? Teraz jednak proszę skupić się na tamtym pojedynku. Trzech na jednego, a Snape zdołał się z niego wydostać.

— Raczej uciec z podwiniętym ogonem — prychnął Flitwick.

— W porządku — zgodził się Harry, choć krew gotowała się mu w żyłach. — Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, jakich zaklęć ofensywnych Snape użył przeciwko waszej trójce? Proszę dobrze się zastanowić, wiem, że to było ponad rok temu.

Flitwick zaśmiał się krótko i pogroził mu palcem.

— Nie jestem aż tak stary, panie Potter. Hmm, pomyślmy... — Profesor zamknął oczy i poruszał dłonią tak, jakby trzymał w niej różdżkę. Czasem przechylał się na boki, a ruchy dłoni przypominały inkantacje ofensywnych czarów. Jednak im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej jego czoło pokrywało się głębokimi zmarszczkami. W końcu otworzył oczy i utkwił wzrok wprost w mistrzu eliksirów. — Hmmm — powtórzył, tym razem wolniej odtwarzając te same ruchy. W końcu ponownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. — Nie zrobił tego. Nie rzucił ani jednej klątwy ofensywnej. To bardzo dziwne, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę jego talent do bezróżdżkowej magii. W każdej chwili mógł zyskać przewagę. Gdyby rzucił _Flammeus Carcerous_ , gdy Minerwa i Pomona znajdowały się zaraz za rogiem korytarza, musiałbym albo pozwolić im spłonąć, albo je uratować. A to ostatnie uniemożliwiłoby mi obronę. On nie pragnął wygrać! Jakież to niesamowite! Będę musiał dogłębnie przemyśleć to starcie, przejrzeć je w Myślodsiewni, kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu. Merlinie! To lekcja dla nas wszystkich. — Fliwtick natychmiast wyczarował mały samolocik z papieru, podobny do tych krążących po Ministerstwie, i wysłał go gdzieś stanowczym ruchem różdżki.

Harry był pod wrażeniem.

— Nic dziwnego, że uczy pan zaklęć — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Wspomniał pan wcześniej, że Snape zamordował profesora Dumbledore'a. Czy pamięta pan tamtą noc?

— Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek zapomniał — westchnął Flitwick, po czym wskazał swym starym, pomarszczonym palcem sylwetkę mistrza eliksirów. — Ogłuszył mnie! W zamku znajdowali się śmierciożercy, przedostali się przez znikający pokój. Minerwa kazała mi znaleźć Sev... Snape'a, a on mnie ogłuszył!

— Zgadza się — powiedział Harry. — Ogłuszył pana. Jest pan championem w pojedynkach, a mimo to Snape zdołał to zrobić. A jeżeli zdołał pana ogłuszyć, czyż nie jest prawdą, że równie łatwo przyszło by mu pana zabić?

Flitwick otworzył usta i wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Przypuszczam, że mógł to zrobić — pisnął, a jego twarz zdradzała prawdziwe przerażenie.

— Ale tego nie zrobił. Pozostawienie pana przy życiu było bardzo ryzykowne, a jednak Snape pana oszczędził, aby mógł pan chronić uczniów przed śmierciożercami. Czy tak robi osoba, która rzekomo morduje z zimną krwią swego mentora i przyjaciela?

Flitwick biegał wzrokiem pomiędzy Harrym, a Snape'em.

— Nie wiem, co mam na to odpowiedzieć, panie Potter. On... On zabił Albusa. Co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Mimo to, zadaje pan trudne pytania i będę musiał to wszystko jeszcze raz gruntownie przemyśleć.

— Któregoś dnia chciałbym poznać pana wnioski — powiedział Harry. — Jednak wciąż mam kilka pytań. Gdy zaczęliśmy przesłuchanie, powiedział pan, że Snape mógł trafić do Ravenclaw. Dlaczego pan tak sądził?

— Ah — odparł profesor, a w jego oczy wkradł się cieplejszy blask. — Powinien pan poobserwować Tiarę Przydziału z perspektywy stołu nauczycielskiego. To wyjątkowa chwila. Widzimy tylu młodych ludzi po raz pierwszy oglądających zamek. Wielu z nich już wcześniej słyszało o Hogwarcie i pewnie sądzili, że wiedzą, czego się spodziewać, ale to nieprawda. To zdumienie, zadowolenie, sam rozmiar tego miejsca i jego magiczna atmosfera są czymś wielkim dla każdego z nich. Duchy, wiszące w powietrzu świece... Nawet ci, którzy dorastali w magicznym świecie są pod wrażeniem. Pamiętam młodego Severusa. Pamiętam, jak to wszystko obserwował, jak zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób to działa, na przykład jakie czary są odpowiedzialne za to, że świece nie runą w dół? Ilu czarodziei potrzeba, by zaczarować sufit? Czy duchy są przyjaźnie nastawione? Skąd poltergeist czerpał swoją magię? To było coś, móc dostrzec te wszystkie pytania w jego wzroku. Był głodny wiedzy, to było widać w całej jego postawie. Ale to te zwieszone ramiona, próba unikania kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek obok powiedziały mi, że trafi gdzie indziej. I w sumie żadne zaskoczenie, że Tiara Przydziału umieściła go w Slytherinie. Mimo to, Severus zawsze dostawał najlepsze stopnie ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Ba, tworzył własne zaklęcia nim siadł do SUMów! — krzyknął Flitwick. — Ale, co równie ważne, tworzył przeciw zaklęcia do własnych klątw. Zbyt wiele wiedźm i czarodziejów zapomina o tym, iż zaklęcia muszą być odwracalne. _Finite Incantatem_ nie jest w stanie cofnąć wszystkiego. Może sprawić, że paznokieć przestanie rosnąć, ale czym innym jest zatrzymanie zaklęcia, a czym innym przywrócenie status quo. Severus nigdy o tym nie zapomniał.

— A więc _Levicorpus_ miało klątwę, która je znosiła?

— Zgadza się. _Liberacorpus_ odwracało ofiarę do góry nogami, nim cofnęło zaklęcie — odparł Flitwick. — _Finite incantatem_ również przerwałoby czar, ale wtedy ofiara runęłaby głową w dół. Snape zawsze potrafił wszystko dogłębnie przemyśleć.

— Z tym się zgodzę. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Jeszcze jedno. Na początku szóstego roku mojej nauki w szkole, profesor Dumbledore w jakiś sposób miał styczność z przeklętym przedmiotem, którego dotknął. Czy pozwolił panu zbadać siebie albo spróbować znaleźć lek?

Na te słowa Flitwick przyjął posępny wyraz twarzy.

— Albus pozwolił się zbadać dopiero wtedy, gdy Severus zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, jednak nie byłem w stanie wymyślić niczego, czego on już by nie próbował. Rozprzestrzenienie się klątwy było jedynie kwestią czasu.

— Czy pamięta pan, kiedy to było dokładnie?

— Kiedy go badałem? — spytał profesor ze zdumieniem. — To było... hm. Jakoś w sierpniu, zaraz przed rozpoczęciem roku. Wyglądało na to, że klątwa zacznie rozprzestrzeniać się po jego ciele najpóźniej do świąt. Miałem nadzieję, że dożyje pana pełnoletności, panie Potter, ale los – i Snape – nie byli tak łaskawi.

— Czy ma pan pewność, że profesor Dumbledore już wtedy umierał przez działanie klątwy? — spytał Harry.

— Ależ tak, panie Potter. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, stawiam na to moją reputację.

Harry miał już odsyłać profesora, kiedy głęboki głos dochodzący od strony ławników nagle przeciął zalegającą na sali ciszę.

— Chwileczkę. Czy twierdzi pan, iż Snape zaatakował pana tuż przed morderstwem dyrektora? To nie ma sensu.

— Nie można rzucić klątwy uśmiercającej bezgłośnie — odparł Flitwick. — A pamiętam, jak Snape wypowiadał słowa klątwy ogłuszającej.

— Jednak istnieje wiele zaklęć mogących zabić człowieka, prawda profesorze? — wtrącił Harry. — W tym także te, które sam Snape stworzył. Mógł pana zabić na kilkanaście sposobów, ale tego nie zrobił. Przeżyłeś, by chronić uczniów przed atakiem śmierciożerców, ale też i w ciągu następnego roku, kiedy Snape został dyrektorem. Jestem przekonany...

— Harry — przerwał mu Kingsley ostrzegawczo — twoje przekonania nie mają teraz żadnej mocy. Ławnicy zdecydują, co jest ważne, a co nieistotne.

Harry wydał z siebie pełen złości pomruk, ale odparł:

— Oczywiście, Ministrze. — Potem drgnął, gdy Flitwick ponownie zajął się zmniejszaniem krzesła, by móc je opuścić.

— Proszę spodziewać się ode mnie sowy w najbliższej przyszłości, panie Potter — powiedział profesor z powagą. — Dał pan mi do myślenia. — I ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, choć co jakiś czas odwracał jeszcze głowę, ale jego wzrok zdradzał jedynie głębokie zamyślenie. Harry, z kolei, poczuł nowy przypływ nadziei.

Brzdęk łańcuchów sprowadził go jednak na ziemię, uświadamiając, iż jego kolejnym świadkiem miał być śmierciożerca z Azkabanu. Harry mentalnie przygotował się na nadchodzącą walkę. Jeśli z Averym poszło źle, to z Mulcibarem na pewno będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Człowiek, który stanął Harry'emu przed oczami, wpatrywał się w niego podkrążonymi oczami, po czym obrzucił żałosnym wzrokiem resztę sali sądowej, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Kingsleya, westchnął ciężko. Jak na równolatka Snape'a, zdawał się być co najmniej sto lat starszy i doszczętnie zmęczony życiem. Avery był zbuntowany, a Lucjusz zredukowany do cienia samego siebie, natomiast Mulcibar prezentował sobą doskonały okaz porażki i beznadziei.

— Ty jesteś Mulcibar? — spytał Harry, szukając odpowiedniego profilu.

— Barnabas Mulcibar, tak.

— Jak długo znasz Snape'a?

Mulcibar spojrzał w kierunku tegoż, po czym zwilżył usta, ale nie odezwał się słowem.

— Znasz go, tak?

— Tak.

— Kiedy go poznałeś?

Mulcibar spojrzał na niego obojętnie i wzruszył ramionami. To mogło oznaczać wszystko: że nie pamiętał, że nie dbał o odpowiedź albo, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Harry nie mógł mieć co do tego pewności.

— Czy życzysz sobie użyć Veritaserum, Harry? — odezwał się Kingsley.

Harry wpatrywał się w twarz więźnia i doszedł do wniosku, że jest mu to i tak bez różnicy.

— Prawdę mówiąc, eliksir na pewno by pomógł, ale mogę się ograniczyć do pytań, na które będzie musiał odpowiedzieć „tak" lub „nie". Zobaczymy, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi, być może uporamy się z nim dość szybko.

Kingsley uniósł brew.

— Jak wolisz, to twój świadek. Daj znać, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. — Harry kiwnął głową i zaczął zbierać myśli.

— Czy znałeś Severusa Snape'a, nim zacząłeś uczęszczać do Hogwartu?

— Nie.

— Czy Snape, według ciebie, sprawia wrażenie pewnego siebie i przyjaznego?

Mulcibar zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Snape? Nie. — Potrząsnął głową i gapił się na Harry'ego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że mieli na myśli tego samego człowieka.

— Czy nad Snape'em znęcano się, kiedy był w Hogwarcie?

Więzień kiwnął głową.

— Tak.

— Czy robili to Gryfoni?

— Tak.

— Mój ojciec, w szczególności?

— I Syriusz Black. I ten prefekt, jakmutam...

— Ale nie Peter Pettigrew?

Mulcibar wydawał się skołowany.

— Kto?

Harry machnął ręką. Pettigrew nie był istotny.

— Czy był wytykany przez Jamesa Pottera i jego przyjaciół?

— Tak.

— Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś obronić go przed moim ojcem?

— Co? — Mulcibar zaśmiał się sucho. — Nie.

— Czy Snape był dobrym uczniem?

— Umiał uczyć się z książek, taa — odparł, gdy zrozumiał sens pytania. To zajęło chwilę.

— Czy był w stanie tworzyć własne zaklęcia?

— Tak, umiał. To trudniejsze, niż wygląda, wymyślanie zaklęć. Snape był w tym dobry. Prawie we wszystkim był dobry.

— Czy istniało coś, w czym nie był dobry?

Mulcibar w końcu zdradzał jakieś oznaki ożywienia.

— Snape był najbardziej okrutnym skurwielem w Slytherinie. Zadzierałeś z nim na własną odpowiedzialność. To dlatego był ulubieńcem Czarnego Pana. Jest zimny jak lód, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

— Ale troszczył się o moją matkę, o Lily Evans, zgadza się?

Więzień oparł się o krzesło i milczał, jak gdyby wyczerpał limit słów na ten miesiąc. Jego wzrok zdawał się rozmyty, a on sam nie dbał już o nic, co Harry do niego mówił. Po kilku kolejnych pytaniach, na które Mulcibar w żaden sposób nie zareagował, Harry kazał go odesłać.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18.**

Ujrzawszy pytające spojrzenie Kingsleya, Harry zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Dochodziła trzecia – zbyt wcześnie, by skończyć, nawet jeśli większa część osób zgromadzonych na sali, jak i członków Wizengamotu, nie była w stanie powstrzymać ziewania. Dziennikarzy także ogarnęła dziwna senność. Około połowa publiczności zdawała się pochrapywać i Harry poważnie zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle fatygowali się na rozprawę. Przecież procesy z reguły są nudne, składają się z godzin żmudnych zeznań i może tylko raz na jakiś czas ktoś powie coś zaskakującego, żeby przykuć uwagę zebranych.

A jednak sala numer dziesięć zawrzała, kiedy w korytarzu pojawił się kolejny świadek. Harry poderwał się z miejsca, by zobaczyć, kim był i już sekundę później szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, aż rozbolała go cała twarz.

— Dzisiejszy dzień należy do Weasleyów — zaśmiał się, podając Ronowi rękę.

— Powinieneś mnie wezwać na samym początku, Harry — odparł rudzielec. — Dawno byś skończył i śmigał teraz na patrolach z resztą.

— I tak kiedyś musiałbym tutaj wrócić — powiedział Harry, prowadząc świadka ku przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu. — Wszyscy muszą pracować z Wizengamotem, po prostu moja kolej przyszła nieco wcześniej. — Odwrócił się energicznie i wrócił po plik notatek dotyczących Rona; jego szata zawirowała niczym niegdyś czarne szaty Snape'a i, z jakiegoś powodu, ta myśl przyniosła mu radość.

Ron machał do kilku członków widowni, jak i dziennikarzy, a Harry jawnie przewrócił oczami.

— Nie wystarczy ci Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy? Też coś.

— No wiesz, nie dostałem tytułu najbardziej czarującego uśmiechu _Czarownicy._ Z kolei ty się od niego nie uwolnisz przez następnych pięćdziesiąt lat. — Ron splótł dłonie i, odchyliwszy się do tyłu, oparł na nich głowę jak na poduszce. — A więc, co mam im opowiedzieć o Snape'ie? Jak próbował wsadzić Syriusza do Azkabanu? Jak torturował cię podczas lekcji Oklumencji? A może... — Przyjaciel natychmiast zmarszczył czoło. — Och, wiem! Może o tym, że nawet Sam-Wiesz-Kto chciał się go pozbyć?

Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły gniewem i Ron szybko przestał się uśmiechać.

— Albo po prostu zadam ci kilka pytań, a ty na nie odpowiesz.

Ktoś z obecnych na widowni szepnął: „Czyżbyśmy widzieli ten słynny potterowski upór?" Ktoś inny odparł: „Potter i Weasley ciągle się przekomarzają. To nic nie znaczy."

Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek doczeka dnia, w którym ludzie przestaną szeptać za jego plecami. Obawiał się, że do końca życia będą go obserwować, no, chyba że w jakiś cudowny sposób uda mu się stać zwyczajnym, nudnym człowiekiem.

— Tak właściwie nie mam dla ciebie zbyt wielu pytań — przyznał. — Wybacz, Ron.

Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

— I tak nie ma teraz wielkiego ruchu w sklepie; dopiero na jesień planujemy wypuścić kolejne produkty. Poza tym, to sierpień jest dla nas najlepszym miesiącem, jeśli chodzi o sprzedaż. Więc tak... O co chciałeś mnie zapytać?

— O Remusa Lupina — odparł natychmiast Harry.

Ron przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela w zdumieniu.

— O Lupina? A co on ma wspólnego ze Snape'em? Zwłaszcza, że to właśnie on pozbawił Remusa pracy. Moim zdaniem powinno być zupełnie odwrotnie. Lupin zawsze był w porządku, a Snape... Cóż, nie.

— Czy pamiętasz, dlaczego zwolniono Lupina?

— Taaa — odparł Ron, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało wzburzenie. — Ponieważ _on_ — rudzielec wskazał mistrza eliksirów palcem — powiedział wszystkim, że Lupin to wilkołak, a nawet najbardziej przyzwoici czarodzieje nie chcieli mieć z żadnym z nich do czynienia, zwłaszcza podczas pełni. Nie życzyli sobie też, by miał kontakt z ich dziećmi.

— Czy pamiętasz, jak Lupin opowiadał nam o szkolnych czasach spędzonych z moim tatą i Syriuszem?

— Dlaczego zadajesz mi te pytania, Harry? — mruknął Ron. — Jaki to wszystko ma związek ze Snape'em, który przecież zamordował Dumbledore'a? To wszystko to tylko wymówki, preteksty pozwalające mu na gnębienie cię podczas tych sześciu lat szkoły, ponieważ wyglądasz prawie jak twój ojciec.

— Nie tylko mój ojciec dokuczał Snape'owi — odparł Harry krążąc po sali sądowej. — Syriusz był jeszcze gorszy. Nie przejmuj się, po prostu mów. Powiedz, jakie zdanie na temat tamtego żartu miał Lupin i jak to się niemal skończyło. — Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, centralnie pomiędzy Ronem a Snape'em. On sam tego nie widział, ale Ron na pewno coś zauważył. Przecież już na szóstym roku Harry miał chwilową obsesję na punkcie spisku Malfoya i tajemnicy księcia półkrwi. Ron droczył się wtedy, że miotły są dla Harry'ego ważniejsze niż towarzystwo dziewczyn u Madam Puddifoot. W takich chwilach on sam zwykle wytykał przyjacielowi jego fascynację Wiktorem Krumem. Ale teraz... Cóż, jego głęboko zakorzeniona nienawiść do Snape'a uległa wielu zmianom – to się stało już podczas ostatniej bitwy, nawet jeśli on sam próbował się tego wyprzeć.

Ron wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, kierując do niego każde swoje słowo, gdy odpowiadał na zadane przez Harry'ego pytanie.

— W porządku. Tamtej nocy, gdy Syriusz, twój tata, Lupin i Snape byli w Hogwarcie... Snape zobaczył, jak pani Pomfrey prowadzi Remusa ku wierzbie bijącej. Syriusz podpuścił Snape'a, by ten poszedł za nim korytarzem znajdującym się pod ziemią, a który prowadził prosto do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, aby dowiedzieć się, co takiego działo się, gdy Lupin znikał. Snape był tak wielkim dupkiem, że zrobił, co Syriusz zasugerował i znalazł się w tunelu. Wtedy twój tata dowiedział się o wszystkim i wyciągnął stamtąd Snape'a, nim Lupin zdążył go ugryźć. Z tego, co Remus nam opowiadał wynikało, że było blisko, zwłaszcza że twój tata nie przybrał wtedy formy animaga. Syriusz miał szczęście, że miał takiego przyjaciela.

— A więc mój ojciec chronił Snape'a.

Ron w końcu przeniósł wzrok z twarzy mistrza eliksirów na Harry'ego.

— Tak, ale wygląda na to, że Snape'owi nie podobało się to, że miał u niego taki dług.

— A mimo to, właśnie mnie wybrał na swojego obrońcę, Ron — odparł Harry. — Przez te wszystkie lata nie dałem mu żadnego powodu, by kiedykolwiek mi zaufał. Był dla mnie okrutny, a ja odpłacałem się podobnym okrucieństwem. Momentami byłem taki sam jak mój tata, czy Syriusz, ba, obwiniałem Snape' o jego śmierć, nawet gdy ten próbował ocalić nas oboje, próbując przy tym nie zdradzić swojej pozycji szpiega. Czy nie uważasz więc — powiedział głośniej, ponownie przechadzając się po sali — że Snape odkrył się przede mną? I to po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobiłem?

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, a salę sądową wypełniły wzburzone szepty. Percy zakrztusił się wodą, a kilkoro ławników zakasłało, próbując ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

— Harry, wyjaśnij nam wszystkim, co przez to rozumiesz? — nakazał Kingsley, kiepsko ukrywając tańczący mu na ustach uśmiech.

— Och, na Merlina — jęknął Potter, gdy dotarło do niego, co też ci ludzie musieli sobie pomyśleć. — Czy żadne z was nigdy nie oglądało wspomnień w Myślodsiewni? Nie przeglądało cudzych myśli za pomocą Legilimencji? Cóż może być bardziej prywatne od własnych wspomnień? — Chłopak utkwił wzrok w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny. Nie były zimne i wrogie, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawały się być mu przychylne i ta świadomość pozbawiła na chwilę Harry'ego tchu. — Dzielenie się czymś takim z drugą osobą... Czyż to nie jest przejaw zaufania i intymności?

— Istotnie, panie Potter — odparł Snape aksamitnym głosem.

— Opowiedz im, jak do tego doszło, Ron — powiedział Harrry, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od mistrza eliksirów. — Powiedz im, co wydarzyło się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

— No więc, to było tuż po śmierci Freda — odparł rudzielec przyciszonym głosem. — Zajrzałeś wtedy do umysłu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo...

— Nazywał się Voldemort. Albo Tom. Używaj którejś z tych nazw — nakazał mu przyjaciel.

— Widziałeś, że ukrył się wraz z diabelnym wężem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Musieliśmy pokonać pole bitwy, by dotrzeć do wierzby bijącej. Nawet Hagrid walczył z akramantulami i myślałem, że już po nim. A jednak udało nam się dotrzeć do drzewa. Wczołgaliśmy się do tunelu i w chacie znaleźliśmy Vol... Toma, który rozmawiał ze Snape'em. Mówił, że różdżka nie wykonuje jego poleceń, że nie była lepsza od tej, którą dostał od Ollivandera. Snape zaprzeczał. Przez cały ten czas Tom nawijał o różdżce i o tym, jak bardzo był pewien, że w końcu mu się poddasz. Sam Snape chciał cię przecież odnaleźć, by móc oddać cię Riddle'owi... — Harry uniósł brew. — No dobra, może nie. Ale wtedy Riddle kazał Nagini zaatakować Snape'a. To było... — Przyjaciel umilkł, a piegi na jego twarzy nagle stały się jeszcze bardziej widoczne, kontrastując z bladą skórą Weasleya. — Tego dnia widzieliśmy wiele okropieństw. Mój brat zginął na moich oczach... — Ron przełknął żal i wymienił spojrzenia z Percym. — Widzieliśmy jak Fenrir zaatakował Lavender. Szatańską pożogę szalejącą w Pokoju Życzeń. Całą masę wstrętnych obrazów, które wciąż nawiedzają mnie w snach, zwłaszcza kiedy George... Ale to chyba naturalne. Fred był jego bliźniakiem. — Na sali zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. — Jednak patrząc na Snape'a z rozdartym gardłem, widząc tyle krwi, to, jak się krztusił próbując złapać oddech, szykując się na śmierć... To wtedy oddał swoje wspomnienia; wypływały z jego oczu, uszu, nawet ust. Hermiona wyczarowała buteleczkę, by je zebrać, a on ostatkiem sił chwycił twoją koszulę i wpatrywał się w ciebie, każąc ci zrobić dokładnie to samo. — Ron pokręcił głową. — Byłem przekonany, że umarł — wyszeptał. — Nie wiem, jakim cudem przeżył. W jednej chwili leżał na brudnej podłodze patrząc ci prosto w oczy, a w następnej jego spojrzenie stało się puste. A ty klęczałeś, nie będąc pewnym, jak masz to wszystko rozumieć. Potem wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głos Riddle'a, który odwoływał swoich śmierciożerców i dał nam czas, by pozbierać ciała, by móc wycofać się do Wielkiej Sali. — Ron znów spojrzał na Snape'a. — Zostawiliśmy cię. Myśleliśmy, że nie żyłeś. Przykro mi, że nie próbowaliśmy pomóc i wiem, że Harry wolałby tam zostać, ale... Voldemort go nawoływał, a on miał w rękach te wspomnienia. Sądził, że umarłeś, więc chciał oddać szacunek przez obejrzenie ich w Myślodsiewni. I tuż po tym Harry się zmienił — westchnął Ron. — Nie chciał słyszeć na twój temat złego słowa, zamknął się w sobie, gdy usłyszał, że jakimś cudem udało ci się przeżyć. Potem zawładnął nim gniew. Nie wiem, dlaczego był wściekły, choć mam swoje teorie... Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że nauczyliśmy się trzymać język za zębami w jego towarzystwie.

— Snape nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Jest oskarżonym. Zwracaj się do ławników — przerwał mu Harry, próbując jakkolwiek przerwać wypowiedź Weasleya. Ron mówił zbyt wiele, a jego słowa były za bardzo prawdziwe. — To ci czarodzieje odziani w fioletowe szaty, z wielkim, złotym „W" wyszytym na przodzie. Ciężko ich nie zauważyć.

— Ale to nie oni muszą to usłyszeć — odparł Ron. — Snape... Słuchaj, stary, każdy potrzebuje bohatera, nawet jeśli stara się tego wyprzeć. Ty jesteś bohaterem. Znaczy, nie chodzi mi o to, że pozbyłeś się Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie o takim bohaterstwie teraz mówię. Mówię o tym, że zawsze stałeś za mną murem. — W tym momencie twarz Rona poczerwieniała, a Harry nawet się cieszył, że przyjaciel zaczął się plątać w zeznaniach.

— A więc każdy potrzebuje Chłopca-Który-Przeżył?

Ron mamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym poprosił:

— Może zapytaj o coś innego, dobrze?

— W porządku. — Harry rozluźnił się lekko i wznowił spacer po sali, znajdując się jeszcze bliżej miejsca, w którym siedział Snape; niemal czuł jego palące spojrzenie pomiędzy łopatkami. — Dumbledore zostawił mi coś po swojej śmierci, ale...

— Miecz Gruffindora — odparł natychmiast Ron. — Ministerstwo stwierdziło, że Dumbledore nie miał prawa ci go oddać, więc Scrimgeour nie pozwolił ci go zatrzymać.

— A jednak miałeś swój udział w odzyskaniu miecza, prawda?

Ron wyprostował plecy.

— Uratowałem cię przed utonięciem. — Zwrócił twarz w kierunku ławników, powaga błyszczała w jego szeroko otwartych oczach. — Porzuciłem Harry'ego i Hermionę, nim to się stało. Wróciłem, ponieważ Dumbledore przekazał mi po śmierci swój Wygaszacz, a ten zaprowadził mnie wprost do nich. Dobrze się stało, bo inaczej Harry utopiłby się w zamarzniętym jeziorze. Znalazłem jego ubrania na brzegu i zauważyłem połamany lód, więc wskoczyłem do wody, by go wyciągnąć. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że próbuje odzyskać miecz, ale horkr...

— Ron, tę informację musimy pominąć — przerwał mu szybko Harry. — Po prostu nie wspominaj, do czego był mi potrzebny ten miecz.

Przyjaciel wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i podjął opowieść:

— W każdym razie, Harry nieco osłabł, więc pomogłem mu się wydostać na brzeg. Kiedy się rozgrzał, powiedział mi, że widział w lesie patronusa w formie łani, i że to on zaprowadził go do miejsca, w którym ukryto miecz. Dopiero dużo później powiedział nam, że patronus należał do Snape'a.

— Młody człowieku, sugerujesz, że Snape wysłał patronusa do Harry'ego Pottera? — spytał nagle jakiś stary czarodziej siedzący w trzecim rzędzie.

— Harry powiedział, że patronus w formie łani zaprowadził go do jeziora, gdzie ukryto miecz. Gdyby go tam nie było, nie wskoczyłby do lodowatej wody — odgryzł się Ron. — Wisiorek na jego szyi ciągnął go pod wodę i Harry nie był w stanie chwycić za miecz. Wskoczyłem, by mu pomóc i wyciągnąć z wody zarówno jego, jak i miecz.

Kobieta w czwartym rzędzie prychnęła z oburzeniem.

— Przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że adepci czarnej magii nie są w stanie wyczarować patronusa. Żeby to uczynić, należy skupić się na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu. To przecież całkowite przeciwieństwo czarnych mocy.

Harry skupił na niej swój wzrok i próbował zebrać myśli. Przypomniał sobie jednak radę Kingsleya, by nie brać do siebie pytań padających od gapiów.

— Profesorze Snape — powiedział, nim odwrócił spojrzenie od wzburzonej czarownicy. — Czy mógłby pan zaprezentować swojego patronusa członkom Wizengamotu? — Odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny pełen wielkich nadziei, że nie będzie zmuszony walczyć również ze swoim klientem.

— Patronusa nie da się wyczarować bezróżdżkowo, Potter.

Miał rację. Harry zapomniał, że przecież nie wolno mu było posiadać różdżki.

— Proszę, użyj mojej — powiedział, wyciągając ją z kieszeni szaty i podając Snape'owi. Gauntlett natychmiast podniosła się z krzesła, a Kingsley niemal opuścił swoje, ale Harry kompletnie ich zignorował, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie i mając nadzieję, że ten nie upokorzy ich obu.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu wyciągnął dłoń. W chwili, gdy ich palce zetknęły się ze sobą, ujrzeli świetliste iskry przypominające kaskadę z roztopionego złota. Magia. Magia Snape'a. Zdawała się otulać Harry'ego ze wszystkich stron, obdzierać z każdej tajemnicy. Tym razem coś więcej, niż zwykłe pożądanie zapłonęło w jego duszy i to sprawiło, że w jego umyśle zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby szczęście wpompowano mu do krwiobiegu, jakby wracał do domu po latach wygnania. Czuł tęsknotę za miłością i akceptacją, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że te ostatnie uczucia dochodziły do niego z drugiego końca różdżki. Harry podniósł wzrok i w ciemnych tęczówkach ujrzał duszę zupełnie pokonaną i pełną pokory, a jednak na swój sposób kompletną i pozbawioną większych zniszczeń. Lgnęła do niego, wołała go i Harry zrozumiał, że był świadkiem czegoś więcej, niż zwykłego pokazu magii.

Wypuścił różdżkę z dłoni i cofnął się o kilka kroków, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne blasku.

— Zaklęcie, profesorze — szepnął.

Snape wykonał odpowiedni ruch, mówiąc:

— _Expecto Patronum._

Zaklęcie było ledwie słyszalne, ale dla Harry'ego brzmiało niczym melodia ciężkiego dzwonu. Już po chwili miał przed sobą piękną, perlistą łanię, która wpatrywała się w niego takimi samymi, ciemnymi oczami. Gdy Harry ponownie chwycił swoją różdżkę, ale wtedy łania podeszła bliżej i oparła łeb na jego klatce zupełnie go zaskakując.

— _Expecto Patronum._ — Głos Harry'ego był mocny i już po chwili na sali pojawił się dumny, wyczarowany przez niego, jeleń. Łania natychmiast zerwała się do ucieczki krążąc po sali niczym kula światła, a jeleń Harry'ego rzucił się za nią w pościg. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, a niektórzy członkowie Wizengamotu zdawali się ledwo kryć rozbawienie. Patronusy zrobiły jeszcze kilka okrążeń, po czym łania zatrzymała się w miejscu i w końcu przyjęła jelenia, pozwalając mu trącać się nosem po świetlistej szyi.

Panującą na sali ciszę przerwał mocny głos Kingsleya, który również powołał swojego patronusa; ten przyjął formę dzikiego rysia, który natychmiast dostrzegł łanię i rzucił się w pogoń. Jeleń pognał w jego kierunku, dając łani czas na ucieczkę.

Harry nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od rozgrywającej się ponad ich głowami sceny. Łania zdawała się prowokować rysia i odciągać go od jelenia, który rył w powietrzu i prezentował okazałe poroże w geście ostrzeżenia. W końcu łania pomknęła w przeciwny róg sali, a ryś rzucił się za nią. Wtedy ta zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i wymierzyła solidny cios tylnymi racicami wprost w żebra pędzącego rysia. Patronus Kingsleya przetoczył się na bok. Nagle, tuż obok niego pojawił się jeleń ze swym imponującym porożem, którym ugodził przeciwnika i odrzucił go w przeciwległy róg sali. Jeleń przebierał kopytami i pomknął w kierunku łani, która oparła o niego łeb, po czym oba patronusy zniknęły, wtapiając się w jedną ze ścian. Ryś Kingsleya również rozwiał się w nicość.

Salę ogarnęła dudniąca w uszach cisza. Harry także nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie słowa, gdy kierował się ku Snape'owi przyciągany tam jak metal przez magnes. Serce tłukło się niespokojnie w jego klatce jakby tuż obok odbywał się koncert perkusji, a w ustach zaschło jakby nie pił od stuleci. Największy sekret jego duszy został właśnie odegrany w tej scence przed całym Wizengamotem, przed Ronem, przed tłumem gapiów i ławką pełną bezdusznych dziennikarzy. A Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz powiedzieć bądź zrobić.

— Pańska różdżka, panie Potter — odezwał się Snape, a Harry zareagował jak gdyby George odpalił przy nim pudło fajerwerków. Czuł gorąco pełznące od pleców, po szyję, ku uszom, które zdawały się stanąć w płomieniach. I na dodatek nie miał siły odwrócić wzroku od tego człowieka.

— Zarządzam dziesięć minut przerwy — oznajmił Kingsley. — Gauntlett, zaprowadź więźnia do tymczasowej celi.

— Ja to zrobię. — Harry usłyszał własny głos. Wskazał różdżką kajdany i pozbył się metalowych łańcuchów. Snape podniósł się z miejsca i skierował do wyjścia, a Harry powlókł się za nim. Ręka, w której trzymał swoją różdżkę, wisiała bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała; przecież i tak nie rzuciłby na mężczyznę żadnego zaklęcia.

Harry nie miał odwagi spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy podczas tego przemarszu. Szedł szybkim krokiem i utkwił spojrzenie w plecach Snape'a, pomiędzy jego łopatkami. Jak to się stało? On jedynie podał mężczyźnie różdżkę, żeby ten udowodnił przed Wizengamotem, iż jego dusza nie była pochłonięta przez czarną magię. Tak mały gest miał zupełnie zmienić jego życie? Jak on to wszystko teraz komukolwiek wyjaśni?

Chłopak był tak pogrążony w myślach, iż niemal nie zarejestrował, kiedy dotarli do celu. Mruknął zaklęcie otwierające drzwi do celki i czym prędzej wszedł do środka. Skierował się w sam kąt pomieszczenia i czekał, aż Snape zajmie swoje zwyczajowe miejsce przy stole.

Drzwi zamknęły się, Harry odwrócił i podniósł wzrok, rejestrując, iż mężczyzna stał ledwie kilka cali za nim.

— Nie wiem, jak... — zaczął prędko, ale Snape pochylił się nieznacznie i przycisnął swe ciepłe wargi do ust Harry'ego. To wystarczyło, by chłopak zupełnie się zatracił. Jego ramiona podniosły się same z siebie, oczy zacisnęły, odcinając go od świata. Przylgnął bliżej, jeszcze bliżej ciepła jego ciała. Pocałunek był powolny i łagodny, tak bardzo, iż Harry uznał, że wkrótce go wykończy. Był miękki. Słodki. I tak różny od tego zjadliwego człowieka, który go nim obdarował. Chłopak wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy coś ciasnego i ciężkiego w jego piersi zaczynało się rozluźniać, by zniknąć zupełnie. Rozchylił usta jeszcze bardziej i poczuł, jak czubek języka mężczyzny bada jego dolną wargę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego żyłami płynęła rzeka ognia. Intymne części jego ciała również stały się żywo zainteresowane poczynaniami Snape'a, który teraz droczył się z nim, zupełnie jak jego patronus droczył się ze świetlistym jeleniem. Harry cofnął się o krok, ale mężczyzna podążył za nim, zatapiając długie palce w jego potarganych włosach. Drugą dłoń położył we wgłębieniu jego kręgosłupa i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Harry nie był w stanie nad tym zapanować. Jego biodra poruszały się cyklicznie, kołysały, ocierając o Snape'a. Wtedy poczuł, że on też był twardy i załkał wprost w jego usta. Wtedy ten oparł Harry'ego o ścianę i przez chwilę obaj kontynuowali te same ruchy, wplatając sobie nawzajem palce we włosy i całując jakby nie było jutra. To zdawało się trwać wiecznie. W końcu ciało Harry'ego zesztywniało, oddając się zaspokojeniu i już po chwili posyłając kolejne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Snape wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jak gdyby się zakrztusił, po czym odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i skierował w kierunku stojącego nieopodal krzesła, na które opadł niedbale, ale mimo wszystko nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym.

Nagłe uczucie paniki wypełniło całe ciało chłopaka, a jego wzrok prędko uciekł w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Zmusił się jednak, by zachować spokój, nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów i, przede wszystkim, nie rzucić się do ucieczki.

— Czy wiedziałeś, że coś takiego się stanie, jeśli rzucisz patronusa? — spytał, walcząc z gulą rosnącą mu w gardle.

Snape potrząsnął głową, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego ciałem także wstrząsnął dreszcz.

— Nigdy... — zaczął i odchrząknął. — Nawet Albus by tego nie przewidział. Nikt nie ma takiej mocy. — Snape przeczesał włosy drżącą dłonią. — A ty, Potter? Przecież sam nauczałeś tego czaru. Czy coś podobnego kiedykolwiek miało miejsce? Okoliczności na pewno temu sprzyjały.

Chwilę zajęło, nim Harry zrozumiał sens jego słów, ale, jak zwykle, Snape miał przecież rację. Gdy Harry prowadził zajęcia na piątym roku, w pokoju było wielu dojrzewających uczniów, którzy nie zawsze podejmowali odpowiednie decyzje. No, może z wyjątkiem Hermiony. Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, większość z nich nie potrafiła zresztą wyczarować niczego więcej, niż srebrną smugę. Dopiero, gdy nas odkryto, zaczęliśmy odnosić sukcesy, a nawet wtedy zdarzało się to tylko sporadycznie. Myślę, że za bardzo byliśmy przerażeni, by coś takiego w ogóle mogło się wydarzyć. Myślisz, że...

Ale Harry'emu nigdy nie było dane zadać następnego pytania, bowiem w tej właśnie chwili do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Gauntlett i nakazała Snape'owi powstać. Harry przyglądał się temu z niesmakiem.

— Skacklebolt zdecydował skończyć dzisiejsze posiedzenie nieco wcześniej. Uznał, iż po tak dramatycznej scenie ławnicy nie będą w stanie skupić się na pozostałych zeznaniach. Pytał jednak, czy pan Weasley będzie jeszcze potrzebny na jutrzejszej rozprawie.

— Sam się tym zajmę — odparł Harry zmęczonym głosem. Nagle ogarnęła go ogromna senność. Wzrokiem szukał jakiejś podpowiedzi od strony Snape'a, jak powinien się zachować, ale niczego nie mógł odczytać z jego twarzy, która na powrót przybrała całkowicie neutralny wyraz. Zbliżył się więc i dotknął dłoni mężczyzny, a gdy poczuł na skórze słabe łaskotanie jego magii, odetchnął z ulgą. — Zobaczymy się jutro rano — powiedział cicho i wyszedł z sali, by zostawić Kingsleyowi notatkę, w której miał zamiar napisać, iż Ron nie będzie mu jutro potrzebny.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19.**

Harry wpatrywał się w zarys zamku majaczącego na tle nieba rozświetlonego blaskiem wschodzącego słońca. Kłęby chmur przypominały mu topniejące złoto, gdy różowe smugi ustępowały miejsca radosnemu błękitowi. Chłopak szedł wolnym krokiem, ciesząc się widokiem zamku, zresztą jego stopy zdawały się znać tę drogę na pamięć. Dobrze, gdyż po głowie wciąż krążyły mu wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego.

W końcu stanął przed ogromnymi, dębowymi drzwiami i wślizgnął się do środka. Poruszał się w ciszy, wspinał okazałymi, kamiennymi stopniami. Wciąż było rano, zbyt rano, aby mógł spotkać jakichkolwiek uczniów. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, iż niedługo egzaminy dobiegną końca. Było tak wcześnie, że nie zastał McGonagall w gabinecie, jednak tak drobny szczegół nie przeszkadzał gargulcowi, który i tak wpuścił go do gabinetu dyrektorki. Odskoczył w bok, jak zwykle, gdy Harry podał mu hasło, ujawniając strome, wijące się schody.

— Wiedziałeś? — Harry wpatrywał się w twarz Dumbledore'a, szukając na niej jakiegokolwiek śladu świadczącego, iż była to kolejna część jego pokręconych planów, ale smutne, błękitne oczy starca zdawały się łagodnie uśmiechać w odpowiedzi.

— O czym miałem wiedzieć, Harry?

— Że się zakocham w cholernym dupku? Że zabrnę tak daleko, a mimo to nie będę miał cienia dowodów, by uchronić go przed wyrokiem? Czy nie miałeś jakiegoś planu? Zaplanowałeś wszystko, czy może zwyczajnie liczyłeś na śmierć Snape'a? Wtedy nikt nie zadawałby żadnych pytań, prawda?

Dumbledore wydawał się zraniony jego słowami, a z jego spojrzenia zniknął tak dobrze znany mu blask.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że Kingsley zmieni zasady, jak i nie sądziłem, iż Severus uniemożliwi tobie składania zeznań. Żałuję, że on sam zachowuje się jak swój największy wróg. Nie mogę również przestać rozmyślać, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby miał przy sobie choć jedną osobę darzącą go bezwarunkową miłością.

— Więc nie ma żadnego sprytnego planu? Żadnej innej osoby, której zaufałeś podczas wojny? — spytał Harry z rosnącą w głosie desperacją. — A co by było, gdyby umarł, nim zdążył się ze mną zobaczyć? Co by się zdarzyło...

Głośne kichnięcie natychmiast uciszyło Harry'ego, a on sam podskoczył jak rażony piorunem, szukając źródła nieoczekiwanego hałasu.

— Halo? — spytał niepewnie. — Jest tu ktoś?

Czubek Tiary Przydziału poruszył się niespokojnie, a rozcięcie u jej ronda ziewnęło przeciągle.

— Czyż to nie Harry Potter? — spytała. — Minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd mogłam zajrzeć do twojej głowy. Zastanawiam się, czy teraz zobaczyłabym tam to samo, co wtedy?

— Eee... Od tamtej pory co nieco mi ubyło — odparł Harry. Utrata cząstki duszy Voldemorta była dobrym zwrotem wydarzeń, jednak trochę brakowało mu umiejętności rozmawiania z wężami.

— Straciłeś kawałek rozumu, czyż nie? — Tiara zaśmiała się donośnie. — Podobnie było z naszym poprzednim dyrektorem. Wciąż kłócił się z portretami o to, jak powinno się zarządzać szkołą. Mimo wszystko dobrze się stało, iż kolejnym okazał się Ślizgon i, jak to Ślizgon, doprowadził pewne sprawy do końca.

Harry mocniej zacisnął palce na szatach, które miał zanieść Snape'owi.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Któż inny mógłby skuteczniej rozproszyć wroga? Choć, jeśli wierzyć Phineasowi, dyrektor Snape czasem zachowywał się jak skończony Gryfon. Obiecał jednak chronić uczniów i dotrzymał danego słowa.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

— Wiesz coś o tej obietnicy?

— Wiem o wszystkich jego obietnicach, Harry Potterze. Był dyrektorem, a ja jestem Tiarą Przydziału. Czy uważasz, że moim jedynym zadaniem jest przydzielanie uczniów do odpowiednich Domów? Nie, ja jestem głosem całego Hogwartu. Słyszę wszystko, co ma miejsce w zamku. Jak inaczej byłabym w stanie tworzyć moje pieśni?

To mogło być rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów. Harry przylgnął do regału, na szczycie którego spoczywała sfatygowana Tiara, gdy nie była akurat potrzebna na Ceremonii Przydziału.

— Czy możesz opuszczać Hogwart? — spytał i chwycił ją drżącymi dłońmi, po czym umieścił na głowie, chcąc wszystko dokładnie jej wyjaśnić.

 **xxx**

— Proszę, załóż je — powiedział Harry, wpadając do pokoju Snape'a. Jego oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie, gdy rzucił mężczyźnie szaty w odcieniu radosnego błękitu.

— Wydajesz się wybitnie radosny, jak na obecną porę dnia — odparł Snape, zdejmując z siebie więzienne szaty Azkabanu.

Harry utkwił wzrok na ciele mistrza eliksirów, który wciąż był zbyt chudy i blady, i którego różowe sutki doprowadzały chłopaka do szaleństwa. Chciał je lizać i ssać, aż wydobędzie z niego przeciągły jęk. Harry otrząsnął się z tych myśli, gdy zaobserwował, iż ciało mężczyzny zaczyna być zainteresowane nim samym.

— Tak — powiedział szybko. — Jestem. — Całą siłą woli nakazał swym oczom przenieść się wyżej i spoglądał teraz w czarne tęczówki Snape'a. — Chyba znalazłem rozwiązanie.

Jeśli mężczyzna w ogóle usłyszał jego słowa, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zrobił w jego kierunku zaledwie pół kroku i przylgnął do jego ciała, obejmując go mocnymi ramionami. Harry po raz pierwszy gorzko żałował, iż ma na sobie szaty służbowe. Ich usta szybko się odnalazły; chłopak musiał odchylić głowę do tyłu, by uchronić okulary przed kolizją z nosem mężczyzny.

Jego dłonie sunęły powoli po ciepłym ciele, usta w końcu poddały się i rozchyliły pod licznymi pocałunkami. Harry pozwolił mu się prowadzić, chociaż w głębi duszy przeczuwał, iż Snape miał tyle doświadczenia w całowaniu, co on sam. Co nie było takie złe; mogli uczyć się siebie nawzajem.

Chłopak wsunął jedną dłoń w ciemne włosy mężczyzny, a drugą oparł o jego kręgosłup; czuł pod palcami każdy z jego kręgów. Sama myśl, iż mógł dotknąć jego nagiego ciała sprawiła, iż zalała go fala rozkoszy. Przesunął dłoń niżej i zdał sobie sprawę, iż cały czas jedynie kopiował ruchy mężczyzny.

Przysunęli się jeszcze bliżej siebie i Harry z łatwością czuł podniecenie mężczyzny przez własne szaty, a gdy jego biodra szarpnęły się lekko, usłyszał drżące „tak" opuszczające jego własne usta. Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, poruszał w ten sam sposób, ponieważ tego potrzebował. Koszula zaczęła drażnić jego spragnione ciało i miał ochotę ją zrzucić.

Ogarnął go ostry zapach piżma i Harry wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk. Zmienił lekko pozycję, by móc w pełni się zatracić, by poczuć jego dotyk w jednym konkretnym miejscu. Snape wydał z siebie coś na kształt szlochu, na co chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Wtedy zdawało mu się, iż smuga światła przecięło mu pole widzenia, wyryła trwały ślad na siatkówce, gdy wygiął kręgosłup jeszcze bardziej i doświadczył spełnienia. Przez chwilę mrugał gorączkowo i zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape także doszedł.

— Mój boże... — jęknął Harry, starając się za wszelką cenę nie opaść z sił na zimną podłogę i skończyć dzieła. — Ja... Powinienem przeprosić, czy coś w tym stylu? Cholernie cię pragnę. I, cóż... — Chłopak nie ukrywał własnej dezorientacji, zwłaszcza iż cały ten czas świdrowały go ciemne oczy mężczyzny. — Proszę, powiedz coś.

— Mogę prosić moje szaty? — odpowiedział Snape uprzejmie, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.

Harry'emu dosłownie opadła szczęka, ba, cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy. Wpatrywał się w zdumieniu w mężczyznę i czuł rosnący, nieznośny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Dlaczego uwierzył, że Snape'owi mogłoby zależeć? Bo ich patronusy biegały za sobą w sali sądowej? Bo wczoraj się pocałowali? Oczy Harry'ego zaczęły dotkliwie kłuć, więc chłopak odwrócił się i wyjął różdżkę, by posprzątać bałagan, który razem stworzyli. Gdy skończył, bez słowa podał mężczyźnie błękitne szaty.

Snape chwycił je i położył wolną dłoń na policzku Harry'ego. Pochylił się i szepnął:

— Głupi chłopaku. Gauntlett czeka tuż za drzwiami. Napij się kawy i spróbuj coś zjeść, wciąż mamy trochę czasu. — Jego usta musnęły delikatnie wargi Harry'ego, który w jednej chwili poczuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę i w końcu się rozluźnił.

Gdy mężczyzna się ubierał, Harry nalał sobie pełną filiżankę kawy i wepchnął odrobinę jajecznicy do ust, a kiedy Snape był gotowy, wstał i otworzył drzwi, by zmierzyć się z Gauntlett.

— Ile mamy czasu, nim Kingsley zechce nas widzieć? — spytał, po czym upił łyk z porcelanowej filiżanki.

Kobieta utkwiła w nim uważne spojrzenie, po czym przeniosła je w głąb pomieszczenia.

— Wystarczająco, by dokończyć śniadanie. Czy coś się stało dziś rano? Zwykle przychodzisz wcześniej.

— Coś mi wypadło — wyjaśnił, a Snape zaniósł się kaszlem. Chłopak miał wieloletnią praktykę w kłamaniu mistrzowi eliksirów prosto w oczy, nic więc dziwnego, iż jego łgarstwo wydawało się tak wiarygodne. — Na sali sądowej jest dość chłodno. Potrzebujesz eliskiru pieprzowego? — spytał, a jego spojrzenie zdradzało najprawdziwsze zmartwienie. Z braku odpowiedzi po prostu zdjął z siebie pelerynę i zarzucił ją Snape'owi na ramiona. Czerwony aksamit zdawał się walczyć z żywym błękitem szat mężczyzny. — Lepiej?

Tak łatwo byłoby teraz się do niego zbliżyć, ukraść pojedynczy pocałunek... Jednak w obecności Gauntlett chłopak mógł jedynie sobie pozwolić na niego patrzeć. To mu wystarczało.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok i spojrzał w kierunku kobiety, po czym kiwnął głową.

— Znacznie — uciął, zaszczycając chłopaka przelotnym spojrzeniem. W tej chwili mężczyzna ukrywał wszystkie swoje uczucia za zimną maską. — Sugeruję, byś skończył posiłek, gdy baliw zacznie zakładać mi kajdany. Nie zamierzam pogłębiać wrogości z Kingsleyem przez celowe spóźnienie, zwłaszcza iż nie jest ono moją winą. — Przy ostatnim zdaniu wpatrywał się Harry'emu prosto w oczy, a ten w pełni napawał się ich blaskiem.

Brwi Kingsleya poszybowały ku linii włosów, gdy spotkał ich w korytarzu przed salą numer dziesięć.

— Dlaczego Snape ma na sobie... — zaczął, ale pokręcił głową. — Nieważne. To twoja sprawa.

— Chrypiał i wydawał się chory — odparł Harry, co Percy skwitował nagłym atakiem kaszlu, jak gdyby wyczytał coś więcej z jego słów. Zdawało się, iż wspomniał coś o patronusach. — Tak jak powiedziałeś, Kingsley. To moja sprawa. — Gdy wchodzili na salę, Harry wsunął dłoń pod pelerynę i oparł ją o plecy mężczyzny.

Gdy już zaprowadził go na swoje miejsce, Harry zajął własne, czekając aż Embry i Gauntlett otworzą salę dla członków Wizengamotu. Nie było sensu łudzić się, iż nikt nie zauważy brakującej, czerwonej peleryny lub liczyć, że zignorują fakt, iż spoczywała obecnie na ramionach Snape'a. Po wczorajszej... prezentacji ich patronusów, chłopak spodziewał się ponownego wybuchu zainteresowania jego osobą. Nie zawiódł się.

Spokojnie ignorował pytania płynące ku niemu ze wszystkich stron sali. W końcu wymienił spojrzenia z Gauntlett i lekko kiwnął głową; był gotowy przesłuchać kolejnego świadka. Przekartkowanie notesu powiedziało mu, iż nie zostało ich zbyt wielu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia upora się ze wszystkimi w maksymalnie dwa dni. Z kolei dzisiejszy wieczór Harry spędzi na poszukiwaniach, za które mocno trzymał kciuki. Wtedy zaprezentuje ostatniego świadka obrony.

Salą zatrząsnął entuzjazm, gdy Neville Longbottom przekroczył ciężkie drzwi, a Harry automatycznie się uśmiechnął i ruszył, by uścisnąć mu dłoń, prowadząc przyjaciela we właściwe miejsce. Mógł przysiąc, iż Snape mentalnie warknął. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Neville nieśmiało pomachał w kierunku gapiów i wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego. Przyjaciel wyglądał na skrajnie wykończonego.

— Nie bez powodu nazywają Owutemy „śmiertelnie męczącymi" — odparł Neville, na pytanie o samopoczucie. — Zdałem wczoraj ostatni, ale nadal muszę powtórzyć mnóstwo materiału przed gildią zielarską. Czekają mnie trzy dni egzaminów praktycznych i dwa pisemnych, ale kiedy się z tym uporam, będę najmłodszym mistrzem zielarstwa od czasów Phyllidy Spore.

Tuzin piór poderwał się i zaczął kreślić jego słowa na kartach pergaminu, a Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Gratuluję, Neville.

— Najpierw muszę to wszystko zdać, Harry — zauważył chłopak, rumieniąc się po czubek czupryny. Splótł dłonie i utkwił zaciekawiony wzrok w Snape'ie. — Jak mogę ci pomóc?

Po tych słowach Harry na powrót przyjął rolę obrońcy i gdzieś w zakamarkach jego umysłu wykwitła myśl, że to wcale nie było takie złe zajęcie.

— Tak jak ja, pierwszy raz spotkałeś Snape'a na zajęciach eliksirów, prawda?

Neville kiwnął głową.

— Zgadza się. Nie zajęło mu długo, by stwierdzić, że jestem w tym beznadziejny. Pod koniec pierwszego miesiąca nauki wystarczyło, że spojrzał w moim kierunku, a mi wszystko leciało z rąk. Ciebie może i nienawidził, Harry, ale w moim przypadku to było czysta pogarda. — Chłopak zaśmiał się sucho. — Mimo wszystko chyba wolałbym nienawiść.

— Ja też go nienawidziłem — odparł Harry. — To było łatwiejsze niż walka. Czy pamiętasz trzeci rok obrony przed czarną magią?

— Gdy Lupin uczył nas o boginach? — Neville znowu się zaśmiał, tym razem nieco bardziej szczerze. — Chyba nikt nie zapomni widoku Snape'a wychodzącego z szafy w ubraniu mojej babci i wypchanym sępem zdobiącym kapelusz.

— Innymi słowy, byłeś tak przerażony jego osobą, że to właśnie on stał się twoim boginem?

— Tak, byłem. — Neville przez chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz mężczyzny, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. — Ale to się już chyba zmieniło. Nie wiem, czy teraz moim boginem byłaby gildia, czy wąż Voldemorta, ale nie byłby to Snape. Tego jestem pewien.

— Naprawdę? Podobno był koszmarny, zwłaszcza kiedy, jako dyrektor, zarządzał Hogwartem?

— Masz błędne informacje. — Twarz Neville'a stężała, a w jego niebieskie oczy wkradł się upór. W jednej chwili przypominał wojownika, który zawsze w nim drzemał, lecz skrywał się pośród niepewności czającej się w jego duszy. — Pozwól, że opowiem ci, jak tak naprawdę wyglądał tamten rok. Gdyby nie on, władzę przejęliby Carrowowie. A gdyby któreś z nich dało ci szlaban, obudziłbyś się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie pani Pomfrey wlewałaby w ciebie eliksiry znoszące skutki uboczne Cruciatusa. Pewnego razu Ginny została złapana przez Alecto, ale kiedy próbowałem wziąć na siebie jej szlaban, Snape dał mi szlaban u siebie.

— Miałeś z nim szlabany?

— Wiele razy. Czasami odsyłał mnie do Hagrida, ale przeważnie odbywały się w jego gabinecie. — Neville zmarszczył czoło. — Jest dobry w rzucaniu klątw — powiedział powoli. — Pamiętam, że krzyczałem i traciłem przytomność podczas niektórych z nich. Czasami używał na mnie legilimencji. Tak się bałem, że odkryje, iż zamierzamy ukraść miecz Gryffindora, albo że ukrywaliśmy ludzi w Pokoju Życzeń... Ale to się nigdy nie stało. Gwardia Dumbledore'a miała pełne ręce roboty, zwłaszcza w przypadku młodszych uczniów. W jakiś sposób zawsze wiedzieliśmy, kiedy stanie się coś złego. Wiedzieliśmy, jak uniknąć Carrowów i kiedy lepiej tego nie robić. Wypracowaliśmy nawet schemat, polegający na tym, iż jeden z nas dostawał szlaban ze Snape'em, a reszta w tym czasie wykradała trochę jedzenia z kuchni. — Twarz Neville'a rozjaśniła duma. — Skrzaty nam pomagały. Chyba ci za to nawet nie podziękowałem...

— Um... — Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie. — Mnie? Nawet mnie tam nie było.

— Za skrzaty. Za Stworka, który wszystkim kierował. Chowały dla nas jedzenie w różnych częściach zamku. Carrowowie często sprawdzali kuchnię, ale rzadko odwiedzali łazienkę jęczącej Marty, więc tam skrzaty ukrywały dla nas rzeczy. Zwykle wystarczył liść w mojej książce od zielarstwa; to był znak od Stworka. Wtedy używałem zaczarowanych galeonów, by inni wiedzieli, co należało zrobić. Po jakimś czasie, w Pokoju Życzeń zebrało się tyle osób, że przemycanie jedzenia stało się niebezpieczne. Bałem się, że umrzemy z głodu, ale w jakiś sposób wpadłem na pomysł, że portrety muszą znać drogę wyjścia. Że istnieje ukryte przejście pomiędzy komnatą, a Świńskim Łbem, skąd następnie braliśmy jedzenie. Plan był genialny!  
I okazało się, że to Snape był za niego odpowiedzialny — wyjaśnił. —Myślałem, że to ja jestem tak mądry, ale... — Chłopak utkwił wzrok we własnych dłoniach. — Biegłem wtedy za tobą, w noc ostatniej bitwy. Biegłem ku wierzbie bijącej, aż do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Widziałem jak Ron uderzył gałązką sęk i jak drzewo zamiera.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Szedłeś za mną...? Jak? Nie było tam nikogo, widzielibyśmy cię.

Neville potrząsnął głową.

— Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, dokąd prowadzi tunel, aportowałem się do chaty. Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie lekkości i Muffliato. Po szlabanach u Snape'a nie miałem z tym zadnych problemów. Skradałem się wtedy ku schodom, więc byłem tuż za Voldemortem. Ty ukrywałeś się za Snape'em. Długo ci to zajęło — skarcił go Neville. — Prawie się wykrwawił. Jednak znalazłem eliksiry w jego kieszeni; uzupełnienie krwi, antidotum, nawet wywar żywej śmierci. Zająłem się ukąszeniami tego pieprz... tego węża. — Neville przeczesał dłonią spoconą grzywkę. — Dobrze, że miałem przy sobie odrobinę piołunu; dość szybko odzyskał dzięki temu przytomność. A gdy to zrobił, powiedział mi, co mam dalej robić.

— W to nie wątpię — odparł Harry, choć ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie tę rozmowę. — Dlaczego miał przy sobie wywar żywej śmierci?

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał Neville.

— By uwiarygodnić moją ucieczkę, Potter — odezwał się Snape. — Miałem zamiar upozorować własną śmierć, po dostarczeniu ci niezbędnych informacji.

— Cóż, jeśli o mnie chodzi, cieszę się, że nie umarłeś — szepnął Harry, wpatrując się w mężczyznę łagodnym wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się w kierunku Neville'a, który gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. — A więc znalazłeś się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie w tym samym czasie, co ja?

Chłopak kiwnął głową.

— Sprowadziłem Mrużkę, która została ze Snape'em. Potem kolejny skrzat, nie wiem jak miał na imię, aportował się ze mną do zamku. Znalazłem się w Wielkiej Sali chwilę przed tym, jak wbiegli tam Ron i Hermiona, ale ciebie już nie widziałem. Ale wtedy, gdy uratowałem Snape'a, on ponownie użył na mnie legilimencji. Odkrył te wszystkie wspomnienia, te szlabany... To on podsuwał mi wszystkie rozwiązania, wkładał je do mojej głowy. Pokój Życzeń, przemycanie jedzenia, czujność w obecności Carrowów i trzymanie ich z dala od młodszych uczniów... To wszystko jego zasługa. On nas naprawdę uratował, Harry. Nas wszystkich. — W głosie przyjaciela pobrzmiewał autentyczny szacunek.

— Neville, po czyjej stronie był Snape?

— Sam to powiedziałeś, Harry. I to przed setkami ludzi: Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. — Czoło chłopaka ponownie pokryło się zmarszczkami. — Mówiłeś nawet, że to Dumbledore zaaranżował własną śmierć. Wykrzyczałeś to. Więc po co tu jesteśmy, skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że Snape zabił go, ponieważ dostał od niego takie polecenie?

— Ponieważ nie mogę tego udowodnić — westchnął Harry. — Powiedziałem Voldemortowi, że Snape go zdradził, ale moja słowa nie mają znaczenia. Oni muszą to usłyszeć od innych ludzi, po to właśnie tu jesteś. Żeby powiedzieć im wszystkim, co wiesz o Snape'ie.

— I mam im opowiadać, że bałem się go tak bardzo, że nawet bogin się w niego zmieniał? Mogę to zrobić. — Neville upił łyk wody i odchrząknął. — Przybyłem do Hogwartu myśląc, że jestem Charłakiem, mimo że dostałem swój list na początku lipca, jak inni. Wujek Algie odetchnął wtedy z ulgą i nawet spytał babcię, czy może z tej okazji urządzić ogromne przyjęcie, ale ona się nie zgodziła. Myślałem, że zostanę przydzielony do Hufflepuffu i niemal zemdlałem, gdy Tiara krzyknęła: „Gryffindor!" Potem sławny Harry Potter także został przydzielony do mojego Domu i uznałem, że już nie mam powodów do zmartwień. Był sławny, prawda? Więc myślałem, że mnie nikt już nie zauważy, ale się pomyliłem. Ustanowiłem rekord wysadzonych kociołków, nawet Seamus tego nie dokonał. Zapaliłem piórko ćwicząc Wingardium Leviosa. Popełniałem głupie błędy na eliksirach. Na przykład dodawałem zbyt wiele igieł sosny albo niewystarczająco rozgniotłem skarabeusze, ale to wszystko dało się naprawić. Gdybym tylko poświęcił temu więcej uwagi. Lecz Snape przerażał mnie na tyle, że nie byłem w stanie pomyśleć. I chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że był najgorszym nauczycielem, ale przecież mieliśmy też Quirrela na pierwszym roku, a niemożliwym jest nauczyć się czegokolwiek od człowieka, który boi się własnego cienia, ponieważ ten cień jest czymś gorszym od najokropniejszego stworzenia, jakie trzyma Hagrid. Quirrel jąkał się tak bardzo, że byłem przekonany, iż umrę podczas demonstracji zaklęcia, tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem, czego od nas oczekiwał. Potem dowiedzieliśmy się o Voldemorcie z tyłu jego głowy i że Harry zabił nauczyciela. Uznałem, że jeśli będę obserwował Harry'ego, to jakoś przetrwam szkołę. Z tą różnicą, że on nie bał się Snape'a, a ja tak nie potrafiłem, więc na lekcjach starałem się robić to, co Hermiona. Ale i to nie miało znaczenia, bo Snape umniejszał wszystkiemu, co robiłem i w końcu nie potrafiłem nawet dobrze pokroić gumochłona. Kiedy pojawił się Lupin, zacząłem już akceptować to, że zginę na eliksirach; wierzyłem, że albo Snape każe mi coś wypić, albo zademonstruje na mnie działanie jakiejś trucizny. Pogodziłem się z tym, ale mimo to zrobiłem, o co prosił mnie profesor Lupin; wyobraziłem go sobie w ubraniu babci. I wiesz co? To pomogło. I dziwnie, naprawdę dziwnie jest o tym myśleć w ten sposób, ale myślę, że to Umbridge uratowała mi życie — powiedział Neville w zamyśleniu. — Gdyby pozwoliła nam korzystać z zaklęć, nigdy nie założyłbyś Gwardii Dumbledore'a. A gdyby jej nie było, nie odkryłbym, co potrafię zrobić. Wszystko stało się łatwiejsze, no, poza zielarstwem, ale tylko dlatego, że profesor Sprout miała wielkie oczekiwania. Potem było zajście w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Harry starał się myśleć, że był odporny na wydarzenia tamtej nocy, od czasu do czasu smutek wkradał się do jego serca. Oczami wyobraźni wciąż widział Syriusza z różdżką w dłoni i triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Błysk zaklęcia i upadek za Zasłonę. Krew płynącą strumieniem z nosa Neville'a i trzask szklanej kuli, która skrywała w sobie cenną Przepowiednię.

— Złamałem wtedy różdżkę — odezwał się Neville, wytrącając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. — Kupiłem nową następnego lata. — Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni, pokazując zebranym. — Ta do mnie pasuje. Mając różdżkę, która mnie wybrała, magia stała się dla mnie łatwiejsza. Zacząłem nawet zdobywać znośne stopnie u Snape'a z obrony i zdałem sobie sprawę, że już się go tak nie boję. Potem przyszedł siódmy rok. — Neville zwiesił ramiona. — Pobicia, tortury, gierki w kotka i myszkę. Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, kto był po naszej stronie. — Chłopak zamknął oczy, wykrzywiając twarz w bolesnym grymasie. — Zdobyłem kilka blizn i z każdej jestem dumny, ale to Snape wygrał dla nas wojnę, a przynajmniej zaprowadził nas wszystkich w miejsce, z którego osiągnięcie wygranej było znacznie łatwiejsze, możliwe już bez jego osoby.

— Niektórzy pewnie powiedzą, że Snape był najgorszym z dyrektorów Hogwartu. Co ty o tym sądzisz?

Neville natychmiast otworzył oczy i prychnął.

— Jeśli nie było ich wtedy w zamku, to nie dbam, co sobie myślą. Sam dobrze wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy Ministerstwo wtrąca się w sprawy Hogwartu. To prowadzi do takich pomyłek jak Umbridge, Inkwizycji i szlabanów za najmniejsze wykroczenie. To skutkuje nauką za plecami nauczyciela, ponieważ lekcje stają się bezużyteczne. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że zamiast jednej Umbridge masz je trzy plus Ministerstwo, które zarządza, że mugolacy są robactwem, że Niewybaczalne są legalnymi klątwami, że czarna magia musi być częścią programu nauczania i jedynym Domem, który się liczy jest Slyhterin. I w jakiś sposób Snape musi balansować w tym jak na linie, godzić polecenia Ministerstwa z obietnicą złożoną Dumbledore'owi. Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby w stanie to zrobić, nie tracąc przy tym człowieczeństwa.

— A McGonagall? Przez lata pełniła funkcję zastępcy dyrektora. Wiedziała, jak kierować Hogwartem.

— McGonagall? — Neville zaśmiał się okrutnie. — Oszalałeś? Alecto była zastępcą, była tam, by pilnować Snape'a. Wiesz, czego nauczyliśmy się pierwszego dnia na obronie? — spytał nagle, a Harry z wolna pokręcił głową. — Pierwszy tydzień spędziliśmy na rzucaniu Imperiusa, a skoro mieliśmy lekcje ze Ślizgonami, to oni rzucali zaklęcie na nas i zmuszali, byśmy torturowali pozostałych Gryfonów. Pod koniec zaledwie pierwszego tygodnia prawie wszyscy Gryfoni doświadczyli Cruciatusa przynajmniej dwukrotnie. McGonagall próbowałaby to powstrzymać. I zabiliby ją za zachowanie niezgodne z „zaleceniami Ministerstwa", a potem wsadziliby na jej miejsce kogoś jeszcze gorszego. Nie, Harry, Snape był jedynym człowiekiem, który nadawał się wtedy na dyrektora. Bez niego nie byłoby już Hogwartu.

Harry nie mógłby lepiej ująć tego w słowa. Tylko uczeń, który był wtedy w centrum burzy, który był przywódcą ruchu oporu, mógł w pełni zilustrować, że mogło być znacznie gorzej, gdyby Snape nie kontrolował najgorszych zachowań Carrowów. W tamtych okolicznościach użycie klątwy uśmiercającej w celu umocnienia dyscypliny nie wydawało się czymś niemożliwym. Zwłaszcza na uczniach, w których żyłach płynęła brudna krew.

— Dziękuję ci, Neville. Myślę, że chcesz już wrócić do lektury _Setki magicznych ziół i grzybów._

— _Tysiąca_ — poprawił go. — Czytam rozdział szósty poświęcony mięsożernym drzewom świata. Wiedziałeś, że w Australii istnieje drzewo, które jest w stanie wyssać...

— Neville! — zganił go Percy, rumieniąc się niemiłosiernie i zabierając za wykreślanie ostatniego zdania z protokołu. Kingsley zaniósł się śmiechem, a Harry jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że Percy również zdawał zielarstwo i zapewne doskonale wiedział, o jakim drzewie mowa.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Rozdział 20.**

Chichocząc, Harry wrócił na miejsce, a Embry wyprowadził Neville'a z sali, po czym przyprowadził następnego świadka. Pomieszczenie eksplodowało od krzyków i wiwatów, wielu gapiów wręcz podniosło się z miejsca, i nawet członkowie Wizengamotu utkwili spojrzenia w przemierzającej salę Hermionie Granger. Ktoś z tłumu krzyknął „Kocham cię, Hermiono!", na co policzki dziewczyny lekko się zaróżowiły.

— Harry! — Nim chłopak zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji, tkwił w objęciach przyjaciółki. Bez wahania oddał uścisk i uzmysłowił sobie w pełni, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. — _Znowu_ trafiłeś na pierwszą stronę _Proroka_ — szepnęła mu w ucho ostrym tonem. — A przynajmniej twój patronus. — Odsunęła się i wpatrywała w jego twarz z pewną ostrożnością, a policzki Harry'ego stawały się coraz bardziej gorące. Instynktownie uciekł wzrokiem i utkwił go w Snape'ie, który spoglądał spode łba na Hermionę. Dziewczyna również utkwiła wzrok w mężczyźnie. — Mój boże, Ron miał rację — powiedziała na wdechu i ruszyła, by zająć należne świadkowi miejsce, zostawiając Harry'ego na środku sali. — Książę Półkrwi, Harry — dodała z uśmiechem czającym się na ustach, ale w następnej chwili przypomniała sobie, gdzie się znajdowała i przybrała bardziej poważny wyraz twarzy.

— Och, Panie Ministrze — odezwała się nagle, właśnie w chwili, w której Harry miał zadać jej pierwsze pytanie. — Będę potrzebowała poświadczenia, w razie gdybym spóźniła się na egzamin ze starożytnych runów. Rozpoczyna się o trzynastej, a ja wciąż muszę powtórzyć zasady rządzące przypadkami. Naprawdę nie mam na to zbyt wiele czasu, Harry, więc proszę, pospiesz się.

— Dobrze. — Harry chwycił za poświęcony jej folder. W powietrzu czuł napięcie i oczekiwanie. Po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła delikatnie uderzać palcem o blat stolika, co świadczyło o jej pełnym skupieniu. — Czy Snape potrafi rzucić patronusa?

— Po to mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś? — wybuchła. — Ze wszystkich głupich... Oczywiście, że tak. Wczoraj to udowodnił. Naprawdę, Harry, nie masz bardziej istotnych pytań?

— Co mówi teoria na temat patronusów?

Hermiona westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

— Patronus to magiczny konstrukt czerpiący energię z głębokiego uczucia miłości i szczęścia, który przybiera fizyczną formę zwierzęcia zdolnego do ochrony czarodzieja bądź czarownicy przed ogarniającym ich smutkiem i uczuciem beznadziei stworzonym przez obecność dementorów. Tylko silne, pozytywne emocje są w stanie powołać patronusa, z tego właśnie powodu nigdy nie łączono ich z adeptami czarnej magii. Sama inkantacja, _Expecto Patronum_ , oznacza: „Potrzebuję obrońcy." Czar jest uważany za zaawansowaną magię i wielu dorosłych czarodziejów ma trudności z rzuceniem go od tak. Dumbledore, jako pierwszy, zauważył, iż można wykorzystać patronusy w celu przesłania sobie wiadomości i nauczył tego czaru wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa. Profesor McGonagall wysyłała swojego wielokrotnie, tamtej nocy, gdy śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogwart. Minister Shacklebolt wysłał swojego do Bill i Fleur podczas wesela, by ostrzec nas przed planowanym atakiem i przejęciem Ministerstwa przez wroga.

— I? — naciskał Harry.

— I co?

— Był jeszcze jeden patronus, który wielce przyczynił się naszej sprawie.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Cóż, owszem. Profesor Snape wysłał nam swojego patronusa w lesie Dean. A przynajmniej tak mi potem powiedziałeś. Ja nigdy go nie widziałam, ale jestem przekonana, że nie wskoczyłbyś do zamarzniętego jeziora, którego położenia nawet nie znałeś i _wiem_ , że na pewno nie poszedłbyś za profesorem, gdyby pojawił się tam we własnej osobie. Zabiłbyś go, nim zdążyłby powiedzieć choć jedno słowo. Wszyscy byśmy tak zrobili.

— Skąd profesor Snape wiedział, gdzie nas szukać?

— Za to muszę cię przeprosić — odparła Hermiona. — Przez nieuwagę pozwoliłam, by portret Phineasa Nigellusa podsłuchał naszą rozmowę i dowiedział się o naszym położeniu. A skoro był on kiedyś dyrektorem Hogwartu, jego portret wciąż wisiał w gabinecie dyrektora.

— Dlaczego miałaś jego portret w swojej torebce?

— Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego — zaczęła, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że Wizengamot nie ma o tym pojęcia i jego członkowie wsłuchiwali się w każde jej słowo. — Jego portret wisiał na Grimmauld Place, gdzie ukrywaliśmy się przed śmierciożercami. Włożyłam go do torby, żeby nie mógł podsłuchać naszych planów i przekazać ich Snape'owi. Mimo to, Phineas opowiadał nam o sytuacji w zamku, o tym, że przez większość czasu nasi przyjaciele byli bezpieczni. Dobrze się złożyło, że zabraliśmy go ze sobą. Potrzebowaliśmy miecza, a on pomógł nam go odnaleźć, a przynajmniej umożliwił Snape'owi podjęcie działań, które zaprowadziły nas wprost do niego.

— Patronusowi Snape'a — poprawił ją Harry.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

— Ale patronus zaprowadził cię w konkretne miejsce, więc Snape też musiał być w pobliżu, by nim kierować. Musiał cie obserwować, Harry, tylko takie wytłumaczenie ma sens.

— Skoro Snape odnalazł nas w lesie i był wiernym sługą Voldemorta, to czy powinien wysyłać do mnie swojego patronusa?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową; bujne, brązowe loki opadły na jej młodą twarz.

— Jeśli profesor Snape był lojalnym sługą Voldemorta, powinien wtedy wezwać szabrowników i zabrać cię wprost do Czarnego Pana. Za twoją głowę wyznaczono sto tysięcy galeonów nagrody, Harry. Tylko lojalność Snape'a wobec Dumbledore'a mogła przewyższyć chęć odebrania takiej kwoty.

Harry obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono. Możesz wracać do książek.

— To wszystko? Tylko o to chciałeś mnie zapytać? — fuknęła przyjaciółka. — Zrobiłam notatki na przeróżne tematy. — Wpatrywała się w Harry'ego spode łba i powoli opuściła mównicę. — Lepiej, żebym dostała od ciebie sowę do końca dnia. Zdaje się, że _Prorok_ nie pisze o tym, co istotne.

Harry obrzucił wzrokiem rząd zajmowany przez reporterów, skrzywił się lekko i zwilżył usta.

— Piszą o tym, o czym trzeba powiedzieć. Powodzenia ze starożytnymi runami, Hermiono.

— Dzięki — odparła i ponownie zamknęła go w ciepłym uścisku, szepcząc przy tym: — Nie zapomnij napisać.

— Czy kiedykolwiek piszę do ciebie tak często, jak byś sobie życzyła?

— Cóż, nie — przyznała i puściła go, po czym skierowała się ku wyjściu, na chwilę jednak zatrzymując się przy krześle, do którego przykuto Snape'a. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale Harry się o ciebie troszczy. I choć uważam, że zasługuje na więcej, ta decyzja nie należy do mnie.

— Tak naprawdę — odparł Snape jedwabiście — w pełni się z panią zgadzam. Z doświadczenia jednak wiem, że pan Potter zrobi dokładnie to, co sobie wymyśli, nie bacząc na jakiekolwiek rady.

Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

— Harry jest uparty. To idzie w parzy z pragnieniem ratowania ludzkiego życia. Powodzenia, profesorze. Na pewno się panu przyda.

Harry nie miał ochoty słuchać, co mężczyzna na to odpowie, więc prędko wrócił na miejsce i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu znalazł starannie złożone origami lewitujące nad blatem biurka. Natychmiast chwycił kawałek papieru i przeczytał krótką wiadomość: „Powołaj mnie na świadka. ~ Adrian Wheeler"

Adrian Wheeler? Harry nie miał cienia pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek. Skinął Gauntlett i pokazał jej liścik, wyjaśniając, jak znalazł się w jego posiadaniu. Obrzucił salę czujnym wzrokiem, kiedy kobieta przekazała kartkę Kingsleyowi, a ten z kolei podał ją Percy'emu, który tylko potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą.

— Czy ty nigdy nie czytasz gazet? — spytał. — Adrian Wheeler siedzi za tobą i siedział tam od pierwszego dnia procesu.

To spostrzeżenie nie napełniło serca Harry'ego otuchą. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy zajmowali to miejsce byli dziennikarze, a Harry nienawidził ich wszystkich. Powoli odwrócił się w danym kierunku i utkwił w nich zamyślone spojrzenie. Czwarty z lewej strony pomachał do niego energicznie i Harry lekko skinął głową.

— Ty jesteś Adrian?

Mężczyzna przytaknął i podniósł się z miejsca.

— Mogę? — wskazał dłonią pustą, w tej chwili, mównicę.

— Poczekaj — odparł Harry. — Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Kingsleyem. — Czuł, jakby tracił kontrolę nad przebiegiem przesłuchań, ale mimo to skierował się ku ciężkiej, drewnianej ławie, za którą zasiadał Minister.

— Nie wiem, kim on jest i czego chce — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, gdy wraz z Kingsleyem i Gauntlett znaleźli się w korytarzu. — I nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Jego karty nie ma w folderze, więc przypuszczam, że śledczy nie sądzili, że cokolwiek wniesie do sprawy, nigdy więc go nie przesłuchali. Chcesz z nim najpierw porozmawiać?

Kingsley milczał przez chwilę, rozważając tę opcję.

— To nie jest codzienna sytuacja, ale to akurat doskonale pasuje do całego tego procesu. Z drugiej strony, znam Adriana, więc może zechcesz wysłuchać jego zeznań? Mogę nakazać Percy'emu wymazać je z protokołu, jeżeli niczego nie wniosą do sprawy, a jeśli zacznie siać zamęt, zajmiemy się wspomnieniami członków Wizengamotu. Wracaj na miejsce, Harry. Powiem Embry'emu, by go eskortował do mównicy. To nie powinno zająć więcej niż kilka minut, więc kiedy z nim skończymy, zarządzę przerwę na lunch. — Kingsley nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu Harry'ego. — Uważaj na Severusa, Harry. On nie ugnie się pod naciskiem wiatru, on pozwoli roztrzaskać się siłą jego podmuchu.

Na te słowa chłopak nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej odpowiedzi, a było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by składać jakiekolwiek obietnice. Sobie, Snape'owi, czy Kingsleyowi, który nawet nie był przyjacielem mężczyzny.

— Nic się nie stanie, póki ja tu jestem — odparł i ruszył z powrotem na salę. Tęsknił za peleryną powiewającą za nim z każdym gwałtownym ruchem, dostrzegł jednak, iż Snape przyglądał mu się z jawnym zainteresowaniem i to dodało mu otuchy.

— Panie i panowie, szanowna ławo — zabrzmiał Kingsley, gdy świadek zajął swoje miejsce. — Oto Adrian Wheeler, fotograf _Proroka Codziennego._ Niektórzy z pewnością zauważyli, iż wysłał Harry'emu Potterowi wiadomość; była to prośba o możliwość złożenia zeznań. Nawet ja nie wiem, co pan Wheeler pragnie powiedzieć oraz czy te zeznania okażą się istotne. Jeśli nie, poprosimy państwa o zdeponowanie wspomnień z nimi związanych, by Ministerstwo Tajemnic mogło je zutylizować. — Kingsley przeniósł wzrok na świadka. — Proszę mówić.

Adrian przeczesał pulchnymi palcami brodę w kolorze spalonego piasku i kiwnął głową.

— Nazywam się Adrian Wheeler, to już wiecie. Uczęszczałem ze Snape'em do Hogwartu, choć wątpię, by mnie pamiętał.

— Pamiętam doskonale, panie Wheeler — odparł niespodziewanie mężczyzna. — Byłeś jednym z najlepszych uczniów w transmutacji. Doskonale radziłeś sobie również z mugoloznawstwem, jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli.

— To prawda. Mój ojciec był mugolakiem, więc uczyłem się z pierwszej ręki, od dziadków. Przez większą część wojny spokojnie ukrywałem się w Somerset. Przypuszczam, że to świadczy o moim tchórzostwie, ale z otwartymi ramionami oferowaliśmy schronienie na farmie wielu prześladowanym czarodziejom i czarownicom mugolskiego pochodzenia.

— A więc nie ma mowy o tchórzostwie. W tak niepewnych czasach, było to niezwykle niebezpieczne posunięcie. Gdyby Czarny Pan się o tym dowiedział, straciłbyś życie.

Adrian splótł ręce i wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

— To... Bardzo mi miło, że tak sądzisz. A więc tak, zostałem przydzielony do Gryffindoru wraz z Jamesem Potterem i Syriuszem Blackiem. Byłem piątym chłopcem w dormitorium, ale nie należałem do grupy Huncwotów. — Mężczyzna zaczął się wiercić i w końcu posłał Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie. — Widzicie, James i Syriusz byli dowcipnisiami, a ja byłem zbyt cichym dzieckiem na takie wygłupy. Lepiej dogadywałem się z Remusem, który, jak ja, wolał skupić się na nauce. Zauważyłem jednak, że coś musiało się wydarzyć w podróży pociągiem, ponieważ Syriusz zaczął planować odwet na Snape'ie. James był bardziej niechętny, ale już następnej nocy, kiedy dowiedział się o przyjaźni łączącej Severusa z Lily, dał się przekonać. — Przez chwilę na sali królowało milczenie. — Żałuję, że nie przydzielono mnie do Ravenclawu, tam o wiele lepiej bym sobie poradził. Nie musiałbym wciąż słuchać o klątwach, które tamci planowali rzucić na Snape'a, albo o tym, że najlepiej by było, gdyby cały Slytherin został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi. Znalazłem więc innych przyjaciół i ignorowałem tamtą czwórkę.

— Innymi słowy — wtrącił Kingsley — chcesz poświadczyć, iż to, co mówili inni o Jamesie i Syriuszu jest prawdą. Obaj byli jego wrogami.

— Raczej było wręcz odwrotnie — odparł Adrian. — Ale tak, chcę powiedzieć, że naprawdę ostro ze sobą rywalizowali. To jednak nie wszystko. — Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni swej barwnej szaty i wyłowił z niej pojedynczą fotografię, którą zaklęciem posłał ku ławnikom. — Nosiłem ją ze sobą od zeznań Slughorna. To zdjęcie przedstawiające Klub Ślimaka w 1976. Proszę spojrzeć na tylny rząd, chłopak drugi po prawej stronie. To Severus Snape.

Kobieta zasiadająca w pierwszym rzędzie prędko chwyciła zdjęcie w dłoń i wpatrywała się w nie dłuższą chwilę, nim podała je czarodziejowi siedzącemu obok.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — spytała podejrzliwie.

— Ponieważ ja również należałem do klubu — odparł Adrian i wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejne zdjęcie; tym razem przestawiało jego samego i Slughorna, który obejmował go ramieniem. Chłopak ze zdjęcia zdawał się nieco zakłopotany, ale Slughorn uśmiechał się szeroko. — To powinien być wystarczający dowód, ale proszę spojrzeć na odwrót poprzedniego zdjęcia. — Wskazał fotografię, którą ławnicy podawali sobie, jeden drugiemu. Czarodziej, który aktualnie trzymał ją w dłoniach, odwrócił ją i przeczytał podpis na głos:

— „Przyjęcie świąteczne, 1976. Najlepsi uczniowie Hogwartu wraz z prof. Horacym Slughornem. Autor zdjęcia: Adrian Wheeler." — Po czym utkwił wzrok w oskarżonym. — Podpis Severusa Snape'a również się tutaj znajduje.

Oba zdjęcia kilkakrotnie okrążyły salę, nim w końcu trafiły do Percy'ego. Harry'ego przepełniała tak wielka ciekawość, że wstał i podszedł, by móc rzucić na nie okiem. Młody Adrian był chudszy i miał bardziej bujną czuprynę. Snape, z kolei, poza tym, iż posiadał mniej zmarszczek, wyglądał dość podobnie: miał tłuste, czarne włosy, długi nos i był przeraźliwie wychudzony. Ale już wtedy potrafił rzucać spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabić. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta same ułożyły się w uśmiech na tę myśl. Snape z fotografii zdawał się tym faktem kompletnie zdumiony.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego Slughorn cię okłamał — odezwał się Adrian. — Z początku chciałem machnąć na to ręką, ale po tym, co powiedział Longbottom o wkładzie Snape'a w ratowanie szkoły, nie mogłem pozwolić, by wszyscy myśleli, że talent Severusa nie został doceniony. Był geniuszem eliksirów, umiejętnościami i wiedzą przewyższał nas wszystkich kilkakrotnie. I Slughorn był tego świadomy.

Ławnicy kiwali głowami i szeptali coś między sobą, a Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Kingsleyem.

— To chyba dobry moment, by zrobić przerwę. Wznowimy posiedzenie o trzynastej.

Sala zaczynała się wyludniać, ale fotograf _Czarownicy_ zdołał jeszcze zrobić kilka zdjęć Adrianowi. I to, uznał Harry, miało być o wiele bardziej interesującym nagłówkiem niż wszystko, co do tej pory widzieli.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Rozdział 21.**

Nikogo nawet nie zdziwiło, iż Harry zdecydował się odprowadzić Snape'a do jego pokoju; chłopak ponownie owinął ramię wokół talii mężczyzny. Po przedstawieniu odegranym przez ich patronusy, nic już nie było proste i Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Jednak po słowach, które usłyszał od Molly, podjął świadomą decyzję, iż nie będzie wstydził się tego, co czuł do Snape'a. A jeśli ktoś miał z tym problem... Cóż, jego sprawa, czyż nie? Jedynym, czym Harry się przejmował, były uczucia samego Snape'a.

Wrócili do sali pogrążeni w milczeniu. Zwykle taka cisza była przyjemna, lecz dziś Harry oddałby wszystko, by dowiedzieć się, jakie myśli krążyły mężczyźnie po głowie. Odczytanie ich z jego twarzy było niemożliwe, ponieważ jego mimika nigdy nie odzwierciedlała uczuć. Mowa ciała także na niewiele się zdała i nie różniła niczym od samego początku procesu, chociaż w oczach Harry'ego Snape nie wyglądał już na tak złamanego i pokonanego.

Część wątpliwości Harry'ego rozwiała się w nicość, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku niemu gwałtownie i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, po czym złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. A potem kolejny i następny, aż Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Gdy w końcu złapał oddech, przylgnął do niego i zadrżał, kiedy Snape zaczął całować jego szyję. Po chwili chłopak poczuł jego zęby na własnej, delikatnej skórze i tylko to niemal sprowadziło go na posadzkę. Jego kolana przypominały galaretę, w oczach mógł prawie dostrzec iskrzące gwiazdy, a i jego męskość została wyraźnie zainteresowana zaistniałą sytuacją i pragnęła wyrwać się na wolność. Czuł ciepły język na własnej skórze i jego uszu dobiegł własny, stłumiony jęk. Każdy dotyk i dźwięk przyczyniał się do rosnącego podniecenia, które krzyczało o wolność.

W jednej chwili Snape chwycił go za ramię i odsunął od siebie stanowczo, wpatrując się w niego jakby w oszołomieniu. Harry zamrugał gorączkowo, próbując skupić wzrok na twarzy mężczyzny.

— Co robisz? — sapnął, a całe podniecenie z niego uleciało. — Co się dzieje?

— „Nie obrzuciłbym cię pomyjami, nawet gdybyś tańczył w płomieniach" — powiedział mężczyzna, przytaczając słowa Harry'ego sprzed procesu, czym wywołał u niego poczucie wstydu. — Sam mi to oznajmiłeś, nic więc dziwnego, iż uważam twoje pobudki za nieco podejrzane. — Harry widział przebłysk bólu w tych ciemnych oczach i poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu. — Czego ode mnie chcesz, Potter? Jestem potępionym człowiekiem, który nie ma niczego do zaoferowania bohaterowi czarodziejskiego świata. — Jego słowa były przepełnione goryczą, jakby całe wieki kąpały się w zgryźliwości i rozpaczy.

Harry zrobił jeden krok w przód, ale Snape natychmiast się cofnął. Powtórzyli ten dziwaczny taniec kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu mężczyzna natrafił plecami na zimną ścianę i nie miał dokąd uciec. I wtedy Harry pocałował go tak delikatnie, jak Snape całował go ledwie kilka chwil temu.

— Wiele możesz mi zaoferować, Sev — powiedział. — Ale chcę na to zasłużyć. Proces się jeszcze nie skończył. — W zielonych oczach błyszczała szczerość. — Pozwól się kochać. Pozwól mi udowodnić, że to wcale nie musi ranić.

Snape po prostu się w niego wpatrywał. I choć Harry dostrzegł w jego wzroku powątpiewanie, mężczyzna w końcu kiwnął głową.

— Tylko twoja matka mnie tak nazywała.

— Wiem — odparł Harry. — Słyszałem w twoich wspomnieniach. — Znów złożył pocałunek na jego ustach, po czym chwycił za rękę i poprowadził w kierunku drewnianego stolika.

— Nie przeszkadza ci, że ją kochałem?

— Tak jak ja kocham Hermionę? — spytał chłopak, siadając, i potrząsnął głową. — Wcale. Powinno? — Uderzył różdżką w blat, dając znak, że są gotowi na posiłek.

— Avery mówił prawdę — drążył Snape, spoglądając na pojawiające się przed nim potrawy. Jedną z nich był placek nadziewany mięsem i polany gęstym, ciemnym sosem. Na stole znalazł się również dzban soku z dyni i czajniczek z herbatą. Harry rzucił na napój zaklęcie utrzymujące temperaturę i pociął ciasto, po czym podał Snape'owi jego porcję. — Pragnąłem być na tyle normalny, żeby móc z nią być. Wydaje się niesprawiedliwym, że tak bardzo, tak obsesyjnie, można kogoś chcieć, a jednak nie czuć do niego pożądania.

— No nie wiem — odparł Harry, gdy przełknął. — Mi się wydawało, że jednak jej pożądałeś. Widziałem sposób, w jaki na nią patrzyłeś, jakby była jakąś, wiesz, nagrodą.

— Szukałem przyzwolenia, idioto — syknął Snape. — Chciałem, by darzyła mnie największą sympatią, a przynajmniej większą niż twojego ojca. — Obdarzył Harry'ego ostrym spojrzeniem. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego ukryłem to wspomnienie, gdy przyszedłeś na lekcję oklumencji?

— Ponieważ mój ojciec... Nie. Nie o to chodziło, prawda? — Harry odepchnął od siebie talerz i wstał od stołu, by móc znaleźć się tuż za mężczyzną. Owinął wokół niego ramiona i musnął ustami jego policzek. — Wiem jak bardzo żałowałeś tego, że ją zraniłeś. Wiem, że rzucałeś swoje obelgi w gniewie, czując się poniżonym, i nie winię cię za to. Odpuść już. Dawno za to odpokutowałeś. — Harry trzymał go mocno i nie puścił nawet, gdy czuł jak jego ramiona drżą. Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Snape zdoła sobie wybaczyć szesnastoletnią głupotę.

Chłopak pocałował jego skroń i wrócił na miejsce, dokańczając posiłek w milczeniu. Mógł oferować mężczyźnie tę namiastkę prywatności, zresztą sam miał głowę pełną myśli. Jednak zamiast pogrążyć się w tych związanych z procesem i pozostałymi świadkami, Harry skupił się na mężczyźnie i silnym uczuciu, że musi go chronić, uczynić szczęśliwym, a także na pragnieniu jego dotyku. Na tym powinien się skupić. Sam nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w tej materii, ale przypuszczał, że Snape był w podobnej sytuacji.

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się słowem do końca przerwy, ale gdy nadszedł czas, by wrócić na salę, chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i splótł ich palce razem. Widząc ten gest Gauntlett zmarszczyła okrutnie czoło, ale nie ważyła się go skomentować.

— Chodźmy — powiedziała krótko.

Ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego, następnym świadkiem był Hagrid, do którego zawsze odczuwał sympatię, zwłaszcza iż, dla niego, stanowił pewnego rodzaju bramę do świata czarodziejów. Powiedział mu kiedyś, że był czarodziejem, ba, całkiem dobrym zresztą i chłopak mu uwierzył.

Embry wraz z Gauntlett musieli połączyć siły, by powiększyć dla niego mównicę, a Harry nabrał powietrza do ust, gdy pół olbrzym zasiadał na zwyczajnym krześle.

— Nie, ono chyba nie wytrz... — Głośny trzask na powrót poderwał gajowego na nogi, ale krzesło i tak rozpadło się na dwie części.

— Praszam za to — odezwał się, a Embry naprawił mebel i przeniósł go zaklęciem pod przeciwległą ścianę. — Może postoję. — Chwycił wielkimi dłońmi za brzegi mównicy.

— Spróbuję nie zająć ci zbyt wiele czasu. — Harry przypuszczał, że wszystkim to obiecywał, ale w przypadku Hagrida miał zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Pół olbrzym zawsze mógł odczytać jego uczucia i był o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż ogólnie sądzono. To, iż chłopak lekko obawiał się, co też jego przyjaciel może powiedzieć było stanowczym niedopowiedzeniem.

— Co możesz powiedzieć nam o relacji Dumbledore'a i Snape'a? — spytał, mając nadzieję, że ten po prostu odpowie i zaoszczędzi mu rozpracowywania skomplikowanej wypowiedzi.

— Wspaniały gość, Dumbledore — odparł Hagrid, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy. — Nigdy nie mówił o Snape'ie źle. Ufał mu. Ciągle to powtarzał. — Gajowy przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a Harry poczuł pod stopami drżenie podłogi. — Nie mogłem dać wiary, jak mi powiedziałeś, że zabił Dumbledore'a. Myślałem, że się mylisz i miałem rację, nie? Ze Snape'a taki morderca jak ze mnie. Powinienem wiedzieć, że Dumbledore miał plan. Jak mówi, że w człowieku jest dobro, to tak musi być, nawet jeśli cała reszta nie potrafi go znaleźć. — Pogroził Harry'emu napuchniętym palcem. — Niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcja. Jak wiele razy mówiłeś, że Snape chce źle? I ile razy się pomyliłeś? A wystarczyło zaufać Dumbledore'owi. — Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę o rozmiarze średniego obrusu i wydmuchał nos. Gdy następnie pochylił się nad ławą, czarodzieje i czarownice wyraźnie się skulili.

Rozpracowanie problemu z rozmiarem Hagrida zajęło kilka minut; w końcu to Snape zaproponował, by przywołać kamień, na którym olbrzym mógłby usiąść. To wystarczyło. Harry nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by dowiedzieć się, iż Snape uważał tych wszystkich ludzi za bezkresnych idiotów. Nawet Kingsleya.

— Hagridzie, czy Snape był dobrym dyrektorem? — spytał Harry, gdy przyjaciel rozsiadł się na skale.

— No, to nie ta liga, co Dumbledore, ale był lepszy od Umbridge. Snape nigdy nie kazał mi pozbyć się moich hipogryfów, nawet wtedy, gdy zaatakowały Puchonów. I chociaż nie pozwolił mi kupić smoka, Carrowom nie pozwolił sprowadzić śmierciotul. Niebezpieczne stworzenia, te śmierciotule. Prawie jak dementorzy, tylko pożerają cię, kiedy śpisz. Takie trochę tchórze, nie? Trzeba patronusa, by je odegnać, ale ciężko go wyczarować, jak się śpi. To pasuje do Carrowów, ale Snape...

— Czy dawał dużo szlabanów? Mnie nie oszczędzał, gdy byłem w szkole — przerwał mu Harry, nim Hagrid na dobre się rozkręcił; o mrocznych istotach mógłby dawać godzinne wykłady.

— Co takiego? Szlabany? — Hagrid posłał Harry'emu karcące spojrzenie. — Ja nigdy nie dałem ci szlabanu. W sumie punktów też nie odjąłem. Nie było sensu dokładać ci problemów. Ale Snape pilnował dyscypliny, chyba jako jedyny nie przymykał oka na twoje wybryki. Bo ileż to razy biegałeś pod tą peleryną niewidką? Albo odwiedzałeś mnie z przyjaciółmi, kiedy powinniście wszyscy siedzieć w Wieży?

Harry jęknął.  
— Nie mam na myśli twoich szlabanów. Chodzi o Snape'a. Wiem, że było ich sporo.

— I masz rację. Ale to Carrowowie dawali najwięcej, tylko że Snape przejmował większość z nich, bo inaczej ta dwójka niczego innego by nie robiła, tylko pilnowała uczniów. No i Snape wielu z nich kierował do mnie, jak wtedy, gdy miałeś szlaban z Malfoyem. Pamiętasz, Harry? Coś wtedy niepokoiło jednorożce.

Harry doskonale pamiętał. Voldemort zabijał je i pił ich krew. Wtedy nawet spotkał jego zdeformowaną postać i został uratowany przez Firenze. Draco uciekł w ciemność o wiele wcześniej; przerażała go sama myśl o istotach zamieszkujących las.

— Zabierałeś uczniów do Zakazanego Lasu?

— No, tylko żeby sprawdzić, co było nie tak z testralami. Jednorożce zniknęły niedługo przez śmiercią Dumbledore'a, a akromantule zdziczały po śmierci Aragoga. Centaury trzymały się z daleka od pewnych części lasu, więc tam nie chodziłem. A mało co potrafi zaniepokoić centaura. Mogą to zrobić smoki, ale tych nie ma w Hogwarcie. Mogą też być wilkołaki. Słyszałem pogłoskę, że w okolicy zjawiły się wampiry, ale sam nie znalazłem nigdy żadnych śladów.

Tłum poruszył się z zaniepokojeniem na wzmiankę o wampirach i wilkołakach. Kilkoro bardziej tchórzliwych gapiów wyraźnie zadrżało już na wzmiankę o akromantulach. I Harry nie mógł ich za to winić. Ron już by hiperwentylował.

— Hagridzie, nie uważasz, że jest tam trochę... niebezpiecznie?

— Niebezpiecznie? Nieee. — Hagrid machnął ręką, całkowicie bagatelizując pytanie Harry'ego. — Jak będziesz szanował stworzenia żyjące w lesie, to nie ma się czego bać. Na przykład pająki; pożrą cię przy najbliższej okazji, więc musisz szanować ich terytorium i nie iść tam, gdzie cię nie proszą. A centaury nie atakują dzieci, więc nie ma się czego obawiać. Widzisz, zabrałem uczniów w głąb lasu, bo trzeba było nakarmić testrale i potrzebowałem pomocy, by złapać fretki dla hipogryfów. Stają się charakterne, jak ich nie nakarmisz, a nie ma nic lepszego od świeżej fretki. No i Snape zawsze potrzebował jakichś składników zebranych w odpowiedniej fazie księżyca, ale on nie mógł tak po prostu sobie po nie pójść, więc przysyłał mi studentów z ryciną danej rośliny. To nie było niebezpieczne, Harry. Poza tym, mieliśmy z nami Kła. Za to Carrowowie, ho, ho. Oni byli niebezpieczni. Wiesz, żadne stworzenie nie będzie cię szanowało, jak będziesz je bił, bo tylko uczysz je strachu. A jak już się boi, to pewnie zaatakuje. Przerażona bestia jest o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna od tego, co mieszka w lesie. I oni nie mogli tego zrozumieć. Wyciągali różdżki i rzucali zaklęcia. Nie mogłem patrzeć, jak robią to uczniom. Kilkoro z nich sam poskładałem, kiedy pani Pomfrey miała za dużo roboty. Dumbledore by na to wszystko nie pozwolił, ale Snape nie miał wielkiego wyboru, bo wciąż przychodzili z Ministerstwa. Nie było tygodnia bez nowego dekretu zawieszonego w Wielkiej Sali. Nauczyciele robili, co mogli, ale Ministerstwu nie zależało na poziomie nauczania.

— A czy pozostali nauczyciele szanowali Snape'a?

Hagryd oparł dłoń o kolano i kołysał się to w lewo, to w prawo, myśląc. Jego spojrzenie biegało po całej sali, gdy patrzył na wszystko, poza Harrym.

— Dumbledore ufał Snape'owi — powiedział twardo. — Więc coś tam pewnie go szanował. Tak sobie mówię. Wielki gość, Dumbledore...

— Ale Hagridzie, nie o to cię pytam. Czy inni nauczyciele darzyli go szacunkiem?

— Posłuchaj, nie chcę mówić o nikim źle, ale musisz coś zrozumieć, jeśli chodzi o Snape'a. To ciężki człowiek. Słyszałem jak się kłócili z Dumbledore'em. „Prosisz mnie o zbyt wiele", jakoś tak to szło. Snape nie błaga, nie? Zawsze wykonuje robotę, ale widocznie tamtej nie chciał. Ale musiał to zrobić.

— Hagridzie...

— Dość, Harry. Inni nauczyciele i ja, cóż, robiliśmy to, co dyrektor nam kazał. Jeśli wysyłał do mnie uczniów, by zbierać kwiatki w pierwszą kwadrę księżyca, to właśnie to robiliśmy. Jak chciał, żeby pobrudzili sobie dłonie ciężką pracą, to karmili niuchacze. Jak chciał, żeby się bali, to zastawialiśmy pułapki na Kappy.

Harry'ego nieco zdziwiło, że zdołał wyciągnąć z Hagrida tyle informacji. Snape miał pozwolenie Dumbledore'a i tylko to liczyło się dla olbrzyma. Sam nie wiedział, czemu, lecz czuł podziw i dumę. Niewiele rzeczy było tak trwałych jak wiara Hagrida w ludzi.

— A wcześniej? Gdy miałeś Norberta i Puszka?

— Nie powinieneś wtedy o tym wiedzieć — mruknął gajowy. — Myślę, że Snape...

— Przepraszam, powiedziałeś: Norbert i Puszek? — spytał nieoczekiwanie Percy. — Kim oni są?

— Eee... — Harry'ego na chwilę zatkało, ale w końcu uznał, że wydarzenia tamtej nocy nie mogą mu zagrozić. — Norbert był smokiem Hagrida. Gdy za bardzo urósł, Charlie zabrał go do Rumunii. A Puszek to imię trójgłowego psa, który strzegł wejścia na korytarz na trzecim piętrze podczas pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Pamiętasz Kamień Filozoficzny?

Percy zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Ah, tak. Quirrel. Nie myśl sobie, że kiedykolwiek poznałem imię tego psa. — Weasley obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i zanotował coś na marginesie notatnika.

— Na czym skończyliśmy? — zastanawiał się na głos Harry i na powrót skierował swoją uwagę na Hagrida. — Ah. Mówiłeś o Snape'ie z pierwszego roku, gdy zaczynałem naukę.

— Taa. Jak mówiłem, Snape był wtedy szanowany. Słyszałem, że zakładał się z McGonagall o wynik meczy quiditcha. Został opiekunem Domu jako najmłodszy nauczyciel w historii. Uczniowie się nim nie interesowali, ale dogadywał się z nauczycielami. Poza tymi, co uczyli obrony przed czarną magią, ale oni zawsze byli dziwni. — Prychnął. — Gilderoy Lochkart na przykład. Okazał się paskudną ropuchą.

— Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić — odparł Harry. — Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym zebrani tu ludzie powinni wiedzieć?

Przez chwilę Snape i Hagrid wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, a w ich wzroku Harry dostrzegł zrozumienie. W końcu olbrzym przeniósł wzrok na ławę.

— Myślę, że wielu z was pamięta, jak było, kiedy rządził Thicknesse. Ciężko, kiedy nie wiadomo, komu ufać. A Snape ufał ludziom, których i Dumbledore darzył zaufaniem. Stał po ich stronie, chociaż oni o tym nie wiedzieli. Snape zrobił, co mógł, by ochronić uczniów, tak jak obiecał. Nie miał łatwego życia i musiał stać się podły, aby przetrwać. Niektórzy tacy się rodzą, walczą o wszystko i znają tylko to. To chyba właśnie Snape. Tyle że, gdy okażecie mu dobroć i zyskacie jego zaufanie, dostaniecie w zamian lojalność tak długo, jak nie złamiecie własnego słowa. Snape zawsze wywiązywał się z obietnic. Czego więcej można od niego wymagać? — Decydując, iż tyle wystarczy, Hagrid poderwał się na nogi. — Muszę wracać do Hogwartu. Pomidory same się nie zbiorą, memorteki wkrótce się wyklują. Odwiedzaj nas, Harry. Kieł cię uwielbia.

Harry obdarzył go uśmiechem.

—Przyjdę, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Obiecuję. — Obserwował jak Hagrid opuszcza salę, ledwo mieszcząc się w korytarzu, i ignorował drżenie podłogi. Był ciekaw, czy Hagrid mieścił się do windy, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie dopasowywały się rozmiarem. Życie jako pół olbrzym też nie należało do najłatwiejszych.

Czując rosnącą ekscytację, Harry posłał ławnikom szeroki uśmiech. Przesłuchanie Hagrida poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Zostali mu jeszcze dwaj świadkowie: pani Pomfrey i Draco Malfoy. Całym sobą pragnął, aby następną osobą okazała się pielęgniarka, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że im szybciej upora się z Draco, tym lepiej.

Kiedy tak czekał, aż Gauntlett przyprowadzi kolejnego świadka, zajął się przeglądaniem folderu Malfoya. To będzie ciężka próba, zwłaszcza dla Snape'a. Żadne z nich nie miało przyjemnych wspomnień z Wieżą Astronomiczną, mężczyzna w szególności. Jeśli Draco miał zamiar być wobec niego arogancki, Harry użyje całej butelki Veritaserum, by zmusić go do zeznań.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w korytarzu pojawiła się Gauntlett z jaskrawym, pomarańczowym liścikiem w dłoni. Była to pilna wiadomość. Kobieta prędko podeszła do Kingsleya i zaczęła szeptać mu coś na ucho, podając przy tym liścik. Percy zaglądał Ministrowi przez ramię, próbując odczytać treść, ale ostra reprymenda ze strony Kingsleya szybko go zniechęciła.

— Otrzymałem wiadomość od Minerwy McGonagall, dyrektorki Hogwartu — powiedział Shacklebolt niskim tonem. — Szkolna pielęgniarka jest potrzebna w zamku, by zająć się uczniami po spotkaniu z boginem. A Draco Malfoy nie jest obecnie osiągalny, gdyż pisze egzamin ze starożytnych runów i prosi o następny termin. W przeciwnym razie nie będzie mógł ponownie przystąpić do egzaminu aż do grudnia. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, uważam iż należy uszanować ich prośby. Wznowimy obrady jutro, o dziewiątej rano. O ile dobrze pamiętam, panu Potterowi zostali dwaj ostatni świadkowie, więc ławnicy będą mogli rozpocząć naradę jutro wieczorem. A dziś nacieszcie się wszyscy wolnym popołudniem.

Ławnicy wyglądali na zadowolonych, rozmawiali radośnie w trakcie opuszczania sali. Ochoczo zbierali z ław torby i robótki i być może to perspektywa zakończenia procesu tchnęła w nich tak wiele energii. Harry doskonale to rozumiał, wszak sam niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż skończenia tej męczarni.

Skierował kroki ku oskarżonemu i położył dłonie na trzymających go w miejscu łańcuchach.

— Chciałbym zostać i zjeść z tobą obiad — mruknął, mimo obecności Adriana na sali. — Ale muszę jeszcze coś zbadać.

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się pół-uśmiech świadczący o rozbawieniu mężczyzny.

— To będzie wymagało obecności książek, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Tak, widziałem, raz czy dwa, jak Hermiona to robiła. Myślę, że poradzę sobie z biblioteką w Ministerstwie. — Złożył łagodny pocałunek na ustach Snape'a i posłał uśmiech tym ciemnym oczom, które tak uwielbiał. Gdzieś nieopodal wybuchła jedna ze świec. — Tak bardzo cię pragnę — wyszeptał. — Tylko o tym potrafię myśleć.

Snape zamrugał, czym zdradził zupełne zaskoczenie, ale jego spojrzenie nabrało łagodności.

— Głupi Gryfon, jak zawsze — mruknął. — Pakujesz się w to nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Zajmij się swoimi badaniami, Potter. Wciąż tu będę, kiedy wrócisz.

Harry zachichotał i skradł mu kolejny pocałunek.

— Jak zawsze jesteś dupkiem. Po prostu trzymaj kciuki, że znajdę dokładnie to, czego szukam, albo... Albo, że tego nie znajdę, bo i tak może być. — Spojrzał przez ramię na Kingsleya i Gauntlett, którzy szeptali coś między sobą, wpatrując się w ich dwójkę.

— Zajmę się tym. — Usłyszeli głos Kingsleya, po czym Minister ruszył w ich kierunku.

— Myślę, że Kingsley mnie zbeszta. — Harry wyprostował plecy i odsunął się od Snape'a, lecz nim to zrobił, zdążył zacisnąć dłoń na kolanie mężczyzny. — Zobaczymy się rano. — W zielonych tęczówkach błyszczała obietnica, lecz w końcu chłopak odwrócił się plecami i wyszedł Ministrowi naprzeciw.

— Mam mnóstwo pracy — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. — Czy to długo potrwa?

Kingsley oparł dłonie na biodrach i utkwił w Harrym zamyślony wzrok.

— Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będę ci to musiał powiedzieć, Harry, ale aurorom nie wolno bratać się z więźniami. To nadużycie władzy i nie mogę na to pozwolić. — Mężczyzna podszedł do barku i przygotował dla nich drinki.

— Nawet jeśli to jest odwzajemnione? — spytał chłopak, biorąc w dłonie oferowany napój.

— A jest?

— Sądząc po tym, że mnie pocałował, myślę że tak. — Harry przeczesał grzywkę dłonią, czując narastającą w nim frustrację. — Słuchaj, nigdy nie sądziłem, że coś takiego się wydarzy, dobrze? Ja i Snape? Kto by się spodziewał?

Portret księcia Buckingham zaśmiał się okrutnie.

— Każdy, kto posiada oczy, chłopcze. Łakomy z ciebie kąsek i zazdroszczę temu, kto go zdobył.

— Na pewno lepszy niż portret — odparował Harry, ale wywrócił przy tym oczami. — Nie chcę go zranić, ale teraz chcę po prostu wiedzieć, dokąd to zmierza. Mam prawo dokonywać wyboru samodzielnie, nie sądzisz? A jeśli skończy się tak, jak oczekuję, Snape będzie wolnym człowiekiem już pojutrze.

Kingsley upił łyk z kryształowej szklanki i wpatrywał w Harry'ego w milczeniu.

— Czy nadal uważasz, że masz cień szansy, żeby wygrać? Może powinienem ci przypomnieć, że Wizengamot nie traktuje śmierciożerców łagodnie?

— I z tego powodu zarówno Lucjusz jak i Narcyza chodzą wolno, prawda?

— Pod pewnymi warunkami. Jeżeli je złamią, na powrót znajdą się w Azkabanie i to w mgnieniu oka. — Kingsley odstawił szklankę i podniósł się z miejsca. — Nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz. Nie chcę też, by oskarżono cię o nieprawidłowe wykonywanie obowiązków. Jeżeli Snape zostanie skazany, będzie mógł postawić ci zarzuty. A z tego, co widzę, będzie miał ku temu prawo.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Przyznam ci rację, Snape potrafi być mściwy, ale nie jest okrutny. No dobra, może trochę, ale nigdy nie uwierzę, że zechce zrujnować mi karierę. — Harry ruszył w kierunku drzwi i położył dłoń na wypolerowanej klamce. — Ufam mu, Kingsley. Całkowicie. — Otworzył drzwi i zamknął je za sobą z cichym kliknięciem.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Rozdział 22.**

Sześć godzin później Harry znalazł się w ministerialnej bibliotece. Ułożył wokół siebie wysokie wieże z książek w taki sposób, że ledwo można go było dostrzec. Mimo jakże kuszącego tytułu „Gargulce gryzące prawdę" Nigela Gold-Bikinsa, książka w ogóle nie okazała się pomocna. „Tajniki przesłuchiwania duchów" leżały otwarte tuż przy „Badaniu widm i innych manifestacji", które Harry odkrył czytając przypis w „Iluzji: wyławianiu prawdy z odbicia". Znalazł się ponownie w punkcie wyjścia i zaczynał już myśleć, że nie znajdzie luki, której tak szukał.

Bibliotekarz – starszy mężczyzna, którego z łatwością powaliłaby lekka bryza – podszedł, by poinformować, iż biblioteka miała zostać zamknięta za dwadzieścia minut. Upewnił się też, czy Harry potrzebuje zaklęcia, by odstawić wszystkie księgi na swoje miejsce. Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Jeśli Hermiona kiedykolwiek zdołała go czegoś nauczyć, to właśnie tego, jak szybko przywrócić na właściwe miejsce materiały, z których korzystał. Pospiesznie zapisał na skrawku pergaminu numer sprawy, której chciał się bliżej przyjrzeć i, jednym machnięciem różdżki, posłał opasłe tomiska w powietrze, ku zajmowanym/przeznaczonym im półkom.

Gdy wrócił do dormitorium, posegregował swoje notatki i przeniósł co istotniejsze informacje na osobną kartę pergaminu. Ustawił budzenie na szóstą, wczołgał się pod kołdrę i natychmiast zapadł w głęboki sen.

Jego różdżka zaczęła alarm stanowczo zbyt wcześnie następnego ranka; Harry wciąż był zaspany, nawet gdy kierował się w stronę Hogwartu. Po odebraniu szat dla Snape'a, które tym razem okazały się malinowe, ściągnął z regału Tiarę Przydziału i zaczął zwijać ją w rulon.

— Twoja magia działa poza murami zamku, zgadza się? Nie jest z nim związana?

Tiara poruszyła się w jego dłoniach, jakby chciała się przeciągnąć.

— Nie musisz się obawiać, Harry Potterze. Godryk nosił mnie za każdym razem, gdy go opuszczał. Kiedyś zabrał mnie do Doliny, a pewnego razu aż do Caer Lundem, gdzie rozbił obóz nad rzeką.

— Masz na myśli Londyn? — spytał Harry. — Tam właśnie idziemy. Trzymaj się i nie odzywaj, póki znów cię nie wyciągnę.

— Słowo tiary. — Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy słowo nakrycia głowy było wiele warte, ale roztrząsanie tego teraz wydawało się złym pomysłem. Starannie złożył tiarę i wepchnął ją między szaty Severusa.

Czując napięcie w każdej części swego ciała, Harry wrzucił do kominka garść proszku Fiuu. Zerknął jeszcze na portret Dumbledore'a i powiedział:

— Życz mi szczęścia. Jeśli nie wygramy... — urwał, mając wrażenie, iż dusi go własna desperacja. — Poziom dziewiąty, Ministerstwo Magii — oznajmił spiętym głosem, nie mogąc znieść rady dyrektora, by kierował się własnym sercem.

Harry mijał dziesiątki rozmazanych, przyprawiających o ból głowy kominków, aż w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Ze wszystkich, które prowadziły do Ministerstwa ten najmniej mu odpowiadał; był mały i upchnięty w samym rogu, co oznaczało, że prawie zawsze uderzał o kamień łokciem albo kolanem. Dziś udało mu się zedrzeć skórę na obu i na dodatek niemal stracić głowę, kiedy gwałtownie się wyprostował. Pomacał czubek głowy i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, iż jednak nie krwawił.

Pokój, w którym trzymano Severusa, był pusty, gdy Harry wszedł do środka, więc wyczarował wieszak i powiesił na nim szaty, które przyniósł. Bieliznę położył obok. Jednym ruchem różdżki zorganizował śniadanie; kubek mocnej kawy, grube plastry szynki, grillowane pomidory wraz z koszykiem pełnym kromek chleba oraz miskę, w której znalazły się gotowane jajka.

Snape pojawił się dopiero dwadzieścia pięć minut później i Harry zdążył niemal odejść od zmysłów.

— Gdzieś ty był? — wyrzucił z siebie, gdy tylko Gauntlett wprowadziła go do pomieszczenia.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, jakby ten naprawdę stracił rozum.

— Nie ma nawet ósmej. Przyszedłem dziś całkiem wcześnie.

— Wrócę za godzinę — oznajmiła Gauntlett. Harry czuł pod palcami nieduży guzek formujący się na głowie i zastanawiał się, czy to z jego powodu świat nagle oszalał na jego oczach. — Zachowuj się, Harry. Wolałabym nie musieć sporządzać żadnego raportu. — Jego palce ześlizgnęły się z włosów i kiwnął głową, wytrzeszczając oczy i czując napływające ku niemu otępienie.

— O czym Kingsley chciał z tobą rozmawiać? — spytał Snape, nalewając kawy do dwóch kubków. Gestem kazał chłopakowi usiąść, po czym zajął się podawaniem mu jedzenia.

— Chciał mi przypomnieć, że aurorom nie wolno bratać się z więźniami — odparł Harry, gdy mężczyzna upił pojedynczy łyk kawy. — Powiedział, że masz prawo wnieść skargę odnośnie tego, w jaki sposób prowadzę tę sprawę. — Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wyraz przerażenia. Odstawił natychmiast kubek i oparł dłonie na udach. — Powiedziałem Kingleyowi, że tak się nigdy nie stanie.

Na te słowa maska obojętności ponownie znalazła się na twarzy mężczyzny i Harry naprawdę, z całego serca, jej nienawidził.

— Dlaczego tak mu odpowiedziałeś? — zapytał Snape dziwnie ciężkim głosem i w tym właśnie momencie Harry gorzko żałował, iż nie był tak wspaniałym legilimentą, który mógłby sforsować mentalne bariery mężczyzny i odkryć, co znajdowało się tuż za nimi.

— Ponieważ — odparł Harry twardo — ufam ci. Ponieważ jestem pewien, iż wiesz, że nie bawię się twoim kosztem i że nie chcę oglądać twojego cierpienia. Ponieważ troszczę się o c... — Harry zamilkł i poczekał, aż Snape podniesie na niego wzrok. — To nie jest do końca prawda, czyż nie? Nasze patronusy nam to uzmysłowiły. Sęk w tym, że cię kocham. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, nie wiem kiedy, ale nie widzę sensu, żeby zaprzeczać. I, szczerze, uważam, że słowa Kingsleya miały tak naprawdę chronić ciebie przede mną. Zna cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że twoje serce jest wrażliwe, nawet jeśli robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby to ukryć.

— Głupi, bezczelny Gryfon — syknął Snape, krojąc zaciekle plasterek szynki. — Czy nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, iż mogę cię zniszczyć zaledwie kilkoma odpowiednio dobranymi słowami? Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bezbronny się stałeś?

— Tak, wiem. Ale ci ufam. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało wyzwanie, a w zielonych oczach tlił się jasny błysk. Harry podniósł brew, po czym skierował całą swoją uwagę na talerz wypełniony jedzeniem. _Twój ruch, Sev._

Mistrz eliksirów nie odezwał się słowem, jednak wciąż spoglądał na Harry'ego spod spuszczonych powiek, jak gdyby sprawdzał, czy słowa chłopaka faktycznie były prawdziwe.

— Czy nie obchodzi cię, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, co ja mogę czuć, Potter? — spytał w końcu, po czym wepchnął do ust kawałek tosta z jajkiem. Harry nalał sobie kolejną porcję kawy.

— Cóż, myślę, że musisz darzyć mnie jakimiś uczuciami, skoro całowałeś się ze mną parę razy, a twój patronus z całą pewnością chciał się dobrać do mojego. — Wypił łyk i oparł się na krześle, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. — A jeśli chodzi o to, jak się z tym czujesz, sądzę, że na to pytanie musisz odpowiedzieć sobie sam. Ja wiem jedynie, jak ja czuję się względem ciebie.

— Nie pozwolę z siebie kpić, Potter — warknął mężczyzna.

— Nie kpię z ciebie. I nazywam się Harry. Mógłbyś czasem używać mojego imienia.

— Ależ zgoda, Harry — zadrwił i odrzucił serwetkę na drewniany blat, a chłopak wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie.

— Myślałem, że pierwszy raz użyjesz go w jakiejś bardziej podniosłej chwili, ale niech będzie. — Obserwował, jak mężczyzna wstaje od stołu i odwraca się do niego plecami, by zdjąć z siebie więzienne szaty. Nie miał nic przeciwko, przynajmniej mógł wpatrywać się w tę bladą skórę bez ryzyka, że zarobi przy tym jakiś złośliwy komentarz.

Ten widok nie powinien zachwycać. Snape był kościsty, miał wiotkie ręce i nogi bez wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśni. Jego nos był zbyt duży, a zęby krzywe i żółtawe. Ale w jego oczach tlił się blask, a w ruchach dłoni widział elegancję i zwinność. Zwykle jego sutki go rozpraszały, ale wpatrywanie się w mężczyznę z obecnej perspektywy również na niego działało.

— Czy naprawdę sądzisz, iż nie wiem, że się gapisz? — odezwał się Snape, wkładając bieliznę przylegającą do jego ciała niczym druga skóra. Odwrócił się przodem do Harry'ego, obnażając swoją klatkę piersiową oraz inną część ciała, wyraźnie rysującą się pod materiałem, nie kryjącą zainteresowania jego osobą. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak suche stały się jego wargi.

— A gdybym to ja zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania, nie patrzyłbyś? — wychrypiał. — Chcę poznać każdą część twojego ciała, poczuć twoją skórę na swojej. Marzę o tym, Sev, i budzę się tak bardzo ciebie pragnąc, że mam ochotę krzyczeć.

Snape założył bladoróżowy podkoszulek, po czym narzucił na siebie szaty w kolorze dojrzałych malin i zabrał się za zapinanie guzików.

— Nie śmiem rozmyślać o ani jednym dniu należącym do przyszłości — odparł, zapinając mankiety. — Nie chcę cię rozczarować. Nie chcę również, byś wiązał się z kimś, kto nie ma ci nic do zaoferowania.

Harry podniósł się z miejsca i obszedł stół. Wyciągnął ręce i poprawił mu kołnierzyk, po czym oparł dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Masz bardzo wiele do zaoferowania. — Jego oczy zamigotały radośnie, gdy mężczyzna pospiesznie musnął jego wargi własnymi. Coś takiego nie mogło jednak ugasić jego pragnienia. — Ale w swoim czasie.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i Harry odsunął się od niego. Gauntlett przyniosła mu czerwoną pelerynę. Snape skierował się w jej stronę, nim chłopak zdążył wyciągnąć rękę po swoje okrycie i delikatnie zarzucił je Harry'emu na ramiona, całując następnie w policzek.

— Proszę zauważyć — powiedział tonem, który zwykle zarezerwowany był dla pierwszorocznych — iż pan Potter w ogóle nie dotknął mojej osoby. Jednakże, jeśli poczuł się w jakikolwiek sposób zaatakowany, ma pełne prawo złożyć odpowiednie dokumenty na ręce ministra Shacklebolta.

— To nie był mój pomysł, żeby...

— Nie kłam mi w oczy, Gauntlett. Jestem przekonany, iż Shacklebolt przymknąłby na to oko, jednak ty poczułaś potrzebę wtrącenia się w nie swoje sprawy. Harry jest pełnoletni i tylko on będzie decydował o swojej przyszłości. — Wyciągnął ręce. — Jestem gotów, by zaprowadzono mnie na salę.

Harry położył dłoń na przedramieniu mężczyzny.

— Ona tylko wykonuje swoją pracę, Sev — powiedział miękko. — Nic dobrego nie przyjdzie nam z robienia sobie wrogów. Porozmawiam z Kingsleyem raz jeszcze, jeśli będę musiał, ale najpierw przetrwajmy dzisiejszy dzień. — Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł za nimi z ciasnego pomieszczenia.

 **xxx**

Poppy Pomfrey miała na sobie zwyczajowy, biały fartuch; Harry miał nadzieję, że nie odciągnął kobiety od pracy, od kogoś, kto potrzebował jej pomocy.

— Czy z uczniami wszystko w porządku? — spytał, gdy już się przedstawiła, przybliżając ławie swoją osobę.

— Tak, panie Potter, żadnych krytycznych obrażeń. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Ma pan do mnie kilka pytań, czy tak?

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Owszem. Pamięta pani, kiedy poznała Severusa Snape'a?

Pielęgniarka wyłowiła z kieszeni maleńki kwadracik i umieściła go na blacie, po czym powiększyła go zaklęciem i ich oczom ukazał się obszerny folder.

— To dokumentacja medyczna profesora Snape'a od jedenastego roku życia do momentu, w którym został zabrany do Azkabanu przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Harry otworzył własny zeszyt z notatkami i przerzucił kilka stron. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że już coś takiego widział, ale wyglądało na to, że nie posiadał kopii w dokumentach, które przygotował dla niego Kingsley.

— Mam do tego dostęp? — spytał. — Znalazło się to w którymkolwiek z pudeł z dowodami?

Kingsley rzucił okiem na dokumenty spoczywające na jego stoliku, ale nie mógł odnaleźć odpowiedniego wpisu.

— Embry, zrób dwie kopie, dobrze?

Kopiowanie zajęło kilka chwil i wymagało użycie czaru Geminio, ale w końcu obaj dostali kopie dokumentacji medycznej Snape'a. Najnowsze zapiski znajdowały się na górze strony, więc Harry prędko pognał wzrokiem na sam dół i okrutnie skrzywił się, gdy przeczytał, co tam napisano.

— Czy mam zacząć? — odezwała się Pomfrey.

— Czy zechciałaby pani przeczytać ławie pierwszy z wpisów? — Wzrok Harry'ego pobiegł w kierunku Snape'a. — Wybacz, Sev. Nie spodoba ci się to.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

— Tak, jak nie podoba mi się wywlekanie brudów z mojej przeszłości? Niebywałe — prychnął i oparł brodę na dłoniach, ale jego spojrzenie uciekło gdzieś w bok.

— A więc zacznijmy. — Pomfrey odchrząknęła, spojrzała przelotnie na Snape'a wzrokiem pełnym poczucia winy i zaczęła czytać: — „Severus Tobiasz Snape, urodzony dziewiątego stycznia 1960. 1,52 m wzrostu, 34 kg wagi. Badania wykonane z polecenia prof. Prunelli Rathbun, po przeprowadzonej obserwacji na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią. Należy sprawdzić możliwe zaniedbanie. Zalecenia profesor: przekazanie wszystkim pierwszorocznym Ślizgonom i Puchonom podstawowych zasad higieny, jedenastego września. Wszyscy chłopcy mają zgłaszać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z samego rana w każdą sobotę, przez pierwszy semestr, aby ocenić ich postępy. Powiadomienie zostało przesłane do Albusa Dumbledore'a." — Zrobiła pauzę. — Badanie: „Pan Snape zdaje się mieć nikłe pojęcie na temat higieny osobistej. Ma brud za paznokciami i uszami oraz na szyi. Jego włosy są matowe i istnieje prawdopodobieństwo wszawicy. Zapach jego ciała jest powszechnie zauważalny. Rathbun twierdzi również, iż pan Snape wyraźnie wzdryga się przy głośnych dźwiękach oraz za wszelką cenę unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch w okolicach jego twarzy skutkuje natychmiastowym unikiem, choć wyraźnie stara się ukryć tę reakcję. Obserwacje jego kolegów potwierdzają te informacje. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni chłopcy mają stawiać się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym co tydzień, aż do końca semestru, by ocenić ich postępy, panu Snape'owi należy codziennie podawać eliksir wzmacniający. Dawkowanie: jedna łyżeczka dodana do porannego soku z dyni. Badanie przeprowadzone przez Poppy Pomfrey jedenastego września 1971." — Kobieta zamilkła i spojrzała Harry'emu prosto w oczy. — Sprawdzałam co tydzień, ale z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że Severus nie wykazywał zainteresowania tematem. Byłam zmuszona posyłać po niego, by przyszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i własnoręcznie go kąpać. Dostał ode mnie świeże szaty i bieliznę, rozpoczęłam też kurację przeciw wszom. Albus podarował mu trzy komplety używanych szat, Sinistra zajęła się szalikiem i rękawiczkami, a wszystko inne zapewniała rada szkoły.

— Ty... Kąpałaś Snape'a? — Jeśli Harry'ego zamurowało, a dokładnie tak było, to Snape musiał pragnąć, by podłoga rozstąpiła się pod nim i pochłonęła go w całości.

— Panie Potter — odparła pielęgniarka stanowczo — dbanie o zdrowie uczniów Hogwartu jest moim obowiązkiem. Kąpiel ma zbawienne działanie, nie wspominając już o powstrzymaniu rozprzestrzeniania się chorób. Jeśli trzeba wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, jestem w stanie rzucić zaklęcie unieruchamiające na pierwszorocznego ucznia i umyć go od stóp do głów. Przykro mi to mówić, ale przypadku Severusabyło to konieczne.

Niezdrowa ciekawość zmusiła, by spytał:

— Czy to był jedyny raz?

— Merlinie, skąd. Severus był stałym bywalcem Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdy uczył się w szkole i prawie każda z wizyt kończyła się kąpielą. W końcu, u schyłku pierwszego roku, nauczył się, że jego opinia w tej kwestii ma niewielki wpływ na wynik. Zaakceptował to, że musi dbać o higienę i mył się samodzielnie.

Snape zawsze pokazywał tyle emocji, iż spokojnie można było uznać, że jest człowiekiem ciosanym z kamienia, jednak Harry rozpoznał w takim zachowaniu próbę poradzenia sobie ze skrajnym upokorzeniem związanym z wyciąganiem na jaw jego brudów.

— Jak często przyjmowano Snape'a do szpitala podczas nauki w Hogwarcie?

Kobieta przerzuciła kilka stron i potrząsnęła głową.

— Przyjmowano? Pewnie nie więcej niż sześć czy siedem razy, ale wciąż zjawiał się z powodu urazów po klątwach. On... Widzisz, istniała pewna grupa uczniów, z którymi się nie dogadywał. Leczyłam go z oparzeń, skaleczeń i złamanych kości, raz usunęłam mu parę oślich uszu wraz z ogonem, przywracałam kolor jego włosom, naprawiałam połamany ząb, tego typu rzeczy. Nic ponad zaklęcia i klątwy, którymi uczniowie raczyli się na korytarzach, pomimo niemal setki zasad mówiących o tym, iż nie wolno było tego robić.

— Czy Syriusz Black albo James Potter mieli jakikolwiek związek z tymi urazami?

Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokręciła głową.

— Panie Potter, jedną z rzeczy, których nauczyłam się przez te wszystkie lata pełne pracy z uczniami, jest to, że nie zawsze mówią oni prawdę o tym, w jaki sposób zostali pobici. Jedynym przypadkiem, w którym mam pewność co do uczestnictwa Jamesa i Syriusza, jest ten, gdy twój ojciec przyniósł go po ataku przez wilkołaka i nawet wtedy nie powiedzieli mi wszystkiego. — Otworzyła wybrany folder. — Podano mu eliksir uspokajający oraz bezsennego snu, i spędził noc na obserwacji. Albus przy nim siedział, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja ze strony twojego ojca, Severus mógłby umrzeć.

Nie żeby Snape kiedykolwiek był za to wdzięczny.

— Czy poznałaś tożsamość tego wilkołaka?

Pomfrey kiwnęła głową jak bystry ptak.

— To Remus Lupin, bliski przyjaciel zarówno Jamesa jak i Syriusza.

— Ale nie był przyjacielem Snape'a, zgadza się?

— Ależ skąd. — Pomfrey oparła dłoń o klatkę piersiową. — Nie, Severus i Remus nigdy się nie dogadywali, nawet wtedy, gdy ten objął posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

— Ale przecież profesor Lupin zażywał eliksir tojadowy, gdy nauczał w Hogwarcie, aby nie stanowił zagrożenia, prawda?

— Zgadza się — odparła kobieta. — Severeus nalegał, by Remus go przyjmował, na co ten przystał. Eliksir sprawia, że transformacja staje się o wiele łatwiejsza.

— Skąd go brał? Czy coś takiego jest na wyposażeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie, miksturę należy zażyć krótko po uwarzeniu. Severus dopilnował, by Remus miał zapas. Warzył go specjalnie każdego miesiąca. To dość skomplikowany eliksir, ale Severus i tak go przygotowywał. Nie chciał słyszeć o tym, by Remus brał go z niepewnych źródeł i, z tego co mówił profesor Lupin, mikstura pochodząca od Severusa była lepsza od wszystkich, które niegdyś pił.

— Innymi słowy, Snape spędzał długie godziny, pracując nad skomplikowanym eliksirem dla kogoś, kogo nie lubił. I to nie raz, ale przez cały ten czas, gdy profesor Lupin nauczał w Hogwarcie.

— Severus dość... boi się wilkołaków, panie Potter. To zaskakujące, iż strach ten nigdy nie przerodził się w podręcznikowy przypadek fobii.

Harry uznał, że trzeba czegoś więcej niż widoku wilkołaka na końcu tunelu, by przysporzyć Snape'owi nieustających koszmarów. On sam znalazł się znacznie bliżej bestii na trzecim roku nauki i to doświadczenie jakoś nie wywarło na nim trwałego urazu. Z kolei dementorzy... Podejrzewał, że oni zawsze będą w stanie sprowadzić na niego niepokój.

— Czy leczyłaś Snape'a, kiedy pracował w szkole?

— Kilka razy — odparła. — Pomyślmy... W '85 był eksplodujący kociołek, rozlany eliksir w '88, który okazał się żrący, ugryzienie przed zwierzę w '92, uraz głowy w '94, dość paskudna rana po oparzeniu przez smoka. Och, to również było w '94. Pomniejsza klątwa w '95, migreny w '96 i wystawienie na Cruciatusa w lecie, w '97.

Harry nie musiał się odwracać, by ujrzeć bezczelny wyraz na twarzy mężczyzny. On sam prawdopodobnie znał przyczyny wszystkich tych urazów, zwłaszcza że sam był powodem co najmniej dwóch. Na szczęście, z całą szczerością mógł przyznać, iż nie miał nic wspólnego z urazami pochodzącymi z 1980. Uczęszczał wtedy do podstawówki i nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu świata magii, który na niego czekał.

— Czy został przeklęty, kiedy był dyrektorem?

Pomfrey wytrzeszczyła oczy w zupełnym szoku.

— Pytasz mnie o to, czy zaatakowano dyrektora?

— Snape zaatakował Flitwicka... Tak jakby — odparł Harry. — Nawet ja zaatakowałem nauczyciela. — Zamilkł i policzył. — Więcej niż trzech, czy czterech. Jeden z nich... Cóż, powiedzmy, że Snape i ja skrzyżowaliśmy różdżki nie raz. — Przez sale przetoczyła się fala szmerów, a policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły.

— Nie leczyłam Severusa z takich obrażeń, ale przecież jest mistrzem eliksirów. Nic dziwnego więc, iż mógłby leczyć się sam. Merlin jeden wie, jak dobrze zaopatrzoną w mikstury ma pracownię, więc gdyby potrzebował fiolkę eliksiru pieprzowego, na pewno użyłby swego zapasu. — Pomfrey zerknęła na Snape'a, a łagodność wkradła się w jej spojrzenie. — W innej rzeczywistości, Severus mógł być naprawdę dobrym uzdrowicielem.

— Uleczył Draco Malfoya, wiedziała pani o tym?

— Słyszałam o tamtym zaklęciu, panie Potter — odparła czarownica z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. — Miał pan wielkie szczęście, że Severus był w pobliżu. Draco Malfoy omal nie umarł. — A z powodu przysięgi wieczystej, pomyślał Harry długo po fakcie, Snape razem z nim. Świadomość tego uderzyła go, aż zaprotestował mu żołądek i potrzebował chwili, by się pozbierać. — To przeciw zaklęcie, — mówiła dalej Pomfrey — Vulnera Sanentur, on sam je stworzył. Sama wielokrotnie z niego korzystałam, szczególnie w przypadku uczniów poturbowanych przez zwierzęta trzymane u Hagrida. To porządna magia, szczególnie przydatna przy rozległych uszkodzeniach tkanek.

— Dumbledore także poszedł do niego, gdy klątwa zajęła jego dłoń. Czy pani również go wtedy zbadała?

Pielęgniarka zamarła.

— Tak, tak było. To potężna czarna magia, której nigdy przedtem nie widziałam. — Jej oczy lśniły, gdy kontynuowała: — Rzadko mam styczność z obrażeniami zadanymi przez czarną magię, a przynajmniej miałam, nim Severus objął władzę nad szkołą. — Jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. — Ci Carrowowie posyłali do Skrzydła Szpitalnego połowę szkoły naraz. Było tak źle, że chciałam prosić o pomoc w św. Mungo, ale obawiałam się, że moja prośba zostanie odrzucona, więc robiłam co mogłam. Przynajmniej Severus i Horacy dostarczali mi potrzebnych eliksirów.

Po tym, jak Harry ujrzał sfatygowaną twarz Neville'a w dniu finalnej bitwy, założył, iż Poppy Pomfrey przeżyła najgorszy rok całego swego życia, podczas gdy on szukał horkruksów.

— Była pani w stanie podać Dumbledore'owi rokowania?

— Nic nie mogłam zrobić — odparła przyciszonym głosem. — Wysłałam go do Severusa. Sądziłam, że skoro objął stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, będzie w stanie mu pomóc, ale on także okazał się bezsilny. Potem Severus powiedział mi, że klątwa jest śmiertelna i radził wziąć to sobie do serca. Powiedział, że Albus zachował się jak głupiec, że nie zachował odpowiedniej ostrożności w kontakcie z przeklętymi przedmiotami. Albus był mądrym człowiekiem, ale zadziałał impulsywnie.

— Zapewne fraza „głupi Gryfon" padła wtedy więcej niż raz — odparł Harry, za co został obdarzony lekkim uśmiechem. — Gdy przeglądałem akta Snape'a, zauważyłem, że pani notatki są bardzo szczegółowe. Czy jest w nich jakaś wzmianka o statusie krwi?

Pomfrey wytrzeszczyła oczy, a jej i tak blada skóra przybrała jeszcze jaśniejszy odcień. Natychmiast zaczęła skanować pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu osób, które mogły stanowić zagrożenie, a jej całe ciało było spięte i nieruchome.

— Wolałabym o tym nie mówić — wyszeptała. Jej zaufanie względem Ministerstwa umarło.

— Dobrze. Czy, w takim razie, posiadasz wiedzę odnośnie tego, czy Snape jest czystej krwi?

Jej oczy ponownie zwróciły się w stronę tłumu. Dostrzegła dziennikarzy siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie i delikatnie potrząsnęła głową.

— Poppy — odezwał się Kingsley łagodnie. — Wszyscy i tak znamy odpowiedź na to pytanie. Czy pomoże, jeśli powiem, iż jest półkrwi?

Pielęgniarka westchnęła.

— W porządku, Ministrze. Tak, status krwi znajduje się w dokumentacji medycznej każdego mojego pacjenta. W niektórych przypadkach to ma znaczenie. Niektóre choroby są związane z poszczególnymi rodami czystej krwi, są i takie powiązane jedynie z tymi mugolskiego pochodzenia. Jak zapewne się domyślasz, Carrowów bardzo interesowało, jakie informacje przetrzymuję, ale Filius wraz z Severusem pomogli mi je ukryć za pomocą dość zmyślnych czarów.

— Profesor Flitwick potrzebował pomocy w rzuceniu jakiegoś czaru? — spytał Harry. Pierwszy raz o tym słyszał, ale to dało mu kolejne wyobrażenie o tym, jak przebiegał tamten rok.

Pomfrey splotła razem dłonie i kiwnęła głową.

— Severus dołożył pewne zaklęcia, ponieważ twierdził, że Carrowowie są w stanie zdjąć zwykłe czary. Powiązał zaklęcie z Mrocznym Znakiem tak, że ci, którzy go nosili, nie mieli wglądu do niektórych informacji. Dla nich, i dla niego, okazałoby się to żargonem medycznym, niczym więcej. W ten sposób sam pozbawił się możliwości zweryfikowania, kto z uczniów Hogwartu był mugolskiego pochodzenia. W ten sposób najlepiej ich chronił.

— Wydaje mi się, że to dobry moment, by zakończyć dzisiejsze przesłuchanie. Dziękuję za czas i udzieloną mi, po raz kolejny, pomoc, pani Pomfrey.

— O wiele lepiej się pomaga, kiedy nie leżysz w łóżku. Proszę, dbaj o siebie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie jesteś już moim pacjentem. — Kobieta ruszyła ku wyjściu, ale zdążyła obdarzyć go uśmiechem, w którym jednak krył się cień zmartwienia. Harry podejrzewał, iż to dlatego, ponieważ ciężko było mu spędzić w szkole chociaż rok bez konieczności odwiedzenia szpitala, a ona wolałaby, aby nic złego go już nie spotkało.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Rozdział 23.**

Jako że po przerwie Harry miał po raz pierwszy, od czasu pokonania Voldemorta, stawić czoło Draco Malfoyowi, zdecydował się wykorzystać czas między przesłuchaniami, by przygotować się mentalnie na tę konfrontację. Obserwował wejście na salę niczym sokół, czekając na pojawienie się znajomej sylwetki. W międzyczasie krążył wokół własnego biurka, próbując pozbyć się zdenerwowania, ale kiedy Draco naprawdę się pojawił, wygląd chłopaka zupełnie zaskoczył Harry'ego. Nie miał na sobie modnych szat i przypisanej do twarzy arogancji. Obecny Draco nie miał już z czego być dumnym i jego postawa w pełni to zdradzała.

Gdy chłopak skierował się do mównicy, Harry zauważył, iż jego szkolne szaty zostały pozbawione symbolu Slytherinu, a na szyi miał krawat w odcieniach szarości. Jego buty były brudne i pozdzierane przy pięcie. Z mankietów wystawały postrzępione nici, a w szkolnej kamizelce brakowało guzika. Harry nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć choćby jednego momentu, w którym Draco prezentował sobą aż takie zaniedbanie. Nawet Snape wydawał się skonsternowany wyglądem Ślizgona.

Mając taki obraz przed oczami, Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, od czego miał zacząć. Zdecydował się na oczywiste i bezkresnie głupie:

— Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałeś Severusa Snape'a?

— Tak bez przywitania? — odparł Draco z lekkim oszołomieniem. — A więc dobrze. Od zawsze znałem Snape'a, a przynajmniej odkąd sięgam pamięcią. On był... znajomym mojego ojca. Nieczęsto odwiedzał dwór, ale wiedziałem, kim był, kiedy poszedłem do szkoły.

— Był Opiekunem twojego Domu, zgadza się?

— I nauczycielem eliksirów.

— Czy był dobrym nauczycielem?

— Ślizgoni tak uważali — odparł Draco. — Przyznaję, że mógł nas lekko faworyzować, ale tylko dlatego, że nikt inny o nas nie dbał. — Utkwił srebrne tęczówki w Snape'ie. — Żałuję, że już tam pana nie ma. Może wtedy nie znęcanoby się nad nami dla zabawy.

Słowa same cisnęły się Harry'emu na usta, ale nie uległ pokusie. Z jego perspektywy, Slytherin zasłużył na wszystko, co dostał.

— Ale czy ty, prywatnie, sądzisz, że był dobrym nauczycielem?

Draco spojrzał na niego chłodno.

— Był moim ulubionym nauczycielem aż do szóstego roku. Slughorn nie jest tak dobrym nauczycielem, daleko mu do Snape'a. Gdyby ten nie objął stanowiska nauczyciela obrony, mógłbym nauczyć się wielu zaawansowanych mikstur, a to przełożyłoby się na wyniki owutemów. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy to zrobiłoby jakąkolwiek różnicę.

— Czy to, iż Snape przestał być twoim ulubionym nauczycielem, miało związek z przedmiotem, którego nauczał?

Draco otworzył usta, lecz ponownie je zamknął pod taksującym wzrokiem Harry'ego. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, iż Potter był nieugięty, że będzie wciąż pytał, jeśli nie dostanie odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytanie. A on będzie musiał opowiedzieć wszystko. Draco westchnął.

— Nie, Snape był wybitnym nauczycielem obrony. Moja postawa nie miała nic wspólnego z Hogwartem. To było... osobiste.

— Wrócimy jeszcze do tego — powiedział Harry stanowczo. — Na szóstym roku my... Nie. Zacznę od początku. Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy pojedynek?

Draco przeczesał dłonią włosy, a Harry zauważył, iż te były teraz dłuższe, co przypominało mu o Lucjuszu, gdy ten jeszcze uważał, iż liczył się w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Masz na myśli ten żałosny klub pojedynków?

Harry wyszczerzył się, choć pytanie nie należało do wyjątkowo zabawnych.

— Tak, chyba to.

Część zadowolenia powróciła na twarz chłopaka, gdy mówił:

— Snape kazał mi rzucić na ciebie _Serpensortię._ Myśleliśmy, że będziesz bał się węży, w końcu większość ludzi umiera z przerażenia, ale nie. Ty podszedłeś do niego i z nim rozmawiałeś. Snape usunął go, kiedy zaistniało zagrożenie, że kogoś zaatakuje.

— Nie zamierzał nikogo atakować — westchnął Harry. — Już wcześniej go o to poprosiłem. Czy pamiętasz pokaz, jaki urządził nam Lockhart?

Draco prychnął.

— Wtedy, gdy Snape strzelił go zaklęciem i zrzucił z podestu zwykłym _Expelliarmusem_?

— Nauczono nas tego zaklęcia?

Draco zmarszczył czoło.

— Nie, nie oficjalnie — powiedział powoli. — Oczywiście nie pamiętam, jakie zaklęcia znałem, nim zacząłem chodzić do szkoły, a które przyszły później. Musiałbyś być wychowany w magicznym domu, żeby zrozumieć, o czym mówię.

Harry zignorował tę złośliwość.

— Ale zaklęcie Snape'a wysłało Lockharta w powietrze. A więc czy, według ciebie, Snape jest potężnym czarodziejem?

Draco przez chwilę gapił się na niego w zupełnym milczeniu.

— Snape? Potter, jeśli uważasz, że Snape nie jest potężnym czarodziejem, śmiem twierdzić, że nie wiesz, jak taki wygląda.

— Nie pytam cię, czy sądzisz, że wiem, iż Snape jest potężny. — Harry zamilkł i powtórzył sobie to zdanie jeszcze raz, w głowie. — Ty myślisz, że ja myślę... — zaczął. — Tak. Dobrze. — Utkwił wzrok w oczach Draco. — Czy Snape jest potężny?

— Tak, Potter, jest — odparł chłopak głosem czystym jak dzwon. Jak gdyby Harry był wyjątkowo tępy.

— Potem miał miejsce kolejny nasz pojedynek...

— Poza boiskiem? — przerwał mu Malfoy.

— W toalecie na szóstym piętrze — sprecyzował. — Gdy prawie cię zabiłem.

— A Snape uratował zarówno mnie, jak i twój tyłek — dokończył Draco. — Z tego, co mi opowiadał, było naprawdę blisko. Całe szczęście był w pobliżu i zatrzymał krwotok, inaczej umarłbym w kałuży krwi w toalecie. Nie taką śmierć sobie wyobrażałem. To on stworzył te zaklęcia. Dowiedziałem się tego wieczoru, kiedy opuszczaliśmy Hogwart. Ostrzegł mnie wtedy, powiedział, abym nigdy nie tworzył zaklęć bez stworzenia odpowiedniego przeciw zaklęcia, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz, czy twoje czary nie zostaną użyte przeciwko tobie. Praktycznie sam zagroził mi, że ponownie rzuci na mnie tę klątwę, jeśli go nie posłucham.

— To brzmi jak Snape — odparł Harry. Zerknął na swoje notatki, nim ponownie utkwił wzrok w Malfoyu. — Czy jesteś zaznajomiony z oklumencją?

Draco odchylił się na krześle, zupełnie jakby wyczuwał w powietrzu niewidzialną pułapkę.

— Tak, moja ciotka, Bellatriks, trochę mnie uczyła, ale...

— A z legilimencją? — przerwał mu Harry.

— Tak.

— Czy potrafisz stwierdzić, iż Snape specjalizował się w obu?

— Oczywiście. Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał chłopak podejrzliwie.

— Chcę wiedzieć, czy Snape jest dobrym oklumentą i legilimentą — odparł Harry. — Tylko tyle.

— Ale dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? — spytał Draco, wyraźnie zdumiony taką linią obrony.

— Żebym mógł im wyjaśnić — Harry wskazał dłonią członków Wizengamotu — w jaki sposób Snape zdołał przechytrzyć Voldemorta przez całe trzy lata, bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, że pracował dla Dumbledore'a.

— Ciotka Bellatriks nigdy mu nie ufała — oświadczył Draco. — Nigdy w to nie wierzyła. Ale Czarny Pan tak. Dał mu Hogwart jako nagrodę, a mojego ojca opuścił. Właśnie dlatego nie darzę już Snape'a szacunkiem. No i przez pewien czas sądziłem, że chce odebrać mi moje zasługi. — Na twarzy chłopaka zagościł wyraz obrzydzenia i po chwili potrząsnął głową. — Jak wielkim idiotą byłem, by pomyśleć, że za zamordowanie dyrektora dostanę wielką nagrodę.

— Cieszę się, że o tym wspomniałeś — powiedział Harry. — Chcę, abyś opowiedział nam o tamtym dniu. Od początku, od przygotowania przejścia do chwili, w której Snape aportował się poza granicami Hogwartu.

Draco zwilżył wargi, rzucił ostrożne spojrzenie na ławę przysięgłych; część zasiadała także podczas jego procesu.

— Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że to był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, ale było tak wiele innych, straszniejszych. Profesor Burbage... — Krew odpłynęła Malfoyowi z twarzy i chłopak zachwiał się na własnych nogach. Harry prędko znalazł się przy mównicy i chwycił go za ramię, utrzymując w pionie. — Daj mi chwilę. — Draco wziął kilka drżących oddechów, po czym otworzył oczy. Wytarł o szatę spocone dłonie i zwrócił się wprost do ławy: — Dostałem zadanie od samego Czarnego Pana. Miałem zabić Dumbledore'a, w przeciwnym razie Voldemort miał zamordować mnie i moją rodzinę. Bez dyrektora u władzy, z łatwością mógłby wprowadzić swoich ludzi do Zamku i dotrzeć do Harry'ego Pottera. Gdyby się z nim rozprawił, zdobyłby Wielką Brytanię. Do mojej misji potrzebowałem jednak kogoś z zewnątrz. Kogoś, kto obserwowałby poczynania Dumbledore'a, a więc rzuciłem na Rosmertę klątwę Imperius, a ona pomogła mi przemycić zaklęty naszyjnik. Tyle, że zamiast dyrektora, dotknęła go Katie Bell. Potem zatruliśmy miód i wysłaliśmy go dyrektorowi w ramach prezentu, ale w jakiś sposób dotarł do Slughorna, który poczęstował Weasleya. Potter znalazł mnie na szóstym piętrze w toalecie dla chłopców po kolejnym fiasko z szafką zniknięć. Jasne, płakałem, w porządku? Byłem przerażony, że zabiją moją mamę. Ojciec trafił do Azkabanu, co samo w sobie było okropne, ale mama... Ona wciąż była w posiadłości razem z Czarnym Panem i jego ludźmi, a oni nie mają nieskończonych pokładów cierpliwości. Bycie nakrytym przez Pottera było poniżające, więc próbowałem go przekląć. Wtedy stoczyliśmy kolejny pojedynek. Wymienialiśmy klątwy, ja sam próbowałem rzucić na niego Niewybaczalne, ale wtedy on się poślizgnął i spudłowałem, a następnym, co pamiętam, było uczucie rozrywania na milion kawałków. Woda lała się wszędzie, Marta zawodziła coś o morderstwie...

— Marta jest duchem — wtrącił Harry, widząc konsternację na twarzach ławników.

— Wtedy wkroczył Snape. Od razu wiedział, co zaszło i natychmiast mnie uleczył, na tyle, by przetransportować mnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jakimś cudem nie zostały mi po tym blizny. Mówię o tym wszystkim, byście zrozumieli przerażenie, które mną targało. Gdy naprawiłem szafkę, cieszyłem się. Byłem bliski zwycięstwa. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu Tre... Profesor Trelawney znalazła się w Pokoju Życzeń, ale słyszałem jej głos. Miałem skądś, pewnie ze sklepu Weasleyów, garść proszku peruwiańskiego, więc zdołałem wyrzucić ją z pokoju, aby nie dowiedziała się, co zamierzam. Wysłałem przez szafkę wiadomość do Borgina i Burkesa, dając znak, że została naprawiona. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się kontaktu od Madame Rosmerty tego wieczora, ale powiedziała mi, że Dumbledore opuścił zamek. To była najlepsza okazja, by sprowadzić popleczników Czarnego Pana, a więc im także dałem znak. — Usta Draco wygięły się z obrzydzeniem. — Wysłał Carrowów, Fenrira Greybacka, Gibbonsa i kilkoro innych śmierciożerców, których nie rozpoznałem. Mieliśmy czekać na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej na powrót dyrektora, zabić go, odnaleźć Pottera i przyprowadzić go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Ale plan legł w gruzach. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Dumbledore nie zostawi szkoły bez ochrony, że pośle po członków Zakonu Feniksa. Musieliśmy stoczyć wiele pojedynków, by dostać się na szczyt wieży. Potem fanklub Pottera wmieszał się w walkę i nie dotarliśmy tam na czas. — Twarz Draco praktycznie przybrała odcień czystej bieli, a jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak galeony. — Użyłem proszku, by pozbyć się ich z Pokoju, wykorzystałem rękę Glorii, by widzieć przez ściany, ale i tak musieliśmy walczyć. Potknąłem się wtedy o ciało, myślałem, że to było ciało, a kiedy dotarłem do wieży, ujrzałem Dumbledore'a opierającego się o ścianę. Obok były dwie miotły. Rozbroiłem go. Powiedział, że pomoże chronić mnie i moją matkę, oferował schronienie nawet mojemu ojcu. Pytał mnie, w jaki sposób sprowadziłem śmierciożerców do zamku i kto mi w tym pomógł. Powiedział mi, że nie jestem mordercą, ale ja i tak mu groziłem. To było straszne. Nie miałem pojęcia... On miał rację. Zabijanie jest o wiele trudniejsze niż wygląda. On nie miał nawet różdżki w dłoni, a mimo to wydawał się być znacznie potężniejszy ode mnie. Czułem się tam jak tchórz, a potem pojawili się Alecto i Amycus, za nimi przyszedł Fenrir. Grozili mi, kazali go zabić, a ja, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie potrafiłem tego zrobić.

— Jak on wyglądał? — spytał Harry.

— Jak... Dumbledore? — Draco zamknął oczy, wracając do wspomnień. — Był słaby — odparł. — Blady, spocony. Powiedział Alecto, że to przez jego wiek, ale to musiało być kłamstwo. Widziałem go przecież tego ranka i wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Osunął się po ścianie i myślałem, że upadnie, ale nie był aż tak chory. Był uprzejmy, jakby miał pić z nami herbatę, a nie stawić czoła groźbom. Potem słyszeliśmy odgłosy walki na schodach i w drzwiach pojawił się Snape. Dyrektor ledwo trzymał się na nogach. — Draco przełknął gorycz. — Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pojawił się Snape. Amycus powiedział mu, że nie jestem w stanie zamordować Dumbledore'a, który nagle wypowiedział jego imię. W jego głosie brzmiał smutek, może trochę desperacji. Wyglądał, jakby za coś go przepraszał. Wtedy Snape mnie odsunął, Dumbledore powiedział: „Proszę, Severusie" i ten wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział te słowa.

Na sali zapanowała grobowa cisza.

— Dumbledore spadł z wieży, a ja stałem nieruchomo, gapiąc się na to jak kretyn. Snape złapał mnie za kark i popchnął w kierunku schodów, potem w dół. Potem skądś pojawił się Potter, gonił nas jakby odebrano mu resztkę rozumu. Klątwy latały w każdym kierunku, a my biegliśmy ku głównej bramie. Coś się wtedy zapaliło, ale Potter wciąż starał się przekląć Snape'a, użył nawet Niewybaczalnych. A wiecie, mówimy o Potterze. On zwykle trzyma się reguł. Przebiegłem przez wrota przed Snape'em i aportowałem się do jakiegoś zatęchłego domu. Snape pojawił się minutę później i przenieśliśmy się do mojego domu. Złożył raport, powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że Dumbledore nie żyje, a potem zniknął. Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd poszedł. Następnym razem, kiedy go ujrzałem... To chyba był lipiec. Sytuacja z Burbage. Snape był na spotkaniu, mówił Czarnemu Panu o tym, kiedy przeniosą Pottera z domu krewnych. Nie wiem, z kim rozmawiał, by zdobyć te informacje, skoro żaden członek Zakonu Feniksa z nim nie rozmawiał. Ale to co mówił, okazało się prawdą. Czarny Pan zabrał różdżkę mojego ojca, wiedziałem wtedy, że nasza rodzina już nigdy się nie podniesie. Nie mieliśmy nigdy być częścią nowego porządku. Malfoyowie byli skończeni.

— Draco — odezwał się Harry miękko. — Potwornie się czuję, pytając cię o to, ale muszę to zrobić. Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam, jak zginęła profesor Burbage? Wspomniałeś kilkakrotnie, że byłeś przy tym obecny.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z przerażeniem w oczach, a jego twarz przybrała lekki odcień zieleni.

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak okropnie było na to patrzeć? Gdy wraz ze Snape'em uciekaliśmy po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a, myślałem że to najgorsze, co może mnie spotkać. On spadał z tej wieży całe _wieki._ Ale to było _nic_ w porównaniu z nią. Nic! Dlaczego nie spytasz jego? — Draco wskazał Snape'a. — On też tam był, opowie ci wszystkie wywracające żołądek szczegóły.

— Wiem o tym. Ale czy naprawdę nie widzisz, dlaczego lepszym wyjściem jest usłyszenie tego od ciebie? Proszę, Draco. Wolałbym nie używać na tobie Veritaserum. Lepiej, gdybyś opowiedział to swoimi słowami. — Oczy Malfoya zapłonęły nienawiścią, a Harry nie wiedział, czy to uczucie było skierowane do niego, czy tyczyło się zaistniałej sytuacji. — _Przykro mi,_ ale ty również tam byłeś.

— Byłem tam — wychrypiał Draco. Dotknął twarzy drżącą dłonią, nim owinął się ramionami w ciasnym uścisku, jakby zamarzał. — To było na spotkaniu, kiedy Snape powiedział o planie przeniesienia cię z domu. Była związana, wisiała do góry nogami pod sufitem nad owalnym stołem w naszym salonie. Kręciła się w kółko, powoli. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku, chociaż bardzo chciałem to zrobić. Czarny Pan wypytywał Snape'a i Yaxleya o plan Zakonu. A ona po prostu tam wisiała. Wtedy z lochów dobiegł krzyk i Glizdogon opuścił salon. Potem on wezwał swojego węża, wezwał go w wężomowie. Zawiesił go sobie wokół ramion i głaskał. Musisz zrozumieć, że ten gad był ogromny, grubszy od mojego uda. Syczał i wystawiał ten swój język. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu w ogóle się tam znalazł. Potem on przedrzeźniał Bellatriks i moją mamę, ponieważ kuzynka wyszła za wilkołaka... — Przęłknął ślinę i zadrżał na widok gniewu błyszczącego w oczach Harry'ego. — Profesora Lupina. Tonks wyszła za Lupina. Jemu się to nie podobało. Wtedy wrócił Burbage przytomność, a ona zaczęła krzyczeć. Błagała Snape'a, by ją ocalił. On... Czarny Pan powiedział wszystkim, kim była. Charity Burbage, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Ja nigdy nie uczęszczałem na ten przedmiot, więc jej nie znałem, ale pamiętałem ją ze szkolnych korytarzy. Nie podobało mu się, że dobrze traktowała szla... mugolaków. Nazwał ich „złodziejami wiedzy", chociaż wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem można ukraść magię. Wciąż powtarzała: „Severusie, proszę", ale gdy Czarny Pan powiedział, że chciała, byśmy mieszali krew z mugolami i wilkołakami, zabił ją. — Twarz chłopaka poszarzała, widać było, iż jego umysł wciąż odtwarza tę scenę przed oczami. — Chyba powinienem być mu wdzięczny, że użył klątwy uśmiercającej. Upadła z hukiem na stół i potem nakarmił jej ciałem węża. A my siedzieliśmy i na to patrzyliśmy.

— Czy Severus próbował ją uratować? — spytał Harry łagodnie.

— Naprawdę jesteś tak tępy, Potter? — zadrwił Draco, a w jego głosie znów słychać było złość. — Co mógł zrobić w tłumie śmierciożerców? Zabiliby ich obojga. Chciałbym już wrócić do szkoły i zapomnieć o tym przesłuchaniu. Mam egzamin z astronomii i chciałbym go zdać.

Harry kiwnął głową, czując jak jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Nastała chwila prawdy i czuł się tak, jakby znów miał się zmierzyć z rogogonem węgierskim.

— Powodzenia z egzaminem — powiedział, gdy Gauntlett wyprowadzała Draco z sali.

 **xxx**

— Czy jesteś gotowy złożyć podsumowanie? — spytał Kingsley, gdy Gauntlett wróciła na salę.

— Właściwie, mam jeszcze jednego świadka. Nie przedstawiłem dokumentów Wizengamotowi, ponieważ znalazłem ją wczoraj. Mam ją tutaj. — Harry chwycił za torbę i położył ją na ławce, po czym z wnętrza wyłowił Tiarę Przydziału. — Gdzie mam ją położyć?

Na sali sądowej wybuchła wrzawa jakby ktoś otworzył wrota piekielne. Dziennikarze rzucali w niego pytaniami, a członkowie Wizengamotu wcale nie byli lepsi. Kingsley również go nie oszczędził i Harry wręcz miał ochotę zakryć uszy rękami, lecz mimo to stał nieugięty z Tiarą Przydziału w dłoniach.

— Cóż, znajdź jakieś miejsce i postaw mnie w końcu. To nie jest godna pozycja — odezwała się Tiara. Harry podszedł do mównicy i położył ją na blacie, kierując stronę z rozdarciem ku ławnikom.

— Nie możesz powołać Tiary Przydziału na świadka — zagrzmiał Kingsley, gdy na sali zapanował względny spokój.

— Czemu nie? — spytał Harry. — To, że nikt nigdy nie powołał jej na świadka nie znaczy, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

— Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że jest zdolna cokolwiek odczuwać?

— Ah, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Przydzielony do Ravenclaw, jak dobrze pamiętam. Szaleńczo bałeś się bycia postrzeganym jako ignorant, ale i zostania w tyle za swoimi kolegami — odezwała się Tiara. — Pamiętam, do jakiego Domu przydzieliłam każdą osobę obecną na tej sali, poza... — Tiara zamilkła. — Jest tu siedem umysłów, których nie rozpoznaję.

Kingsley wyprostował plecy.

— Czy są na sali osoby, które nie uczęszczały do Hogwartu? Jeśli tak, proszę wstać, abym mógł was zobaczyć. — Kilka osób powoli podniosło się z miejsca, w tym jeden członek Wizengamotu. — Jaką szkołę skończyłaś? — spytał Kingsley, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

— Kanadyjską — odparła kobieta o personaliach Leah Jones. — Akademia Borealis. Do Anglii przyjechałam, gdy zamęt z Grindelwaldem nieco ucichł. Zaczęłam uczęszczać do Akademii Miotlarstwa i spędziłam tam dwa lata, potem grałam jako ścigający dla Sokołów z Falmouth. Grałam przez dziesięć lat, a gdy przeszłam na emeryturę, poślubiłam Iana Jonesa i zostałam wybrana jako członek Wizengamotu kilka lat później. — Kobieta ponownie zajęła swoje miejsce i wróciła do szydełkowania z prędkością światła.

Kingsley prędko policzył pozostałe osoby i, upewniwszy się, iż jest ich sześcioro – troje z Beauxbatons, jedna z Durmstrangu, jedna z Uagadou oraz Bruxarii w Brazylii – powiedział:

— To, iż wie, do jakiego domu trafili ci ludzie, nie znaczy, że może zeznawać. Przykro mi, Harry, ale muszę odrzucić twojego świadka.

— Na jakiej podstawie? — spytał chłopak.

— To kapelusz!

Harry wypadł zza biurka i wyciągnął rolkę pergaminu z kieszeni, po czym rozwinął ją i zaczął czytać na głos:

— W 1747 Wizengamot wysłuchał zeznań zaklętego lustra w sprawie dotyczącej morderstwa. Chastity Bloxham zatruła szampon męża, ponieważ podejrzewała, iż miał romans z pokojówką z pobliskiej wioski. Lustro wszystko widziało i ostrzegło męża. Przesłuchano je, a panią Bloxham skazano na podstawie jego zeznań. Potem, w 1894, zezwolono zegarowi złożyć zeznanie w sprawie o szantaż. Zegar był podobny do tego, który posiada pani Weasley; nie pokazuje godziny, lecz aktualne położenie czarodzieja bądź czarownicy. W tamtym przypadku wskazówka opisana imieniem Rufusa Fletchera wciąż pokazywała „śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo". Żona wezwała więc aurorów, którzy odkryli, że szantażował go przemytnik o personaliach Jeptha Marsh. A w 1922 posąg zeznawał w sprawie zaginięcia mężczyzny, ale był tak ciężki, że Wizengamot zdecydował, iż jedynie przeczytają jego słowa podczas rozprawy i zapiszą je w protokole. Pytam więc, dlaczego nie możemy przesłuchać Tiary Przydziału? Potrafi odpowiadać na pytania.

— Skąd jednak masz pewność, że jest świadoma tego, co się dookoła dzieje? Ona nie posiada mózgu, Harry.

— Ho, ho — zaśmiała się Tiara. — Nie mam mózgu? Posiadam ich, w tym momencie, 273. Ale jeśli potrzebujesz dowodów... — Tiara podskoczyła i wyrecytowała: Profesor Snape podczas rozpraw miał na sobie szaty w kolorze: jasnoniebieskim, karmelowym, żółtym, zielonym, fioletowym i ciemnoniebieskim. Nie było czarnych. Pan Potter pojawiał się w Hogwarcie pomiędzy 7:04, a 7:36 każdego ranka, począwszy od zeszłej środy, by odebrać czyste ubrania dla profesora. Gdy był w zamku, za każdym razem rozmawiał z dyrektor McGonagall i portretem profesora Dumbledore'a. Raz powiedział mu, iż oczekuje śmierci przez inwektywy. Czy mam kontynuować, Ministrze?

Kingsley kolejno obrzucał wzrokiem Harry'ego, Snape'a i Tiarę, aż w końcu spoczął na ławnikach. Długo trwało, nim w końcu podjął decyzję. Niemożliwym było usiedzenie w miejscu, czekając na werdykt.

— Chciałbym, aby ława zdecydowała. Niech podniosą ręce wszyscy ci za tym, by Tiara Przydziału została przesłuchana.

Harry nabrał powietrza do płuc i próbował nie zdradzać zdenerwowania. Jedna osoba, dwie, sześć, trzynaście... Siedemnastu członków Wizengamotu podniosło ręce, a Harry niemal osunął się na podłogę, czując niewypowiedzianą ulgę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział i prędko skierował się ku Tiarze, nim Kingsley mógłby zmienić zdanie: — Czy pamiętasz noc, w której dłoń Dumbledore'a została przeklęta?

— Owszem, panie Potter. Dyrektor wydawał się bardzo chory.

— Kogo wezwał na pomoc?

— Severusa Snape'a. Przeprowadził on serię niezwykle skomplikowanych zaklęć, by uwięzić klątwę w dłoni dyrektora, aby nie rozprzestrzeniła się na resztę ciała. Widziałam, jak to robił. Profesor Dumbledore spytał Snape'a, ile czasu mu zostało. Ten odpowiedział, iż około pół roku. W najlepszym wypadku.

— Jak zareagował na to Dumbledore?

— Był całkiem zadowolony. Poinformował profesora Snape'a, iż młody chłopiec, Draco Malfoy ze Slytherinu, został uwikłany w spisek mający na celu morderstwo dyrektora. Dumbledore wierzył, że plan był skazany na porażkę. Spytał wtedy Snape'a, czy Tom Riddle oczekiwał, że Snape wykona zadanie, jeśli Malfoyowi się nie powiedzie. Odpowiedź była twierdząca. — Tiara przeciągnęła się i skierowała rozcięcie ku Snape'owi: — To była niewdzięczna praca.

— O czym rozmawiali potem? — spytał Harry.

— Potem dyrektor polecił Snape'owi, by ten pomógł Draco wykonać zadanie. Nie był zadowolony. Dumbledore wymusił na nim obietnicę, by zrobił, co w jego mocy, żeby ochronić uczniów Hogwartu, jeżeli zostanie mu powierzona władza nad szkołą.

— Czy Snape się na to zgodził?

— Ależ tak. I muszę przyznać, panie Potter, niewielu wykonałoby to zadanie tak dobrze. To był rok pełen niebezpieczeństwa, ale nasz profesor Snape nigdy nas nie zawiódł.

— Słyszałaś całą rozmowę. Czy wiesz w takim razie, w jaki sposób profesor Dumbledore spodziewał się odejść?

Tiara Przydziału z pewnością zamrugałaby, gdyby posiadała oczy. Wyprostowała się i odparła:

— Profesor Dumbledore wymusił na Severusie Snape'ie obietnicę, by ten, w odpowiednim momencie, go zabił. Dyrektor nie chciał długiej śmierci, chciał, żeby to stało się szybko.

— Czy Snape zgodził się go zabić?

— Tak — odparła Tiara. — Choć z wielką niechęcią.

— Rozmawiali ponownie na temat zadania, które powierzył mi Dumbledore. Czy pamiętasz jakiekolwiek szczegóły tej rozmowy? — spytał Harry.

Tiara drgnęła i obróciła się. Wyglądało to tak, jakby obrzucała wzrokiem osoby zgromadzone na sali.

— To miało miejsce pewną późną nocą. Profesor Dumbledore przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie, a profesor Snape siedział nieruchomo na jednym z krzeseł. Dyrektor mówił, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy to Tom Riddle będzie trzymał swego węża blisko przy sobie. Kiedy tak się stanie, trzeba będzie powiedzieć Harry'emu Potterowi, iż musi umrzeć z rąk Riddle'a. Dobrze pamiętam wyraz twojej twarzy, gdy zobaczyłeś to wspomnienie, panie Potter. Równie dobrze pamiętam wyraz twarzy profesora Snape'a, gdy dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Oskarżył Dumbledore'a, iż, cytuję: „trzymał go jak prosię na rzeź". Był wściekły. Chronił cię, chronił syna ukochanej Lily przez te wszystkie lata, odsuwał od siebie, po to tylko, by dowiedzieć się, że ten nosił w sobie kawałek cudzej duszy i że musiała ona zostać zniszczona. Zastanawiam się, panie Potter, co też ujrzałabym w twojej głowie teraz. Dobrze byś sobie poradził w Slytherinie i teraz wiem, dlaczego ty – najbardziej gryfoński z uczniów – pasowałeś mi do domu Salazara. Czy powinnam była to wiedzieć wtedy? Czy powinnam była rozpoznać tę wykrzywioną, nieludzką duszę nie należącą do ciebie? Te pytania z pewnością zadręczyłyby Godryka. Gdzie należało cię przydzielić? Ale, ostatecznie, wszystko się ułożyło. Odnalazłeś potrzebną ci odwagę, czyż nie? Tak jak i nasz dyrektor, Severus Snape.

— Kiedy potem widziałaś profesora Snape'a, po śmierci dyrektora?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób kapelusz mógł wyglądać na zawstydzony, ale Tiara właśnie takie sprawiała wrażenie.

— Masz na myśli czas po tym, jak profesor Snape go zamordował?

— Po tym jak Snape wykonał jego polecenie — odparł Harry uparcie.

— Widywałam go w przerwie między semestrami. Pracowałam wtedy nad swoją piosenką, kiedy pojawił się w gabinecie dyrektora. Natychmiast ruszył w kierunku portretu Dumbledore'a i zaczął omawiać z nim plan mający na celu bezpieczne przeniesienie cię z domu wujostwa. Zaproponował użycie eliksiru wielosokowego. Dumbledore zasugerował skonfundowanie Mundungusa Fletchera. Cóż, bardzo ciężko było go przydzielić. Miałam z tym wielką trudność.

— A więc plan z siedmioma Harrymi należał do Dumbledore'a.

— Hmmm, tak. Zdecydowali, że Fletcher będzie od brudnej roboty. To był mądry wybór.

— Czy inne portrety pomagały Snape'owi w ciągu roku, w którym zarządzał szkołą?

— Ależ tak. Phineas Nigellus zdawał raporty odnośnie twojego położenia tak często, jak było to możliwe. Pewnej nocy Nigellus powiedział, że przebywałeś s lesie Dean. Dumbledore natychmiast nakazał Snape'owi, by przyniósł ci miecz, ale w taki sposób, by on sam nie został zauważony.

Harry zrobił kilka kroków po sali.

— Chcę mieć tu jasność — powiedział. — Twierdzisz, że gdy Snape poinformował Dumbledore'a, iż zostało mu mniej niż rok życia, ten nakazał Snape'owi, aby zamordował go w odpowiednim momencie?

— Tak usłyszałam, panie Potter. Początkowo profesor Snape sądził, iż to żart, ale okazało się, że Dumbledore mówił poważnie. Wraz z biegiem czasu było też oczywiste, iż Snape nie chce wywiązać się z obietnicy. Narzekał na ten temat wielokrotnie, jeśli wierzyć temu, co Dumbledore opowiadał Fawkesowi.

— To prawda — odezwał się Snape. Twarze ławników natychmiast zwróciły się ku niemu. — Powiedziałem mu, że zbyt wiele ode mnie wymaga. Nie rozumiałem wielu jego planów, wiedziałem tylko, że spędza godziny w swoim gabinecie razem z Potterem. Dopiero wtedy powiedział mi, bym przekazał wiadomość Potterowi. Bym powiedział mu, że musi pozwolić Czarnemu Panu się zabić.

Ławnicy wsłuchiwali się w każde jego słowo. Harry wyczuł udrękę mężczyzny i zmniejszył odległość między nimi na tyle, iż prawie czuł jego smukłe palce we włosach.

— Chcę, byś opowiedziała im o jeszcze jednym spotkaniu — dodał chłopak, powstrzymując się, by nie wtulić głowy w dłoń mężczyzny. Kiedy zauważył karcący wzrok Kingsleya, odsunął się od niego. — Wspomniałaś już o tym. Opowiedz im o nocy, w której Snape dowiedział się o śmierci moich rodziców.

Tiara Przydziału zadrżała.

— Rzadko jest mi dane słuchać takich dźwięków. Tylko stworzenie cierpiące prawdziwe katusze wylewa swój żal w taki sposób. Profesor Snape ledwie mógł mówić przez łzy. Dyrektor poinformował go, iż Lily i James zaufali niewłaściwej osobie, ale także, iż ich syn, Harry, przeżył. Dyrektor wymusił na nim obietnicę, aby ten pomógł mu chronić chłopca. W zamian, profesor Snape także wymógł na dyrektorze, by nigdy nikomu nie wyjawił, iż poświęca swe życie ochronie ciebie ze względu na twoją matkę.

— Jeśli Voldemort nie żył, a wszyscy tak sądzili, to dlaczego miałem potrzebować ochrony?

— Dyrektor nie wierzył, aby Tom Riddle zginął — odparła Tiara Przydziału. — Był pewien, że kiedyś powróci, ale czy miało to być za dziesięć, dwadzieścia, czy pięćdziesiąt lat... Nie wiedział. Dlatego poprosił o pomoc profesora Snape'a.

— I to właśnie dlatego Dumbledore ufał Snape'owi? Ponieważ ten przyrzekał na moją matkę?

— W zamian za milczenie — odparła Tiara.

— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — powiedział. Tiara zdawała się zasmucona, jakby nie pochwalała zgody Dumbledore'a na to, by zachować milczenie. — Nazywasz profesora Dumbledore'a dyrektorem, chociaż tę posadę pełni teraz profesor McGonagall. Dlaczego?

Tiara odparła tajemniczo:

— Profesor McGonagall opiekuje się Hogwartem, tak jak robił to profesor Snape. Dyrektorem jednak wciąż jest Albus Dumbledore, do czasu, aż kolejny przejmie to zadanie. Minerwa i Severus wykonywali polecenia dyrektora. Nie wprowadzili jednak własnych zmian, ale pewnego dnia, panie Potter, pewnego dnia, Hogwart znów otrzyma wybitnego dyrektora, a profesor Dumbledore będzie kolejnym z portretów wiszących na ścianie.

Te słowa uderzyły Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w Tiarę przez dłuższą chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach. Tiara miała rację, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Kiedyś miała przyjść kolejna osoba, która zmieni Hogwart według własnych wizji, ale dla Harry'ego to zawsze będzie zbyt wcześnie. Postęp nadejdzie nawet w magicznym świecie, a nowe pokolenia uczniów zyskają nowe poglądy i przekonania. Jednak myśl, sama w sobie, była tak niepokojąca, iż Harry odszukał wzroku Snape'a.

— Taka jest kolej rzeczy, Harry — mruknął mężczyzna. — Wszystko podlega zmianom, lepszym bądź gorszym.

Harry zwrócił twarz w kierunku ławników.

— Z mojej strony to już wszystko — powiedział. — Nie wiem, co będzie teraz.

— Teraz, panie Potter, będzie przerwa na lunch — oznajmił Kingsley. — Kiedy wrócimy, przedstawisz swoje podsumowanie. Będziesz musiał przypomnieć ławie najważniejsze fakty oraz uzasadnić, dlaczego są tak ważne. Kiedy już to zrobisz, odbędzie się głosowanie, które zdecyduje o werdykcie bądź odroczeniu, celem narady. — Minister podniósł się z miejsca. — Wznowimy o wpół do drugiej.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Część III: Werdykt**  
 **Rozdział 24.**

— Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co im powiesz? — spytał Snape, gdy tylkodrzwi do celi zamknęły się za nimi.

— Żadnego — odparł Harry, zabierając się za zorganizowanie dla nich lunchu. — W ogóle nie miałempojęcia o tej części rozprawy, dopóki Kingsley mnie nie oświecił. Jak to się nazywa?

— Mowa końcowa. — Snape sprawiał wrażenie nienaturalnie spiętego jak gdyby nagle bardzo obchodził go wynik całego procesu. Kilkakrotnie okrążył mały pokoik, a jego malinowe szaty za każdym razem wirowały łagodnie wokół jego nóg, co przyciągało spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Powinieneś ograniczyć odnoszenie się do postawionych mi zarzutów. Nie ma też sensu skupiać się na moim dzieciństwie; Wizengamot o nie nie dba.

— Więc o co dba? — spytał chłopak. Na stoliku pojawiło się jedzenie: szeroki wybór mięs, serów i chleba. Harry cierpliwie czekał, aż Snape zmęczy się roztrząsaniem sprawy i zajmie posiłkiem. Nalał im obojgu soku z dyni i, sącząc swój napój, wpatrywał się w miotającego się po pomieszczeniu mężczyznę.

— Jeśli jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś, Potter, to nie ma dla mnie żadnej nadziei. — Snape opadł ciężko na wysłużone krzesło i utkwił wzrok w jedzeniu, które równie dobrze mogło przywodzić mu na myśl szereg trucizn umożliwiających mu zakończenie swego istnienia..

To było nie do przyjęcia. Harry uderzył o blat otwartą dłonią tak mocno, że zatrzęsły się wszystkie talerze i dzbanki.

— Nie, nie będziesz tak mówił — syknął, pochylając się ku niemu ponad stołem. — Nie będziesz odgrywał ofiary. — Instynkt nakazał mężczyźnie chwycić za różdżkę, której przecież nie mógł mieć przy sobie, więc ostatecznie odepchnął krzesło i wstał tak zamaszyście, iż wylądowało z hukiem na podłodze. — Sam o mnie prosiłeś, pamiętasz?! — krzyknął Harry, gdy Snape przywarł do jednej ze ścian, obrzucając go ostrożnym spojrzeniem. — Co oznacza, iż albo liczyłeś na mój status _celebryty_ — chłopak włożył w to słowo całą pogardę, jaką dysponował — albo liczyłeś na moje zerowe doświadczenie, pragnąc dożywotniego wyroku. Więc? Nigdy mi tego nie wyjaśniłeś, a teraz, kiedy mam błagać tych wszystkich ludzi o litość, wiedza, dlaczego robiłem to wszystko, mogłaby okazać się pomocna. — Harry ugryzł kawałek kanapki, ale ta smakowała jak popiół, więc odrzucił ją ze wstrętem na talerz.

Snape chwycił za klamkę, lecz prędko cofnął dłoń, ponieważ uchwyt zaczął go parzyć. Mężczyzna cofnął się w kąt i osunął na podłogę, po czym ukrył twarz w wychudzonych dłoniach.

— Nie możesz stąd odejść — wyszeptał Harry. — Przepraszam — dodał i ruszył ku niemu. Opadł na podłogę i ścisnął lekko kościste kolano. — Myślałeś, że chcę się od ciebie odwrócić? To nieprawda. Obiecałem ci, że doprowadzę to do końca.

Snape uniósł głowę, ale w jego spojrzenie wkradła się ziejąca chłodem pustka.

— Jaki chciałbyś zobaczyć koniec? — spytał ciężko.

— Twojego procesu? — spytał chłopak. — Czy _tego_? — Wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił mężczyznę za rękę. — Bo nie chcę, aby _to_ w ogóle się skończyło. — Harry usiadł wygodniej, stykając się ramieniem ze Snape'em. — Kiedyś przekonasz się, że możesz mi zaufać. Nie jestem moim ojcem, nigdy nie byłem. Moją matką też nie.

— I chwała za to Merlinowi — odparł Snape stanowczo, a Harry roześmiał się lekko. — Musisz wiedzieć, że za nią tęsknię — wyznał mężczyzna. — To wszystko stało się z mojej winy. Doprowadziłem do jej śmierci. Przez moje czyny trafiłeś do wstrętnego domu jej paskudnej siostry. Potem, gdy poszedłeś do Hogwartu, robiłem wszystko, byś mnie nienawidził. Być może to ja powinienem spytać ciebie, dlaczego to robisz.

Harry zwrócił ku niemu twarz i pocałował lekko.

— Nigdy nie brałem cię za człowieka, który użala się nad sobą. To bardziej w stylu Malfoya.

— Nie użalam się, bezczelny szczeniaku. Próbuję przeprosić za to, co zrobiłem z twoim życiem. — Snape zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o zimną ścianę. — Nie powinienem był prosić, byś mnie reprezentował. To było... Chciałem, żebyś wiedział...

Snape'owi nigdy wcześniej nie brakowało słów, chyba że zawładnął nim gniew. Harry podniósł jego dłoń do ust i złożył na niej przelotny pocałunek.

— Kiedy ostatnio byłeś sobą? Pamiętasz, kim w ogóle jesteś?

— A kiedyż miałem to odkryć? — spytał mężczyzna gorzko. — Gdy chciałem przypodobać się Ślizgonom? Kiedy klęczałem przed Czarnym Panem wdzięczny za ochłap jego uwagi? Czy kiedy opłakiwałem śmierć jedynej przyjaciółki, śmierć, do której przyłożyłem rękę? Nie zapominajmy o tym. Gdy nie widziałem jej odbicia w jej synu? Gdy robiłem wszystko, by Czarny Pan mi zaufał? Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jakie to uczucie nie wiedzieć, jakim człowiekiem jest się naprawdę? Patrzeć w głąb siebie i nie móc odczytać niczego?

— Mmm. Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy — przerwał Harry — odnajdę zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i każę ci przed nim usiąść. Kiedy zobaczysz, czego pragnie twoje serce, dowiesz się, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. — Dla Harry'ego to wydawało się dziecinnie proste. On sam pragnął być otoczony rodziną i miłością, ale jeśli Snape nie wiedział, czego chce, skąd mógł wiedzieć, dokąd powinien zmierzać?

Ale mężczyzna jedynie wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu.

— Co? Jakie zwierciadło?

— Och, przestań. Musiałeś o nim wiedzieć, to przecież Dumbledore wykorzystał je, by ukryć kamień filozoficzny przed Quirrellem. Pewnie wszyscy chwaliliście swoje pomysły, kiedy został pokonany.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— Nie. Albus prosił jedynie, abym wymyślił przeszkodę z użyciem eliksirów. Każdy nauczyciel miał wykorzystać swoje mocne strony, aby zapobiec kradzieży kamienia. Osobiście uważam, że przeszkoda wymyślona przez Minerwę była sprytna. Moja opierała się na czystej logice. Z pewnością wymyśliłbym coś bardziej wyszukanego, gdybym tylko miał na to czas, ale przeklęty Puszek nastręczał mi problemów.

— Dlatego myślałem, że to ty chciałeś ukraść kamień — przyznał Harry. — Kiedy zobaczyłem twoją zakrwawioną nogę... A, tak w ogóle, twój problem logiczny wcale nie był prosty. Gdyby nie było wtedy ze mną Hermiony, najpewniej bym się otruł. Ciekawe, jak to wpłynęłoby na genialny plan Dumbledore'a. — Harry zerknął tęsknie w kierunku stołu, czując iż jego żołądek natychmiast potrzebuje pożywienia. — Powinniśmy coś zjeść, nim wrócimy na salę.

— Dobrze.

Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi i pomógł mu wstać. Przy okazji skradł kolejny, przelotny pocałunek. W końcu zasiadł za stołem naprzeciw Snape'a i opowiedział mu o tym, jak zobaczył w zwierciadle swoich rodziców oraz, iż Dumbledore w końcu ukrył przed nim artefakt.

— Ron zobaczył siebie jako kapitana Quidditcha — dodał. — To ma sens, bo posiada tylu braci, że zawsze czuł się pominięty. Spytałem kiedyś, co widział sam Dumbledore, ale powiedział coś o skarpetkach. Myślę, że ujrzał swoją siostrę. Wszyscy przecież pragniemy szczęśliwej rodziny.

— Nie mogę się na ten temat wypowiedzieć — odparł Snape, kończąc kanapkę. — Rodzice Lily byli z niej dumni, ale siostra doprowadzała ją do łez. Czy istnieje coś takiego, jak szczęśliwa rodzina, Harry?

— Ależ tak — odparł stanowczo. — Weasleyowie są szczęśliwi, nawet po stracie Freda. Percy wrócił i, choć nie wypełnił pustki po bracie, wszyscy się z tego cieszą. Bill i Fleur mają Victoire, Percy pracuje dla Ministerstwa i odnosi jakieś sukcesy. George prowadzi sklep i ostatnio zaczął chodzić na randki. Ron z nim pracuje. On i Hermiona pewnie pobiorą się, kiedy ta skończy szkołę. Są szczęśliwi — powtórzył.

— A co z Ginevrą i pragnieniem Molly, byś poślubił jej córkę? — spytał mężczyzna łagodnie.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Molly wie, że to ty mnie interesujesz. Zresztą, dzięki _Prorokowi_ , wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. Poza tobą, oczywiście. Na szczęście mamy czas.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że ten teatrzyk z patronusami miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie...

— Możesz zaprzeczać, ile tylko chcesz, ale obaj wiemy, że tak właśnie było. Zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiłeś, kiedy zostaliśmy sami. Łgałbyś, gdybyś teraz się tego wypierał.

W oczach Severusa ponownie zabłysnął strach.

— Nie chcę temu zaprzeczać. — Mężczyzna zwiesił głowę. — Musisz uważać mnie za głupca.

Harry obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem i odparł:

— Myślę, że jesteś najmądrzejszym i najbardziej odważnym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

 **xxx**

Sala sądowa była po brzegi wypełniona tłumem gapiów; liczne rzędy zaciekawionych twarzy wpatrywały się w Harry'ego, osądzając każde jego słowo. Nie wiedzieli, że w ustach chłopaka zaschło jak gdyby wędrował po pustyni miesiącami, ani iż jego nerwy były napięte do granic. W głowie słyszał szum, przez który przebijało się jedynie dudnienie jego serca; chłopak był przekonany, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki.  
Z nieludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł głowę i utkwił wzrok w ławie przysięgłych, gdzie udało mu się dostrzec jedną, czy dwie przychylnie wyglądające twarze. Nie wiedział jednak, co ci ludzie mogą myśleć jako grupa. Być może tak było lepiej, być może oznaczało to, iż jeszcze nie podjęli decyzji, albo że zeznania tych wszystkich świadków miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

— Zacznij, kiedy będziesz gotowy — powiedział Kingsley, przerywając ciszę. — Zamieniamy się w słuch.

Ale właśnie to okazało się problemem. Wszyscy utkwili swoją uwagę w Harrym. Nikt nie przysypiał, nikt nie wydawał się znudzony, nie robił na drutach i właśnie to dokumentnie paraliżowało chłopaka. Próbował zwilżyć usta, ale jego język zdawał się być przyklejony do podniebienia i jedynym ratunkiem okazał się łyk wody. Harry poniósł więc szklankę; ku jego zaskoczeniu ręka w ogóle mu nie zadrżała.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł na środek.

— Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego —powiedział, z ulgą odnotowując, iż jego głos działał jak należy, choć był nieco wyższy, niż mógłby sobie tego życzyć. — To, że Severus Snape podsłuchał słowa Przepowiedni, było zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Nie znalazł się w Świńskim Łbie, aby śledzić Sybillę Trelawney, nie miał wręcz pojęcia, kim była, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że aplikowała na stanowisko nauczyciela Hogwartu. Mogła zajmować się wróżbiarstwem, ale mogła też być nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Dumbledore mógł potrzebować sekretarki. Jednak, co najważniejsze, Snape nie miał o tym pojęcia. Przez cały czas pełnił rolę szpiega Toma Riddle – albo Voldemorta – robił więc to, co do obowiązków szpiega należało, jeśli zależało mu na zaufaniu: słuchał. I jego uszu dobiegł dziwny głos, który oświadczył, że nadchodzi osoba, która pokona Czarnego Pana. Że urodziła się z tych, którzy się mu sprzeciwili, że stało się to siódmego miesiąca... — Harry zamilkł. — Tylko tyle usłyszał. Te słowa mogły oznaczać każdego. Mnie, ale też Neville'a Longbottoma, który również urodził się pod koniec lipca. To mogła być osoba, której w ogóle nie znamy. To kolejny fragment mówił o tym, iż byłem to ja, lecz Snape go nie usłyszał. _„A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..."_ — Harry odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, ukazując słynną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy; jedynej pozostałości po klątwie uśmiercającej. — Usłyszałem przepowiednię dzień po śmierci mojego ojca chrzestnego i od tamtego czasu setki razy zastanawiałem się, czy Voldemort naznaczyłby mnie jako równego sobie, gdyby wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy. Czy wtedy najpierw rozprawiłby się z moimi rodzicami? Czy może ruszyłby za Neville'em skoro ten pochodził z czystokrwistej rodziny? To nie była wina Severusa, że Voldemort wybrał moich rodziców. W zasadzie Snape błagał go, by oszczędził moją matkę. Kochał ją wystarczająco mocno, by się przed nim poniżyć, przed nim i jego poplecznikami. Słyszeliście, jak pozostali Śmierciożercy się z niego naśmiewali. — Harry skierował się w stronę mężczyzny i stanął tuż obok niego. — Śmiali się z Severusa Snape'a. — Chłopak utkwił wzrok w twarzach przypadkowych ławników. Tymi młodszymi wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdyż dobrze pamiętali Snape'a jako profesora w Hogwarcie. — Naigrywali się z człowieka, który mógł ich zmieść jednym tylko słowem. I dlaczego? Za uczucie do czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Harry przysunął się bliżej barierki dzielącej go od mężczyzny i powiedział miękko:

— Pamiętajcie, co Draco Malfoy powiedział wam o śmierci profesor Burbage. Pamiętajcie, _dlaczego_ zginęła; ponieważ uważała mugoli za ludzi. Byli pozbawieni magii, lecz dla niej wciąż pozostawali równi. Severus kochał kogoś, kto pochodził z takiej rodziny, kto został wychowany przez mugoli. Nie miał powodu, by źle o nich myśleć.

Harry przerwał, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć. Wpadł na coś, co nie zostało poruszone w żadnym z zeznań, ale nie wiedział nawet, czy ktokolwiek żywy miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co zamierzał poruszyć. Zaczerpnął powietrza i powiedział:

— _On_ dał jej szansę. Mojej mamie. Powiedział jej, żeby się odsunęła, a zabije tylko mnie, ale ona się na to nie zgodziła. Sprzeciwiła się mu, dlatego właśnie przeżyłem. To właśnie stąd mam tę bliznę. Moja mama nie znalazła się przypadkowo między nim, a mną, ona stanęła tam celowo. Severus nie miał nic wspólnego ani z jej śmiercią, ani z próbą zamordowania mnie. To Voldemort zdecydował się uwierzyć w słowa Przepowiedni, a przecież mógł je zwyczajnie zignorować. Przecież Trelawney nigdy wcześniej nie dała prawdziwej przepowiedni, więc czemu ktokolwiek miał uwierzyć w tę? Bo Severus mu o tym powiedział? W Departamencie Tajmenic są tysiące przepowiedni, sam je widziałem. Dlaczego akurat ta miała okazać się wyjątkowa? Nie zapomnijmy jednak, co wydarzyło się później. Severus spotkał się z Dumbledore'em, z osobą, którą miał szpiegować i błagał go...

— Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? — zapytał sędziwy czarodziej siedzący w drugim rzędzie. — Wspomniałeś o tym na początku, ale nikt inny tego nie potwierdził, a śledziłem rozprawę od samego początku.

Harry zerknął na Kingsleya, nie do końca pewien, co powinien odpowiedzieć mężczyźnie.

— Chwileczkę — odezwał się Minister, po czym pochylił się do Percy'ego i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Weasley wnet zaczął wertować protokoły. Mężczyźni dyskutowali przyciszonym głosem, aż w końcu Percy wskazał palcem jakiś fragment tekstu, a Kingsley zmarszczył czoło w odpowiedzi. — Masz całkowitą rację, Alfredzie. Nikt nie poparł tego zeznaniami. — Mężczyzna pogładził brodę, wpatrując się wprost w Harry'ego, po czym dodał: — Czy masz coś przeciwko, jeśli udzielę mu małej rady?

Alfred Sneddon obdarzył Harry'ego przychylnym uśmiechem i odparł:

— Ależ proszę, pomóż biedakowi.

Minister wstał i nakazał Harry'emu iść za sobą w kierunku wąskiego korytarza. Nim zamknęły się za nim drzwi, chłopak zdążył wymienić ze Snape'em przepełnione paniką spojrzenie.

— Byli przy tym tylko oni, Snape i Dumbledore — zaczął Harry gorączkowym tonem. — Snape go błagał, Kingsley. Prawie się przed nim czołgał. Myślał, że Dumbledore go zabije, widziałem to! Co mam robić?

— Po pierwsze, Harry, uspokój się. Zastanówmy się, co wiesz. Twoi rodzice się ukryli. Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ Voldemort chciał ich zabić! — krzyknął. — Po cóż innego!

Kingsley uniósł brew, a Harry natychmiast poczuł się mały i nic nie znaczący.

— Przepraszam — mruknął.

— Skąd o tym wiedzieli?

— Ummm... — Harry intensywnie szukał w głowie odpowiednich informacji. — Severus powiedział Dumbledore'owi — odparł powoli — więc on przekazał to moim rodzicom, w efekcie czego wymyślili plan z kryjówką. Tylko że Syriusz zamienił się rolą z Pettigrew... i potem Dumbledore powiedział Severusowi, że... — Harry uśmiechnął się i odetchnął z ulgą. — Mam to. To powinno zadowolić Alfreda. Dzięki, Kingsley.

Gdy wrócił na salę, Harry miał w sobie o wiele więcej siły potrzebnej w starciu z ławnikami.

— Poruszył pan bardzo istotną kwestię — powiedział chłopak. — Jednak to samo zrobił Kingley. Czy pamięta pan, że profesor McGonagall wspomniała, iż Peter Pettigrew zdradził moich rodziców?

— Przypominam sobie, że nazwała go zdrajcą — odparł Alfred swoim cienkim głosem.

— Służę cytatem — zaproponował Percy. — Powiedziała: „Przez wiele długich lat wszyscy byliśmy przekonani, że Black sprzedał twoich rodziców... Tomowi Riddle. A potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Pettigrew był zdrajcą." — Weaslay oparł się na krześle z wyraźnie zadowoloną miną.

— Dzięki, Percy. — Harry zerknął przelotnie na Snape'a, nim zwrócił twarz w kierunku ławy przysięgłych. — Tiara Przydziału powiedziała, że Dumbledore uznał, iż moi rodzice zaufali niewłaściwej osobie. Był nią Pettigrew. Chyba wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, iż to on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, prawda?

Większość ławników kiwnęło głowami, podobnie uczynili dziennikarze i gapie znajdujący się na sali.

— Wszyscy myśleli, że był nim Syriusz Black, więc to jego obwiniano po śmierci moich rodziców. Uważano, że stał się zły jak reszta jego rodziny. Ale, jak sądzicie, skąd moi rodzice w ogóle wiedzieli, że trzeba się było ukryć? — Harry zrobił pauzę i czekał na jakiekolwiek propozycje. Wiedźma zasiadająca w pierwszym rzędzie podniosła rękę. — Tak?

— Tabitha McCade — przedstawiła się głębokim głosem. — To oczywiste, iż Dumbledore ich ukrył, korzystając z jednego ze swoich sprytnych zaklęć.

— To prawda, jednak skąd Dumbledore wiedział, że to _moich_ rodziców należało ukryć?

— Słyszał Przepowiednię, czyż nie? — odezwał się ktoś w tylnym rzędzie, ale Harry nie mógł go zlokalizować.

— Tak, ale Dumbledore nie wiedział, kogo namierzył Voldemort. Pamiętajcie, Longbottomowie w ogóle się nie ukryli. Rodziców Neville'a torturowała Bellatrix, ale jedyną rodziną, jaką dyrektor ukrył, była moja. Dlaczego? Ponieważ Severus Snape błagał, by oszczędzono Lily. Może Voldemort to zapamiętał, może dlatego dał jej szansę się odsunąć, ale ona z niej zrezygnowała. Niezależnie od tego, jak było, sęk w tym, iż nie możecie zrzucić winy na Snape'a, skoro robił wszystko, aby temu zapobiec. A jeśli nie jest winny śmierci mojej mamy, to tym bardziej nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za śmierć mojego ojca. A, skoro wielu uważa, że Severus chciał również mojej śmierci, to sprawa dotyczy i mnie bezpośrednio i śmiało mogę powiedzieć: to nieprawda. Będę żywił osobistą urazę do każdego, kto zechce skazać go na podstawie tego konkretnego zarzutu. — Chłopak obrzucił spojrzeniem każdego z ławników, aby byli pewni, iż nie żartował.

— Skoro mamy już za sobą ten nonsens, chciałbym porozmawiać o roku, w którym Severus był dyrektorem Hogwartu. Oskarżono go o narażenie życia pięciuset uczniów, w zasadzie dokładna liczba nie jest znana, więc zdecydowano się na taką. W szkole jest ogromna ilość uczniów i tak, większa część z nich oberwała jakąś klątwą, ale żadna z nich nie została rzucona przez dyrektora. Słyszeliście, jak profesor McGonagall mówiła, że pewnie nie zostałaby w Hogwarcie, gdyby władzę sprawowali Carrowowie? Stwierdziła również, iż mogłaby zginąć, gdyby została w szkole pod ich nadzorem. Profesor McGonagall pełniła funkcję zastępcy dyrektora przez wiele długich lat i doskonale wiedziała, jak prowadzić szkołę, a jednak nie ją wybrano na dyrektorkę, ba, nie pełniła nawet funkcji doradcy Severusa. Ministerstwo pod władzą Piusa Thicknesse'a zadecydowało, kto powinien zarządzać Hogwartem, kto będzie tam nauczał, jak będzie wyglądał program. Jakimś cudem Severusowi udało się zatrzymać tam nauczycieli, co oznaczało, iż Ministerstwo musiało jedynie obsadzić nauczyciela obrony i mugoloznawstwa. Zdecydowano jednak, że uczniowie będą uczyć się sztuk czarnomagicznych, zamiast metod obrony przed nimi. To Ministerstwo zadecydowało, że będą się uczyć, iż mugole są od nich gorsi, że nie różnią się niczym od zwierząt. Pamiętajcie, co powiedział Neville. To on reanimował Gwardię Dumbledore'a, aby powstrzymać Carrowów przed torturowaniem młodszych uczniów. To on znalazł sposób, by ukryć wszystkich w Pokoju Życzeń, by ich nakarmić. Był z tego tak dumny, lecz potem odkrył, iż to wszystko okazało się sprytnym planem Severusa. — Wszyscy na sali uważnie słuchali jego słów. — Na pewno pamiętacie Hagrida. Mówił, że Snape wysyłał do niego uczniów w celu odrobienia szlabanu. Nie mówię tu, że Hagrid najlepiej wie, co jest niebezpieczne, ale nie można nie zauważyć, iż to on najlepiej radzi sobie z wszelkimi magicznymi istotami i zwierzętami. Na terenie Hogwartu żyje największe stado testrali na świecie i wszystkie zostały oswojone na tyle, by dać się zaprząc do wozów. To dzięki niemu. Poza tym nawet centaury znają go i szanują, a to już o czymś świadczy, prawda? Akromantule też dobrze znają jego imię i Hagrid doskonale wie, by nie wkraczać na ich teren. Chodzi mi o to, iż Hagrid zna Zakazany Las lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny i nie boi się niczego, co tam drzemie. Może posyłanie studentów do mrocznego lasu wydaje się szaleństwem, zwłaszcza że mieli tam tylko zbierać magiczne rośliny. Zresztą jestem przekonany, że w większości przypadków wrócili z niczym. — Harry obdarzył Snape'a czułym spojrzeniem. — Mogę się też założyć, że Severus jest w stanie temu wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. Wszyscy wiemy, że jest do tego zdolny, ale wiemy również, że takim działaniem ponownie ukrywałby prawdę. Że zwyczajnie starał się uchronić uczniów przed prawdziwą krzywdą. Mógłbym ponownie spytać o to nauczycieli, ale tego nie zrobię. Profesor Trelawney może nie jest w najlepszym stanie, ale przypomina dawną siebie, możemy też założyć, że profesor Flitwick zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ochronić Krukonów, tak jak Pomona Sprout. Wiemy też od Poppy Pomfrey, że Slughorn warzył eliksiry dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego, podobnie jak profesor Snape. Poza Carrowami i Inkwizycją wszyscy o siebie dbali. Czy mimo to uczniowie ucierpieli? Tak. Nie możemy udawać, że się nad nimi nie znęcano, ale Snape nie przyłożył do tego ręki. A czy możecie sobie wyobrazić profesora Slughorna rzucającego się między śmierciożercę, a ucznia, którego ten zamierzał ukarać? A profesor Trelawney albo Sinistrę, czy Vector? — Harry utkwił wzrok w McCade i powiedział ostro: — Jeśli chcecie obarczyć Severusa całą winą, musicie również oskarżyć tych, którzy biernie przyglądali się zbrodni. Wiem, że to on pełnił funkcję dyrektora, ale jego ręce były równie mocno związane przez Ministerstwo, podobnie jak innych nauczycieli. Może nawet bardziej. Tylko Severus stanął pomiędzy Ministerstwem, a interesem szkoły.

Harry przerwał i sięgnął po szklankę z wodą. Upił łyk, pozwalając, by jego słowa dotarły do zgromadzonych, nim przejdzie do ostatniego, najbardziej poważnego zarzutu.

— Nie można udawać, że Snape nie użył klątwy uśmiercającej na Albusie Dumbledore'rze. Draco zeznał, iż widział, jak Severus rzucił czar, ja również tam byłem i widziałem to samo. — Podniósł dłoń, uprzedzając reprymendę Kingsleya. — Nie zeznaję, po prostu sądzę, że powinniście w pełni uwierzyć słowom Draco. Zanim jednak opowiem o zajściu na Wieży Astronomicznej, pozwólcie iż cofnę się nieco w czasie. — Najtrudniejszym jednak było określenie, gdzie Harry miał zacząć swoją opowieść. Wiele zdarzeń prowadziło do takiego zakończenia, horkruksy również się do niego przyczyniły. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jak uda mu się ominąć temat artefaktów, zdecydował jednak, iż będzie bardzo ostrożnie manewrował wokół niego. — Moja matka kochała mnie tak mocno, że była gotowa dla mnie umrzeć — odparł Harry ze smutkiem. — I wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło; od jej śmierci. To wtedy część Voldemorta odczepiła się od niego i przywarła do mnie.

— Harry — ostrzegł Kingsley. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

Harry zwrócił się w jego stronę, gotów kłócić się z mężczyzną, że poruszenie nieśmiertelności Volemorta jest kluczowe.

— Wiem i obiecuję, że nie powiem więcej, niż trzeba. To jednak istotne, aby ludzie wiedzieli, że Tom zostawił wtedy cząstki siebie rozrzucone po Wielkiej Brytanii. Te fragmenty zostały zniszczone. — Harry zwrócił się do publiczności. — I mam nadzieję, że nikt z tu obecnych nie jest na tyle nikczemny, by zamordować dziecko w poszukiwaniu mocy.

Niektórzy popatrzyli po swoich sąsiadach z niepewnością w oczach.

— Naprawdę, sądzą iż o to nie musimy się martwić — ciągnął Harry, lekko rozbawiony ich reakcją. — Nie wiem, czy to Dumbledore poinformował Snape'a o śmierci mojej mamy, ale podczas tej rozprawy pojawił się bardzo istotny fakt i musicie o tym pamiętać: Severus złożył Dumbledore'owi obietnicę, iż zrobi wszystko, aby ten ochronił moją matkę. _Wszystko._ I przysięgał na swoją miłość do niej. Dumbledore wiedział, że Voldemort wróci, nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak ani kiedy to nastąpi. Wątpię, by rozgryzł to przed moim drugim rokiem w szkole. To wtedy Voldemort próbował, już po raz drugi, powrócić za sprawą Komnaty Tajemnic. Ani Severus, ani Lucjusz Malfoy nie wiedzieli, że pamiętnik Toma jest ważny, ale Dumbeldore miał tę świadomość. Zaczął zgłębiać się we wszelkie informacje na temat Toma Riddle. Nie opowiem wam o powrocie Voldemorta, to nie ma znaczenia dla sprawy, poza jednym istotnym faktem, iż dyrektor uwierzył mi w pełni, kiedy wróciłem z cmentarza. Tak samo Severus. Dumbledore wiedział, że kończył nam się czas, więc kazał Snape'owi wrócić do roli szpiega. Ale wpierw ten musiał odzyskać jego zaufanie. Z pewnością nie było łatwo przekonać Voldemorta, że był mu wierny przez te wszystkie lata, gdy pracował pod samym Albusem Dumbledore'em, ale Snape nigdy nie wyjawił Tomowi niczego więcej, niż dyrektor mu polecił. Ja sam wiedziałem o wiele lepiej, jak działał umysł Riddle'a z powodu blizny, którą skrywała cząstkę jego samego. Nie zawsze pragnąłem tej wiedzy. To z jej powodu tak łatwo ściągnął mnie do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie trzymano Przepowiednię. Severus miał uczyć mnie Oklumencji i, może gdybym włożył w naukę o wiele więcej wysiłku, mój ojciec chrzestny wciąż by żył. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na roztrząsanie tego, „co by było, gdyby..." — Tak naprawdę nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Ale wiem, że Ministerstwo obserwowało Dumbledore'a i że Severus znalazł się między trzema stronami, które czegoś od niego oczekiwały: dyrektorem, Umbridge i Voldemortem. Gdy Umbridge dowiedziała się o GD, powiadomiła Knota, który usiłował aresztować Dumbledore'a za zdradę. Tak przypuszczam. Mimo to dyrektor nadal dowiadywał się więcej o Tomie Riddle. Gdzieś między piątym i szóstym rokiem odnalazł kolejny jego fragment. W euforii musiał zapomnieć, że Tom nie pozostawiłby czegoś o tak wielkiej wadze bez zabezpieczeń. To był pierścień. Tiara powiedziała, że Dumbledore prosił o Snape'a, kiedy wrócił do szkoły. Madam Pomfrey zeznała, że również kazała mu się z nim zobaczyć. Flitwick też nie umiał mu pomóc i to właśnie Severusowi udało się ograniczyć klątwę do dłoni dyrektora. Tiara powiedziała, że ten, zamiast się smucić, cieszył się, iż dano mu jeszcze jeden rok życia. To wiele ułatwiało, zwłaszcza mając na uwadze zadanie Draco polegające na zamordowaniu jego osoby. Plan dyrektora był coraz bardziej namacalny; Severus stał się prawą ręką Voldemorta, więc z łatwością mógł wypełnić to zadanie i przejąć kontrolę nad szkołą. Dumbledore chciał, by jego śmierć nie poszła na marne, by przyczyniła się do upadku Voldemorta — wyznał Harry i zamilkł. — Nie. To nie do końca tak. Nie chciał umierać, ale jeśli nie było innej drogi, chciał choć zapewnić ochronę szkole. Ufał tylko jednej osobie: Severusowi Snape'owi. A jeśli to właśnie on miał go zabić, w zamian z pewnością zyskałby bezgraniczne zaufanie Voldemorta. Ale tak naprawdę, tak zupełnie szczerze — podjął Harry po chwili. — To ja zabiłem Dumbledore'a. — Chłopak przełknął ślinę i utkwił wzrok w posadzce. Doskonale pamiętał wydarzenia w jaskini, inferiusy, płomienie i żar, okropny eliksir, który Harry niemal wlał dyrektorowi do gardła. — Myślał, że odnalazł kolejny fragment, więc wyruszyliśmy z Hogwartu do wioski, skąd dalej się aportowaliśmy. Pamiętajcie, że Rosmerta oraz Draco potwierdzili, że dyrektor wyglądał zwyczajnie, nim wyruszyliśmy, lecz kiedy wrócił, był blady i wydawał się chory? Stało się tak, ponieważ wlałem mu truciznę do gardła na jego polecenie. Tylko w ten sposób mogliśmy odzyskać medalion ukryty przez Voldemorta. Zrobiłem, co dyrektor mi kazał i było wielce prawdopodobne, że moje działania doprowadzą do jego śmierci. Gdy wróciliśy na Wieżę Astronomiczną, polecił mi biec po Severusa, ale on już był w drodze. Draco nie mógł tego zrobić, nie potrafił go zabić. Sam Amycus to przyznał. A jednak Draco stwierdził, że wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pojawił się Snape. I miał rację. Gdy teraz o tym myślę... Mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore'owi ulżyło, kiedy go zobaczył. Spojrzał na niego, powiedział: „proszę, Severusie" i... Okropnym było widzieć, jak spadał, ale Severus nawet się nie zawahał, nawet nie drgnął, nie kiedy wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Potem odciągnął stamtąd Draco, a ja pobiegłem za nimi. Mogłem wbiec wprost w pułapkę. Mogli mnie zabić. Mimo to, Snape mnie przed tym uchronił. Gdyby był lojalny wobec Voldemorta, powinien był mnie schwytać, lecz tego nie zrobił. Odbił wszystkie moje zaklęcia i gdyby chciał mnie zaciągnąć przed oblicze Voldemorta, to była najlepsza okazja. Nie zrobił tego. Wiem, że wielu z was wciąż tkwi w przekonaniu, że jest on śmierciożercą, że wielbi czarną magię, że jest okropną osobą i zasługuje na wszystko, co najgorsze. Jeśli tak uważacie, to znaczy, że nie dorastacie mu do pięt. — Salę wypełniły odgłosy niedowierzania i zdumienia, a dziennikarze prędko zapisali jego słowa. — Severus _był_ śmierciożercą, nosił Mroczny Znak tak jak reszta popleczników Voldemorta. Ale czemu w ogóle go przyjął? Oczywiście, był gorzkim, cynicznym dzieckiem, a moja ciotka opisała jego życie i brzmi to o wiele gorzej, niż to, co ja przeszedłem. A wiem, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś się nad tobą znęca, kiedy nikt cię nie chce. Mimo to dorastałem otoczony miłością, nawet jeśli nie była ona skierowana ku mojej osobie. Wiem, że ludzie mogli kogoś potrzebować, kochać. Severus nie miał o tym pojęcia. Spędził w Hogwarcie wiele lat i przed te lata znęcano się nad nim i, tak jak Draco, sam prawie stracił życie przez swoich oprawców. Mój tata i ojciec chrzestny byli nieugięci, gdy tylko mogli, rzucali na niego klątwy. Chciałbym, lecz niestety nie mogę powiedzieć, że Severus nie odpowiadał tym samym. Łączyła ich nienawiść tak wielka, że przelał jej część na mnie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę ławników. — Ale nie szkodzi. Wciąż warzył eliksir dla profesora Lupina, nawet jeśli w ogóle się nie dogadywali. Mimo wszystko chciał ocalić Syriusza, kiedy dałem się złapać w pułapkę Voldemortowi w Departamencie Tajemnic. Severus Snape miał tak naprawdę milion okazji, by mnie zabić albo porwać, gdy przebywałem w szkole. A jednak pani Hooch powiedziała wam, że to Snape ocalił moje życie podczas pierwszego meczu quidditcha, kiedy Quirrell rzucał klątwę na moją miotłę. Czy spotkał się z jakąkolwiek wdzięcznością? Nie, podpalono jego szaty. Mógł rzucić na mnie setki klątw, gdy wraz z Draco uciekali z Hogwartu, ale nie zrobił niczego takiego. Zamiast tego powtarzał w kółko poplecznikom Voldemorta, że nie można mnie tknąć, ponieważ takie prawo ma tylko Czarny Pan. — Harry zrobił pauzę. — Zastanówcie się jeszcze nad jedną sprawą. Ollivander określił Severusa jako człowieka lojalnego, takiego o którym opowiada się legendy. Narcyza wyznała, że ma wielką potrzebę miłości. — Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz chłopaka. — Myślę, że wielu z was, którzy znacie Severusa Snape'a, zaskoczyły te wyznania, pamiętajcie jednak, co wydarzyło się, kiedy obaj wyczarowaliśmy Patronusy. Severus Snape nie jest winny przestępstw, o które oskarża go Ministerstwo Magii. Nie zamordował moich rodziców, nigdy nawet nie próbował tego zrobić. Czynił, co w jego mocy, aby ochronić uczniów Hogwartu. I, pomimo iż rzucił klątwę uśmiercającą na Albusa Dumbledore'a, zrobił to na jego polecenie. Wnoszę więc o uniewinnienie. Proszę?

Harry, zamiast wrócić za swój stolik, ruszył w kierunku Snape'a i stanął u jego boku. Położył dłoń na jego nadgarstku i uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna nakrył jego dłoń swoją. Czekali, aż Kingsley zarządzi głosowanie. Przez kilka minut nic się nie wydarzyło. Minister i Percy wymieniali szeptem uwagi, a potem Weasley w końcu zamknął trzeci tom protokołu.

— Z uwagi na skomplikowaną naturę tego procesu i ilość zarzutów postawionych oskarżonemu, a także obszerną obronę ze strony Harry'ego Pottera... — Kingsley kiwnął głową patrząc wprost na niego. — Jestem zmuszony spytać ławników, czy są gotowi przeprowadzić głosowanie, czy też chcą się najpierw naradzić. By skazać oskarżonego wystarczy siedemnaście głosów, by zarządzić obrady wystarczy ich jedenaście. Ci, którzy są za obradami proszeni są o podniesienie prawej ręki.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy pojedyncze dłonie wystrzeliły w górę. Gdyby zdecydowano przeprowadzić głosowanie w tym momencie, odbierając im możliwość porozmawiania, naradzenia się, byłoby dla Harry'ego sporym ciosem. Jeśli to przedyskutują, rozważą za i przeciw, wtedy być może Severus będzie miał szansę. Obaj będą mieli szansę.

— A więc dobrze, mamy czternaście głosów za rozpoczęciem obrad — oznajmił Kingsley. — Baliwie Embry zechciej odprowadzić członków Wizengamotu do odpowiedniej komnaty. Gauntlett, zabierz profesora Snape'a z powrotem do celi. Sprowadzimy go ponownie na salę sądową, kiedy przysięgli ogłoszą gotowość do wydania werdyktu. Harry, możesz odejść, powiedz mi tylko, gdzie cię szukać, abym mógł się z tobą skontaktować w odpowiednim momencie.

— Będę tam, gdzie Severus — odparł chłopak. — Wybrał mnie i nie zamierzam go opuszczać.

— Harry...

— Możemy się o to spierać, jeśli chcesz — powiedział z taką godnością, na jaką było go teraz stać. — Ale i tak z nim zostanę. Mam do tego prawo, Kingsley. Wiesz o tym.

Minister przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym skierował wzrok na ich złączone dłonie. W końcu pokręcił głową.

— Oczekuję, iż zachowasz się jak na aurora przystało. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Harry niewiele mógł na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miał zamiaru okłamywać Kingsleya, ale nie miał też zamiaru podążać za jego dyrektywą.

— Tak jest — odparł. Sala powoli zaczęła się wyludniać. W końcu został w niej tylko on, Snape i Gauntlett.

— Idziemy — powiedziała czarownica, uwalniając mężczyznę z kajdanów.


	25. Rozdział 25

**Grii & mikachan17 - **wszystko rozbija się o czas:) ale spokojnie, zamykam ten fik, jest już z górki^^  
 **Dziekuję wszystkim za ciepłe komentarze 3**

 **Rozdział 25**

Gauntlett poprowadziła ich nie do zwyczajowej sali, w której przetrzymywano Snape'a, lecz wzdłuż tego samego korytarza. Zniknęli za inną parą drzwi. Było tam mnóstwo schodów, które dwoiły i troiły się Harry'emu w oczach, a wraz z każdym stopniem znikali w głąb budynku Ministerstwa. Ich kroki odbijały się echem po klatce schodowej, a oni schodzili coraz niżej. Na samym dole majaczyły kolejne drzwi, które kobieta otworzyła za pomocą klucza.

— Magia ich nie sforsuje, z innymi na tym piętrze jest zresztą podobnie. — Snape przestąpił przez próg, a Harry podążył za nim.

Pokój miał zapach wilgoci i chłopak zmarszczył nos, czując aromat pleśni i kurzu. Zaprawa w starych murach wypłowiała, a wilgoć niemal kapała ze ścian, tworząc ciekawe wzory łączące sufit z podłogą. Znajdowały się tam też dwa długie rzędy łuków po obu stronach pomieszczenia, a pomiędzy nimi widniały żelazne pręty. Harry wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż znajdowali się w prawdziwym lochu, który służył do przetrzymywania więźniów.

Dwie cele były zajęte; nad drzwiami kołysały się lekko złote, zapalone lampy. Jeden z więźniów – człowiek starszy od Harry'ego o co najwyżej pięć lat – stał przy kratach i zawołał w kierunku Snape'a:

— Jaki kolor dzisiaj, Snape? Podejdź bliżej, to rzucę okiem.

Mężczyzna go zignorował i skierował się do celi po prawej stronie, praktycznie pośrodku korytarza. Poczekał, aż Gauntlett otworzy ciężką kłódkę wbudowaną w kraty. Gdy znalazł się w środku, chwycił za pręty, by zamknąć drzwi, lecz Harry'emu udało się wślizgnąć do środka.

— Zostaję z tobą tak długo, ile będzie to trwało.

— Pracownikom Ministerstwa nie wolno przebywać w celach, Potter — upomniała go Gauntlett. — Nie możesz z nim zostać. Zresztą słyszałeś, co powiedział Kingsley: nie można spoufalać się z więźniem. Takie są zasady i nawet Minister nie może ich łamać.

Snape najzwyczajniej się zaśmiał.

— Zapewniam cię, panno Gauntlett, że Harry Potter wierzy, iż jest ponad wszelkie zasady. Nieważne, jak trywialne mogłyby być dla zwykłych śmiertelników, Harry znajdzie sposób, aby je obejść, albo otwarcie im sprosta.

— Nie pomagasz — mruknął chłopak, czując ogień na policzkach. Nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. — Poza tym, to nieprawda. Zazwyczaj jednak przestrzegam zasad.

— Harry, idź. Zapewniam cię, że nic mi nie będzie. Spędziłem tu każdą noc od początku procesu i nic się nie stało. — Chwycił go za brodę i złożył palący pocałunek na jego ustach. Dusza chłopaka zapłonęła. — Będę wielbił te wspomnienia po kres moich dni — wymruczał, nim się od niego odsunął. — A teraz idź.

— Nie rozsiadaj się tam — ostrzegł ciężkim głosem. — Wrócę, nim się obejrzysz. — Pozwolił, by mężczyzna poprowadził go do drzwi po czym opuścił celę. Jego serce zadrżało na dźwięk skrzypiącej kłódki, gdy on sam stał pośrodku pustej przestrzeni, a Snape tkwił w zamkniętej celi, gdzie zmieniał strój na więzienny mundurek w paski.

Gauntlett wyciągnęła rękę po malinowe szaty mężczyzny i przerzuciła je sobie przez ramię, następnie skierowała się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi. Harry obserwował to z zainteresowaniem. A więc magia nie działała tu, na dole. Dobrze wiedzieć. Z niechęcią ruszył za nią, wciąż jednak oglądał się przez ramię na Snape'a, nawet gdy otwierała mu drzwi.

— Myślałam, że naprawdę zamierzałeś z nim zostać — odparła, puszczając go przodem, po czym zamknęła za nim drzwi i wspólnie zaczęli wspinać się z powrotem po stopniach.

Harry obrzucił ją spojrzeniem pełnym furii. Jak śmiała? Bez namysłu, jego różdżka znalazła się w dłoni i ułamek sekundy później celował w jej pierś.

— Co miałem zrobić? Wyczarować krzesło i siedzieć tam jak szczur? Nie pozwoliłabyś mi zostać z nim w celi, a skoro już raz pobiegłaś na skargę do Kingsleya, zdaje się że nie mam tu wielkiego wyboru, czyż nie? — Odwrócił się i pobiegł, samotnie pokonując resztę stopni.

— Jesteś świeżym aurorem, Potter — zawołała za nim. — Ale jeśli nie zamierzasz dbać o swoją karierę, to ja również nie będę tego robić.

Jej głos odbijał się echem od ciężkich, kamiennych ścian, a Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie ponuro, wciąż biegnąc ku górze. Gdy tam dotarł, ruszył przez długi korytarz przy sali numer dziesięć na trzęsących się ze zmęczenia nogach. I postanowił wprowadzić w życie kolejną część planu. Ruszył w stronę wind i rzucał mordercze spojrzenie ludziom, którzy dołączyli do niego wewnątrz. Będą plotkować, że Harry opuścił Ministerstwo wściekły; jeśli chodziło Harry'ego Pottera, plotki zawsze szybko się rozchodziły.

Gdy tylko opuścił budynek, aportował się na Grimmauld place.

— Stworku! — krzyknął, nim jego stopa dotknęła dywanu.

— Zdrajca krwi! Plamisz dom moich przodków! — darł się portret matki Syriusza. Cholera, obudził ją. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił w nią kulą ognia; nie żeby to miało jakikolwiek efekt. Jedyne, co zrobił, to pokrył sąsiadującą ścianę sadzą.

— To nie są twoi przodkowie — warknął chłopak. — Wżeniłaś się do rodziny, krowo.

— Czy pan zdecydował wrócić do domu? — spytał Stworek z nadzieją w brzydkich oczach. Przez chwilę Harry pomyślał, że Stworek musiał być samotny, ale gdy obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w szczególności obcięte skrzacie głowy przymocowane do ścian, ogarnęła go mroczna, mordercza ciemność i chłopak wiedział, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie tu zamieszkać na dłużej.

— Nie, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy — odparł. — Słuchaj, dostarczałeś Snape'owi posiłki w lochach Ministerstwa, a więc znasz magię nimi rządzącą. Możesz przenieść mnie do jego celi?

Stworek zacisnął palce na naszyjniku, który nosił, tym samym, który Regulus Black wymienił na Horkruks.

— To jest możliwe, panie — odpowiedział powoli. — Ale lochy mają ciężkie zabezpieczenia. Niech Stworek spojrzy. — Nim Harry mógł cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć, ten zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.  
Gdy skrzat badał sprawę, Harry ruszył biegiem do pokoju Syriusza. Odrzucił drzwi i zlokalizował swój kufer, po czym wyjął z niego pelerynę niewidkę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona. Zajęło chwilę, nim zebrał resztę potrzebnych rzeczy, a gdy skończył, pojawił się przed nim Stworek. Skrzat wpatrywał się w części jego ciała nie objęte peleryną.

— Stworek może przenieść pana do celi, ale nie zdoła go z niej wydostać. Ministerstwo nie myśli, żeby ktokolwiek chciał się włamać, jeśli nie może wyjść.

— A jak jest z korytarzem przed celą? Czy będziesz mógł przenieść mnie z niej, na korytarz?

Stworek obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem i ponownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wrócił jednak kilka sekund później.

— Stworek może tak zrobić. — Przekrzywił głowę i wciąż się gapił, a trybiki w jego mózgu obracały się powoli. — Stworek zostawia pana samego sobie — powiedział, kręcąc głową.

Nieco bawiło Harry'ego to, iż skrzat wydawał się tak zdezorientowany, lecz nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać mu swoich intencji, nawet jeśli ten był po stronie Snape'a. Harry w skrócie wyjaśnił mu, czego od niego oczekiwał i kiedy trzeba było to zrobić.

xxx

Tuż po obiedzie Stworek aportował się do celi Snape'a; drobna sylwetka uginała się pod ciężarem czarnej szaty przewieszonej przez ramię. Skrzat poruszył palcem i wydusił z siebie zachrypłe słowo, a szaty rozsypały się na posadzce. Odzyskały swój oryginalny rozmiar, dodatkowo pojawiły się też przybory toaletowe i polowe łóżko. Harry przyglądał się wszystkiemu spod peleryny niewidki.

— Cóż to za niedorzeczność? — warknął Snape. Skrzat zignorował go i przesunął łóżko w stronę krat. Szata poszybowała w powietrze; okazało się, że skrywała zeżarty przez mole gobelin przedstawiający zarzynanego przez wieśniaków smoka. Gobelin zawisł, zasłaniając kraty; zostawił jedynie wąski przesmyk, z którego widoczne było sklepienie i kamienne łuki.

— Radosny obrazek — powiedział Harry, zrzucając z siebie pelerynę i podszedł do Stworka, który magicznie powiększał więzienne łóżko tak, aby zmieściło ich obu. Stolik z ustawionymi nań świecami przeobraził celę w przytulną sypialnię. Mogli przy nim spokojnie zjeść, a gobelin zapewnił im prywatność. — Stworek zaraz przyniesie coś do jedzenia. — Skrzat zniknął bezgłośnie. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Zamierzasz brnąć w bezprawie, Potter?

— Nagminny łamacz reguł, do usług. — Spojrzenie Harry'ego przepełniał ciepły blask, gdy zbliżył się do mężczyzny, powoli jak spłoszone zwierzę. — Nawet nie próbuj kazać mi odejść. Nie mogę się stąd wydostać; nawet Stworek nie może aportować mnie z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. — To była prawda, jednak chłopak pominął informację, iż skrzat może przenieść go na drugą stronę krat. Snape mógłby potem urwać mu głowę za ukrywanie tej informacji.

Mężczyzna również zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

— Tkwisz w fałszywym przeświadczeniu, iż w ogóle mógłbym chcieć cię odesłać. Nic bardziej mylnego. — Rozpostarł ramiona, a chłopak odnalazł w nich swoje miejsce.

Żadne słowa nie mogły wyrazić tego, jakie ciepło czuł w jego ramionach. Jakby był w domu. Podniósł głowę, a ten pocałował go, powoli badając jego usta. Harry poczuł gorąco rozchodzące się po całym ciele; ciepło, które swój początek miało w jego sercu i podążało dalej, czyniąc iż czuł się jakby cały płonął. Te pocałunki były odurzające.

Chłodny dotyk długich palców Snape'a na jego policzku przyniósł mu ulgę. Harry wspiął się na palce po kolejny pocałunek, ale mężczyzna położył palec na jego ustach.

— Twój skrzat dostarczył obiad. — Przyjął dłoń Harry'ego i pozwolił się poprowadzić do stolika. Stworek przeszedł samego siebie; na stole pojawił się grillowany łosoś, ryż z ziołami, żurawiną i płatkami migdałów. Była też cukinia gotowana na parze i koszyk pełen świeżego chleba. Udało mu się nawet przemycić butelkę lekkiego, owocowego wina.

— Za koniec procesu — powiedział chłopak. Snape zbliżył swój kieliszek, po czym wypił zawartość.

— Nadzwyczaj dobrze się spisałeś. Twoja mowa była dobrze skonstruowana, nawet jeśli czasem bredziłeś. — Snape rozłożył serwetę na kolanach i zaczął jeść.

— Powinienem był bardziej skupić się na tym, jak mój ojciec cię potraktował. Chciałem, żeby cię zrozumieli, żeby postawili się na twoim miejscu i dostrzegli, dlaczego dokonałeś takich, a nie innych wyborów. — Harry wziął kęs łososia i przymknął oczy, gdy ten rozpływał się mu w ustach. Wino pasowało do dania i chłopak musiał się powstrzymać, by nie pochłonąć wszystkiego w trzy sekundy. Spróbował ryżu i w mig stwierdził, że Stworek w ogóle nie starał się, gdy przyrządzał posiłki tylko dla niego.

Harry położył rękę na blacie i dotknął palców mężczyzny. Łaskotanie magii przebiegło po jego ciele, aż zapomniał nabrać powietrza do płuc.

— Chciałem, żeby zrozumieli, że jesteśmy tacy sami. Mogłem postąpić zupełnie jak ty, gdyby Tiara umieściła mnie w Slytherinie. A ty może byłbyś bardziej do mnie podobny, gdybyś trafił do Gryffindoru, czy nawet Ravenclawu. Dumbledore zwykł mi powtarzać, że definiują nas nasze wybory, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnił, czym się stajemy, kiedy nie mamy żadnego wyboru. Czy po prostu dryfujemy przez życie nigdy nie odnajdując samych siebie? — Harry spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy. — Myślę, że tak było w twoim przypadku. Kiedy miałeś jakikolwiek wybór, Severusie?

— Wybrałem Znak, Harry — odparł mężczyzna miarowo. — Nigdy nie zapominaj, że dołączyłem do nich z własnej woli. To był największy błąd mojego życia. — Upił łyk wina i wrócił do krojenia łososia.

Harry posmarował bułkę masłem.

— Gówno prawda — stwierdził, gestykulując ręką z nożem, prawie przewracając butelkę. — A kto w Slytherinie się nie przyłączył? Byłbyś zdegradowany do zdrajcy krwi albo szlam... — Snape wydał z siebie warknięcie, aż włosy zjeżyły się Harry'emu na karku, jakby groziło mu jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. — Szlama. Wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz tego słowa i czemu tak jest, ale ciebie również wyprowadzono w pole.

— Byłbym prześladowany jak wielu innych. Moja śmierć by coś znaczyła.

— Nic by nie znaczyła. A my nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy — stwierdził Harry. — Byłbyś martwy, a Voldemort nie musiałby kazać mojej matce się odsunąć. Skoro ona nie miałaby wyboru, to ja również bym zginął, a Anglia tkwiłaby pod jego rządami. Tak, moja mama zginęła i chciałbym, żeby to nigdy nie miało miejsca, ale ilu ludzi ocaliłeś, bo ją kochałeś? Była w stanie się poświęcić z tego powodu. I tyle. Twoja miłość uratowała nas wszystkich. Nie jej. Gdybyś nie próbował jej uratować, on od razu by ją zabił, tak jak mojego tatę.

— Mówisz tak, jakbym był tylko narzędziem w rękach Losu.

— Tak, cóż, wiem jak to jest. — Przez chwilę Harry czuł się emocjonalnie wyczerpany. Nie dbał, jak bardzo jego życie było wykolejone, Snape i tak miał gorzej. Chłopak zwiesił ramiona i wyciągnął nogi, a Snape drgnął; wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest bosy. Wyprostował plecy i oparł łokcie o blat, zabrał też nogi, żeby nie sprawiać mu więcej bólu. Obserwował, jak Severus kończy jeść i kiwnął głową, gdy ten poprosił o więcej wina. Kiedy napełnił jego szklankę, Harry podniósł się z miejsca i pomaszerował w kierunku łóżka. Usiadł i odstawił kieliszek na podłogę. Zdjął buty i skarpetki, wkładając jedną w drugą, i sam oparł bose stopy o kamienne płyty.

Znalezienie się ze Snape'em w jednym pomieszczeniu zupełnie na bosaka było, w jakiś dziwny sposób, podniecające. Było w tym coś... zakazanego, zwłaszcza że siedział na jego łóżku i myślał intensywnie, co mogło się tam wydarzyć. W swoim braku doświadczenia, mógł zgodzić się na każdą sugestię, choć cichutki głos zdrowego rozsądku szeptał, że powinien zwolnić. Upił łyk wina, a Snape kontynuował jedzenie. Gdy wreszcie skończył – może sam grał na zwłokę? – wstał z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Gdy zbliżał się ku niemu, Harry ściągnął z siebie kamizelkę; miał teraz na sobie jedynie spodnie i koszulkę. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i uśmiechnął się, gdy ten powiedział:

— Którą stronę łóżka wolisz? — Snape zwilżył wargi i obrzucił nerwowym wzrokiem stertę ubrań na podłodze. Jego twarz nagle stała się maską, a spojrzenie płaskie. — Którą stronę wolisz?

Harry prychnął.

— Nigdy nie spałem z nikim w jednym łóżku. — Chwycił za koszulkę, ale Snape złapał jego dłonie i sam wsunął swe pod miękką tkaninę, przesuwając nimi po żebrach. Harry wziął wdech rozpływając się w rozkoszy i podniósł ramiona, pomagając mu zdjąć ubranie. Pozwolił sobie zdjąć okulary, by nie zaplątały się w materiał.

Odsunął się i oparł głowę o poduszkę, a jego oczy zabłysły, gdy mężczyzna zaczął układać się obok niego.

— Zdejmuj — wyszeptał, chwytając jego więzienną koszulkę. — Proszę. Chcę czuć twoją skórę. — Snape uklęknął i pozwolił mu pomóc w zdjęciu ubrania, ukazując blade ciało i różowe sutki. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i złapał za jeden ustami, liżąc, dopóki nie stwardniał. Jemu samemu stwardniała inna część ciała, kiedy usłyszał jęk mężczyzny, po czym chwycił w dłoń drugi jego sutek. Snape wplótł palce w jego włosy, a Harry niemal szukał różdżki, by rzucić Silencio, które ukryłoby ich poczynania. Przekręcił się na bok, ale Snape wciągnął go z powrotem pod siebie.

— Pozwól mi się ciebie nauczyć — szepnął, skanując skórę Harry'ego ciemnymi oczyma. — Chcę słyszeć wszystkie twoje dźwięki, wiedzieć, co oznaczają. Chcę wiedzieć, co cię cieszy, co sprawia ci przyjemność. Odkryć, w jaki sposób sprawić, byś błagał o więcej. — Zamknął ich usta w płonącym pocałunku, przesuwał językiem po delikatnych wargach, aż wpuściły go do środka. W międzyczasie palce Harry'ego wędrowały po ramionach mężczyzny, wzdłuż kręgosłupa i wokół żeber, zaznajamiając się w każdą niedoskonałością. Nagle chwycił zębami za sutek Harry'ego, a ten jęknął, czując w sobie płomień.

— O tak, więcej — westchnął, odpychając kołdrę stopami.

Snape całował jego żebra, zmuszając chłopaka do śmiechu na wdechu – on sam nigdy nie słyszał u siebie tak dziwnego dźwięku.

— Łaskocze — wyrzucił z siebie i próbował ukryć głowę w zagłębieniu brzucha mężczyzny. W nagrodę został z niego zepchnięty i uziemiony obok, na materacu.

— Kiedyś — powiedział Snape pomiędzy pocałunkami — nauczę cię cierpliwości.

— Sądziłem, że nie masz o tym pojęcia — mruknął Harry, rozpinając guzik od spodni. — Znaczy, moje jedyne doświadczenia to całowanie się z Cho Chang i Ginny Weasley.

— Słyszałeś, co mówił Avery — odparł, pomagając mu ze spodniami. — Chyba próbował insynuować, że pieprzyłem się z Regulusem Blackiem. — Uklęknął pomiędzy jego nogami i zsunął z niego spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Przyrodzenie Harry'ego w końcu zaznało wolności; chłopak przesunął po nim dłonią i poczuł ulgę na własny dotyk. Ułożył głowę na wolnej ręce chcąc obserwować jak Snape się rozbiera, ale widział jedynie nieostry zarys ciała na ciemnym tle. W końcu obaj byli nadzy i Harry przyciągnął Severusa do siebie, rozkoszując się ciężarem jego ciała na swoim. Wziął głęboki wdech, sprawiając, iż jego zapach stał się częścią jego samego.

— Boże, pachniesz nieźle.

— Chyba straciłeś rozum — mruknął Snape, całując jego bok. — Od dwóch tygodni nie zaznałem porządnej kąpieli, a czary czyszczące nie robią cudów. — Chwycił go za sutek, a Harry owinął nogi wokół jego ciała.

— Kto... używał na tobie... tego czaru? — Udo Harry'ego było wilgotne i uznał, że zwariuje, jeśli szybko nie zazna spełnienia. Snape zwyczajnie go torturował, sprowadzał do bycia mamroczącym idiotą ledwie kilkoma pocałunkami.

— Dwaj klucznicy — odparł, wciąż składając pocałunki na ciele chłopaka. — Nie pytałem ich o imiona. — Przesunął się ku wezgłowiu i dmuchnął na mokre udo Harry'ego. Chłopak zadrżał.

Obracając się, Snape chwycił męskość Harry'ego i objął ją ustami, dozując pociągnięcia językiem.

— Sev... — jęknął. — Nie powinieneś... — Harry niemal widział przed oczami gwiazdy. Załkał, gdy jego biodra poderwały się do góry, a fale przyjemności przelewały po jego ciele, jedna po drugiej. Wczepił się w materac tak mocno, iż myślał, że go rozedrze, choć prawdę mówiąc, myślenie w tym momencie sprawiało mu wielką trudność.

— Skoro to mamy już za sobą...

— Przepraszam — szepnął chłopak, czując ogień na policzkach. — Nie chciałem...

— Nie bądź głupcem — przerwał mu Snape. — Nie masz nawet dwudziestki. A skoro twój umysł jest już bardziej klarowny, mam okazję dowiedzieć się, jakie są twoje preferencje. — Podparł się łokciem i ułożył obok niego. — Kiedy snujesz fantazje o nas — mruknął mu do ucha — co sobie wyobrażasz? — Pocałował go w szyję, a jego palce znów błądziły po klatce. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy włoski na jego ciele stanęły dęba.

— O boże, cóż ja sobie wyobrażam? — Jego umysł wymknął się spod kontroli. Czego sobie nie wyobrażał, hm? To by była o wiele krótsza lista. — Ciebie klęczącego z klatką opartą o łóżko, pieszczącego się i mnie, który robi to samo na twój widok. Albo nas razem, pod prysznicem, ciebie wewnątrz mnie. — Musnął palcami jasną skórę Severusa. — Wyobrażam sobie nas, w jakikolwiek sposób.

Snape uniósł głowę.

— Jeśli masz ochotę cokolwiek dziś wypróbować... — umilkł, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Może... mógłbym być na górze? — spytał Harry, gdy jego serce omal nie wyrwało się z piersi. — To chyba prostsze. I mógłbym widzieć twoją twarz.

Przez chwilę twarz mężczyzny wyrażała zdziwienie.

— Dlaczego chciałbyś ją oglądać?

Chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że cię kocham? Może po to, żebyś mógł użyć Legilimencji i wiedział, co działa? Albo dlatego, że sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz jest najbardziej niesamowity. — To, w jaki sposób się uśmiechał, gdy był zadowolony, blask jego ciemnych oczu, jego opiekuńczość; wszystko to trafiało w serce jego duszy i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał dość.

— W takim razie... — Snape zawahał się i spojrzał w bok, jak gdyby chciał spytać o coś niezwykle osobistego. — Mogę pożyczyć twoją różdżkę?

Harry przekręcił się na bok i chwycił ją ze stolika.

— Jeśli będziesz potrzebował czegoś, co należy do mnie, nie krępuj się. — Wyciągnął rękę z różdżką ku mężczyźnie. Gdy ten chwycił jej rękojeść, przez krótką chwilę poczuł magię Snape'a. — Nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie się dzieje, ale nie potrafię nawet tego opisać.

— Teoria mówi, iż może być to magia sympatyczna — odparł Snape. — Nigdy nie przywiązywałem wagi do takich opowieści i romantycznych mitów bezkresnych marzycieli. Ale potem zobaczyłem nasze patronusy. — Wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego i uczynił skomplikowany ruch. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy poczuł tańczącą wokół niego magię, tak bliską i znajomą. Rozluźnił się i znów poczuł naglącą potrzebę.

— Umm, czy powinienem wiedzieć, jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś? — spytał, a twarz mężczyzny przybrała zaskoczony, a potem rozbawiony, wyraz.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś o zaklęciach ochronnych? — odparł Snape. — Są wręcz niezbędne w dormitoriach Slytherinu. — Odłożył różdżkę na stolik i przewrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc ze sobą Harry'ego. Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Ledwie oparł się pokusie, by znów zająć się jego sutkami.

— Oczywiście wszyscy znamy _Lubricus_. Przed czym mnie chronisz?

— Przed urazami — odpowiedział, gładząc dłonią jego żebra. — Istnieją też zaklęcia relaksacyjne, czyszczące, chroniące przed chorobami; wplotłem je w mój czar. — Nabrał powietrza do płuc, gdy chłopak wygiął się w łuk i w odpowiedzi na pieszczoty złapał jego męskość. — Powinieneś używać i innych zaklęć.

— Seamus mówił, że nie istnieje coś takiego, jak zbyt wiele — odparł, wyczarowując pokaźną ilość substancji, nim zajął odpowiednie miejsce i przeniósł ją na członek mężczyzny. Ich oczy spotkały się i Harry poczuł gulę w gardle, gdy ujrzał w ciemnym wzroku akceptację i łagodność.

— Zapierasz dech — wyszeptał bardzo powoli, wchodząc na niego. Ruszał się w przód i w tył, a ich dłonie pozostały splecione. Unosił się w górę i w dół, aż w końcu odnaleźli swój rytm. Snape przesunął się odrobinę, zmieniając kąt, a Harry załkał z nadmiaru doznań. — Och, tak! Właśnie tu.

Na sam koniec zesztywniał, wciąż czując pulsujące ciepło, i nawet nie zorientował się, że Snape cały ten czas oplaał dłonią jego męskość. Delikatnie podniósł się i łakomie pocałował mężczyznę.

— Możesz to ze mną robić, kiedy tylko chcesz — sapnął, po czym opadł na prześcieradło i uśmiechnął się przekornie.

— Czy mam rozumieć, iż zechcesz zwrócić przysługę? — spytał Snape, używając na obojgu zaklęcia czyszczącego.

— Oczywiście. — Harry odrzucił kołdrę i przylgnął do niego, niemal rozklejając się zupełnie, kiedy Severus mocno go objął.

 _Mógłbym tak łatwo do tego przywyknąć,_ pomyślał, zamykając oczy. Zaledwie po kilku minutach zapadł w spokojny, głęboki sen.


End file.
